


Light of the Future - Book 3: Hope

by StarflareKnight



Series: Guardians of the Catalysts [3]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime Character Cameo, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Video Game Character Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 135,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight
Summary: The Future. While the path is uncertain, it is always ahead of a person's life. The road to a future however, is dependent on that said person's life changing choices...With the Island's Heart in his possession, Everett Rourke prepares for 'Project Janus', a plan if completed, will make him a God. The Catalysts, now separated and soon to be killed off by Arachnid soldiers, his victory is just about assured...But Taylor and Isaac, now guided by the words of the Endless, must now reunite their friends. As each of them are now in wallowing despair, the spirit of La Huerta, Vaanu, gives each of them a small ember, when ignited to a flame, will rekindle the one thing strong enough to defeat Rourke. Hope.Taylor, Ryan, along with their friends, now seeing visions of possible futures, must gather these flames, as they help renew Power, Wisdom and Courage. But in the end, what will Taylor's final choice be? Bonds of friendship shall strengthen, allies old and new aid them, and Love will become eternal as the Final Battle of their lives looms in the horizon. The embodiment of the Gods, both Hylian and Duel Monsters, awaits the Phoenix and Pegasus...Conclusion of the Guardians of the Catalysts





	1. Time Escapes Me

                Hello again, we are on the finish line. As the Oracle once said ‘Everything that has a beginning must come to an end.’ So too, must Taylor, Isaac and Ryan’s journey on La Huerta. The question is, for the better or worse?

            **Yvonne: That being said, Monsieur StarflareKnight doesn’t owe anything, with the exception of Isaac, Ryan and Taylor (At least this version)**

Much obliged, without further ado, onto Book 3!

 

* * *

 

 

_Taylor’s POV_

Where am I? One moment, I was in the tunnel with Isaac, Yvonne, Uqzhaal and the Endless or rather an older me. But now, all I see is light. And I hear a voice, and for some odd reason, it’s so familiar. **_“You’re beginning to understand, aren’t you? …Who you truly are…”_** so I say to it “I know who I’ve been, at least.” This makes whoever it was talking to me reply with **_“The more you experience, the more defined you become.”_**

**Act 7 Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me**

The blinding light grows more intense, with the voice slowly fading saying to me **_“We shall meet again soon, Taylor. All that ever was, is, and shall be depends on your choices.”_**

            And I find myself back in Mount Atropo with the others that were currently with me. “What sort of devilry is this?” Yvonne said seeing how the Endless looked without the helmet. “I think that’s what we all want to know.” Isaac comments to that. “You’re…”

            “I’m you. Yes.” Older me said. Then Isaac asked “Wait, isn’t it a bad idea for two of the same people being here? I mean, the whole fiasco with Barry Allen and his Evil Time Remnant, Savitar kinda proves it.” This only make her chuckle a little “While that is true, the suit I wear will prevent a paradox from being caused by our proximity to one another.” That’s when Uqzhaal said quietly but with anger “You lied to us. Lied to the Vaanti… for generations!”

            But all she said was “I did not lie. The Twelve are integral for preserving Vaanu.” But he wasn’t having it “You used my people as mere pawns, fodder… caring only about your so-called Catalysts!” but all she did was said “You needed _something_ to believe in, didn’t you?” my god, please tell I won’t grow up to be like this? The older one is so callous, only caring for what she wanted. And Uqzhaal was glaring at her in quiet anger. But then Isaac asked “Just one thing, if there was only supposed to be twelve Catalysts, why are Ryan and I considered them as well?”

            “Ah… there is the important question. After the Three Tribes’ War had scattered the Idols to different area among the Island, Two people, both showing Divine power appeared to the Vaanti. I watched from a distance, and learned they were also wanting to help stop the Mount Atropo’s eruption. The Reincarnation of the Goddess, also left behind certain items here on the island. Some which only one chosen person could use. The Ascended Pharaoh left certain Vaanti instructions on to help train his chosen one in using the shadows as his ally.”

            When she finished explaining, I asked her one thing as well “You said the others were alive?” this made her turn her attention to me “They’ve eluded Rourke and his henchmen so far, but I doubt they can keep it up. Even with the Blade of Evil’s Bane protecting them. So we must act quickly.” Great, I was worried about that “First he wanted us in stasis tanks, now he wants us all dead?”

            “Rourke isn’t much for loose ends. Now that he’s discovered an energy source capable of powering his device, he no longer needs you… or me. It’s only a matter of time before his Arachnid mercenaries locate everyone.” Now we have to find everyone before he does, especially if he killed Ryan in cold blood. Thank goodness that last ability brought him back from dying. “Okay, but how is any of this even possible? What are you? What… am I?” I asked not wondering about myself.

            That when Older me lowers her mechanical limb to the floor of the tunnel. “My journey to self-discovery was long and difficult. Yours will happen much faster. It’s important, however, that you develop that understanding on your own.” That’s when flames swirl among the metal fingertips, igniting a line of powder. With that, we saw sparks travel its trail disappearing around a bend of the tunnel. “In the end, it’s up to you to decide who you are.”

            And we heard the explosion in the distance, and something filled me with complete dread… especially with what happened afterwards…

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

So Atem and Zelda did come to La Huerta after all, but why so long ago? I mean, I can understand the Master Sword and all of the equipment Ryan found. But why did Atem come to them? “There. That should activate the crux. We’ll…” but Elder Taylor stop as we feel the tremor and the Yubel says in my head **_‘Don’t just stand there! RUN!!!”_** whatever got Yubel to shout that, must be too much even for her…

            “This is not as I’d excepted.” When Elder finished that, we fall off our feet as the ground shakes violently! “Whoa!!” “Ugh!!” “Oof!” was there going to be a cave-in? That’s when we felt a gust of intense hot air blowing at us! “The mountain is erupting!” Uqzhaal says to us panicked. “…Right now!?” Taylor said to that. And that’s when we heard the ear-splitting roar from below us somewhere **_“AAaAAAHhhHHH!!!”_**

            “By the black depths, what…?” Yvonne said just as panicked as Elder said “Now I understand. The core is missing, destabilizing the entire structure… We need to leave immediately.” So I said annoyed “You think, Skywalker!? Time to haul ass!” that got Taylor to look at me surprised. Dammit, Jake and Mike! You nicknaming habit is rubbing off on me! As we rush out to the entrance of the temple, we see Mount Atropo erupting violently, but thankfully no pyroclastic cloud. But there was streams of lava coming down the slopes. “Too late… It’s all too late. Raan’losti has come.” Uqzhaal said in sorrow as Yvonne went up to Elder, blocking her path. “Arrête demon! You told me if I brought Taylor and Isaac, you’d give me the Fountain.”

            What fountain? “The legendary Fountain of Youth, yes. It’s inside the mountain just as you and your pirates believed… But not in the form you’d expected. In any case, I wouldn’t go back there now.” Elder said as she pointed to the erupting volcano, with geysers of lava rocketing into the night sky. “This is no ordinary eruption. The entire island is about to change… just as it did when Rourke tampered with the crux.” This got the Taylor I know to say “Will this make everything worse?”

            But Uqzhaal answered that for us “During the last eruption the Vaanti were pulled back hundreds of years…” that me made remember the state Hartfeld was in “And that eruption made the world look like hell itself. Is this one going to send everything even further?” I asked now worried. But Elder could only say “There’s no way to know how far-reaching the effect will be yet.”

            “…So you’re saying the Fountain is lost?” Yvonne asked. “What you seek can be found in the east. There’s another temple on the coast. A place known as No’ox Naj. Your brother Patrice…” **_“Get out of the way of the flow!”_** I heard Yubel yelled to me. So I look as a see a gout of lava crashing onto the slopes nearby. And it’s heading our way! “Oh god… I don’t think we’re gonna survive this.” Taylor said as Elder looks at her intently “Listen to me. You’re the miracle I’ve waited for. You’re the only one who could keep everyone safe… I need you to recover the Island’s Heart from Rourke. With it we can preserve and protect our friends. Do you understand?”

            Wait, preserve La Huerta? What above the rest of the world? “I… I…” Taylor was stammering as I was left speechless. Didn’t the Endless care about restoring the world outside? “Taylor, do you understand!?” all Taylor could say to that was “Yes.” that’s just great. “Good. Stand back.” that’s when the Elder Taylor puts on her helmet back on. And she slowly stepped back with her arms extended out as the lava flow came to her. And as it consumed her, she said to us **_“Go… Find everyone! Find… the Island’s Heart!”_** and with that, she vanished in the inferno. “No! Wait!”

            “Laisse tomber! We must go!” Yvonne said to her as I helped the pirate drag her away with Uqzhaal running with us to higher ground. When we were on top of a hill, we down as the lava was gathering at the base of the volcano. “We should be safe up here.” the shaman said, only for a lighting storm to prove him wrong! “A storm?” I don’t think it’s an ordinary storm Yvonne. “…Not a natural one.” I was afraid the shaman would say that. That’s when we see the same kind of ball lightning from six months ago. “This is bad… we should find cover somewhere fast.” I said…

            Just as some of them struck the foliage nearby, causing a wildfire!  “Zut alors!” Yvonne yelled as the said quickly “…No longer safe! We must move, quickly!” but then we hear a crackle of wood… and a large trunk is falling toward us! We all make a mad dive as it fell, landing right in the smoking brush. Crap… too much smoke… “ _Kff!_ Got to keep… moving!” but even as I listen… to Yvonne… I was getting… too weak…

            “Can’t… breathe…” dammit. I didn’t get used by Yubel to save Taylor, run out of a volcano… only to collapse on the ground... from smoke intake… got to…

            “I got you!” wha… Ryan?

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

With the eruption giving us light, we saw silhouettes of people collapsing from the smoke. It was Isaac and Taylor! Jake, Estela and myself run over to help them and I see that the pirate Yvonne, and shaman Uqzhaal was with them. But why was he running away from them? Weird… “I’ll get Isaac, Jake get Taylor and Estela, Yvonne.” I said as run over to grabbed Isaac before he fell unconscious. “I got you!” I say to keep him awake. “I ain’t losin’ you twice, Princess.” I heard Jake say to Taylor. “Jake?” she asked as Isaac just looked at me, giving a small nod.

            So as we get them to their feet, we hurry the three away from the smoke, getting fresh air into their lungs. But we had to hurry if we wanted to get away from the fire. “You alright?” Jake asked his cargo “I think so. Nice timing, by the way.”

            “Oui, the three of you really know how to sweep in at just the right moment! How do you call it when there are two couples? A ‘double date’?” Yvonne tells us which got me sweatdropping as Isaac simply said “Much obliged, little Fireblade.” ‘Fireblade’? Great, must be getting Joker’s nickname habit.

            “Ha. You wish.” Jake said to the pirate’s question. “Can we save the flirting for when we’re not about to be burned alive?” Estela asked. “Wait. Where’s Uqzhaal?” Taylor wanted to know, so I answer with “That’s the weird thing. When we saw you four, he just ran off. Not sure why though.”

            “Grandpa Smurf knows these jungles better than we do. We’re gonna have to hope he can make it out on his own.” Jake commented as I finished. The Ball Lighting was still coming on above us, raining arcs of electricity from above. “So, how’d you find us?” Isaac asked next. “The chopper went down right after you fell. We’ve been combing the forest while the Cap and Big Guy search along the eastern coast. But the bigger question, is how did you survive that explosion, Boy Scout?”

            “To be honest, it was Yubel. She protected me.” Simple enough answer. “So Sean and Craig are alright.” Taylor said. “Yeah, Ryan used the Stasis Rune at the last second for us to get out before the crash. So we’re alright. But we can only hope. It’s been three days since we saw them.” Estela added to that. “Didn’t think it’d take this much time to find you, but Michonne and Badger Boy over will tell you two that I’m wrong every once in a while.”

            “Wait a second, three days!? But I thought it was just for a few…” Isaac said before the Sheikah Slate and Fi warn us **‘Danger, Area in Unstable State of Space-time. Extreme Caution recommended’** _‘Warning, Master. The Area is experiencing an extremely unstable flux of time energy. Rifts in time are imminent.’_ That doesn’t sound good at all. “Is that one of the rifts Fi was talking about over there?” wait, what did Estela just say? And as she said it, there was a rift up ahead. “The hell?” Jake said seeing it too. “It’s… like a window. I see a place on the other side.” Yvonne added seeing it as well

            _Skreeeee…_ That’s when we hear a high-pitched sound from the tear. And we all see to our shock, dinosaurs! And one of them was coming at us! “We got incoming! Scatter!” I yell to them! And all of us quickly get away as a large pterodactyl came out, and went up in the night sky! _SKREEEEE!!!_ “Good lookin’ out, Badger Boy.” Jake tells me “C’est un monstre!” I don’t blame the pirate for calling it a monster. They probably never seen a dinosaur skeleton in her time.

            “Dinosaur, but close enough for my mustard.” Jake replied to that. “Let’s get out of the way of this rift, before something else comes out.” Taylor suggested to us as Estela said to her “Agreed.” So we keep going in the forest, leaving the rift behind. “Okay, gonna get this out, that never happened during the last storm… did it?” Isaac said after seeing that. “Hard to say. The two of us were busy trying to keep Delilah from making a swan dive into the Caribbean at the time, Boy Scout.”

            “We were lucky. We were spared… along with the island. And now there’s _nothing_ out there to go back to.” I’m starting to think the state Hartfeld was in before that lava tsunami wiped it off the map was far too much for Estela to take. I’ve never heard her that depressed before. “Take it easy, Ripley. I ain’t having you crack at a time like this.” not the wisest thing to say Jake. “I’m not cracking. I’m being honest with myself. Everything’s gone. This is all we have now.” now I’m starting to feel down.

            But after flashes of blue light appeared in front us, two more rifts were seen. This place is getting dangerous. “Looks like Rourke’s about to get that prehistoric theme park he always wanted.” But the ground starts rumbling when Jake said that. “ _Pour_ _l’amour_ _de_ _Dieu_ _…_ what now!? _”_ Yvonne cursed at that moment. And that’s when a fissure showing lava below us was rising! “Figures. My day is going so well.” and that’s when Fi said to us _‘Everyone, I suggest that we use these rifts. If creatures such as the winged-beast can cross over, then you should as well. I calculate an 87% probability that they will keep you safe until the eruption has calmed down and the fires died out.’_

“Well, since the sword says so, I’ll listen to it.” Taylor said as Jake and Estela look at each of them. “Looks like some kind of bayou in this one. Moonlight… still water… Reminds me of home.” Jake said as he saw the one he was nearby. As for Estela “I see a room full of windows. And stars? It’s actually… beautiful.” And a third one appears in front of Yvonne. So as she took that one, I went with Estela while Taylor and Isaac followed Jake to his…

           

            **(A/N: The following two POV’s are being done at the same time…)**

           

            When we dive into the rift, the first thing I noticed was the sweat I had was growing cold… and I was floating? “Okay… this… is odd. Even by La Huerta standards.” I said as I tried to keep myself from panicking. Estela was tumbling as well, trying to control her movement. But if I was having this much trouble, she isn’t doing any better. “Ryan, take my hand!” so I grab onto it, and try to get my bearings. “You think it’s too much just to ask the portals to take us somewhere peaceful? Like maybe a Shinto shrine?” but then she said “I don’t think that exists on La Huerta in _any_ timeline.”

            And that’s when we see it, the Earth. The surface completely engulfed in flames, and in the Caribbean, La Huerta, still shielded from the flames by the time bubble. What is that powerful that it could keep the island safe? Then it hits me “Holy… we’re in space?” I asked surprised. “We can breathe in here. I think we’re safe for now.” but for how long Estela? And that’s when I realized, I was holding onto to her waist, and her arms around my neck.

            “Estela, I sorry I never got a chance to say I’m sorry. Back at MASADA, I had a feeling I must of scared you when Rourke tried to kill me.” so she said in response. “Yeah, you did. When I saw him shot you, I was actually worried he was gonna take everything away again. But, I’m truly glad you still here with me.” We look at each other for awhile, before hugging even tighter. She had her head buried in my shoulder as I stoked the ash off her hair. This warmth is actually pretty welcoming. Especially being cold in space.

            So when we take a look around in the pod, my eyes narrow spotting something on nearby. “Why am I not surprised.” I said as she commented “…Rourke.” As we see his symbol, the Hydra on a glass cabinet. “How far forward did we go…?” she asked wondering as I was. I spot a computer nearby and check the date on it. ‘ _November 4 th, 2897 CE.’_

            “If want I seeing is right, then eight hundred and eighty years.” I said balking. “ _WHAT?!”_ her hands gripped tightly onto me. “He… he can’t… He can’t be here eight hundred years later! He can’t!!” and before I could do anything, she pushes me away. “Estela?” next thing she does is float over to the cabinet and start beating her hands on it. “Hey! You’re gonna hurt herself like that! Stop!” but she just said in fury “I don’t care! I can’t look at his stupid name anymore! He should’ve been erased from history!” she was crying, that much was certain. And not to mention the hits were becoming more desperate.

            So I float over between her and the cabinet. “Ryan, please get out of the way.” as she said please. “Estela, please. Just stop and take a deep breath.” She was trying to find a way pass me, shouting in frustration. “There isn’t a stupid future where Rourke _doesn’t_ win!” but I keep the cabinet covered with my body. “I know it’s hard to take in, but I’m not giving up. On saving this world or you for that matter. I need to apologize to my parents when I do.” but she just snarls in frustration again, with her hands balled into fists. And she finally relents saying sadly “It’s just not fair.” Her eyes look at mine, being reddened from crying.

            “No, it’s never fair. None of it is.” I said as I shudder watching the burning world below me. “But, much as I don’t believe it, we survived. Every day we’ve been here, we survived. Once we find to others, we’ll do it again. I know we will. After all, we’re still here, aren’t we?” that’s when she gives me a faint but genuine smile and nods to me. “Yes. We have.” She answered. “So stay by my side, alright? Long as I have this sword, we will make it.” her eyes then look downward, the smile flattening. That’s when I saw a button marked ‘Stellar Observation Bay’.

            The hell with it, I press the button and the metal roof above retracts. Whoa… “Oh my god…” she said as the ceiling gives us a clear view of the universe. “It’s amazing…” to think the astronauts in their expeditions always have a view like this. As she leans against my chest, I could tell she was just as breathless as I was. “When I was little, my Tío Nicolas and I would stare at the night sky together. He taught me all the constellations, but I didn’t like them. So I made my own.”

            She did? If only I had the chance to do that myself. Estela lifts my hand in hers and points to a group of them in one direction. “That one is a jellyfish.” I say to that “I guess you were a Catalyst as a kid then.” With that she replied “If I’d known what awaited me I might not have been as excited about stars…”

            “Man, that’s bleak, if only I knew as a kid. Maybe I could have constellation for myself…” that’s when she smiled at me saying “You might, after we stop Rourke.” As I nod I saw the time rift was still there. As well as the other no longer being red from the fires. “Well, time to go back to the others.” she nodded as well commenting “We should, then, the others might worry.” That or talk… knowing how Jake was. But before she could push herself off the wall, I stop her. “Wait. Just one more thing…” and with that I kiss her as she returns it with one hand in my hair and the other drawing me close. As the two of use float in the room, the only thing I feel is the sensation between us.

            “I’m so glad you’re here, Estela.” I said finally to her. “Same, but no more dying on me, okay?” she answered. And to my surprise, she pouted as she saw the rift. “Let’s do this again sometime soon.” So I said “Okay.” And then “And also, thank you for reaching out to me. When I came here, I only cared about revenge…”

            “And now?” “…Now, I have you.” I know at that moment, I felt my heart melt as I saw her blush in embarrassment. And we kiss each other once more, this time long and slow. And we fix our eyes to the rift with determination. “Ready to go save the world?” I asked “Let’s go.” And back to La Huerta to go…

 

            _Jake’s POV_

We rush into the rift as Ryan’s sword spirit advised us to. The sound of that volcano went silent, and I hear chirping insects and the gentle lap of the water among the riverbank. “Looks safe enough.” I heard Princess say seeing the area. “Guess we’ll have to pass the time here until the fire dies down.” I nod saying “Guess so.” But I hear nothing from Isaac as he just walks off elsewhere. Guess we should leave him be. So Taylor and I sit down by the edge of the water.

            “Whatever this place is… it’s sure a dead ringer for Pearl River.” I commented. This got her to ask “Is that where you grew up?” so I answer with “Yeah. We moved around a bit before I headed off to Annapolis, but my grandparents always had their place out in the backcountry. That house was the center of the family.” Oh, how I miss being there. Then she asked me “What was it like there?” she had to go there. But, might as well answer. “It’s a different world out there. Simpler way of life.” So she responds with “Simple sounds pretty nice right about now.”

            “You’re tellin’ me. My sister and I would spend the day swimming, fishing, and pranking the neighbor’s kids… Our favorite trick was a little thing called ‘Crabby Britches’.” Oh, how I miss that… “’Crabby Britches’? You mean…” so I answer before she finished that sentence. “Exactly what it sounds like. Strategically placed crawdad when you least except it.” that I said smiling how the kids we pranked would cry bloody murder. “You two were little brats.” She said imagining that. “We were. It was great.” But then I see something and say “Hold still.”

            “What? Why?” but I keep silent. And then I swat the little bugger! “Hey!” so I say to her response with “ _Maringwin_ _…_ Otherwise known as a mosquito. Got him though. Not to worry.” That got her to say to me “My hero.” Her ‘Hero’ huh? I kinda like that. “I do what I can.” but I pause, seeing Isaac there by his lonesome. He must be just as hurt I as was, I can’t blame him. We both thought… but my look must’ve worried Taylor. “Something wrong?” she asked. Might as well get it out. “I just… keep going back to the moment I lost him.”

            “You mean Mike?” hit it right on the nail there. “Lundgren got his claws on him. Made him into something inhuman. I could’ve saved Mike from all of this… And I didn’t. And now whatever’s left in him is in there watching, suffering… I can’t take it Princess. And if I’m any indication, imagine how Boy Scout is feeling all about this. Not to mention if Red is truly gone. It’s breaking him apart.” I look at her, and somehow, I’d knew she would see the helplessness I’m having. “Jake, we’re gonna get him out.” She’s right of course. I swallow the grief and pain, nodding to her. “No matter what it takes.”

            “That’s the spirit.” Then I feel her hand on my back, trying to comfort me, so I shake my head, exhaling slowly. “Helluva place, this island…” I said calm again. Maybe I should also have her talk to Isaac. He may be a peacekeeper, but she’s the glue of our little band of misfits. “You’re telling me.”

            “We’ve been through a lot here, but I gotta say… For you, Taylor, I’d do it all again.” I say as I reach my hand out to hers. But she had other ideas, as Taylor pulled me in closer for a kiss. I couldn’t resist smiling and grant her wish. “Don’t mind if I do.” if I were serious before with her, I’m now in love with the girl. Had to be sure it was soft and warm, while caressing her with passion, and I’m sure to take her breath away. When we pull apart, I run my fingers in her hair. We say nothing for a while then I look again at Isaac. Poor guy. He’s been through a lot too fast. So I distract myself with “You ever think maybe… we were meant to be?”

            “I do think that. Yes.” ah, Taylor. “All of the craziness this place has thrown our way couldn’t keep us apart. Even brought us to this Land Before Time swamp that looks just like my old stomping grounds.” I added seeing all this, just hoping there ain’t a Sharptooth around though. “I’m glad I could see it with you.” she answered me “Me too, Princess.” We then heard a faint _tsk_ from Isaac. Might as well chat get this over with. “Hey, I’m gonna go talk with him. Keep an eye open, okay?” I asked as she nodded.

            As I walk over to Isaac, and I could see that all this craziness was getting to him. That cut above his eye from Phony Stark may have been patched up by Michelle. But the scar was still there. And his eyes, they look haunted. And I could’ve sworn he was having gray streaks in his hair. “I look like shit, don’t I?” he said to me. He’s trying to hide it. So I answer with “Look, Isaac, I’m sorry for what I’m putting you through. If I had known that he was still alive…” but he cuts me off with “I know, I know. You had no way of knowing, McKenzie.” Oh crap, if he called me by my last name, then he’s really hurting inside.

            “I don’t blame you if you hate me, now, Isaac. So go ahead, yell at me, hit me. Just don’t take it out on anyone else.” He looked at me surprise. And then “Jake, I’d said I forgive you. It’s just, everything that’s happened so far. Quinn being possessed, Hartfeld, Mike alive. Yubel. I don’t know if I can keep going. How can I make peace with everything, Lundgren included wants to kill us?” I was afraid of that, the pressure gotten to the kid. So all I can say is “Just keep pushing forward. Besides, you’re not alone in this, you got all of us.”

            After that, he finally says “Is it still alright for me to hit you?” I smirk at that and say “Sure, if you think it wi…. _OOFFF!!!!”_ next thing I feel is his fist in my face! “Jake!” I heard Taylor cry out seeing that. But I wave her off saying “It’s alright. The Boy Scout needed to do that. Feelin’ better.” But he said “Nope, but it’s a start.” Then I see him rub his hand in pain.  And then…

            “Damn I lost the 50 I bet with Craig thinking you got a glass jaw.” I laughed at that remark. Should’ve never made a bet like that, kid. That’s when he said “Looks like the fire’s gone now.” so we turn to see the rift, and wouldn’t ya know, it is gone. “As we say in the South, ‘tempus sure does fugit’. You ready, you two?” Isaac nodded as he puts on that pilot jacket of his. “As ready as we’re ever gonna be.” Taylor answered for him. So out of the swamp and back into the jungle we go… Isaac, we _will save_ Mike. Mark my words, Boy Scout.

           

            **Third’s POV**

As the three got out of the rift, they see that Ryan and Estela just got out of theirs. “Hey you three.” Ryan said as Estela added “Welcome back.” so Jake asks them “About time. What were you two up to in there, anyway?” this gave him a glare from Estela as Isaac says in the third rift “Yvonne! The worst of the danger has passed. It’s safe to come out now.” that’s when the pirate pokes her head out before coming out of her rift. “A surprisingly pleasant sieste… Shall we be on our way?” she asked the four. “We should get a move on. The sooner we leave, the better. Don’t want to be caught in whatever the volcano has in mind for us.” Ryan said.

            As the eruption continues, the group trudge through the rainforest. And at least two hours later, they finally make it to the shoreline. They were given the view of large pillars of rock above the sea looking like fingers grasping for the stars. “Whoa. Where are we?” Taylor asked. So Ryan took out the Sheikah Slate, which thankfully was still with him all this time, saying to them “Looks like the north-eastern side of the island. In particular, this area is called Colonnade Cove.” Yvonne added to that saying “Magnifique, non? This is also a treacherous harbor that only master sailors dare traverse.”

            “So now what?” Estela asked as Ryan put away the Slate. “Now, I guess we have a look around.” Jake suggested. “And what exactly are you expecting to find? Look at the mountains. Like Ryan said, we’re in the north-eastern side.” So Taylor asked “Sean and Craig were searching in the east, right?” but then Estela answered with “Yes. And the eastern coast is probably one giant inferno of lava right now… We took too long.”

            “We’ll find them, Trinity. Just relax.” But Jake’s comment just made it worse, despite Ryan reassuring her earlier. “Use my name or don’t speak to me again.” She growled at him. Ryan could only sigh at her attitude as she faced away from them. “We were idiots to think we could all make it through this together. Honestly… I doubt anyone is getting out of here alive.” That was when Yvonne said rather timid not by Estela but from something else. “Ah, pardonnez-moi… but do you happen to see something out by that cliff?”

            This made them all look to where she meant. But Jake said “More… beach?” but that’s when Fi warns them _“Master, an unknown entity is approaching. I recommend using caution.”_ That’s when even Taylor can see it “They’re right. Something is over there… I think it’s heading our way.” as Ryan drew out the Master Sword just in case, and Isaac ready to summon a monster, they get a better look at it. It was strange and indistinct, the moonlight particularly seemly bright on it. “Is it the shaman? Jumanji, that you?” Jake asked but receiving no reply. It drew closer. “…Wh-who’s there?” Taylor said as the fear was getting to her too.

            As it finally came to them, they saw it was… unnatural, even by La Huerta standards. Green light was undulating within its ghostly body. And on the face was nothing. “Holy…” Jake said surprised as the others were. “I’m not imaging this, am I guys?” Isaac asked everyone. But Yvonne just yelled out “Oh, non non non! Yvonne does not do ghosts!!” as she turns tail and runs to hide behind some palm trees. Estela finally turns, finally realizing something was looking at her! The being looks at her, taking in the grief-stricken expression. _“…”_

            “What is this? W-what’s happening?” she said as it raised its hand to her, offering something to her. It was a small object barely visible in its grasp. “Is that… _How did you get that?”_ she said shocked. “What is it? What does it have?” Taylor asked. The answer shocked her too “A photo I kept at home in San Trobida. It’s me, my mother and Tío Nicolas… It can’t be real. Everything out there is burned to cinders.” She said the last portion with sorrow. She stares at entity with fear. Sensing she was scared, its light faltered as if in sorrow. _“…”_ so it turns to Taylor as she was closest and extends the photo to her in desperation.

            _“Taylor, I recommend taking the photo this entity is offering. I’m detecting its energy is preserving it the best it can from the fires outside the time bubble. If the offering isn’t accepted, the probability of it burning to ashes in 100%.”_ Fi says to her as she saw the spirit was right. So when she takes it, the entity instantly vanishes. “…It’s gone.” Estela said, but as she was given the photo, Estela, Taylor and Ryan are suddenly hit by a blinding light!

 

            _Estela’s POV_

I open my eyes after shielding them, and I see… no… this is… home… and in the room I find Tío Nicolas, trying to fix his old typewriter. Ah, my poor Tío, always trying to write his memoirs on that old relic. _“Come on, you tonto…”_ and he smacks the cabinet hard. His typewriter finally emits a clang, showing its keys are back in place. All that however, made him forget where he was as he sighs _. “…Now I’ve forgotten where I was.”_

            I then hear knocking on the door and to my surprise, I was there too, carrying a large box. _“Ha. And then there’s my niece who thinks she can fix everything with her fancy college degree!”_ I stayed in Hartfeld?

            _“Hola_ _,_ _Tío_ _Nicolas. I have something for you.”_ That’s when we see the image on the box, and of course, Tío does too. _“Estelita, I told you… I don’t want that. Everything’s traceable with computers.”_ But we see ‘myself’ reply with _“You’re not going to use it for planning revolutions,_ _Tío_ _. It’s for your memoirs. You’re never going to finish them on that rusty old thing.”_ That of course, got him mad. _“It works fine enough!”_

            _“Does it?”_ that’s when ‘I’ was pointing to a small stack of haphazardly typed pages, asking him _“Tío_ _, how are you going to inspire generations of San Trobidans with your life’s story if you can’t even get a single chapter done?”_ I forgot how blunt I get with my Tío at times. He couldn’t think of an argument. _“…Alright, alright. I know how futile it is to argue with you.”_ he said with defeat. _“Good. Now help me unpack it.”_ so I see them unpack it from the box and set it up. _“You never give up. Just like your mother. I should call you Livita.”_

            _“I’m not a little girl anymore,_ _Tío_ _.”_ That’s when he said _“No, you’re not. She’d be very proud to see you now. All grown up and your way to great things. You should be somewhere exciting and full of promising young people. New York… London…”_ but ‘I’ reply with _“I like it here.”_ only for Tío to say _“San Trobida is your past, Estelita.”_

            _“It’s my home. We fought for this place, remember?”_ ‘I’ said at that. Only to have him say _“I will never forget. But we’re free of Salazar’s corruption now. And we’ve sent a signal that fascism will not be tolerated here ever again.”_ We took down Salazar? Are we seeing… it’s all making sense now, this could’ve been my future. _“Yes. And now it’s time to take care of ourselves. Time to rebuild and plan for the future.”_ I heard ‘myself’ say to Tío. _“Are you… thinking of starting a family?”_

            _“Maybe I am.”_ That answer got him happy of course _“Ha! Didn’t think I’d see the day. Perhaps I’ll even be a_ _tío abuelo_ _… Ah… how the time escapes me.”_ I saw him sniffle and grow misty eyed. Too proud to cry as always. And I saw ‘myself’ plug in the computer and give him the manual. _“Okay, you got it from here? Give me a call if you need any help.”_ But he says in annoyance _“Help? Hmph, I’ll be fine. Uh… where do I insert the paper?”_ I try not to laugh at that question. _“Oh,_ _Tío_ _.”_

            And then we find ourselves back on the beach… I was holding onto the photo, and crying as well. “You three okay?” Jake the carbon asked. And I look at both Taylor and Ryan. Did they see it too? “I… Was that… How…” was all I got out before Ryan said “I might be guessing, but that looked like a future. One that could’ve been.” So I answer with “Yes.” as I gaze to the shore watching the tide wash in and out. And that’s when I hug onto Ryan. “Shh… don’t worry, it’s okay.” He whispered as I finally say “…I’d forgotten how much I miss my home.” As I gazed at the old photo. “When I was little, all I wanted was to have a family one day…”

            I then step back, take a deep breath, and look at them, from Jake, Isaac, Taylor and back to Ryan. He truly has grown into quite the young man over these six months. “We’re going to fix this.” I said finally with Jake saying to it “Damn right we are.”

            “No more anger. No more despair. We owe it to ourselves to fight for the future with all we’ve got. I think maybe I… I just needed to see it to keep believing in it.” I then look at Ryan asking him “Are you with me, Hikari?” so he smiles and says to me “All the way, Montoya.” I nod to his answer, smiling lightly at him, before I heard “Now that’s the Estela I know.” So I say to Jake in response “It’s Katniss, carbon.”

            “Ha.” was all he said to that. “Sean and Craig must’ve seen the eruption coming. Hopefully, they found a place to wait it out.” And then Yvonne comes running back. I would’ve called her a coward, but then remembered pirates are superstitious. “Ahem. While I was, ah, _scouting,_ I found something else.” And when see something in that direction. Well I’ll be, the pirate was ‘scouting’ as she said she was…

           

**Third POV**

“A village? Those look like Vaanti dwellings.” Taylor said seeing them. So Isaac suggested “We should head over there. If the Catalysts are a big deal, they might know something about our friends.” this made Taylor say to that. “Let’s go find out.”

            And as the group was heading to the village, Ryan was unaware that Fi was speaking someone behind them _“So, he has found an ember, has he?”_ Princess Zelda asked her _‘Indeed. The photograph that Estela Montoya has is indeed an Ember given to them by the Island Spirit. I have a 100% probability that these embers will aid Master Ryan into obtaining the power of the Gods needed to stop his Grand-Uncle.’_ The spirit answered to her.

 _“I hope so. By giving him that dormant power, Hyrule will not last for a week. I pray that he has what it takes to save us all. Ryan, may the power of the Triforce awaken within you…”_ the Princess says before disappearing once more.

            And as for the group, they were unaware of the marking of three triangles on the backside of Ryan’s right hand…

 

* * *

 

 

            And thus, Book 3 has begun. Can the Embers of Hope truly awaken the power of the Triforce within Ryan? And will they reunite with their friends and take back the Island’s Heart? R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter!

           


	2. Tricks of the Trade

            Hello, again. I should’ve explained one thing last chapter. Like Isaac was able to see the visions from the Catalyst Idol due to Atem’s blessing mixing in with the Endless psychic’s link she made for Taylor, with Zelda’s blessing in this case, Ryan is able to do the same. Only with the Embers of Hope.

            **Gurgi: Gurgi knows that StarflareKnight owns nothing. Only his OCs and this Taylor. Gurgi shall barter the rights to own…**

            Like hell you are! While I deal with this, on to the chapter. Allons-y!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 7 Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade**

**Location: Colonnade Cove**

_Ryan’s POV_

As we head to the small Vaanti village Yvonne found, Jake mentions as we get close “Looks like some kind of market, but everything’s shuttered up.” must be a trading post in that case. “You really think someone here might’ve seen our friends?” Taylor asked us. “It is an island, after all.” Yvonne said winking to her. “Let’s find out by knocking on the door then.” Isaac said as he walked over to one of the huts. But before he could, a window opened up already!

            “Salabok tiji! We’re closed!” the Frog-Mask Vaanti said annoyed to us. So Isaac asked him “Even for the Catalysts?” leading Jake to add “Fourteen Catalysts of myth and legend. Perhaps you’ve heard of us?” which the shopkeeper answered with sarcasm “Catalysts, huh? Wow. Yep. Really something. Still closed.” Which made Isaac flinch with surprise. As the Vaanti was preparing to close his window though he says to us “There were others like you at the cove recently… but not nearly as annoying!”

            I came up to him asking “Excuse me. You said others. Would this be enough to interest you for their whereabouts?” as I go through my bag to find it. Sure hope it wasn’t on Quinn. “Badger Boy, you’re gonna barter with this guy?” Jake asked me as I ignored him to say to the Vaanti. Then I spot something next to the gold doubloon. Considering there was a lot of gold on the island, maybe he like this more… “How about, a sublime cigar? I haven’t had one myself, since I’m underage, but I’d bet you haven’t either.”

            “Badger Boy ain’t wrong. I, uh, may have sampled it a little…” Jake added. The shopkeeper look like he was tempted for a moment… “Hmm… promising.” But when I was handing it over to him “Alright, I’ll trade it to you if any…” but then he says to me “Gurgi doesn’t need it. Have several.” Such much for that. “Oh.” But then he added to me “Your selling technique, though, _that_ has promise!” anything to help us find the ones he met. “Come back tomorrow and Gurgi will have business proposition for you.” and just like that, he slams his windows shut on us. “Rude.” I had to agree with Estela there. And that’s when Jake yawned. We did have quite a day earlier. “Sounds like our best bet’ll be to ask around in the morning. In the meantime, patch of sand over there’s calling me name…”

            “Let’s get some rest and see what we can find out tomorrow.” Taylor says to us. “Raisonnable. I will take first watch.” Yvonne said offering to assist. So we all find a patch of sand to sleep on. Estela came to lie to me, with my arm wrapped around her torso. “Sweet dreams” she said as I answered “You too.” as I was about to close my eyes, Taylor and Jake did the same, what him saying to her “You looked like you needed a big spoon.” A ‘Big Spoon’? But I see her smile at that. But I turn to Isaac, and he wasn’t laying down. Instead, he was looking at the water, and tears were falling slowly from his eyes. Poor guy.

            The next morning, we all hear yelling from the village. The reason, Yvonne was at a market stall with goods on it. And the Vaanti from last night, Gurgi I think his name was, wasn’t too happy with her. “Gurgi said _go away!_ We’ve had enough of your kind, raiding and pillaging!” only to have her say “Not all of us are like that, ami. Some of the most respectable people you’ll ever meet are pirates!” but then he accused her of “Oh, really? Is that why you pocketed those mezzberries?” yeah… most respectable my foot. “…They were not free samples?”

            “You’re all the same! _Thieving good-for-nothings!!”_ the others wake up groggily, wondering what the fuss was all about. “Mm?” “Ugh… where’s the fire?” I just point to the show I was seeing. “Come now. I’m a customer like everyone else.” But all she got was “You should leave… Oh, unless you have some _throats to cut_ or _property to steal!”_ I try not to laugh at her answer to that “C’est dommage.” And she comes back to us after that. “Yvonne? Everything okay?” Taylor asked as the pirate just shrugs and munches on the berries. That’s when we see Gurgi trying to sell his stuff to others passing by. But… I can see why he wanted to talk business… his sucked…

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

What caught our attention though was what he said to other Vaanti “Kostarii! Gurgi’s stall is where dreams are bought and sold! Come trade with one who is patroned by Elyyshar Varyyn himself!”

            “Varyyn?” I said in response. So Jake added “That’s our cue.” And we rush over to the stall, with Yvonne scowling. Some of the Vaanti look at us curiously as we approached. “Gah, you again? You’re upsetting my customers! Gurgi already told you once… get out of here!” that’s when Ryan gone up to him and said “Actually, you wanted us to meet you today. You didn’t forget, did you?” this took Gurgi a few seconds to remember about last night. “…Oh! I’ve nearly forgotten!”

            “At least he remembered.” Taylor mentioned before saying “So Varyyn was here? Where did he go?” but his attention was to the Vaanti in the market. “Gurgi can take you to the elyyshar, but first your help is needed. You see… _sniff_ … there hasn’t been a single sale today. If things don’t turn around soon, Gurgi will have to close permanently!” I was sweatdropping at that. “We didn’t come here looking for a job.” Estela said to him, only for the storekeeper to say “Just help complete one barter. Then we go see the elyyshar.”

            “I guess that sounds simple enough.” Taylor said at that. “We’re gonna hawk Frog Mart’s wares? What even _is_ some of this stuff?” this led Gurgi to get little mad of course. “GAH! The value of my goods will be obvious to any who see them!” but Jake had a point, what exactly is some of this stuff? “If you say so.” Estela answered. So we wander around the market, trying to get a Vaanti interested into trading. “Zehn tosskal.” The skull-mask said to Jake “Aw, come on. It’s, uh… a hat made out of bananas! What’s not to like?”

            “Come and get your seaweed crackers! And, amis, I can attest to their deliciousness…” Yvonne said to her targets, only for Gurgi to correct her with “No, no! Those are opada lisi. Dried leeches.” Did Yvonne just eat… I haven’t drank anything, but I’m suddenly sick to my stomach. “… _Kff …Kff!”_ I guess she regretted her decision on eat some as well. “It’s simple. I give you this bag of seashells and you give me something in return. Ready? And go.” Estela said to the Wolf-mask Vaanti she was talking to. “Go.” And he just turns and walks away.

            This wasn’t working. We have to do something and fast, else we won’t know where the others were. Taylor must of thought the same as well, since she said to me “Grab the leeches from Yvonne, I got this.” so I snatch from for the pirate and say “Make it count Taylor.” so as she grabbed them, she says to one of them “…Anyone wanna trade for some opada lisi?” this actually caught the attention of Ram-Mask. “Opada lisi? Koh!” he rushed over to Taylor with a centipede he took out of his pouch. “Oh, uh… you want to give me that in exchange?” so he tells her “Khalarat ryysa! Tosskal!” and he just drop the centipede into her hands, taking the leeches.

            “Yes, indeed! Opoba lisi is a powerful aphrodisiac!” Gurgi said as the Ram-mask left with his trade. “Go figure.” Jake added. That was when we saw Yvonne cornering a male Vaanti beside a hut. “Mmm, I do like a man of mystery. Perhaps you’ll give me a glimpse of your handsome face?” oh boy, I feel sorry for the elephant mask. “Uh…” so Estela said amused at that “An aphrodisiac is about the last thing she needs.” Whatever she, Taylor and Ryan saw must have gotten her spirit up. If only the same could be said for me…

            But we got what Gurgi wanted, a barter. “Ohhh, thank you, Catalysts! You’ve saved me!” he said to us, now cheerful. “Don’t thank us.” Estela said as Jake added “That was all Princess.” That was when he gives us a small bundle that was wrapped in leaves and places it on the counter.  “The elyyshar’s requested goods. He and his entourage are camped in a hidden inlet west of the cove.” And he points to a gap in the cliffside, which we noticed an expanse of the beach. “Gurgi needs to finish up here. But perhaps you wouldn’t mind delivering the goods to Varyyn?” but before I take the bundle, he stops me, also holding…

            “Umm, Ryan I think these are for you…” I gawked, how did Gurgi have the Golden Gauntlets!? Ryan came up us and saw them, asking “Are you sure, Gurgi? These look valuable…” but the shopkeeper says “My way of saying thanks to you all. Found them in a broken chest, one day. They might help you out.” so Ryan bows to him in respect before saying to the others “We should go, guys. The others are not far anymore.”

           

            **Third POV**

As Ryan puts on the newly acquired gauntlets replacing his old leather gauntlets, he was surprised they fit perfectly. _‘Master, these gauntlets were originally used by the Hero of Time incarnation. These will strengthen your arms to withstand extreme pressure or impacts. They can also aid you into lifting extremely heavy objects with ease.’_ Fi told him. So he looks down at the gauntlets and says “They’ll sure come in handy.” That’s when the group hear Yvonne say to them “I’ll be right here if you need me, amis! Now, where were we, mon beau mec bleu?” the Vaanti in question asks his fellow villagers one thing “Help…”

            After heading through the gap in the cliffs, the group arrive in a secluded area of the beach. And that’s when they spot Diego, Raj, Michelle and Varyyn, who saw them at the same time and jump to their feet! “Taylor!” Diego says seeing her again, running over to hug his friend. “I knew you were okay! I knew you’d find us!” he continued, glad they were alright. “Glad to see you’re all safe, Diego.” Isaac said to them. “I was actually starting to worry.” Ryan added.

            “It’s Taylor! Isaac! Ryan!” Raj shouted somehow, hugging all of them at once! “Yeahhhh!” Michelle comes up also saying to them “Guys, thank goodness…” hugging them as soon as they got out of Raj’s hug. “Ah… is this a proper greeting?” Varyyn asked them, trying to hug them as well, though his was awkward. “It is good to see all of you.” he said smiling that the Catalysts were safe. “I missed you guys.” Taylor said to them. That’s when Jake clears his throat. “ _Ahem._ Estela and I are okay too, just in case you hooligans were wondering.”

            So the four turn to him and Estela. “Ha. Glad you two are alright.” Diego said before Michelle asked them “Wait. Sean was in the helicopter with you. Is he…?” so Estela answered with “We don’t know. He and Craig went to search along the coast when we separated to look for Taylor. Luckily, Isaac survived that blast with Yubel.” That made Diego ask them “What about Zahra? And Quinn?” Isaac turned away at that, ashamed of himself. “We don’t know, Short Stuff.” Jake answered just as worried.

            “I’ve sent my best scouts to locate everyone. If the others can be found, they will find them.” Varyyn said to them, hoping to help the others calm. “I don’t like that ‘if’.” Michelle said hearing that. So to cheer them up, Raj suggested to them “Homies, what we need right now is a dope-ass brunch. You can’t be anxious on an empty stomach.” This led Diego to complain “Ugh, I’m starving…”

            “The supplies from the trading post should arrive soon.” Varyyn tells them, making Ryan remember about that. “Well, as luck would have it, we come bearing gifts.” As he hands Varyyn the bundle Gurgi gave him to Varyyn, who after inspecting it, gives it to Raj. “Haha, the good stuff’s finally here!” but his mood changed when all he found was “What the… a mango and a bunch of seaweed? Where’s the coconut milk? And the spices?” that made Isaac said “I’m guessing it’s all he had on him at the moment.”

            “Tch, it’s fine. I’ve made feats with less than this. I’ll just… I’ll, um… I can…” Raj’s hands were trembling as he stared at the ingredients or lack of, he had. Then in a surprise outburst of anger, he throws them on the ground, yelling “I CAN’T MAKE ANYTHING WITH THIS!!!” and he storms off on a brisk pace, away from the group! This caught everyone off guard, they never seen Raj angry before. “I think we broke Raj again.” Diego said sadly. “You guys wait here. I’ll go check on him.” Taylor offered. Ryan then said “Let me tag along. No telling what we’ll encounter.”

            So the two catch up to Raj, and the three begin walking along the water together. “Hey. You okay?” Taylor asked him. But as they reach an outcropping of rock, they noticed his tear-stricken face. “I’m sorry, Taylor, Ryan… I can’t do it.” he says to them. “Raj, everyone appreciates your cooking. You don’t need to impress us, you know that right? You’re an amazing chef, and that’s that.” Ryan said to him. “I know. It’s just, I’m always the one to bring everyone together, to lighten the mood…” he stops there and gazes to the sand.

            “I don’t think I can do it now, you two. After everything we’ve seen… and you nearly dying kid… I don’t have it in me anymore.” But as he no longer had any hope left, something came to help him as a green light filters into his face. The entity from last night, is suddenly with them, leaning to Raj concerned. _“…”_

            “The entity, it’s back.” Ryan said surprised. Raj’s mouth fell open seeing it. “Ohhh god… I’m too sober for this to be happening!” he said trying to make sense of it. “What are you? What do you want from us?” Taylor asked it. It only flares up with light, as it gives Raj a leather-bound notebook imploringly. _“…”_ the big guy was shock at what it had in its hands “Huh? That’s… Grandma’s recipe book! I thought it got burned up!” he said, hesitant looking at the entity. “No, I shouldn’t… It’s a trap. IT’S A TRAP!” but Taylor says to him as Ryan takes book before it burns into ashes “It’s not a trap. I’ve seen this before. I think it’s trying to help us.”

            “So you should let it, Raj. You need to see this.” Ryan said to him, and as Raj grabs it, the world goes white once more…

                       

            _Raj’s POV_

I am way too sober for this… when I grab my Grandma’s book, the next thing I see, is a marketplace. And there was a lot of produce in it. I think European. And I see me! Or I think it’s me, with a film crew and cameraman. Whaaaaaaat? _“Alright, let’s take it again. Can I get starting positions?”_ I see the director say as ‘I’ asked _“Sorry, uh, does someone have my coffee?”_ and to surprise, I was a guest? _“Let’s get Raj’s his coffee please! And we’re rolling in 3… 2… 1…”_ but what surprised me more, was I wasn’t a guest or an extra, but the host!

            _“Hey guys! Raj Bhandarkar here. We’re outside of one of my favorite outdoor markets in the world, La_ _Boquearía_ _in Barcelona! As most of you know, my cooking is majorly inspired by my buddies from college. That’s why I’m here with my bro of bros, Craig Hsiao!”_ and I see him come up front to the cameras. _“Yo!”_ he said as ‘I’ asked him _“You ready to get sickly leeked, dude?”_ only for him to ask ‘me’ _“Ugh, what? Oh! You mean your grandma’s chicken and leek curry? That stuff’s bomb!”_ least he knows my lingo.

            _“You know it. We’re gonna need fresh ginger, a few cinnamon sticks, and, uh… Er…”_ this made the director say to ‘me’ _“Cut! You okay, Raj?”_ so ‘I’ answer with _“I’m fine, sorry. Late night last night.”_ Which led Craig to say _“Hey, it’s not his fault everyone wants to buy the star of Bhandarkar Fills Bellies a drink!”_ wait, I become a food show star?! _“Okay, let’s try starting with the interview instead. Ready? And… action!”_

            _“So, broseph, I’d ask you what your favorite food is if I didn’t already know your feelings on the subject of fried chicken.”_ I can never forget Craig’s favorite food. _“Ha, I try to keep it gourmet, you know? Plus a little Szechuan makes everything tastier.”_ That’s when ‘my’ phone goes off. And when ‘I’ look at it, I get surprised to who I was talking to _“Oh, it’s Chris! Sorry, guys, I gotta take this real quick.”_ Even Craig was shocked at who I meant _“Like… Chris Winters? The movie star!?”_

            As the cameraman stops recoding, ‘I’ talk with Chris casually, was I really that famous? Guess Ryan was onto something about me giving Gordon Ramsay a run for his money. _“Chris, my boy! S’up? Milan? Tonight? …I dunno, man. Alright, alright, now we’re talkin’. It’s a deal. See you there, dude!”_ wonder what the movie star offered? _“Okay, people. Back to the top.”_ The director said to the crew before _“Actually, I’m gonna have to cut this short.”_

_“What?! Raj, we’ve barely got enough footage to work with for the episode!”_ and then ‘I’ say to them _“We’re about to get a whole lot more. We’re gonna take Grandma’s curry to a premiere afterparty in Milan!”_ This got Craig to say excited and shocked _“Whaaaat?! Hell yeah!”_ and then ‘I’ added _“Chris wants me to take over catering. He say we can film whatever we want. You’re comin’, right, Craig?”_ no way I wouldn’t let my bro stay behind. _“Bro, Imma keep living your dream with as long as I can!”_ and that’s when I’m back at the beach, with Taylor and Ryan. My hands are shaking… “Bu-wha… I think I just saw the future, Taylor, Ryan!”

            But my mind get blown away again when the little guy says “Yeah, I think we saw it too.” so I ask them, just to be sure. “In my family, my grandma was the only one who believed in my cooking… Do you really think I could have my own cooking show someday?” so Taylor answered with “Raj, your food is already legendary. It’s only a matter of time before other people catch on.” And how she said it, she might be right. Heck, if Ryan compared me to Ramsay, then someone will noticed! “Yeah, you know… I think maybe you’re both right.” so I open up the book and take a look inside to see what recipes I can do.

            “Alright, Grandma, let’s do this!” grandma, I WILL make you proud!

 

            **Third POV**

With Raj, now in high spirits like Estela, the three head back to the others. “Everything okay, Julio Child?” Jake asked him. But the answer they got was “Guys! _The X-Files_ was right… The truth _is_ out there!” this led to Diego to say confused “You know that was just a TV show, right?” but then Michelle noticed something different. “Raj, where did you get that book?” she asked him. “Never mind, doodlejumps! We’re goin’ back to the market!” and Raj then runs off to the gap. “Come on, everybody! After that chef!” Taylor said to them. As they did so, Isaac asked Yubel _‘Is someone out there helping them get hope back?’_

            **_‘I’m not sure, but I believe someone is. While Despair is a good source of energy for me, Hope can bring much more. Maybe the entity is responsible?’_** she suggested to him. _‘If only I had some hope in me…”_ he thought as he was thinking of a certain red-head and he hurries to catch up with them. As the group head back to the village, Varyyn stops to see brightly colored sails among the water. “Windsurfers. This cove has the best waves in all of Vaanu.” He commented as Diego said with a mischievous smile, “Little do the people of Elyys’tel know that surfing is their king’s true calling” but the elyyshar said simply “You are my true calling, Diego.” Which made the poor guy blush red at that. “But surfing is also very good.”

            “Pft. You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?” Diego said as Varyyn smirks and plants a kiss on his head. Yvonne meets up with the group, saying to them “There you are, mon chers! My masked beau was shier than I’d excepted. Though, he _was_ kind enough to give me his sea catch for the day…” that’s when she tosses over a small satchel filled with oyster shells. “Oh, sweet. I should be able to crack these babies open.” Raj said, glad of the new ingredient given to them. As he pulls a rock from the sand to open them, Isaac asked her “He did give them to you, right? You didn’t _pickpocket_ them, did you?”

            “My, this _is_ a beautiful view!” the pirate said, hoping to sidetrack him from the question. Isaac just sweatdrops at that. “Ugh… these are tough! Where’s Sean when ya need him?” Raj saying this only got Michelle worried as she tries to distract herself from her thoughts. “Huh. One of the huts is decorated with flowers.” This got Varyyn to tell them about “It means that the couple who lives there has been joined by a handfasting.” This makes Taylor ask him “A handfasting?”

            “In Vaanti society, when two people love each other very much, they may choose to bond their lives together in a ceremony called Niala’rei. Before friends and family, they are symbolically joined and must spend a year and a day in each other’s presence. If they still love one another after that time, their spirits are believed to become one for all eternity.” he explained. Estela, hearing that, moves closer to Ryan and holds his hand with hers. Jake does the same with Taylor, only his hand on her back.

            The explanation makes Diego say sadly “That’s… beautiful.” However, “A beautiful hell perhaps!” Yvonne countered. “How those oysters comin’, Cookie?” Jake asked Raj. But before he could say anything, they hear gasps from the village, as the Vaanti all stop, spotting something in the waters. “He’s back! Run for your lives!” Gurgi yelled panicked. As the group find a vantage point, they to their surprise… “Is that a pirate ship?” Diego asked. Yvonne seeing it says with fury “…Malatesta, you _bastard._ ”

            That was when cannonballs fly from the ship, straight to the village! CRASH!!! A hut next to them shatters into pieces, raining down sharp flinders! “Look out!” Estela says needlessly, as Ryan holds out the Hylian Shield and calls out Daruk’s Protection to shield them from debris. As the debris hits the barrier, the spirit forces them all away from the group, leaving them unharmed. “I forgot you had that skill, Ryan!” Diego said as they weren’t hit from debris. “I’m glad someone around here has a clear head.” Michelle added as the Vaanti were fleeing to the cliffs for cover. “Go… Go!” an Owl-masked said to a Golden-mask “Aieeeeeee!!!” Gurgi, however was trying to gathering his goods.

            “You’d better get out of here, Catalysts. He’s coming to…” he tries to warn them before getting interrupted by something hitting his stall. “Ack!” they see a harpoon was lodged into the wood, connected to a zipline. And someone was gliding over the water from the ship! “Is it the Caped Crusader?” Raj asked with Diego saying “Please be Christian Bale, not Ben Affleck…” but it was neither of the two as the pirate reaches land, staring at all of them as Ryan was taking defense with the Master Sword out, just in case of a battle breaking out.

            “Look what crawled out of the cresspools!” Yvonne growled, passing by the swordsman. “Well, well, if it weren’t my least favorite ghost! Stand aside… unless you’re ready to return to the grave.” The pirate said to her as Ryan replies in response “Try it, old man. I dare you.” as he glared at the pirate. “What’s going on here?” Taylor says as well. “Parley’s just finishin’ up. Now it’s time to take what’s mine.” The pirate says as he draws out his wheel-lock pistol. “Malatesta, you scabrous _bilge eel!_ I’m not about to let you sack this place!” Yvonne says to him as Varyyn added “These people live peacefully here. You will not harm them.”

            “…Wait, Malatesta? So the captain that knocked you overboard is this old fart?” Isaac asked Yvonne as she answered “The very same.” but as she tried to draw her pistol, he easily shoots knocking it into the sand. “Missed. Was aimin’ at yer head. Second time’s the char……ARH!!!” he was interrupted by Ryan grabbing onto his extended arm and tosses him onto the sand. Before he could get up, Mal saw a sword aimed at him. “Next time, I’m not going easy on you.”

            “Ryan, wait! Let me. Now listen, there’s nothing of value here.” Taylor said, getting Gurgi mad at her for that “How dare you!” with Diego even agreeing “That’s a little harsh, Taylor.” but all the shopkeeper could say in defense was “Gurgi works night and day to supply this shop with… With… nothing! Gurgi has nothing!” this made Raj say to him “You don’t gotta tell _us_ twice.”

            “You see? Are you really gonna try to kill people over fruit and seashells?” Taylor said to Mal as he got up slowly, less he incur the kid’s wrath. “I said talkin’s _done!_ Out of my way!” but before he could do anything, Yvonne runs at him, tackling him down! “Raaaaaaggghhh!”  the two end up fighting, neither gaining the upper hand. Ryan, puts his equipment up seeing this was just a poor excuse of a fight. “Ugh, I can’t watch… They’re like bloodthirsty animals on _National Geographic.”_ Diego said seeing it as well. But Gurgi says to Yvonne “That’s it! Give him a good throttling!”

            But the two by then were exhausted, resorting to bickering. “You always thought… you were better at… everything…” Malatesta says panting for breath. “I _am_ better… you pox-ridden guttersnipe!” Yvonne barked at him “You remember what you told me, on the coast of Barbados? That you were the greatest wave rider? You were wrong. It was I who was the best!” but the response she got was “Tell it to me arse! You’re a wave rider like a cabin boy’s a first mate!” that’s when he points to the cove, telling her “You see those columns over there? I’d bet my ship ye couldn’t get a group around the lot of them in less than an hour’s time.”

            “What did you say?” she asked, wanting to hear those words again. “ _I said,_ I bet my ship ye can’t… Er, never mind.” He stammered realizing what he had said to her. “Oho! You can’t get out of it now, you leprous _barrel monkey!_ You’re on!” she said with a smirk, knowing he did himself in “Arrrr…. _Fine,_ ye fork-tongued scalamagdrion. But come back in more than an hour and I get every last plantain and filbert out of that stall, understand? Blasted blue elves owe me after what they did to me crew. And if your friends even _try_ to stop me, especially your wannabe knight, I’ll blast this place sky high!”

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

“What?! No! No deal!” I saw Gurgi say in disagreement. But he was outnumbered in this. “Bon. The wager is accepted. And since I get to choose a condition as well, I select Taylor to represent me in the test of skill.” That’s great she… “Wait… Windsurfing?” that’s when she comes over to me and says “Oui, for a ship! A ship that will help us find your friends!” but then she whispers to me, saying quietly. “ _The fact is, he’s right… I’m a horrible surfer.”_ Was she serious? “But then, why would you…” but all she to me was “Tricks of the trade, mon amie!” that’s when Malatesta pulls out a small hourglass and heads to the other side of the cove.

            “Wooooo! It’s _on!_ ” Raj decleared as we follow the pirate. But I was saying to myself “Oh boy… What have I gotten into.” So then Raj recommended to me “Taylor, if you’re looking for speedy maneuvering, Jake’s your dude. He was the one who killed it in the jet ski race!” but then Michelle countered with “Was he? Taylor’s going for to need stamina and control, not speed. Those pillars are scattered way out. Estela’s the obvious choice.”

            Then Diego says to that “Guys, hello? Varyyn understands the area better than anyone. He’s been coming to this cove for years!” and then Isaac said “Guys, they are all good suggestions, but Taylor should be the one to make the decision for herself.” Then we see Yvonne grabbing a pair of surfboards with sails on them asking us “So who will it be, Taylor?” but thankfully, Isaac helped me make my choice. So I say to them “I chose Jake.” With that settled, he said to me “Looks like it’s time to get wet.” And he takes off his shirt and jacket, as I went down to my swimsuit. Ryan says to me “I’ll keep watch over your armor. Don’t want this guy having sticky fingers.”

            But Malatesta ignores him as he said to us “You’ve got one hour to make it around the farthest pillar and back. A breath longer and it’s time to pay up or get _blown up…_ Go!” with that, the two of us grab the boards and run to the water. “Alright, climb up!” Jake said to me as he got on his and angled the sail backward. I grab onto mine and the rig as well. That’s when the wind launches me forward! “Whoa!” Jake had an easier time with his powerful frame. He hurtles through the water, guiding me on the quickest path.

            “Stay close and we’ll be home in time for supper, Princess.” So I answer back to him “Only if you can keep that up!” as we sail across to the first set of columns, the waves crash in the area, and I was forced to the cliffs! In the water below me, fish were darting forward, riding a powerful current. So I say to Jake “Let’s give it all we’ve got!” “What floats your boat floats my boat, Princess!” so we angle our sails backward and surge along the cliffside. We carefully make our way through the jagged spurs of rock, and the final column was in our reach!

            So I plot a safe course, round the pillar carefully and make my way back to the shoreline. That’s when something falls from an outcropping of rocks and onto my sail. “What the heck is…” and I find a black spider crawling down the sail! “Ahhhh!” “Good gravy.” Jake said seeing it too. “Keep cool, Princess, he probably just wanted a ride of something…” but I wasn’t having any of it and say to it “Get off my boat!” and grab it! Wait, why was it metal? Was this, a camera!? “That’s… not what I excepted.” Then I hear a crunching noise as break the delicate machinery on it.

            “Oops. I guess I’ll keep this in case it comes in handy later.” So I focus back on getting to the shoreline, leaning the sail into the wind. And the two of us make it back as we glide smoothly onto the beach. From the other side, Vaanti were watching all of it as my friends come cheering for us. “Damn! Did you guys see Taylor and Jake out there? They were like a couple of those walks-on-water lizards!” Raj said as I rush to the hourglass Malatesta had. “There’s still sand running through it! We did it!” the pirate knew he lost the bet. “…No.”

            “…Oui.” Yvonne said to him “NO, NO, NO! YOU CHEATING LITTLE WENCH!” no need to be a sore loser. But he just kicks his hourglass in frustration. “I believe you mean ‘respectable ship captain,’ cheri. Now say the words.” Yvonne replied. “I won’t.” he countered but then she threatened him with “Say them or I’ll tell everyone from here to Tortuga…” that got him to admit “Fine! The Dorado… is yours.” If Jake nearly losing his plane was one thing, then Malatesta losing his ship was something else. “Hahaaaa!” after she spins around in delight and bows, Yvonne turns to us saying “Make whatever preparations you need, amis! We depart at dusk!”

            With that, the others do with them had to do. Michelle was checking the cut Isaac had gotten from Rourke since she barely had time to treat it properly before. “Guess I was worried for nothing then. It doesn’t have any signs of infection. But try to be careful, alright Isaac?” he nods to her. Ryan came up to me holding on the armor saying, “I think this belongs to you.” I said to him “Thanks, Ryan.”

            “Not a problem. Anyway, gonna go to Estela. I need to do some sparring.” And he goes off to find what she was at. After I put it back on, that’s when I realized Diego and Varyyn were still here with me. “I guess we’re gonna be a pirate crew. Can’t say I’m complaining!” oh Diego. “If everything works out, maybe we’ll find the others sooner this way.”

            “Taylor, you have my deepest gratitude for solving this conflict peaceably. I’ll make sure my scouts know where we’re headed.” Varyyn said to me. I sure hope that Craig and Sean were safe, wherever they are. And still no word on Zahra. But with Aleister and Grace? We know where the two of them are with at the moment. “Gonna be another beautiful sunset. Ohmygod, Taylor… Have you been into the hills yet? Varyyn showed me this spot where you can see for miles out to sea.” Diego said as he was pointing to a hilltop secluded from the others, with soft grass there as well. But why tell me about that?

            “A very special place, that. The view of the sunset from there is… inspiring.” Varyyn added, but then I see why Diego would bring it up. “You should totally take someone up there while we’ve got a couple of hours to kill.” And the elyyshar added to my surprise “Especially if you would like them to fall in love with you.” never thought Varyyn would say something like that. “Wow. Matchmakers much, guys?” but, I couldn’t resist. So I look to the cove and see Jake as Estela and Ryan were practicing sparring. So I slip behind him and wrap my arms around him nuzzling his neck.

            “Hello to you too, Princess.” He said to me. “So, there’s this secluded hilltop over there, and a gorgeous sunset. I was wondering if you wanted to join me.” I asked him. Then he replied “Is, uh, clothing optional?” so I say “It could be.” So he tilts his head to brush his lips from mine. “After you.” and I take him up to the hilltop. As we approach a sharp intake, he leaps over it to give me a hand across. That’s when he asked “Remember the last time we went hiking together?” how can I forget about that time? “That feels like forever ago…” I commented to that. “Time’s so weird on this island, maybe it was.” Jake said in response. “I’m glad there’s no rock climbing on this one, though. I have a feeling we’ll need our energy for the top.” I say mischievously and shoot a wink at him…

           

            **Third POV**

Taylor and Jake finally make it the hilltop, and they immediately go breathless from the sight. “Oh my god…” she said as the sky was an endless palette of pastel pink, orange and purple swirling dramatically around the sun as it sets. The sea was giving sultry contrast of the colors reflected on its surface. “I’ve never seen something more beautiful in my life.” She added as Jake also said “I was just thinking the same thing.” But this was more directed to her, rather than the scenery. As he stepped closer, Jake could see the sunset was reflecting across Taylor’s eyes. But she tells him “I’d look better kissing you. I mean, you’ve _seen_ yourself, right?”

            This makes his smile widen, stepping closer to her. “What’s a pair of good-looking people on a romantic sunlit cliff to do?” he asked with humor. Taylor’s answer to that was “I have a few ideas.” And with that said, her closes the distance, kissing Jake as he does the same, with his hands slipping around her waist to explore her body. And his kissing became more urgent as he pulls her close. He slowly begins to trail kisses down her face and neck. She moaned out “Jake…” as he did that.

            But he pulls back, having his forehead on hers. And he slowly tugs at the armor on her, asking her “Princess, do you want to…” but she stops him there with “Yes. Right now.” “Good.” He said hearing that, and as he wrapped his arms around her, Jake tumbles in the grass and pulls her down with him. With their bodies pressed together, she pulls the clothes off of him as quickly as she could. He does the same with her armor, then normal clothing. With that, both were bare chested and she was fumbling with his belt. “In a rush there, Princess?” Jake asked.

            “Are you asking me to slow down?” Taylor asks as he answered “Not at all.” she lies down with Jake, stretching in the sunlight as a sea breeze wafts over them. As Taylor looks down, she sees him transfixed. That’s when Taylor noticed that the sunlight had painted themselves across every one of her curves. She smiles and see his face melt in response. “Taylor…” Jake said as he ran his hands over her hips, staring at her as she moved up and down. As Taylor found her rhythm, she felt her body tense in pleasure. Jake’s eyes rolled back as he loses himself in the sensation. “Oh, Taylor…” he said to her as he rolled over, now being on top of Taylor. He then moved faster against her. The sunlight let Taylor see his chiseled figure as they move together, her fist gripping the grass below her.

            “Don’t stop! Don’t – ahhhh!” she said before their bodies quiver together, their cries echoed down the cliff and out to the sea. Satisfied and sweaty, Jake returns to her side, nuzzling close to her. As she catches her breath, Taylor shivers from a breeze. Jake, smiling at that, grabs his jacket and wraps it around her. “So, how ‘bout that sunset, huh?” she finally said to him. “It’s pretty great, Princess. But it’s great because I get to share it with you.” Jake said in response. So she said to him “What can I say? I have a great copilot. Really makes a difference.”

            But when she said ‘copilot’, Jake’s expression grew distant, with him looking through rather at her. “…Jake? You okay?” she asked worried. “We should, uh… We should go back.” he answered. This got her surprised at his answer “Wait, what?!” and he said “Don’t wanna climb down in the dark, right?” but as he tried to get up, she grabs his arm, now worried. “Jake, talk to me! You’re not telling me what’s wrong.”

            “Nope. Was hoping to avoid that.” he said. But she kept pushing with “Don’t you trust me, Jake? What’s going on?” as she sees his glazed over look in his eyes at first, she then sees pain and grief starting to crack through. “Because I’m not good to my copilots, alright!?” he yelled out as he continued “Everyone I care about’s been hurt because of me. Whether I run or fight, _something_ happens, and I…” and he trails off and exhales hard. Jake then looks to the sea, as if trying to find an answer. “…I love you so much, Taylor. I want to give you the best life I can. But when I think of everything I’ve had to do to survive the last few years, I just…”

            He stops there, pulling his arms up with his hands fidgeting nervously in his hair. “You don’t deserve to deal with that. To deal with _me._ Isaac tried to help, but look what nearly happened to him…” as his head sinks to stare at his feet, Taylor approaches him to put her hand on his shoulder.

            And she tells Jake “Hey. I think I get to decide what I deserve.” This made Jake to snap his eyes up, unsure. “We’ve been through more together than anyone else in this world could understand. By all accounts, we should be dead, insane or both.  But whenever things got tough, you were there. When I didn’t know what to do, you did. Given all we’re facing, I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to have by my side now. Besides, Isaac trusts you as well. And he has Yubel to help him out.”

            After a long silence, Jake finally gives her a small but genuine smile. He then pulls her close and kisses her gratefully, his hands slowly massaging against her waist. “You’re something else, you know that?” Jake said to her. “I try.” The sun had finally set, giving way to nighttime. “We should probably join the others. We’ll be leaving for the ship soon.” Taylor said, knowing they might get left behind. “Yeah, don’t want Blondbeard getting his panties in a twist.” As the two head down the hill, Jake pauses. “Hey, Taylor… Thanks. I mean it.”

            “Anytime, Jake. _I_ mean it.” he laughs and nudges her before they descend down the hill.

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

With everyone back from what they were doing, we make our way to a pair of rowboats heading for the galleon that was anchored in the harbor. “Guess Frenchie and Cap’n Crunch are already aboard.” I heard Jake say. “Guys, do you think we’ll get to _release the kraken?”_ Diego asked as Raj added “This time there’ll be rum, right? I mean, there’s _gotta be…”_ but I wasn’t listening to the non-sense. As I look back, I see the stall Gurgi had, was now overrun with customers. “Haalta! I’ll give whatever you gave those pashtak windsurfers!” “Did you hear? The Catalysts themselves did trade here!”

            “Please, please… one at a time!” Gurgi wanted customers, but now he must be regretting it. Dumbass. “Looks like he’s getting more than he bargained for.” Taylor said. I noticed that Ryan seemed concerned for me. Guess he saw I wasn’t in the mood anymore. I just wanted to find her.

            As we finally reached the ship, we climbed up the ladder onto its deck. I gotta say, the Black Pearl has nothing on this. “Welcome aboard, amis! The Dorado, she is quite yar, non?” Yvonne said welcoming us on board. Where was the crew though? “So, we’re the only ones on this ship?” I asked. “Just us and la femme mysterieuse.” My French was rusty, but why did she say ‘mystery woman’? “Huh?” Taylor was just as confused. “She means the witch.” Malatesta said to us. And he points to…..

            No way… it can’t be… her hair was in a ponytail and she had different clothing on, but it was her… I walk up, in complete awe saying…

            “Quinn?”

 

* * *

 

 

            Though I was born in and love Texas, I hate Texas weather. Nice and sunny one day, rain and ugly another, extremely hot, or frigid cold. I was shivering from the cold doing this chapter. R&R people… I coming cover myself in thick blankets now.   


	3. What Doesn't Kill Us

            Ah… the chapter where you find the others as well as Quinn. When I played it, I was complete wreck seeing she survived after all. But also the insanity of what happens in the middle and the end.

            **Mike:** **that said, StarflareKnight doesn’t owe anyone and anything here. Except the OC who’s my cousin in this AU, Isaac, Ryan and this variant of the MC. Hey, you think we can make sure I…**

Don’t worry Odd-Eyes, I’m making sure not to let that ‘event’ happen.

            **Mike: Odd-Eyes… not bad of a nickname.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 7 Chapter 3: What Doesn’t Kill Us**

**Location: The Dorado**

_Isaac’s POV_

The pale moonlight was silhouetting against her as she was leaning against the railing of the ship. I was in complete awe... was it really... and that's when she turns around… it is her… "Isaac!” “…Quinn?” I said seeing her, alive and well. “Ohmygod.” Diego said just as shocked as I was. “It… It can’t be, can it?” Michelle added as Raj said “You were hit with a rocket! We saw you explode with Isaac!” but then Jake ask something important “Hang on. Are we talking to Ariel… or Ursula?” and that make her puff out her cheeks, trying not to look hurt. “It’s me. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt anyone.”

            So with that said and done, I rushed over and hugged her deeply. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me. “I missed you so much, Isaac.” she said as I replied while crying "I thought I nearly lost you again." That's when she looks at me and wipes the tears off my face saying "You'll never lose me, Isaac. Not ever again."

            I was gonna kiss her again, but then Diego ruined the moment as he clears his throat. “We can, uh, leave if you two need to _catch up._ ” that made Quinn grow pink and leave my arms. “Please, don’t! Really, I’m so happy to see you all.” with that said, I tell her “I am truly glad you’re alright. I told everyone how I manage to survived, I let you know later. But how did…”

            “By all rights, the two of you should be dead right now…” real smooth Estela. “Uh… but if talking about nearly being obliterated is too much for you, we understand.” least Raj was being helpful, I think… “It’s okay, Raj. Everything’s a little hazy after I blocked the rocket with Blue-Eyes helping out. There was the blast…” Quinn tells him. I could barely remember myself, since Yubel took over during that time. “Don’t remind me. Our safety record over the last few weeks hasn’t been exactly my best.” Jake said sadly.

            “Then I floated down and landed on this ship.” We looked to Malatesta, who was smiling nervously “Cross a witch and you’ll be lucky to live long enough to regret it. She asked to sail with me, and I agreed.” Superstitions strike again. “Never know when you might need a love spell cast on someone, eh, Mal?” Yvonne asked making him grit his teeth. But then I see Quinn wince. Was she in pain!? I had to hold onto her. “Oh no… are you okay?” I asked worried. “Malatesta, if you hurt her…” but Estela was cut out as Quinn said “It’s not him. It’s…” and then she was looking over her shoulder as if someone would at night when a stranger was following.

            Then it hits me, the power she was given from the Island’s Heart. “Is it… that thing that gave you your powers?” I asked. Her eyes meet mine, and I saw a mixture of relief and loss? “You make it sound like I’m a superhero. The thing I could do before… I doubt I’d be able to do again. I lost my connection to the presence after the rocket hit.” Okay, that was news to me. “Really? Are you truly sure it’s gone?” I ask to be certain. “I tried reaching out to it again. I wanted to fly, to see if I could find everyone, but… I couldn’t.” so I ask the next important question. “What does it mean to you, health-wise? Your Rotterdam’s didn’t come back, did it?”

            Quinn saw how worried I was, but she answered with “No, but there’s something else. I constantly feel… hollow. Incomplete. Like the most important part of me got taken away.” I wonder if it had to do with Rourke having the Island’s Heart? “What do you mean?” I heard Michelle wondering as well. I saw fear and yearning in her eyes, clashing. She turned back to look at the sea. “I’m so sorry, everyone. I remember everything… What I did… What I felt when it was controlling me. The Island’s Heart is broken into two halves. The presence wanted to find them desperately.”

            “If that’s the case, then we’ll have to get the piece Rourke stole from us, and try to find the other half.” Ryan said to all of this. “We do?” Diego asked confused. “The Heart contains so much energy, more than you could imagine. If Rourke gets both halves, he’ll be able to alter time however he wants.” If he had that kind of power, not even Atem with the Egyptian God Cards and Exodia could make a difference. Hell, nothing would. I saw Quinn clutching her chest and stagger a little. “Ugh… It’s like I’m chained to it, and anytime it pulls me, it hurts.”

            “We gotta fix this.” I agree with Jake there. “It’s okay! Everything’s gonna be alright! I’m sure there’s something we can do… Right?” Diego asked us. Thankfully, Estela had an answer. “There is. We can start by getting the other half before Rourke does.” Varyyn sided with that as he added “Agreed. The Hydra has no right to command the Heart.” But I was kinda of skeptical, seemed like Taylor was too. “How would we find it though? It wasn’t exactly a cakewalk getting the first half at Elyys’tel.” that’s when Quinn said to us “…I think I can bring us to its location.”

            That’s when Mal, (Not the Firefly Mal, though) started growling at all this. “ _Harrumph!”_ so Yvonne asked him “Zut alor, Mal, are you _truly_ so thick headed?” so he snapped saying “I don’t care what kind of bet we made! This is still _my_ ship! You lot won’t be usin’ it for your goody two-shoes nonsense!” was he serious? “Mon dieu, I really can’t believe you… In any case, this is _not_ your ship anymore. We are going to help Isaac’s girlfriend whether you like it or not.” Did Yvonne just call Quinn my ‘girlfriend’? I must have been blushing from that. “So it’s a ‘we’ now, Yvie? Since when did you reduce yourself to traipsing about with children?” this got Jake a little mad at how he saw us “Watch it, Davy Groans. You’re a little outnumbered here.” this only made Mal step up to Jake, who got up in his face.

            But then Ryan stomps the Master Sword’s sheath hard on the deck. “Alright, enough you two!” as he got them to stop before they could fight, Yvonne comes up to me whispering in my ear “ _We have two choices,_ _chéri_ _… Love or violence. Either I knock Mal out… or I knock Mal out,_ _oui_ _?”_ she turned seeing Taylor was listening in and says to me “You’re the peacekeeper, Isaac. I’d go for door number two.” I nod and said “I agree with Taylor, Yvonne, seduce him into submission.” And she says to us “My pleasure…”  and then she scrolls up to Mal with her hips swinging about. Oh boy. “Okay, I like where this is going.” Jake said noticing it too. But Ryan “What is she doing, though?” that kid, he still need lessons on some things.

            “I think you’ll want to cooperate with _mes amis enfants_ _,_ Mal.” He straightens himself to his imposing height and crosses his arms. I didn’t realize but this guy could easily put Craig and Sean into submission holds. “Oh? And what makes you say that?” he snarls before she pulls him by the lapels, whispering ‘something’. Whatever it was, make Mal pull away with a shocked look on his face. “Ye wouldn’t dare! You detest me!” he said to Yvonne as she replied “Perhaps, just perhaps, I could be persuaded…” and as the two were marking remarks in hushed French, I gawked. Kinda wish I didn’t take that language in High School. Even Jake was embarrassed at that.

            “You could slice the tension out here with a curved blade.” Diego said. That’s when Mal looks at us with a soured look, saying to us “Alright, we’ll have it your way, but you follow my instructions all the way here! This is a pirate ship, not a play pen!” so Jake answered with “Aye aye, Cap’n Crunch.” So I walk over to Yvonne as the conversation buzzes around me. “Did you really say what I thought you said?” but she just answers with “I never kiss and tell.” Mal just grumbled as he drinks a flask from his pocket. “God help me. Beds are down below. Witch, stay put for navigation. Out with the all of you!”

            Man, if only I had time with Quinn right now. But orders are orders, unfortunately. As I head down below deck, I hear Quinn say to us “Welcome aboard, everyone!” that alone, put a smile on my face as I sleep. I was able to sleep easy that night, knowing that she was safe and sound… I could’ve sworn Yubel was chuckling at me…

           

            _Ryan’s POV_

I get up at sunup, something my parents would have me do for weekends, and I see the former captain, Malatesta, coming down below, with a bucket of water? He looks at and says “Already up, are ye?” I nodded as I asked “So what do you need me to do?” but he holds his hand out, showing me to wait and move out of the way. I do so, and he splashes Raj in the face, scaring the big guy. “No! Don’t eat me! I know my _name_ is on the menu, but that doesn’t mean I… Oh. I was asleep.” What kind of dream did he have? “Up with you! There’s work to be done! This is a pirate ship, not a lodge.” The pirate yelled. “I’m up, I’m up! Geez, dude.” Raj said as he got up from his hammock. Michelle was doing the same, keeping a safe distance from Mal. “Rude!” then he turns to Taylor as well “And you? Will you also need encouragement?”

            “None at all, sir.” She said. “That’s Taylor. Always taking the high road.” Raj commented “I’ll get to it right away.” She said in addition. “That you will, matey!” but when I try to follow them, he stops me with “Wait, lad. I need to you for a moment. But first, let me see your weapon.” So I show him the Master Sword. He took a good look at it before… “As I thought. Has the same kind of sheen that rock I found has.” A rock he found? So I ask “Like a piece of ore? Like this one?” as I pull out the Master Ore I’d found back at MASADA.

            “It’s just like the one I have! Come with me, child.” So I follow him. We then hear as we head up on the deck “Ahoy, Taylor. Looks like it’s a pirate’s life for us!” from Diego. That made Malatesta say to him “Scrawny one, I told ya to clean those scuppers!” so he answered with “Okay, but you never explained what ‘scuppers’ even are…” so Fi came out and said to him _“Diego, the scuppers former captain Malatesta is talking about are these openings over here. I will show you. If Master Ryan would allow me.”_ So I nod to her and she leads him to where they were.

            Malatesta then takes me to the captain’s cabin, and says to me “When I escaped from the blue men who killed me crew, I came across another woman, though she was more of a goddess than a witch. She said I would come across a boy with a sword whose blade shine’s bright against evil.” That’s when he pulls out from a treasure stash… another piece of Master Ore! “Here, I believe you’ll need this more than I do.” he said as he handed me the Ore. Two out of four so far. Wonder where the other two are? And I say to him “Thank you, sir. I’m sure this piece of Ore will help me in the near future.”  

            That’s when we hear Yvonne shout out “Mes amis! You’ll want to see this!” as we rush out, I saw Taylor looking through a telescope at something at the beachside nearby. That’s when Isaac said with Yubel aiding him “It’s Sean and Craig! They’ve been captured by Arachnid!” wait, what!? “You see them?” Michelle asked as Taylor passes it to Estela. “…Look who’s next to them.” I head to railing and try to get a better look. That’s when I see Aleister. And Isaac’s cousin, Mike. And looks like they were preparing to leave on a boat.

            “They’re getting on a boat.” Taylor said seeing that too. “Not on my damned watch. Let’s board them. Now.” Jake said clearly angered. So I said to that “It won’t be easy, Jake. The last time we fought him, I didn’t stand a chance and he tried to kill us before… You sure we can stop him?” that’s when he countered with “I can’t _not_ try, Ryan. I can’t just focus on getting Sean and Craig. I’ll handle Mike.” Then we hear “ _We_ both will.” From Isaac. “Boy Scout, he nearly killed you last time. Are you sure…”

            “I’ve never been more sure in my life, Aragorn. We have to bring him back.” sounds like Buckalew is back to his old self again. Then Malatesta, who was growling at all this, says impatiently to us “Arrr, quit yer gawkin’! There’s much to do!” this got Quinn mad at him “Gawking!? Our friends have been _kidnapped!_ Are you really gonna try and stop us from rescuing them!?” but she misunderstood him as he replied with “Stop you? I’m gonna _help_ you! This is a pirate ship, not a peace vessel. You wanna raid a ship? Ye’re speaking my language.” Well, having a pair of pirates and Varyyn could make a difference.

            “Nice to see you in bonne humeur for once, you sludge-eating flatfish.” Yvonne said to him. “Don’t play nice, you conniving harpy! You’ll not take more booty than me! Miss Witch, take us starboard!” the last part was aimed at Quinn, who was doing a good job steering the ship. “Changing course!” and off rescue Sean and Craig we go! Hope Aleister has time for a quick chat during the chaos. Maybe he knows where Rourke is keeping the Island’s Heart piece he stole from us…

           

            **Third POV**

As everyone prep for battle to save their friends, Yvonne taps on Taylor’s shoulder, saying to her “If you’re joining us on a raid, ma chère, you should fly our colors.” This got her confused “Come again?” but followed the pirate nonetheless. She finds herself by a chest that, when Yvonne kicked it open, revealed garments of soft muslin and tailored leather inside. The pirate rummages about, picking several pieces and draping them on her arm. “Bon. These should fit you nicely.”

            _‘Whoa… if I ever meet Jack Sparrow on a ship, his crew make me their captain.’_ Taylor thought. She poses with her hands on her hips and beams at her friends. “Arrrrr, me hearties!” Taylor said to them. “Whoa! Check out Taylor, guys!” Raj said seeing her new look. “Yaaas. Jack Sparrow’s got _nothing_ on you!” Diego said making she think _‘Oh, Diego. We really are best friends if you thought that.’_ even Michelle added “Consider me impressed. Somehow you’ve managed to make ren faire clothes look good.” The biggest reaction, came from Jake as he did a double take passing by.

            “Damn, Princess. You can board my ship any time.” Was what he said. What he thought was _‘And I have no objections if she shanghaied me.’_ As she looks through the spyglass, she sees that Aleister spotted their ship, ordering the soldiers to hurry. The Arachnid troops take up formation on their speedboat and raise their guns. The engine starts running. “They’re trying to run for it! We’ll never catch them in this ship.” She said seeing it. “Aye? Then I’d say it’s time to even the odds…” Malatesta replied as he looks to Quinn, saying “Miss Witch, bring us in! Yvonne, catch the sail to the wind!”

            He then turns to Ryan, pointing to a large pile of chain with a spear tip on top of it. “Knight, quickly now. Hook the spearhead to the boom chains, then load it into the cannon!” Ryan, quickly hooks it to the chain, loads the shot into the nearest cannon and fastens the first chain-link to a barrel. “This gives the ‘Blast with Chain’ Trap Card, a whole new meaning…” Isaac said seeing the weapon ready for use. Malatesta, with a flint in hand, looks down at Ryan. “Listen carefully. Once I light it, aim for the boat’s broadside.” Then he whips his head to the others, saying to them “Cover your ears and hold onto something!”

            _‘Easy breaths, Hikari. This is just like archery. Only with a cannon instead of a bow.’_ Ryan thought as the pirate lights the fuse. He aims for the speedboat’s flank… “Aye, we’ll make a salty dog out of you yet! Now hold on!” Mal said as the cannon fires it spear-tip shot. And just when the ship Aleister was on was about to escape…

            The spear hits and pierces its metal hull! They could hear the Arachnid soldiers and Aleister shouting as the boat lurches! “Wh-what was that?!” Aleister demanded as one of the soldiers say **“Uh… is that a pirate ship?”** Mike however, seeing this new threat, orders them “Defensive formation! Now!”

            Back on the Dorado, Malatesta leans toward Ryan and Taylor, who was walking to them, with an excited gleam in his eye. “I got three things to tell you about raiding, you two. One, don’t die.” As he was explaining, the Arachnid troops were trying to shoot the chain off, but to no avail, as the heavy chain ricochet off of it. Raj was tossing swords and daggers to everyone, except for Ryan as he had the Master Sword, and Isaac who had put on his climbing gear with his Duel Disk and knife in the equipment.

            “So what if they got guns? We’re gonna slice, dice _and_ julienne them! …That just made me hungry.” Raj tells them as the last part was said with hunger. “Over here, Raj!” Taylor says to him as he tossed her a cutlass. “Secondly, the sea’s as much a weapon as any blade. Use her to your advantage.” the ships were starting to get closing to each other. Jake pulls out a net with iron weights covering it. “This looks good in case we need to subdue a bunch of them…” he said as Ryan was asking Fi _‘I’m guessing there was an incarnation that travelled the sea often, was there?’_ he didn’t except her to answer quickly with _“Correct, Master Ryan. There was an incarnation called the Hero of Winds, who travelling among a Great Sea to stop an evil that would’ve wreak havoc.’_

“And three, take no prisoners!” this make Diego gawk at the pirate hearing that, saying to him “…Except, you know, our friends. Who are prisoners. We want them.” With that, both Yvonne and Malatesta grab onto free hanging ropes, as Taylor, Jake, Estela, Raj and Ryan doing the same. “A l’abordage!” Yvonne shouts out as Taylor lets her our battle cry out “For Sean and Craig!”

            “That’s right!” Michelle agreed with. And they swing over to the speedboat. Sean and Craig’s eyes grow wide seeing all this, making the two struggle more. **“Enemy sighted.”** But before the troops could attack, Aleister says to them “Stop! Don’t shoot! All of you, stand down!” this makes one of them say back **“What!? We’re literally being attacked!”** only to get told “I represent Everett Rourke here, and I order _you to stand down!”_ the soldiers look to themselves uncertain and finally stand down. Aleister then looks to the others in complete disbelief. “Y-you’re alive… you’re _all_ alive!” with Estela adding coldly “No thanks to you.”

            “Father said you tried to escape. That you were all gunned down. That you’d all rather die than be his prisoner.” He continued to say. Before Jake could say his two cents, Ryan steps up and says “So, didn’t he mention how he shot me himself?” this made Aleister gasp in shock. “H-he did what?” so then Jake said instead “Think about it. Your father has lied to you your entire life? Why would this be any different?!” 

            “Aleister, Rourke tried to kill us the moment you left with Grace, he nearly killed Ryan had it not been for a blessing he’d just gotten.” Taylor said to him. Aleister’s hands were shaking, as if he had been punched in the chest. “I… I didn’t know. I swear. I’m so sorry!” but Estela didn’t believe him for one minute. “Like _hell_ you are. If you’re so ‘sorry’, why are our friends tied up and held at gunpoint?” he didn’t answer as he was running a hand through his hair completely nervous, his eyes looking frantically at each of them. “It… it’s complicated.” He said finally as Mike walked up to him.

            “Sir, the hostages are our first priority.” He said to him as Jake tried to get him back. “Mike, you’d never go along with this! Is _any_ of you left in there? Wake up!” but all he got for an answer was silence and a gun aimed at him. Malatesta was getting restless seeing all of this “This is an awful lot of talking for a raid. We fighting or not?”

            “Taylor, please just walk away. I don’t want to hurt you.” Aleister said to her, but her answer was “We’re not leaving without Craig and Sean.” This only leads him to say “So be it. Guards! Capture them! Keep them alive!” with that, the Arachnid soldiers from a defensive circle around Aleister, Sean and Craig. “Yvie… ye still got your ‘perfume’?” Mal ask Yvonne. She smirks at the suggestion saying “I never leave shore without it.” as she hands him a small ball with a pin. He bites onto the pin, throws it… and the next thing that happens is a smoke screen pouring out of the ball, confusing the soldiers! **“Stay together!”**

_Ryan’s POV_

Now’s my chance to talk with Aleister, so as I charge in the smokescreen, I hear one soldier say to Taylor **“Ready to dance, kid?”** was gonna try to help her, but then I hear the same soldier say in surprise **“Wh-wha?!”** and I hear a splash on the side of the boat. “Chyuh, gt smmm!” must have been Craig. I nearly ran into Aleister and him into me! “Hey, Aleister, time we talk with this chaos going on.”

            “I agree. Was what Taylor said true? Did father try to kill you?” he whispered. So I nod, and he looked angry, thankfully not at us. “Curse that liar! I should’ve pushed him into… I’m sorry Hikari, if I had known…” but I stop him there as I said “I understand. But I need to ask, have you try to slow his little project?” this made him cringe. I guess even he couldn’t do much. “Sorry, but that project is under wraps, I’ve however been doing something else. You know Michael, Jacob’s friend and Isaac’s cousin. Well, ever since you used that lighting storm skill, he’s been trying to take back control of his own body.”

            That got me confused. He saw that and added “His commander has a control chip installed in the back of his neck, keep Darwin in line. But since your lighting damaged it, he’s been trying to break free from it. I’ve been looking into it myself, and made progress into removing the hold Lundgren has on him. But, I’m ashamed to say, it’s too much even for me to do anything.” that was a downer. But at least he’s trying. Then I realize “You need more time, do you?” he nodded at that and said, “I’ll have to retreat, but if you must, take your friends with you.”

            I saw he was serious and said to him “Alright, I will. And also, since we’re ‘enemies’, don’t hold back on me.” He nodded and then all of a sudden, kicked me in the gut! Well, I did say not to hold back, but man, felt like a donkey kicked me! I had to roll backward to get my footing, but that landed me in front of Mike! Before he could attack, Varyyn comes from behind me and fights him instead. And since Vaanti had greater strength and reflexes, Varyyn was able to hold his own against the tactician pilot.

            “As the humans say. ‘get wrecked’!” the elyyshar said to the mind-controlled soldier. “I’ve never been more proud!” I heard Diego say to that. At the prow, I saw that Yvonne and Malatesta were shooting at the soldiers with their pistols. “When’s the last time we did this, Yvie? The Santa Domingo rum heist?” he asked as she answered with “Oui, that was a good night. And good rum!” I saw that Estela, Jake and even Isaac, who got on the boat as well were fighting hand to hand against two of Aleister’s soldiers.

            And Raj… he was hiding behind them, holding onto the weighted net, saying to himself repeatedly “Just get through this and you can say you raided with pirates. Just get through…” and that’s when I see two more soldiers heading to Taylor, one with a beatstick, the other with a gun! So I ram right into the one with the gun. Knocking him down as I heard Taylor say “Thanks for the save, Ryan!” as she knocks the other one out with her sword. With the path cleared, we rush to Craig and Sean.

            Mike was getting beaten by Varyyn, and he spots and was gonna aiming his gun at us, had it not been for Aleister stopping him. “Do _not_ kill them!” while he scolded Mike, we get the gags out of their mouths “Taylor! You’re here!” Sean said finally able to speak again. “Yeah Taylor is! We owe you and Ryan _big time!_ ” least Craig acknowledged me. While the other five were holding the line, we cut through the ties. Then Sean says as he towered over Taylor “Duck!” and manage to knock out a soldier from hitting Taylor! **“Hkk!”**

            “Taylor… I’ll never let you down again.” he said to her. Guess he blames himself for what happened at the helicopter. “Sean…” that’s when Fi warned me _“Master, there are reinforcements approaching fast. I recommend we retreat now.”_ I turn to look and she was right. Another speedboat was headed our way. “Jesus, how many people did Lundgren _recruit?_ Being Arachnid used to mean something!” Jake said in fury as Isaac “I keep them from getting close! Storm Wind Dragon!” and we see him summon a monster to hold off the boat as it was trying to lose it.

            “Take Aleister! They won’t harm us if we have him!” leave it to Estela to say something like that. And next thing that happens is Yvonne aiming her pistol at him. “Cross over to our ship.” She said to him in a cold tone. “I’ve already tried to tell you…” but he was cut out by her “ _Va! Tout suite!”_ and with that, he hops over with all of us getting back to the Dorado. And Michelle has him tied up. “Ack! Th-that hurts!” “Good!” never cross a pissed off medic. “Michelle!” Sean caught her attention though as she asked “Sean… Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

            “Guys, we gotta go. Isaac’s dragon can’t hold off that other ship forever.” Craig reminded us. Then Isaac said “Sorry, but we’re not going anywhere without my cousin.” “Boy Scout is right.” Jake added. “I, uh, think he feels the same way…” Diego said as he pointed to someone above us. And we saw Mike had got on board with his jetpack. “Return Aleister to the Arachnid vessel.”

            “Or what?” this only led to two to get in a fist-fight as Mike tried to punch him, only to get thrown on the floorboards. “This isn’t good. The longer this fight draws out…” Estela said with me finishing “The sooner Isaac’s dragon gives out.” That’s when Taylor said “Jake, Isaac, make him remember!” she’s right, if what Aleister said was true, then the two of them could be able to help him snap out of the mind control! “We’ll try!” that’s when Isaac and Jake both pin Mike down. I guess that dark spirit is giving Isaac a hand in strength…

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

That’s is Yubel. Just help me hold onto my cousin so we can make him remember… **_“I’ll try, but hurry. Your dragon is nearly defeated.”_** That’s when Jake started with some memories back from their academy days. “Remember that time in basic training, when we filled the shower heads with sand, and we had latrine duty for weeks?” but no response. So I try with “Mike, do you remember how you and Uncle Ray would sneak me out of Westchester? The times you two would give me flight lessons when I was 15?”

            Still nothing? Come on, there’s gonna be some kind of reaction. “Or how about that time we got our C.O.’s radio stuck on the kid’s channel and had to listen to Dora the Explorer for two hours on loop?” oh god, that one sounds like a… no, focus Isaac! I look to Mike and still nothing. “Or how about when you were proud when I got accepted into Hartfeld? You said you’d go AWOL just to see me there one day!” Jake looked me surprised, but I had to stay focus! “Or the crap Lundgren did? Or how he almost killed us for finding him out? Or my own freaking _name!”_ but still…. Why, why dammit! When I get my hands on Lundgren…  **_“Calm yourself! Killing him won’t bring your cousin back. I look in your memories. Didn’t you say to Jacob you would bring that monster to justice? Or was that a lie?”_**

            Ugh, to think Yubel was the one to pull me out of that. So we had no choice but to leave the empty soldier that was once my cousin. And we were about to turn away when we heard him say quietly… _“…Grandpa …Highball.”_ Highball… the nickname he gave me… we turn back to him with surprise. “Mike? Mike, can you hear me?” but I felt something was wrong and out of instinct “Jake! Look ou…” I push him out of the way… only to get punched hard in the chest! _“Argh!”_ I think he hit me somewhere really hard… because next….. *cough!* oh god… was that… blood?

            **_“Hey! Stay awake, kid! I cannot help if you don’t stay awake!”_** what was she… talking about? I’m awake… right…? Mike… please… we need you back…

            That was when I find myself in a desert area. Yubel was also by my side and in the distance we see… “An Egyptian city? This isn’t the Dorado.” I said, full of uncertainly… “I’m surprised as well. But from the looks of things, this isn’t Ancient times, child.” Yubel told me. But then I heard… something calling from the city. So, out of impulse. I head over there, with her following.

            Not sure how time works here. But I find myself in a grand throne room. The guards were looking at us, but making no move to kick us out. And sitting on the throne was…

            _“That, was a reckless yet noble thing you did, Isaac Buckalew.”_ Atem, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle said to me as he got up from his throne. _“Yubel. I’m surprised you actually want to help us with our problem.”_ I turn to her, wondering what he… “The cataclysmic fires of Raan’losti reached even our time. If we were hit, no doubt Neo Domino has also suffered this horror. The Signers may not of been enough to stop it.” wait, so the eruption of Mount Atropo could also affected even Neo Domino!? I shivered at that…

            _“I worry for their safety, for if even the Crimson Dragon isn’t enough, then all life will be destroyed as the Earthbound Gods could easily break free with this destruction.”_ the two would’ve of continued talking if I didn’t say “Umm… Do I get a chance to ask why I’m here?” this makes the two look at me. “Right, sorry. He has a point, Pharaoh. Might as well explain.”

            _“Of course. Isaac, the reason you’re here, is because of what you did just now. Taking the hit your friend, Jacob would’ve endured has left you badly injured. It’s come to my understanding that such an act, has made me decided, that you have earned my trust and my most powerful soldiers to aid you.”_ wait, his most powerful… but that meant…

            That’s when I heard a large thunderclap, and I rush out, seeing three colossal monsters any fan would recognize and keep in their collection. The Giant Blue Hulking Warrior; ‘Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk’, The Great Red-Serpentine Dragon; ‘Sky Dragon of Orisis’, and The Sunbright Holy Beast; ‘Winged God-Dragon of Ra’. The Sangenshin! I turn back to Atem and ask “But why me? I’m not sure if I could even use them…”

            But he cuts me off as he said _“I have great faith you will be able to harness them. For despite what is going on now, it is only going to get worse.”_ I gulped at that. But then he added _“However, if you have the heart to use them properly, then you’ll be able to save you cousin and your friends. One final thing… take these cards as well. But don’t put them in your deck. Nor the Sangenshin, for they are needed when you are at the end of the journey.”_

            What did Atem mean by that? Before I could ask he said _“You’ll learn soon. But for now, return to your friends. For another is healing you right now…”_

**Third POV**

“Mouse, stop! That’s enough!” Aleister yelled at Mike, to keep him from hurting Isaac more. “No more time. We must go.” The soldier said to him angrily. But inside his head however… _‘No, no, no! Damn you Lundgren!! Bad enough I’m making Grandpa lose his nerve, but hurting my own cousin?! You will pay!!’_ he thought as he went to take Aleister back. The others gathered around the injured duelist to keep him safe. That’s when Sean said “Wait!” as he stepped forward to them.

            “Sean? What are you doing?!” Taylor asked him. “We never spoke much, but… I know what it’s like to live in someone’s shadow. You don’t owe your father anything, Aleister. His praise isn’t worth this.” the quarterback said as he held his hand out. “Wh-what?” Aleister said in surprise, that someone else understood him like Grace. “Come with us. Try to make up for your mistakes. Help us win this.” but Michelle said in shock “Sean, two seconds ago, he had you at _gunpoint!”_

            “You sure picked a great moment to have Stockholm Syndrome, Pretty Boy.” Jake said as he was making sure Isaac wasn’t too badly hurt. So Taylor says to him “Aleister, Sean’s right. Come with us. I know you regret what you did. It’s not too late to do the right thing.” This makes him say rather shocked, though he’s aware that Taylor caught onto his and Ryan’s little plan to stop his father. “You… you’d give me another chance?” _‘It would mean everything to be with them again, but I would leave Grace to my father’s mercy. And with what they said how he nearly killed Ryan, he has none.’_

            “I’d knew you understand, Taylor.” Sean said to her as Michelle was angered by her sympathies. “Are you kidding me?” with even Jake agreeing with the med-student. “Just because he didn’t shoot us doesn’t mean he don’t load the gun. I’m not buying any of this.” Mike then grabs into Aleister as the other boat, no longer held off by the dragon is now waiting nearby. “We must go, _now!”_ the soldier said to him as Aleister tells everyone “…It’s too late, anyway. The die is cast.” Despite him saying that, Ryan saw the change in his expression, as did Taylor. He holds onto the straps of Mike’s suit, his remorseful gaze still at them as they boarded the other speedboat.

            Isaac coughed, getting their attention to the injured duelist. “ _Kff-kff…_ don’t leave… Mike…” Michelle kneel down to him saying “Isaac, you may have a bruised lung. I need you to stay put for right now, okay?” as Taylor added “Just try to rest.” As the Arachnid boat leaves, Jake lowers his head, seeing that his and Isaac’s attempt to break Mike free as so close, yet so far. “We’ll find him and we’ll fix him. I promise you both.” She added. That’s when Ryan came up saying “Michelle, I want to try something to heal up Isaac. Can you stand aside please?” though confused, she nodded to that. That’s when he takes a deep breath, whispering “Mipha, if you’re still there, guide me to heal my friend.”

            And that’s when the group see his hands glow a bright blue and he focuses on the bruised lung. “Whaaaaaaaat? When you learn to do that, little doodlebug?” Raj asked, but he got no answer as Ryan kept concentrating on his task. But what truly caught their attention was the mark on the back of his hand as it glowed a soft golden light. “No way… Ry… is that…?” Craig said while Ryan twitched in annoyance, so Estela whacked Craig in his stead. “Stop shortening his name, idiot.”

            _‘Come on, almost there…’_ Ryan thought as he felt where the bruising was located at. _“Master, remain ever calm. I have faith that you do have it within you to heal you’re friend.”_ Fi assured him. And finally, Isaac’s head rose up, gasping for air… **BLAM!!!!** only to hit Ryan in the head his own! “Ow! Dammit, that’s a hard head you got, Isaac…” Ryan said, gritting his teeth in pain, holding his head. Isaac says in response “Feeling’s mutual, kid.” As he slowly gets up, excepting to collapse and cough in pain, but nothing at all.

            “This breaks all the rules of medical treatment…” Michelle said finally as she sees this. Quinn got to him asking “Are you okay, Isaac?” worried that hugging him might start the pain again. But he answers with “I am. I’m actually okay. Ryan, how did you know to do that?” the group looks at him, but he could only say “Not sure, it just came to me and…” but Craig cut him off with “It was that mark you had, kid! That how it happened! Man, if only Z were here to see this!” this makes him look down to see it, but finds nothing due to the gauntlet. “…whatever that was you said was there, it’s gone now.”

            “Nuh-uh! The mark is on your hand! Literally!” Craig said as he went to take off the gauntlet. But before he could, Ryan has him in an arm-lock! “Ow, ow, ow! Just look for cryin’ out loud!” so Diego say to him “Maybe just left him find out on his own? I mean, it’s not everyday a power from a trio of Goddesses comes to out of the blue.” Ryan looked at him confused, so he lets go of Craig, takes off the gauntlet and finds… “When did this tattoo appeared?” he asked as he showed everything the mark. “Looks like a dull marking you have, lad.” Malatesta said seeing it. “For once, I must concur with him.” Yvonne added agreeing.

            The others though… “No way… That’s the mark of the Triforce!” Taylor said seeing it. “The what-force? I’m a bit lost here.” Ryan said. But then Isaac “Guys, let’s just leave him alone for now. We should focus on our friends being safe and sound.” And because this was Isaac, everyone decided to let the matter drop, with Mal asking Yvonne “You have any idea how he can sway them like that with just words?” but all he got was “I’ve only known him for a day or two, and I’ve never found out how.”

            With the fight now over, everyone now was now focused on “Guys, did we just successfully rescue Sean and Craig?!” Raj asked. He got his answer straight from Craig as he said “Buddy, I’ve never been happier to see you! Come here!” as they hugged and slap their backs. Malatesta and Yvonne were now occupied with looting the boat Arachnid left behind. “Yvie, ye better not cheat me! We loot together!” “Mal, do you think I would steal from _you? Because you’re right.”_ she said in response as she picked her portion of the booty.

            “Sean, I’m so glad you’re safe.” Michelle said as she went up to the quarterback. So he tells her, “Same to you. We have a lot to catch up on.” But then he looks to both Taylor and Isaac, due him thinking they were dead. “First, though, I should probably check in on Taylor and Isaac…” but, unlike how she usually was, Michelle didn’t argue. All she said was “Fine. But I’m holding you to that.” this made him smile saying “I wouldn’t except anything less.” As he squeezed her shoulder before heading to the two.

            As him reaches them, first thing he does is put a hand on each of them, seeing if they really were alive. “You’re here. Both of you. You really made it.” Isaac just nodded as Taylor answered with “So did you.” that’s when Sean’s face falls, and they notice he had tears. “Taylor, Isaac, I’m sorry.” This made Isaac asked “Okay, this isn’t you, Gayle. What’s the matter? What are you sorry for?”

            “What do you mean, for what?! I wasn’t there for either of you! For Taylor when she fell out of the helicopter, nor you Isaac, when you got caught in that explosion. I didn’t have a plan. I couldn’t protect everyone.” While this made Isaac facepalm at that, Taylor said to him “Sean, really… none of that your fault.” That’s when Craig came up to them asking “Guys, you haven’t seen Zahra yet… have you?” everyone shook their heads at that question. This makes Craig look down at the floorboard, so Ryan comes up to him saying “Hsiao, I’m sure she’s alright out there. She is the smartest out of all of us.”

            “She better be, kid. Cause if she’s not, Rourke’s gonna _pay!_ I know she’s tough, but after all these weeks…” this got Michelle confused, saying to that “Hold up, weeks? It’s only been a few days for us.” this made Quinn say just as confused “It’s been a month since I’ve seen all of you.” that’s when Ryan calls out “Fi, is there something going on with the flow of time?” as she came out of the Master Sword, Fi comments _“I believe there is, Master. Due to the eruption of Mount Atropo, time has been in complete flux as of late. The evidence of this is not only the rifts we’ve encountered, but also your friend’s belief on the many days, weeks or months have passed for them.”_

            “Have we ruled out being in the Matrix? Or is that still a possibility?” Diego asked hearing Fi’s explanation. “Something’s changed… La Huerta wasn’t like this before.” Sean said. As they were talking about this, Yvonne gives a meaningful glance to both Taylor and Isaac, knowing what must be said. “There’s something we should probably tell you guys…” before she could explain though, they noticed that Quinn was leaning onto the railing, her breathing having become heavy. “Ugh… it’s… happening again.” she said as Isaac rushed over to her.

            “Is Quinn okay?” Sean asked everyone. “Not exactly. It’s exactly why we came here. A piece of the Island’s Heart is nearby. And when it calls to Quinn… it seems to hurt her.” Diego said. As Isaac helps her to her feet, Quinn was pointing to a large atoll along the coast. “It wants me to go _there._ ” She said weakly. “The reefs are too dangerous t’ford with the ship. We’ll have to send her in a rowboat.” Malatesta stated to them. “S-send me… alone?” Quinn asked rather timidly. “Like hell, you old coot. I’m going with her too.” Isaac said. Estela steps up as well. “Buckalew’s right. Nobody goes alone. I’ll go with them.”

            “You’re both basically sisters to me, and Isaac being the older brother, and family don’t split up.” Michelle added with Isaac asking “I’m like an older brother to you?” but then Raj says “If you’re all going, I wanna go!” everyone else, with the exception of Malatesta grumbling, all declare they were going as well. “A tamed monkey could do this task alone! Why’re _all_ of you doing this?!” Mal added, so Taylor tells them “I’m coming too!”

            “Good.” Diego said smiling. “Are ye kidding me? What kinda lily-livered, hand-holdin…” Mal said getting annoyed before he gets cut off. “We all lost each other once already. I don’t think we want to split up after just finding each other.” Everyone looks to Estela with surprised expressions, who was blushing a deep red and clears her throat. Ryan smiles at that. “I mean, probably. I wouldn’t know.” But Jake smirks at this and comments “Guys, I think other than Badger Boy, Katniss’s finally opening up to us.” but she says “Pft. Whatever.”

            “I think what she’s trying to say is that we’re all in this together. So nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.” As Diego said this, Jake shakes his head, but couldn’t help but grin at this. “If we’re all going, fine. Two boats should do it. I can swim down to get…” but then Isaac starts coughing a little, making everyone concerned. “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Body is still getting used to being healed up from magic and all.” He said to them. Ryan, with that small scare done with, says to Jake “Joker, you might be able to hold your breath down there, but do you even know what to look for?” Jake considers what Ryan said and answers finally with “Alright Badger Boy, what do you suggest then?”

            “Well, since Sean is also a decent swimmer, we should let him find the Heart. He looks like he wants to help us out.” Sean cringed at Ryan being so blunt. But Craig said excited “Looks like you’re up, bruh!” this only made his face fall. “I… don’t know if I’ll be at my best right now. Are you sure about this Ryan?” so Taylor said to help with “Then I’ll go with you. You haven’t let anyone down, Sean. Together we can do this.” this makes the quarterback stare at everyone, between Taylor’s outstretched hand, to everyone’s worried looks.

            After a long silence he grips onto her hand. “Spoken like a born leader.” He finally said with her answering “Takes one to know one, right?”

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

Sure hope Sean feels better about himself, otherwise we might be sunk. “Let us depart then! Prepare the rowboats!” I hear Yvonne say. Malatesta was red like a tomato, yep, he was mad as hell. “Well, yer not leaving me behind! I was promised a crew, and I can’t trust you not to galavant off on your own!” he said to us as he unveil a pair of rowboats from under a tarp. “Let’s be quick, ‘lubbers! While the sun’s still high!” as thus, off we go to the atoll ahead of us as Quinn led us. From below, a kaleidoscope of colorful fish, coral and plant life was dazzling from under us.

            “Welcome to the Neptune Cove, a great place to show a wench a good time.” Malatesta said aiming that for Yvonne? Weird, did he have feelings for her? “Poor wench.” She answered, but I was focused on the name. Neptune Cove… Why does that name sound familiar? But then I hear Craig say “Broskies, are you seeing these colors?” that’s when Raj says to it “I’ve heard some fish have psychedelic effects when you eat ‘em!”

            “Guys, look! I found Nemo!” Diego bought up with Varyyn asking him confused “Is that your people’s name for that fish? How fascinating!” looks like Diego has more than Ryan to teach about our ways. “I wonder what freshly cut seaweed would do for a facial…” Michelle commented seeing what was below the water. Sean also takes a look and whistles at it. “How far does it _go?_ I can’t see the bottom.” He asked as Jake tells him “You’ll see soon enough, Michael Phelps.” As he said that, both Yvonne and Malatesta bring our boats to a stop some of the reef’s jagged portions were starting to catch the undersides. “This looks like the furthest we can take you.” she said to us.

            “It’s definitely close by. Feels like it wants to rip me through the boat.” I heard Quinn say to us. Jake takes a look as well as says to me “That’s a deep reef. You got anything to help you breath underwater?” that’s when I remember the diver’s suit Lila gave me, so I ask Isaac “Do we still have that diver gear?” he nods saying “Yeah, but be careful, the gauge is about three quarters full.” As he takes it out of the duffel bag we had. Then Ryan asked “Hey, how are we able to have all this stuff in that thing anyway? I’m surprise it hasn’t gotten any tears in it.” he actually had a good question. But none of us had an answer for it. So after a few minutes when I put it on, Sean asks “Alright. You ready, Taylor?”

            “Ready when you are!” and we dive into the reef. And wow, I couldn’t help but be in awe of how the reef is up close. I notice a perfect circle of sea anemones, frounds of jagged coral with deep crevices, and a sand dune that was very peculiar. So I swim over to the dune, and Sean helps pull me down between all the fish and overgrowths, where I plummet into the sand with my hand. Even with the goggles on, the sand I was digging through was blinding my vision, until my hand touches something! So I motion for Sean to follow me upwards so we can get a better look at it. As soon as we breach the surface, I noticed that Sean had a disappointed look on his face. “We didn’t find it, did we?” he asked.

            So I took a look and it was a padlock? I turn it around and see that there were words scratched on it.

_‘No land, no sea, no one will keep us apart._

_Flora & Eugene, 1920’_

            Huh. It’s unlocked… Guess they never fastened it. That’s when Sean said in a low voice “It’s not the Heart.” But then he sends a spray of water flying out of frustration. So I suggest to calm him down “Maybe if we try one more time.” Only to be answered with “I can’t.”

            “Hey, Sean…” and he loses it, just like Estela and Raj did days ago. “I said I can’t, okay?! I can’t do it! I can’t do _anything_ without screwing up and someone getting hurt. This _whole_ time I’ve tried to be the Q.B. Call the shots. Do everything right. And where are we now? At the end of the world. Some of us missing, some of us hurt. And having to count on Isaac’s cards and Ryan’s abilities to save us too often.” But as he looks down to the reef, he has a shell-shocked expression on his face. This is really eating at him, but we have been relying on them more than we should.

            “Sean… It’s not your fault. Sean, I don’t care how strong or how tough you are. You can’t blame of things that were out of your control!” so he tries to say something “I…” but I stop him with “You didn’t know we were going to be stuck on this island, or about Rourke, or any of this.” but he still didn’t see my way. “I could have done more. Made better split decisions.” No wonder Isaac didn’t get along with him in the beginning of all this! “Will you cut yourself a break!? Every day, we’re doing all we can just to survive. And somehow, we’re doing it. So stop blaming yourself for everything, and come help me find a magical rock with space-time powers, okay? Else I’ll have Isaac yell in your face like he did back at the mountain pass.”

            But he looks away from me. Despite that, I could tell it was tears, not water dripping from his face. Guess Ryan’s advice at looking at the person’s eyes helped out after all. That’s when finally he tells me “Ever since I kicked my dad’s abusive, alcoholic ass of the house, I’ve done everything to carry the load. I didn’t want to be a burden on anyone. Not like he was. But now, after all that’s happened… you saving my ass… Ryan having that sword help him… Isaac with whoever the spirit’s name is… I just don’t know how to keep pretending I’m good at this.”

            That’s when we get an unexpected guest when an aura rises from the reef, so ask him “Sean, do you see that?” and the spirit goes peeks its head besides us. _“…”_ and Sean gets defensive, saying to me “Taylor, get behind me!” and that’s when it draws something from its body, something small and shining, and extends the hand carrying it, to Sean. A watch? And I see something on the back, another engraving, like the padlock. _‘Marcus Gayle’_ was that the name of Sean’s father? “That’s… not possible! It doesn’t exist anymore.” He said shocked as the spirit keeps reach out. “Taylor, what do I do here? Do I… take it?”

            Well, since Estela and Raj were able to get out of their versions of despair, might as well. “I think it will help! I said as I take the watch from its hand, and give it Sean. Ryan, brace yourself for a glimpse of future that could be possible…

           

            _Sean’s POV_

When I was about to grab that blasted old relic from the deadbeat, next thing I see is myself in a training room? Apparently, ‘I’ was poring over pages of a playbook on the floor, and I noticed that I was in uniform for the Northbridge Condors! _“If the Seagulls’ safety tries what he did last game…”_ and then I hear a knock and saw it was… Ma? _“Momma!”_ I see ‘myself’ say in excitement. _“There’s my starting quarterback!”_ so ‘I’ put all of the books aside to sweep Ma up and give her a big hug.

            _“Hold on, hold on! Lemme get a good look at you.”_ she tells ‘me’. So as soon as she takes a quick look, Ma says in appreciation _“Oh, those cameras won’t know what to do with ya!”_ in response to that, ‘I’ say to her _“Hopefully, they only catch me when I make the good plays.”_ That’s when she starts doing… a cheering routine? _Get ‘em with a forward dive! Keep that winning streak alive! Get ‘em Gayle… Give ‘em hayle… Goooo, Gayle!”_ I was trying not to blind and sweatdrop at my Ma’s cheer. _“Wow. Okay. Did you just mispronounce ‘hell’ to rhyme with our name?”_

 _“Chant’s gotta rhyme somehow!”_ was her answer to ‘my’ question. As we get a laugh of it, we sit down afterwards. That’s when she saw the worried look I had there. _“Coach said you were workin’ too hard. What’s wrong, baby?”_ that’s when ‘I’ sigh and scratch the back of my head. _“I’ve already had reporters ask me if Dad’ll be here. They keep asking about what he’s ‘telling me’… I’m glad we’ve kept everything under wraps, it’s just… I’m trying to be a better man than he was, but it’s like I can’t stop feeling him over my shoulder.”_ Even in my future, I could still feel that burden. What a dark path I’m taking.

            _“Oh, Sean…”_ as Ma said that, she cups ‘my’ head in her hands, making ‘me’ smile a bit. _“I know, I know, I’m not Dad. I’m a different person, I get it.”_ that’s when she replied with _“But he’s a part of you, Sean, just as I am. You can’t just ignore someone that shaped so much of your life. I know you still have his watch in the desk drawer… You deserved so much more from him.”_ she sure is right about that. _“Yeah, well, we don’t always get what we deserved. But even thinking of letting someone down a fraction of the way he did us…”_ before ‘I’ continue, her squeezed my hand. _“You have his strengths to. He did actually have a few. Do you remember Thanksgiving the first year your father was gone? How I wouldn’t let anyone help me in the kitchen?”_

            Oof. She have to bring that day up. _“Oh, do I... Especially the trip to the E.R. after you dropped the turkey pan on your foot.”_ ‘I’ answered her. _“I wanted to prove to everyone that I was fine without him. That I could do everything for everyone else, and take care of myself. ‘What doesn’t kill us, makes us stronger’, I thought. The truth is, baby, no one is indestructible. My bones sure wished I sucked it up and asked you for help that day.”_ I try not to laugh at her admit that finally. _“Ha. I bet.”_

 _“Reporters will say what they want about you. You can’t control them. But don’t let them worrying about your father’s mistakes push you into making your own.”_ I never realized that. But Ma was right, I shouldn’t let dad’s mistakes make me make my own. _“Thanks, Momma. I… really needed to hear that.”_ ‘I’ tell her as she added _“That’s why I said it. Just try to relax. Remember this is the beginning. Remember that you were the number one draft pick, and that you’re already defining your own legacy. Most important, remember that you don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders. You got plenty of good folks to share the load with.”_

            I don’t believe it. Mom said the same thing Taylor did. I was wiping away the tears as I heard ‘myself’ say to her _“Thanks, Momma. I love you.”_ so she answered ‘me’ with _“I love you too, baby. Now relax, take a breath, and go win your first game.”_ And that’s when I find myself back at the reef with Taylor. I saw the sun was going down, and I stare at her in awe. Just to be sure, I say to her “Taylor, that was… just what I needed.” So I look down to the watch, and clutch it tight, before I smile at her. “Feeling better?” and I answer with “Lots.” That’s when… whatever this thing was that gave me dad’s watch was staring to fade away. But not before beckoning us to follow it… back down to the reef…

 

            **Third POV**

_“…”_ the spirit’s body was growing dark in color, as Taylor said to Sean “I’m gonna follow it.” so he responds with “Okay… I’m coming too.” as the two dive back down, a bright intense light was coming from amid the coral. The two of them swim the best they can, just to follow rapidly descending spirit. Until finally, as they reached the bottom, Taylor sees a broken sphere of crystal, exactly like the first piece of the Island’s Heart they found.

            So she grabs it and let’s her body float back to the surface. As she breaches the water, dusk had already fallen, with the night sky beginning to fill with stars. As they both trend the water, Taylor and Sean gaze at the crystal in awe and wonder. He smiles faintly as he said to her “You found it.” but Taylor corrects Sean with “ _We_ found it.” the two then swim back to the row boats, with Sean brandishing the Heart proudly to them. “You did it!” Quinn shouted seeing the Heart. “We had a little help.” Taylor admitted to them. Diego said as they saw what was going on “It looked like an Electric Light Parade was happening down there.” So Ryan said “If the spirit of the island wanted us to find the second half of the Heart, then beggars can’t be choosers.”

            “Exactly, Badger Boy. If that glorified disco ball wants to show them how to get to it, I’m not complaining.” Jake added to that. But as they got aboard, Taylor noticed that Malatesta was eyeing the Heart. “Mighty fine gem ye’ve got there…” he said with a gleam in his eye. So Isaac said to him “Yeah, but don’t get any ideas, you old coot.” He takes the Heart as it was handed to him, and gives it the Michelle, who then puts in inside her backpack, the two of them staring at the pirate.

            “Let’s get back to the ship before Rourke’s men come searching for it.” Estela suggested to them. So as Yvonne and Malatesta start rowing the boats back to the Dorado, Raj says to everyone “Uhh, doddlejumps? Friends?” rather scared as something was heading to them, it’s massive size darkening the waters beneath them. As they tense seeing fins writhing in the deep, Ryan draws out the Ancient Bow with an Ancient Arrow ready, while Isaac prepares to summon his all three of his Blue-Eyes to face the monster once again. “I have a bad feeling about thi…” Varyyn was trying to say, before the maw of Cetus raises in front of them!

            **GRAAAAUUGGGHHHHH….**

“And thus, Round 3, you overgrown sea serpent.” Isaac said as Yubel was preparing to aid him.

            “And this time, we're gonna take you down!!” Ryan shouted as holds his bow out aiming it at the monster…

 

* * *

 

           

             Whew… to think this chapter was longer than I expected. And not to mention that I had a lot to do that kept me away from writing. R&R people!

 


	4. You've Come Into Your Own

                Just when things turn out alright for our group, it goes downhill when Cetus appears in front of them! The question is, why is it there? And what does it want?

            **???: Why ask questions you already the answer of? Any rate, the writer only owes his OC’s and this variant of Taylor. The rest belong to their rightful owners.**

With that, onwards, readers!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 7 Chapter 4: You’ve Come Into Your Own**

**Location: Eastern Coast**

**Third POV**

As they just recovered the second half of the Island’s Heart from under Neptune’s Cove, Taylor and her friends were on their way back to the Dorado…

            Only to be ambushed by Cetus! **GRRAAAUUGGGGHHHHHH…!!!!**

            “Oh. Bloody. Hell.” Malatesta said, seeing the sea monster up close. “Ol’ Nessie’s harder to kill than mono…” Jake was trying to say before Taylor yells at it in annoyance! “Damn you, Cetus! Why can’t you leave us alone!”

            That was when an arrow hits it side, which exploded in a blue light upon impact, making the beast shriek in actual pain! **RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!** It turns to Ryan, who had just fired his first Ancient Arrow at it. “I can’t believe it actually hurt it.” he said surprised. But then Isaac “Yeah, but you might have pissed it off!” seeing that the monster had unleashes a storm upon them in fury. **RRRRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!** The full fury of the storm rushes around both of the boats, and bright flashes of lighting fill the sky!

            “Yo, I don’t think he came to mess around this time…” Craig said trying to hang onto the boat he was on. “Back to the reef! He can’t get us in the shallows!” Sean tells everyone, but despite Yvonne and Malatesta trying to row back to safety, a dark shape blocks their path! “Oh god… It’s his tail!” Diego said seeing it. “The grinning devil has us trapped!” Yvonne added panicked, remembering how much destruction it left back at Elyys’tel.

            “Cetus! I swear on my mother’s grave, I will cut your head off and mount you skull over my throne!” Varyyn spat out venomously. Before Isaac could summon all three of his Blue-Eyes, the waves were becoming large, forcing the Duelist to keep his balance on the boat! The same was also said for Ryan. “No! My bag!” Michelle shouted as her bag rolled around, getting wedged beneath an oar handle. But as it was slightly open, the light from the Island’s Heart attracted, much to their dismay, the attention of Cetus!

            So it calm for moment, Quinn, hoping the same thing that made her control the Yeti from the snow region, tries to do the same to the sea monster. “Guardian! I command you to leave this place!” she yelled at it boldly, but while she caught its attention, it only made Cetus mad! **GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!** Isaac puts himself in front of her, as did everyone else, but then the unthinkable happens as it turns to Malatesta, who was holding something in his hands. “Stop him! He has the Heart!” Varyyn shouted seeing what it was. “What?!” Taylor yelled, but by then, it was too late as…

            “Want this, ye monster? Then take it!” the pirate yelled as he throws to the Island’s Heart at it, only for Cetus to swallow it whole and sinking back into the waters. “He… _ate_ it?” Diego asked not wanting to believe what happened. “Yep. _That_ just happened.” Jake answered just as shocked. But as Taylor was going to yell at Malatesta, Isaac does worse as…

            **“YOU BASTARD!!!!”** he roared as he tackled the pirate down, his eyes showing Yubel was just as pissed as well. **“You have any idea what you’ve done!? That was our only chance to save everyone, and you just fed it to that overgrown sea snake, you selfish, double-crossing…”** he said in rage as he punched the pirate in the face over and over… with Yvonne yelling as well “Plague-eating _gut worm!”_ **“What she said!”** but before he could do anymore damage, Jake, Taylor and Quinn pull him off of the pirate, scared at how easily he let Yubel take over. “Boy Scout, that’s goin’…” Jake said, trying to keep him calm

            “Completely overboard…” Taylor added. “Please, stop. Don’t let her power influence your decisions.” Quinn said to him. As Malatesta got up, wiping the blood from his face, he snapped at Isaac with “I did what none of you wallflowers were willin’ ta do to keep us alive! But do that again, lad, and I’ll show you how a pirate fights dirty.” The last portion was said with malice in his tone, aimed at Isaac. As he took back control from Yubel, the group hears a piteous cry, raising from somewhere below. **RRAAAUUUUNNNNGHH….**

            _“Danger, Master! The Island’s Heart has increased the Sea Guardian’s power over storm and waters! I recommend that we head to shore, immediately!”_ Fi said warning the group. “The sword is right! He might be leaving, but it’s only getting worse!” Estela said agreeing with Fi. But before they could, the waves have gotten worse, in size and power. The boats were now in danger of capsizing. “Whoa-ohh-AAAAAH!” Raj yelled in terror. “Hang on! Just _hang on,_ everyone!” Taylor yelled to them as she grabs an oar to control the boat the best she can. The others follow suit, as does the group in Yvonne’s boat.

            _‘Have to fight the tide! C’mon Taylor! If you survive this, you can bitch at Malatesta for what he did!’_ as she was rowing, the result was the boat’s rocking was start to lessen. “Chyeahhh! _What a ride!”_ Craig said in excitement. But on Yvonne’s boat, Fi was out of the Master Sword, keeping an eye out for any hazards. _“Captain Yvonne, break left immediately. Cluster of rocks dead ahead.”_ She stated as the pirate nods and has her crew break to the left as advised! “Merci, Spirit of Hikari’s sword!” she said grateful. “Now I’m glad you have that sword, Ryan.” Sean declared as the swordsman nods in return. But all was for naught, as the sea was turning sideways and falling away. “Guys, it’s a tidal wave!” Craig shouted seeing it as their boats were drawn higher and higher by the towering wall of water…

            “Ohmygod. Hold on!” Quinn yelled as the wave crests over and sends everyone flying through the air! “Aaaaah!!!” “Holy shi….” “Sonovabit….” Were some of the replies before everyone plunges in the water…

            And the last thing Taylor sees before her vision fades to black, was her friends, all unconscious, sinking into the depths…

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

Dammit… to get knocked out in the water again. How many times was it now? Three? Wait, how am I still thinking? That’s when I realized sunlight was filling my eyes, and I was being… kissed? “Come on, Princess. Come back to me.” Wait, it was Jake! He was giving me CPR. I had to wake up for his sake! So I gasp and cough out the water I inhaled. “Oh, thank goodness!” what? Quinn was there too? That’s when I noticed everyone else, but some of us were missing…

            “Where’s Michelle?” I asked them. “I wish we knew, Taylor.” Isaac answered. “No sign of her yet.” Quinn added. “She’s gotta be alive somewhere, right?” never thought Sean would get worried for her again. “It’d take a lot more than a hurricane to stop Meech. We’ll find her.” Craig assured him. And then Diego added sadly “V-Varyyn never came up…” so Ryan tells him “Hey, remember. He isn’t human. He’s a Vaanti, your Vaanti, Soto. He’ll be alright.”  

            As I sat up, Jake stood up and looks down the shoreline, to spot anymore survivors. “Our pirate duo hasn’t shown up yet. Maybe they washed up somewhere else.” He announced. That’s when Quinn and Ryan say “Guys, shh… listen…” “He’s right… Do you guys hear that?” I try to listen as well, and I hear it. Coming from the rainforest, someone playing a guitar. “Sounds like we ain’t alone.” Jake said hearing it too. So I suggested to them “Let’s check it out.”

            A short distance later, we come across some ruins, completely overgrown with vines clinging to it. I think it also has a courtyard, with an amphitheater in descending to a small stage. “I think these are Mayan ruins. I learned about them in Pre-Colonial Art History.” Diego said to us. And as we followed the music, we saw that Michelle was on there on a bench! And nearby, Varyyn looking at the middle of the courtyard. So we look as well and find a young man, sitting against a wall at one side of the stage, and a wolf was lying next to him? The wolf’s ears perk up, making him stop playing. “…Hello? Someone else here?”

            As he asked that, Michelle took noticed and spotted us! “Taylor… Sean… You’re all okay!” she said as both her and Varyyn rush over, the latter taking Diego in his arms. “I had thought you were…” Varyyn said sadly as Diego replied “Me too.” the man with them took notice of us too, so he stands up and puts his guitar away. We look to Michelle who explained to us “He said his name is Kele.” With Varyyn adding “Despite his attire, I believe he is peaceful. His animal companion is also friendly, despite Michelle being weary of it.”

            “Actually… he’s kind of cute, don’t you think, Taylor?” Diego asked me, sure he is, but Jake is handsome. “More than cute. He’s full-on _dreamy._ ” Michelle commented. “No argument here.” Quinn added, making Isaac balk. “Wha…what?” poor Isaac. “Are you kiddin’ me? That’s a paratrooper kit he’s wearing.” Jake said cautiously. “He’s probably got some firearms on him. We’d better watch ourselves.” Estela added as a warning.

            “We should _definitely_ watch ourselves.” Sean declared as he glared at Michelle and the others. Kele, as Michelle called him, went over to a small pot at a campfire. And then he calls out “Plenty of room here if you’d care to join my camp.” So I end the discussion with “Well, I think he’s cute.” Making Michelle agree saying to them “See? Taylor agrees?” that of course made Sean glare at me, but like I said, Kele might be cute, but Jake is handsome. Then Ryan says “If Michelle and Varyyn say he’s okay, then let’s go meet him.” and he walks over to the two. Might as well follow.

            “Hello there, sir. My name is Ryan.” He said as the guy answered “Pleased to meet you, Ryan. I’m Kele. And this is Kwewu, a recent friend I made. We hear him say as he pointed to the wolf. But to our surprise, Fi comes out saying _“Master, I have seen this wolf before. This is the Hero of Twilight, in his wolf form. I am surprised to see him here.”_

            “Ah, you have a Katsina inside you’re sword, don’t you kid?” he asked unafraid of her? The wolf in question, looks at Ryan in the eyes, before he licks his hand. Ryan just says “Glad to make your acquaintance too, Yūgure Ōkami.” That make the wolf looked confused. But then Sean ruins the mood as he asked, no more like demanded “You with Arachnid?” this got our new companion wondering “Arach… what?” sounds like he doesn’t know. “Don’t try to play dumb, bro. Lundgren gave you all this gear?” eesh, Craig too? But then Kele answered with “Look, don’t snap you cap, pal. I don’t know anything about any Arachnid or Lundgren. I’m on my own out here. Have been since the Shenandoah got brought down by U-boats.”               

            “Wait, U-boats? As in torpedo subs?” Isaac asked surprised. His answer was “Germans really know what they’re doing with those. We got hit in the zero dark hundred and were taken totally unaware.” Kele must be the same like Yvonne and Malatesta, completely unaware of what the year is. “We’re stranded on La Huerta too.” Quinn tells him, which leads him to say to her “Now that’s a sure shame. Pretty girl like you must have a lot of friends back home.” I saw Isaac had a slight twitch on his eyebrow. Yep, he is jealous.                             

          “Oh, well, heh… Actually, all of my friends are here!” as Jake then realize “Princess, his uniform’s downright _antique…_ ” so, I decided to ask him. “Kele, what year do you think it is?” and he answers with “Last I saw a calendar, 1941. But there’s not much use in keeping track of time here.” I knew it. But Diego said in surprise “So you _are_ World War II soldier… You were fighting Nazis before it was even cool!” but instead of wondering, all Kele said was “Something like that.” and then Jake says “Well, you got my respect. Jake McKenzie, former Navy pilot.”                              

          “A flyboy. Pleasure.” And with that, the WWII soldier went back to the cooking pot. “So, how long have you been here?” Estela asked him “Long enough to stop worrying about it. Can I interest you all in some chili or do you wanna keep beating your gums all day?” well, he’s easy to get along with, gotta admit that. “Dude’s unflappable. I like him.” Raj said with Michelle adding “I saw him first.” And even Quinn “No fair!” even Ryan commented “Always glad to have something on our side.” So Sean finally admits to “I guess he’s alright. So you really don’t know anything about the Arachnid paramilitary outfit? Or Rourke?”                             

          “Oh, you mean those machine men? Yeah, they’ve been around. I saw a bunch of them come out of those ruins. Looked like they were searching for somebody. Is it you they’re trying to find?” great, so Rourke has Lundgren’s goons after us still. “Well, the short answer is… yes. Me in particular dead.” Ryan said to him. “Eesh, would even kill a pup like you? That isn’t right. In that case, you all can hide here for as long as you like. There’s a vista over a waterfall a few minutes away that’s good for scouting.” With that said, Jake recommended to us “Probably a good idea to send a couple people up there to keep lookout.”                              

          “Agreed.” Estela said in response. Kele put down his ladle as he said to us “I can show you how to get there.” Which Raj asked “Ya need any help in the kitchen in the meantime?” so he was answered with “Sure. More cooks mean more food. There are some mangoes you could slice up in that rucksack.” So our cook said to him “Comin’ right up!” That’s when Quinn says “I wouldn’t mind helping to keep watch. A waterfall sounds perfect right about now.” even Sean agreed with saying “It does, actually. Taylor, who do you think should go?” I look around, and I see Isaac looking at Quinn. Despite being back together, the two didn’t have much time alone. I should fix that…                                            

_Isaac’s POV_

 

           I got surprised when Taylor took my hand and walked me over to Quinn, whispering “You two need to talk. Especially after how you let _her_ take control earlier.” I cringed at that. Then she says for everyone to hear “Let’s let Quinn and her _Boy Scout_ keep lookout.” Wait her Boy Scout? I saw Quinn was mad red, such I’m sure wasn’t from anger. So I say “Sounds like we got a waterfall to see.” I saw she seemed a little hesitant, but after what I let happen, I can’t fault her. But she puts on a smile and looks to others saying “Be back soonish, guys.” and the WWII soldier, Kele points to a narrow trail going to the hills “Follow that and you’ll come to the falls in about ten minutes. Nicest spot in all of La Huerta in my book.” So we make our way to trail. During this, she wrings the sea water from her hair, but after how I let Yubel take over so easily, it was very awkward between us. Maybe lashing out like that wasn’t the best thing to do. But I probably wasn’t in my right mind after seeing Mike like that. So finally, I say “For having just been shipwrecked, your new look’s holding up pretty nicely.” But her answer to that was “Let’s just say that wasn’t the first time I went for an unexpected swim recently.”                             

           Wait, what? “You mean, Malatesta made you…” I asked alarmed, but she replied “No, he wouldn’t dare. I think he’s still having nightmares about me coming down out of the sky. Getting my ‘sea legs’ was a little rough at first.” Well, at least I would have to kill… wait, am I thinking? Damn it Yubel! I had to get back on track and finally “Where did you learn to sail like that? You worked the steering wheel like a pro.” Really? That’s all you have to say? Dammit, Buckalew, focus and apologize about what you nearly did already! “Oh. Well… I used to spend every summer with my dad in Cape Cod. When I was mad at him, taking me out on his boat was the only way he could get me to talk. The last few weeks have been a lot like then… except now the cranky one’s not me, it’s Malatesta.” I wouldn’t call him that. “Cranky is one way to put it.” I said as we finally reach the hill, giving us a clear view of the valley below…                             

           And what a view! Emerald hills rise in sweeping curves, stretching out to the sea, as if it were made of glass. “You can see for miles up from here…” I spoke out in awe. “So pretty. Reminds me of what flying was like.” That made me remember something out of random, Jake’s old plane Delilah, was still at the hangar, nearly burned to a crisp. If we ever get off this island, I should try to fix his wings. That can be my project in my major! Quinn continued on with “I guess I’d miss it if it weren’t for forcing me to hurt my friends part.”

          That made me look at her sad, saying “Quinn, I understand if you don’t forgive me. I had no idea that the Island’s Heart would do something like that. I’m also sorry for how I’m acting. With all this drama seeing Mike, using Yubel’s power… I understand if you want to break things off with me.” That made her gasp at me in shock. “What? Break-up with you? I wouldn’t do that to you, Isaac! I understand the grief you have, seeing your cousin like that. Yubel as well. But in all honestly, no one could have known about the Heart. Even the presence inside me seemed surprised to be where it was. Besides, I should be the one apologizing to you…”                              

           Before I could ask why, she held her hand out, continuing on “…You risked everything to help me. And each time I got taken over, you found a way to bring me back.” I was caught off guard by that explanation. “Quinn, I care very deeply for you.” I said to her. So she answered me with “I care about you too, Isaac. So much it scares me sometimes.” It did? That’s a first. “Scares you? Superheroine Quinn? The girl I saw come back from the ‘Doors of Death’?” that made me realized, I haven’t even caught up with the new series involving Apollo since I was in the middle of Blood of Olympus! “Don’t let the oh-so-tough exterior fool you. I might have a leather jacket, but I’m still the same person I’ve always been. What we have is very special to me, Isaac. It’s the one thing I’m most worried about losing.”               

           Is that right? So to reassure, I say to her “You won’t lose it. Not on my watch.” With that, she leans her head onto shoulder, as we take in the view. Glad I got that off my chest. That’s when we hear the roar of water crashing nearby. Oh right, the waterfall Kele mentioned. Least he knows that Quinn is taken. “So… wanna check out that waterfall?” I asked as she answered with “Of course. But aren’t we supposed to be looking out for Arachnid?” she had a point, so I say “I’m not seeing any Cyborg knock-offs lurking out there like the Predator. Do you?” that made her laugh at that as she said “Nope.” So I add to that “Then I’d say we’re safe. Let’s go hit the water on our own terms for once.” She grins at that as we head over to the falls.                               
   

          Wow, WWII was right. This is a very nice spot. The falls were in a secluded grotto, ferns and orchids from a cleft in the cliffside. “…I didn’t except it to be _this_ pretty.” Quinn finally said in awe. “This is really something else.” I comment agreeing with her. We could feel the mist in the air, making our exposed skin tingle in refreshment. I should get us to take a dip in the water. “That water looks awfully nice…” I said. “It really does.” as she commented, I saw her smirk and take the bait, as she took her jacket off. “Last one in’s a slovenly varmint!” I laugh as I replied with “Maybe it’s best to stop spending time with the bloody pirates.” But that was said with humor.             

          Then I saw Quinn was already half undressed and edging to the water! “Oh no you don’t!” I shouted as I strip down quickly to my bathing suit, making a mad dash and dive to the water… only to get Quinn to be a breath ahead of me! “Wooooo!” “Yeahhhh!” holy crap, that’s invigorating and cold! “Someone’s a varrrrrmint!” I heard Quinn say to me as she treads by me. “Hey!” so I pay her back by splashing water in her face. “Oh! How dare you! Take this!” as she splashed me back! “What!? Oh no you _didn’t!”_ I said ‘accusingly’ at her. And the two of us keep splashing each other, laughing like kids. Eventually, our arms get tired and we swim to the shallows, enjoying the eddying currents the falls provided.                

          She looks to me, and out of impulse, I move a little closer to kiss her. While tender at first, we lose ourselves to passion, as she cups the side of my face lovingly, while my arms wrap around her waist. “Pretty special alright.” she said to me after that moment. “We should probably head back. Raj must have dinner ready by now.” but she asked me “Do we have to? Maybe we could find a time loop that would let us stay here forever…” oh boy, I remember Taylor and Ryan explaining about those during their first trip to Elyys’tel. “Not sure that’s a good idea. Taylor and Hikari mentioned they are very hard to get out of.”                

        “This trip has been so many things. Terrifying, difficult, intense… But it also brought me to you, and for that I wouldn’t trade any of it.” she soon as she said that, a strange shriek was heard over the roar of the falls! _Rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee………_ was that a scream, and if so, was whatever making it, dangerous? Sure hope the Master Sword can scare it off. “…What is that?” Quinn asked me. “I have no clue, but we should head back. I left my deck with the others.” with that, we get out of the water, grab our stuff and head back to the trail to get to the others back at camp…               

 

 _Quinn’s POV_

         

          As we made it back, everyone else was at Kele’s fire. And Craig was playing his guitar, rather awful, though I don’t say that out loud. “Okay, Craig… Whatever you’re trying to play, just stop.” I saw Michelle say. Even the wolf Kele had has its paws over its head, as if it couldn’t stand it. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s that song about going over rainbows.” ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’? Oh my! “It’s not obvious. Not at all.” Estela tells him bluntly. “At least you’re better than Jake.” Diego added… Wait, Jake tried playing it too?

          “My rendition of Wonderwall was _beautiful!”_ I’m glad Taylor had me go with Isaac for that. But then “Let me try, Craig. I had a few lessons in middle school.” Wait, Isaac did? “Alright, but better not be as bad as Jake here.” “Can it, Craigslist!” as he takes a hold of it, he says to Ryan, or rather the Master Sword “Fi, remember this melody?” as that’s when he plays, much to our surprise, Ballard of the Goddess, straight out of Skyward Sword! 

_Oh, one of youth…_

_Goddess, guide you…_ _…_

_Ground lead you, bring the light to land…_

_When darkness falls… courage, guide you._

_Light, meets you… hold your sword, skyward…_               

          “Whaaaaaaat?” Craig said seeing this too. Ryan asked Fi “What did he mean, your remembering that melody?” so she, I think with equal amount of shock and surprise _“Master, he is both playing and singing a song that, only the Goddess reincarnated as well as the Hero of the Sky, only knows of. This is actually baffling me…”_ as Isaac continued on… 

 _O_ _h, one of youth…_

_Goddess, guide you…_

_…ground lead you, bring the light to land…_

_When darkness falls… courage, guide you…_

_Light, meets you… hold your sword, skyward!_

_Peace, once again, will find its way…_ _the Goddess will guide a path._

 _Know what is true… believe in your strength…_ _…the light will carve the way!_               

          “Never knew Boy Scout was able to do somethin’ like that. I’m actually jealous…” I heard Jake say to Taylor. “Huh? Why?” “Cuz I would sing and play for you, Princess.” If I was her right now, I would blush at that, which she probably was anyway. Not bad way to made Taylor red, Jake… 

_Oh, one of youth…_

_Goddess, guide you…_

_…ground lead you, bring the light to land…_

_When darkness falls… courage, guide you!_

_Light, meets you! Hold your sword, skyward!_

_Oh, one of youth… Goddess…_               

          As he finished, Isaac was swarm by everyone, except Raj and Kele, who were keeping an eye on dinner. “Isaac, that was amazing! Thought about doing other songs?” Michelle asked him. Craig’s question was “No way, bruh! You played Zelda music on guitar!? That is sick!” Maybe I should get Isaac back into playing guitar. As he finishes, Fi comes up to him saying _“I am surprised, Isaac. That melody was rather difficult for my first master, the Hero of the Sky, to play the Harp.”_ So he says to her “I’m surprised myself.” As he puts the guitar down he comments “The real shocker was that I used this song as a music project during my sophomore year in high school. I got an A+ for that.” Wow, that was a school project? Maybe I should get him back into music. That’s when the wolf came up to Isaac and rubbed his fur in appreciation, I think? _Arf…_ “Uh, no problem.” He answered it. That’s when we hear Kele say to Raj “Aside from the show we had, smells like you’ve been busy.”                             

         “Yup! Would love your feedback, dude!” as Raj gives him the ladle, Kele takes a sip… and was surprised by his cooking “This is… amazing! How did you get so much flavor in there?” so our own cook answered “Coconut milk. Also love. Always cook with love.” Soon enough, everyone has their own bowl, fashioned out of halved coconut shells. “Sit down, Raj. You earned it.” Sean tells him as we raised our spoons and dig in… How does Raj do that? It’s so good! “Oh. My. God.” “This is the best chili I’ve ever had.” was what Jake and Estela said in awe. Craig was already done with his and was going to the pot for seconds. “Buddy’s still got his skills!”               

         “Thanks to Grandma… as well as Taylor and Ryan.” I know why his grandmother, but why add… that’s when we hear it again. The same shrieking noise Isaac and me heard from the waterfalls! “…Please tell me I wasn’t the only one who heard that.” Ryan asked us. “I heard it. What was that?!” Sean asked as well. But Kele and his wolf looked calm and undisturbed saying “Oh, that? That’s just the ghost.” This made Michelle and even Isaac flinch in panic “ _Just_ a ghost?”               

         “How auspicious! Has it been here long?” Varyyn asked him. “I’m not sure. I’ve tended not to stay in one place.” Kele answered. Then Diego “So, uh, is this a Casper the Friendly Ghost situation or…” then the ‘ghost’ shrieks out even louder! We dropped our bowls in fright and covered our ears from it. “Nope. That’s definitely a Dementor.” Please Diego, don’t say Dementor. I got scared from that scene when they boarded the train. And then we hear more noise from the clearing. So Ryan say quietly to us “Quick! Take cover! In the brush!” and we quickly do so.                             

          Good thing too, because we spot some Arachnid soldiers! “Good call, Badger Boy.” but they look rather scared to not notice the campsite. Did the ghost get to them? **“Squad Beta Commander to Control, we need backup here! Repeat, requesting backup!” “D-don’t leave me behind!”** as they fled, we get out of hiding. “Nope, that is _not_ a friendly ghost.” Raj said just as panicked. Then Estela “Actually… I think it might be.” Leading Jake to ask “You did see the soldiers screaming like babies, right, Katniss?” and that’s when she pulled out a photo and looks at Taylor and Ryan. Where did she get that from? “Remember the thing that approached me on the beach? What if that spirit is also _this_ spirit?” Then Raj pulls out… a book? And that spirit… is it the same one that used my body? It can’t be a coincidence… they must be connected…                              

 

 _Ryan’s POV_

 

         “I hear you. That ghost thing helped me out of a tight spot.” I heard Raj say, actually agreeing with Estela. Heck, even Sean was looking like he agreed, as he rubs a watch no doubt the spirit gave him. “Helped me too. Whatever this spirit is, it’s definitely a friend.” And that’s when Quinn said to us “Whether it’s a friend or not, if the soldiers are here it probably means Rourke’s interested in it.” of course that madman would be. So I ask “Think it’s all connected to the Island’s Heart?” so Taylor answers me with “If Rourke wants it, most likely.” Then Diego said sadly “Guys, this isn’t fair. I left my proton pack at home.” Why would someone have a backpack filled with protons?               

        “Yeah, how do we keep a _ghost_ out of Rourke’s hands?” Jake asked, having a good point. “Forget that, how do we get it to _talk_ to us?” that’s when Isaac said to all us “Guys, calm down. I might have an idea. We could use this guy.” That’s when his Winged Kuriboh came out. I almost forgot about him. _Kuri…._ “Because Winged Kuriboh can also tell if it’s good or evil. So it good, we let the little guy talk to it, if not, we run like hell.” This led Kele to say “I’m with the Katsina summoner. So let’s walk in and see what we can find.”                               “

        "You sure about that Jason Mraz? If it this doesn’t work?” it’s a wonder Jake can think of so many nicknames for people. “Jake, be reasonable, please.” Quinn asked him. “I mean, letting Isaac’s little friend seems like less work than making it mad.” Raj commented. Then Diego, ever doubtful asks “How do we know this won’t end like a horror movie?” so I tell, “It’s easy. We go in.” and I start walking to the ruins “I’m coming, but just so I can say ‘I told you so’ when we’re about to get murdered.” I heard Michelle say. As I approach it, the noise fills my ears again. _RRRREEEEEEE……_ just block it out. Block it out, and you’ll be fine, Ryan. “It’s not too late to turn around yet, is it?” I heard Diego ask fearfully. “Come on bro, we don’t have time to chicken out. Let’s just do this before it gets dark.” Wait, was Craig scared? That’s new.               

           “You mean like you did at the haunted house sophomore year?” Michelle asked, leading him to shout out “I have no idea what you’re talking about! The zombies led me out the emergency exit so I could see the _real, hardcore_ part of the house.” Yep, he was scared. Then Isaac comes up and tells me “Keep me and Winged Kuriboh covered, will ya?” I nod as he walked up ahead. “See? Isaac and Ryan are going! You can’t not go now!” Michelle tells him as he grumbled and follows. As we enter in an old chamber, the shrieking noise was coming from all around, closing in. “Is it just me, or did it get _very_ cold for a tropical environment?” Taylor asked us.               

          “Hey, Spirit Dude. Buddy, ol’ pal, ol’ friend. We’re not here to hurt you. Be nice. Pleeease.” The place was starting to get to Raj now. “It’s a ghost, Raj, not a puppy.” Michelle said annoyed. Isaac nearly lost his footing from the stone steps “Whoa!” “You okay, Isaac?” Quinn asked him as he answer “I’m fine. I just…” but he stops and gulps as his hand now has blood on it. That’s when we see the wall covered in letters, all in blood. 

 **STAY AWAY**

          “…This is friendly-ghost-speak for ‘Hi, be my friend,’ right?” for once, I was agreeing with Diego. “There’s more! Cast an eyeball at this!” Kele tells us. So turn and find another message saying…

 **YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!**

**CAN TASTE YOUR FEAR**               

          “What emo punk band is this ghost listening to? Isaac, can the flying furball talk to it?” Jake asked as he answered “Actually, it’s unsure. Winged Kuriboh thinks it might be something more akin to a phantom with this writing.” A phantom? That is not good. “Hopefully one that’s pacifist.” Raj said, but I was starting to panic. Come on, Ryan. Stay calm. “Alright, we don’t know when Arachnid’s coming back… Let’s look around and be quick about it.” Sean tells us. Sure hope we get out of here…               

          That’s when I find myself somewhere else again, this another old temple, but not as overgrown as the ones in La Huerta. I then heard someone behind me, saying “About time you arrived, little squire.” I turn to see a tall, thin woman. Despite having white hair, I could tell fighting her was not a smart idea. So I say “Um… can you explain, please? I need to be with my friends.” she sigh in annoyance saying “If only, but she was the one who brought you here.” that got my confused. “She?”                              

          “Not sure why, but since you have the mark, you’re the one she summoned. Now go, kid.” But I ask “The least you could do is introduce yourself.” I said annoyed at her attitude. “My name isn’t important. Your meeting with her is. Now go. Time is of the essence!” and she walks off. Rude. So I walk to where she was directing me to, and I find… “Taylor?” But then I realized, she had long ears, just like… “No, I am not Taylor. I am Zelda, the very first reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. The one you met must have been later reincarnation of myself.” If we find Zahra, wherever she is, I’ll need a crash course on this history of my game. “I apologize for bringing you here, away from your friends. But I must ask you something of importance. May I see your hand? The hand that has the marking?” how did she… but for some reason, I pull the gauntlet off, revealing the mark of the… whatever they called it. “I see, you do carry the Triforce within you.” so that’s what this is called. So I ask “So why is it important then?” so she explains it to me about.                              

          “The Triforce is a Divine relic, left behind when the Golden Goddess, Din, Nayru, and Farore had created this land you are on now. It contains that power of the Gods inside it. Those who no doubt sought it out, want to use it for their own gains. What they don’t know is if they have an imbalanced heart, the relic will split into three parts, Power, Wisdom and Courage. However those with a balanced heart, will harness the true might of the relic.” The power of the Gods, inside this little thing? She must of seen my skepticism, and says to me “I understand your doubt. ‘Why me’ is what you’re asking yourself right now, isn’t it?”

          I was surprised she caught that. “Okay, I’ll bite. Why was I given this? I’m not sure I even deserve this power, let alone everything else that was given to me! So why?” after being in those ruins, I was starting to get scared. “All my life, I’ve never had any time for myself. All because my father, wanted to hide from his uncle, my grand-uncle. I’ve never had any friends before this. No time for fun, games, or even spending time doing what others my age would do. What if… choosing me, was a mistake?”                

          She was silent hearing all of this, then finally “Because you’ve given her faith to keep going. Despite being his grand-nephew, you managed to show Estela, that despite the darkest of times, the hope you have is far stronger than anything he will have.” She’s right. I did pull her out of the bleakest of times. I shouldn’t give in either. And if anything, I had to stop Rourke. No matter how difficult, or what it takes. So I say “I really needed that. But I should get back. My friends need me, now more than ever.” She nods but then I see her flinch as if she forgotten something “Wait! I need to tell you how you can har….”                             

          But I was back in the ruins with the others. Just in time to hear Craig yell out… “NOOOOOOO!!!!” we rush over to him, and in his arms was… a skeleton. With a maroon streak of hair on it…                              

 

 **Third POV**

 

          The group was in shock, seeing, but not believing whose skeleton it was Craig had in his arms. “Is that… That can’t be Zahra, right?” Quinn said hoping it isn’t true. But Craig removes the bracelets from the bony wrists, shaking as he holds them up for everyone to see. Raj gasps, Michelle horrified. “No…” “There’s writing over here… It says, ‘You will be next’.” Quinn cries, holding onto Isaac. Sean kicks at a tree in anger. And Craig? Only stands there, his face full of rage. “We had only just… I was going to…” he said absently, looking for once in his life, small and defenseless.                             

          “Craig…” Michelle tried to say as she reaches out for him, but he storms off, punching at a wall. “RAAAAAAAAUGHHHHH!!!” “Hey man, hold on…” Sean tried to calm him down, but to no avail. If anything, he was pushed back so hard, he fell on the stones. “Craig, stop! You need to breathe!” Taylor says in desperation to get him to stop, but he glares at the ruins. “HEY! GHOST! COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!!” as he punches another stone, a loud _snap_ was heard, and suddenly, the floor below them starts to shake! “Uh, Big Guy… I think you made it angry.” Jake said trying to keep his balance. But before anything else, the floor starts to sink! “Aah!” Quinn shouted as Kele says “Hang on to something!”                              

          That was when Michelle turns to Ryan saying “I told you so.” He doesn’t say anything as everyone quickly grabs onto something before they fell in. But as everyone does it, Craig just stands there as the floor recedes. “Craig, don’t be stupid! Get to safety!” Michelle yell at him, only for the jock to jump down! “Craig!” Taylor yelled as they hear a thud from him landing. And just then, the gap begins to close up again. Seeing this, Michelle quickly breaks away and scrambles to the edge. “What are you doing!?” Sean asked. “I am _not_ letting him get stuck down there alone!” she said before letting go and disappearing into the gap. Seeing that happen “Hold on! I’m coming!” Sean shouted as followed.                

          As Jake was helping Raj down, and Diego gulps to Taylor, saying to her “All for one, and one for all, right?” so she replied “Here goes nothing!” and follows the others down as well, just as the gap closes above them. She tumbles in the black, landing in a pile of her friends. “ _Ugh._ Whose elbows are in my back?” Estela complained. “I can’t feel my arm!” Jake exclaimed as Raj said “This is not an ideal cuddle puddle.” As they untangle themselves, Isaac checking his bag, finds the flashlight he had. “Not much juice left, better make it count.” Before turning it on and aiming it at Craig, who was punching the wall with his fists.                             

          “Come out, asshat! I need to punch you out of existence!” he yelled in anger. “Dude, the ghost may not have a corporeal form.” Raj tells him. “I don’t care.” Craig answered as Sean grabs onto his arms, forcing Craig to look him in the eyes. “I know it hurts, man. I know. I feel it too. We all do. We all cared about Zahra. But just take a second. Breathe. Let yourself feel whatever you’re feeling.” Craig’s bloodshot eyes were starting to soften as he looks at Sean longer. Finally, he struggles out of his friend’s grip to collapse on the stone stairs.                

         “Craig, we have to focus.” Ryan said only for Craig to snap at him “Who ask you, you useless samurai!? Zahra is _dead!_ Don’t you understand!?” but instead of getting mad, Ryan just says to him “We’ll all in shock, Craig. We don’t know how to process her death either. But we can’t avenge her if we don’t survive whatever had trapped us here. Or keep Rourke from getting it.” so Estela added to that “Ryan’s right. We’re all with you, Craig. We know it hurts, but we need to focus on surviving right now.” this makes Craig slump to his knees, his spirit now broken.                

         “I’m just… so tired of never being good enough. I wasn’t good enough to get drafted…” this got Sean’s attention, now realizing why Craig kept avoid the subject. “Wait, what?!”  but Craig continued on “I wasn’t good at school, I wasn’t… I couldn’t get to Zahra fast enough. It’s just… why couldn’t it have been _ME?!”_ no one could answer his dismay as they stay silent. “She beat me at everything! She was smarter, cooler, always knew what to do… Why is she gone, and a dumb, worthless loser like _me_ still here?!” the only thing heard in the cavern was his cries of sorrow, as he doesn’t care about the tears falling. That’s when Diego gasps, pointing at a glowing rock wall.               

         “Is that what I think it is?” he asked. “…” Estela sees it and says “There! That’s it!” Craig look to where they were looking at, and yells out “You! You killed my friend!” as he swings his fist and the spirit, only for his fist to phase through it. “I hate you! I hate you!” he shouted, making the spirit surprised at him. “…” “I… Why isn’t it hurting me?” he asked them. Then Michelle had a crazy reason why. “…Because it’s Zahra?” Quinn was shocked at that “What?!” so she elaborated a bit more “Think about it. Who else’s spirit would do things to try to help us?”                

         “Of course…” Sean realized. Craig’s expression twists with anguish, despite trying to hide it. “Zahra? I’m… I’m so sorry.” He said to the spirit. “…” his was starting to crack as he has his hands almost clasped in prayer. “I didn’t find you fast enough. I wasn’t there when you needed me. I was so _sure_ that you’d be okay, then I, I…” he said in grief. “I failed you.” the spirit, not wanting him to be sad, then leans down holding a sliver ring in its hand. Craig gulps and turn to Taylor, asking “Taylor, I don’t know what to do. Help me out here.” so Estela suggested to her “If it helps him the way it helped me, Taylor… he might need it.”                

         “Craig, take the ring!” Taylor tells him, so Craig takes the ring and after looking at it, says “It’s… my class ring. My parents picked this one out a while ago. They were gonna give it to me at graduation.” As he holds it out to show her it, Taylor touches it and finds herself with Craig and Ryan, in another vision of a possible future…                

 

 _Craig’s POV_

       

         What just happened? One moment Zahra’s ghost gave me my class ring, next I find myself in a football stadium, completely packed! On the grass, I see the words _Ultra Bowl_ emblazoned on it. Wait, how do I know the word ‘Emblazoned’? I also see the Northbridge Condors, trailing behind the Eagles by four with five seconds left! And then _“We can still pull this off. Craig, can you make a hole for me?”_ was that Sean asking me? Then, I see ‘myself’ or some kind of avatar of me, not completely sure though, since I had a Condors uniform on as well, say to him _“All day, every day, bro.”_

 _“Alright, let’s do this.”_ Sean said in approval before he got serious _“64, 96, Fireball… Hut hut!”_ I saw that the defensive lineman barreling towards Sean, my avatar, yeah I’ll call the other me that, pushes him hard to the side. _“Oh, no you don’t!”_ ‘I’ say to the lineman as Sean was scrambling to the middle, flying past the front line. “ _Almost the…”_ but then he gets dragged down by two defenders from the side. _“I’m open!”_ I find ‘myself’ say. And much to my surprise, Sean actually throws it! _“Get it!”_ the defenders try to get ‘me’ but I barrel pass through them into the endzone! **_“I don’t believe it! The Condors win! The Condors win the Ultra Bowl!”_** I heard the announcer say as I see my avatar and Sean hug each other. _“That’s what I’m talking about!”_ he said as we held up a trophy before…                

         I find the two of us put down controllers. Wait, so that was all just a game? Man, talk about lame… _“You’re just as good a lineman in game as you are in real life!”_ Sean tells ‘me’. And then the shocker came as ‘I’ say _“Maybe real-life five years ago! Not a lot of lineman training behind a desk!”_ as ‘I’ was… closing a test rig? Why did I have one of those? _“For real, brah, thanks for coming in for our cover photoshoot. You’ve become Touchdown 2021’s biggest selling point.”_ Wait, 2021? This was a future? My future!? _“Anything for you, man! Just gotta make sure the game only has my good plays in it.”_ but then I hear myself say to him _“We literally had to nerf your stats in game because real life you is OP, dude. I think you’re fine.”_ And that’s when I finally noticed it, I was a game designer for Digital Entertainment!                              

         Was this what Z’s spirit wanted to show me? _“Hey Sean?”_ I saw myself ask him as I looked at a picture of us in college. _“Yeah?”_ then, next thing I asked was _“How do you know, when you’re good enough at what you do?”_ this got my bro confused of course. _“Where’s this coming from?”_ the answer Sean got was _“Well, you’re literally one of the best athletes in the world, Raj basically owns the NomNom Network… Sometimes, I just… don’t know if I can keep up, you know?”_ man… to think I still think like that… even in the future. _“Aw, dude…”_ he said before ‘I’ cut him off. _“I know, it’s dumb.”_                

         And that’s when he gestures to the controller. _“You’re working on one of the biggest game franchises in the world. You found a life that makes you happy. Honestly man, I’m really proud of you.”_ wait, Sean’s… proud of me? _“Really?” “Since getting this job, I gotta say I feel like you’ve come into your own. You stopped trying to pull people down, and found something you loved. I think that’s awesome.”_ Wow, someone is actually proud of me. I think I’m gonna cry. Again. _“I haven’t even told you about CheeseFry-day.”_ Wait, we get… _“You get cheese fries on Fridays?”_ Sean asked the exact same thing I was thinking of! _“It’s the best!”_ that’s when we hear a photographer say to us, or more specifically, Sean…               

 _“_ _Alright, Mr. Gayle! We’re ready for your shoot. Please follow me.”_ He cameraman said as Sean tells me _“I think that’s my cue.”_ And I answer with _“Yeah, and I got a meeting coming up. But hey.”_ ‘I’ said as ‘I’ clasp a hand on Sean’s shoulder. _“Thanks, man. I mean it. I don’t know how I woulda gotten here without you.”_ but he answered with _“This is all you, Craig.”_

        And I find myself back in the dark cave again. Everyone was staring at us and Z’s ghost. So I ask Taylor, just to be sure I wasn’t losing it “Did you just see…” she said just as quick “Yeah, I… we did.” ‘We’? That’s when I see her point to Ryan. He saw it too? So I turn to Zahra, who was glower brighter. “…” I better get this out while I still feel strong. “I think… I know what she’s trying to tell me.” And despite crying, I smile up at Zahra. “Zahra, if it’s you, just wanna say something, before you go…”                

       “…” must of surprised her with that. “I think I’m in love with you, I don’t know how to stop. I don’t think I can. I just started to think that I could be your Player 2…” come on, Hsiao, don’t crack, not yet. “I wish I could’ve stopped this from happening. But I know why you showed me the future. You want me to keep going. So… I’ll do my best.” She didn’t say anything but I could tell, she appreciates it. “…” and her extends her hand to me, even when she was fading away. “…Goodbye.” Okay, now I’m losing it. I hear Sean and Michelle rush to hug me. “We’re right here, Craig. Right here.” Sean said as Meech added “Craig…” but I say to them “I’m such a wuss. Why couldn’t I…”                

       And all of us hear footsteps, and her voice…                              

 

 **Third POV**

     

       “…Tell me what?” everyone turns to the person, who for a short while ago, everyone thought was dead speak to them. “You’re alive!” Quinn said to the rather alive Zahra. “Then what just…” Estela asked in shock, as Craig wipes his tears in disbelief, staring at her. “…Z? Is that you?” he asked as she wondered “Craig, did you, uh… mean all that stuff? About me dying?” despite the flashlight Isaac had finally died out, they could see the glimmer of tears Zahra had. Craig bolts over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’s you! You’re not dead! You’re really not dead!”                

 _"_ _Oof!_ To not be dead, I need to breathe!” she tries to tell him. So he sets her down, but doesn’t let go yet. “Sorry about that. Actually, not sorry. You’re alive!” Craig says to Zahra. “If I do die, you’re _not_ allowed to speak in my funeral. That was cheesy as hell.” She said bluntly before he holds her close, kissing her on the lips. “Awwww…” Quinn said seeing that. “Come on people, let’s give them privacy.” Ryan said making the others turn around. As they finish they moment, Zahra looks him over, saying while smirking “I guess it’s cool that you’re not dead or whatever either…”                             

        “So, I only guessing, but you were the ghost all this time? Would explain why Winged Kuriboh had trouble detecting a spirit.” Isaac said as his companion sits on his shoulder. _Kuri… Kuri!_ “Yuuup! Sorry about that, Buckalew.” But then Taylor asked “Then the spooky noises? The _floor opening up?”_ which led to Zahra answering with “Speakers, playing sounds based on a randomized time interval.” Then Jake, wondering about something else “The blood?” her answer caught them off guard however. “I’ve had to eat a few squirrels the last couple months, and figured the blood was a nice touch.”                

        “A couple months?!” Raj said shocked at that. “Yeah, let’s just skip that part.” She suggested to them. “But… the floor!” Michelle commented before “You mean my masterpiece.” Zahra said as she had her own flashlight, and pointed it’s light to the ceiling where wires and supports were resting under each square. Ryan whistled at the hard work to get it done. “Wow… it’s no wonder those Arachnid soldiers fled like coyotes from a full-grown wolf.”                

 _Arf!_ Kele’s wolf barked. “No offense.” Ryan quickly added as it nodded to him. “Whoa, where did you get the wolf from? It’s awes… wait a minute…” Zahra commented as she got a closer look at it “Well I’ll be, this is the Twilight Wolf form of Link!” the wolf barks in agreement, glad that no one was afraid of him. “Aside from that, did they piss their pants this time? I hope I got it on video.” That’s when Quinn wondered “I get pretending to be a ghost, but why fake your own death?” Zahra shrugs at that as she answered with “Rourke can’t kill me if he thinks I’m dead. Kinda scared me seeing you nearly get killed, kid.” The last portion was aimed at Ryan.                              

        “You almost convinced _us._ ” Sean said to that. “Yeah, well. You’re here. I’m here. It all worked out.” Zahra replied. But then Raj says, which confused her “That still doesn’t explain the glowy thing that’s trying to give us stuff.”                

        “Glowy thing? I didn’t have a glowy thing.” She said wondering what he was talking about. “Okay, then… who the hell is Beetlejuice, and why is he coming after us?” Jake asked…               

 _Clunk… Clunk-clunk…_

        That’s when they hear it, heavy footsteps coming down from the stairs. Wolf Link, as Zahra called him, and Ryan drawing his bow out, quickly get in front, as everyone else shrinks together protectively… that’s when Isaac steps up to stop them from attacking the unknown as he says to it “Really? You’re still alive?” he said rather angrily as he saw the Endless was the one coming down.               

 ** _“I’m afraid there’s something else you need to worry about.”_** As it said that, Ryan wondered _‘Wait, how does Isaac know about this person?’_                 _‘_

 _'Something else to worry about? What’s out there that we should worry about, Older Me?’_ Taylor thought as her older self makes her presence known to her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

               Another chapter bites the dust. Didn’t except Wolf Link, did you all? Well, R&R people!


	5. The More Things Change

            Gotta see if I can get at least 2 chapters posted before the worst thing happens to me, and it isn’t paperwork. It’s Jury Duty.

            **Jake: Crap… that is worse. Starflare only owns his creations and this Taylor. Now get the writing so the reader can read what ya got!**

Got it!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 7 Chapter 5: The More Things Change**

**Location: No’ox Naj**

**Third POV**

Everyone, with the exception of Taylor and Isaac, stare in surprise as the person clad in the red spacesuit, descends down the stairs to them. Zahra most of all as she said in shock “How did they get past my security system? No one comes in here without me knowing about it!” Taylor then notices that there were small time rifts, similar to the ones she, along with Isaac, Jake, Estela, Ryan and Yvonne found during the eruption. “You’re alive… I thought I saw the lava cover you.” Taylor finally said to the Endless.

            **_“This suit makes lava a momentary inconvenience, at worst.”_** It said to her. “Taylor, you know this person?” Michelle asked, confused as hell. Before she could answer, Isaac snarled “Yeah. We do, everyone, the one person who might be just as bad at lying like that snake Rourke was, The Endless.” Before Varyyn could bow in reverence, Isaac had Yubel use her telekinesis to stop him, saying **“Don’t, blue boy. This ‘Deity’ has no right to be worshipped.”**

            “Um, Yubel or Isaac… not sure why you’re mad, but Uqzhaal said that the Endless prophesied the end of the world, and us stopping it…” Diego said hesitantly. But then Taylor says “Right. About that. Isaac actually has a reason to be mad. Endless, could you… remove your helmet?” the Endless stares at Isaac, as if in fear, until it said **_“Very well.”_** as it said that, the Endless unhooks a clasp at the neck of its suit, pulling its helmet off, revealing to everyone’s, save Isaac and Taylor’s shock, an eerily familiar, yet far older face.

            “As you can see, the Endless is… _me._ ” Taylor said to everyone. “W-what?! Isaac is this why…?” Varyyn asked Isaac as he was finally let go from Yubel’s hold. “Nope. _Nope!_   This is too weird.” Jake said freaked out that there were in fact ‘two’ Taylors. “How can this _geezer_ be you? You’re way younger! And standing in front of us!” Craig added just as mind-blown. “I’ve been in La Huerta’s time loop for many, many years, Craig.” Elder Taylor said to him. “We’ve landed on the island several times. The first time, everyone died… but me. That version of me learned how to reset the time loop in order to save everyone.” Taylor said to them.

            “But it didn’t help at all. So the old Taylor kept going back to the beginning, over and over.” Isaac added taking over, while glaring at the older Taylor. “What? Old-Taylor, how many times have you done this?” Raj asked her. “2,139 times. But thanks to Taylor, it’s all worth it.” she answered him. Quinn hearing that gasped in shock “We’ve… _died_ two thousand times?!” that’s when their Taylor said sadly to them “It turns out, altering the course of time and history takes a lot more effort than you’d think.” As he was taking it in, Varyyn falling in distress “I don’t understand. The Endless One is a prophet to our people! Without the Endless…”

            But Isaac cuts him off with “That’s the problem, Varyyn. The Endless was a liar. But the main reason, and because why she did it, was because without your religion, your culture, or even Raan’losti, the Vaanti would’ve kill everyone here, ‘cept for you in cold blood.” This made them gasp in shock. “Wh-what? I would never… That can’t be! Endless One, tell me what Isaac said is isn’t true.” Hoping that he wasn’t hearing this. But the answer he got was not reassuring at all. “What he said was true. I tried so many times, in so many ways, to convince your people to keep my friends alive. In the end…” Elder-Taylor said to the Elyyshar.

            “But my people fought _wars_ because of you! They _died_ because of you!” Varyyn yelled in anger. But she wasn’t even phased at him lashing out. “As a king, you must understand the hard decisions that are made to protect those you love.” As Varyyn stared in sorrow at her response, Kele said out of the blue “I’ve seen some sights on this island, but this…” leading Estela to say, now realizing what it all added up to “Taylor, Isaac, you two knew this? The whole time?! Why didn’t you _tell_ us anything? We’re your _friends!”_

            “Because if keeping all this from us was painful, telling us all this when they saw them would’ve scare us into complete denial.” Ryan theorized. Taylor nods at him saying “When I touched the idols, Isaac and I saw all of you die. Over and over. When I found out these visions were actual things that happened, over two thousand times… and all of that could be for _nothing_ if we don’t stay one step ahead of Rourke… Like Ryan said, I had the chance to explain, I just… couldn’t.” so to that answer, Quinn says in understanding “Oh, Isaac, Taylor… I understand. Sometimes it’s easier to busy the pain than talk about it.”

            Elder Taylor watching all this, says to them “I know this is a lot for you to process, but time is not on our side. We’ve much to discuss.” But then Isaac added “Wait, there’s also one last thing, something that didn’t add up until we met her.” he turns to Ryan “Apparently, the two of us were never meant to be here. We actually died in the eruption outside the time barrier.” That made Quinn and Estela gasp in shock, while Ryan looked confused as hell. “W-what? Then why are we…” he tried to say, but just couldn’t finish, so Isaac continued. “Apparently, while Elder Taylor was constantly going back in time to save her friends, the boundary between dimensions was starting to weaken. This led to the eruption not only destroying our world, but put _other worlds at risk.”_

            “So, with how destructive the eruption was, I’m guessing both Hyrule and even the Duel Academia were in danger?” Diego asked. Isaac nodded as he replied “That explains why Atem, Princess Zelda, the four Champions and even Yubel to helping you guys out. The ones from Hyrule aiding Ryan, and the other two helping out you Isaac.” Zahra piecing it in all together. “I’m only guessing, but because of us being here, our help must’ve somehow obtained some of Taylor’s abilities, hence our visions.” Ryan added shaking his head at all this. That was when the Endless coughs, getting their attention again.

            “Aside from your unexpected arrival and support, we really must continue on. Rourke is mere days away from perfecting his method of extracting energy from the Island’s Heart. Soon, the loop will collapse and this island… all of you… may cease to be depending on his whim. I’ve come to tell you of a way you can reclaim the first half of the Heart.” This got Ryan to say surprising them all “Will this be enough to stop Rourke’s ‘Project Janus’?” everyone looks at him, all wanting to know, so he says “I think, Princess Zelda knew more about his plans, she told my father, Ronan Chantry, all about it.”

 

            _Estela’s POV_

Ronan Chantry, that was the name that Rourke mention a bit back at the now wrecked MASADA base. “Ryan, mind explaining why you…” but then he takes out a case, similar to his Slate in design and opens it up, revealing a tablet? “I’ve found this back at Hartfeld. It might be better from you all to see this.” so he turns it on, and we see a video with his father explaining everything Rourke was planning to do. Sonva… no wonder my mother was killed! She must have found out as well! “So your father knew, and tried to get you ready?” I asked him. He nods, opening up another file, showing everything his father had stolen from Rourke. “Whoa… that is a lot of dangerous stuff Rourke has.” Zahra said.

            “But there’s one more thing. Before he turned on us, Aleister confined to me, a plan to should that happen.” We look at Ryan again, he knew Aleister was gonna betray us!? “Wait, Badger Boy, you knew Malfoy would turn traitor on us?!” Jake shouted, but as always, Ryan didn’t flinch. “Yes, I knew. But it his idea, Aleister knew that Rourke would get to him somehow. We didn’t know how soon though. But yeah, Aleister is still on our side. He just didn’t tell anyone because…” I finished what he was gonna say, now seeing that it might turn to our favor again “…Because if we knew, we would’ve held back whenever we encountered him.” that is actually a good surprise.

            “That is good news, young swordsman. But one thing I must asked, what is your next move now?” the Endless Taylor asked him. He just shrugs and says “If only I knew, the last time we tried, we had military gear, and it didn’t work. Not to mention we have no idea where to look for the Heart now.” he answered. “Ryan’s right. Rourke would expect us anyway.” Taylor added before “But thanks for this news, kid. Just don’t do it again, okay?” he nods at that. That’s when the Endless says “Rourke’s moved his base to a sealed compound beneath the Observatory. From there, he can oversee all of his facilities at once. This time you’ll need a very particular set of skills to bypass his defenses, despite your arsenal and his deck of dragons, Rourke has no doubt created counter-measures against them…”

            Isaac cringed saying “And knowing him, he has a way to prevent Yubel from helping as well. Dammit.” That spirit of his was helping sure, but she was dangerous, more so than even Lila was… when this is over, I should have a gravestone made for her. The poor woman. “Do you recall the Vaanti warriors that you sent through a portal at The Celestial?” wait, did the Endless mean by the ones that Jake used the time portal gun on? “If by recall you mean having nightmares about it on the regs, then yeah.” Surprised to think Raj remembered that still. “Some of them were killed by Rourke’s assassin. But others were transported to an extremely distant future, where their descendants learned to survive by foraging through fractures in time. The recent eruption has shifted the chronoscape of La Huerta again, bringing them back to our present. Go to them. They can help you reach the Heart undetected.”

            Wait, why is she sending us to do her dirty work, why not leads us to them? So I ask her “If this is so urgent, why aren’t you doing it yourself?” but her answer was reasonable, if a bit irritating. “Due to the instability of the crux within Mount Atropo, I’m afraid that my hands are tied.” But just to be a smartass, she looks at her mechanical limb, before adding “Well. Hand.” So as she walks up the stairs, Taylor, our Taylor, asks her “Wait. I have one more question. How can we trust you? I know Isaac doesn’t much.” Jake, since he loves her no doubt, agreed with Taylor “Good point. Few too many mirrors and smokescreens going on here.”

            This makes the Older Taylor turn to us “I…” before looking at Quinn, saying “…Quinn likes dolphins because her first family outing once she got better was to Marine World.” This got Quinn to gasp “How did you…” but she continued on, aiming at Craig and Zahra next, and to some extent, Raj “Zahra and Craig frequently prank the group to rise everyone’s spirits. Sometimes, Raj helps.”

            “I mean, I personally wasn’t doing it to raise everyone’s…” but Zahra was ignored as Older then said about Sean and Michelle “Sean won’t eat until everyone else has food, or until Michelle nags him to stop letting his food get cold.” I heard Ryan mutter “That explains why he went ape-shit crazy on Jake that one morning.” I would of laugh, but I was shocked at what the Endless said about me. How did she… “I think that about settles it.” we heard Sean say finally. “Yeah, this is definitely… me.” Taylor added hesitantly. As the Endless looks at us, the next thing she says was “Taylor, I must say I’m proud of how well you’ve looked after your friendships. These people care about you more than anyone in the world. Treasure every moment you have with them.”

            “Always.” Was Taylor’s response. That’s when we hear the _click_ from above us. And the stone ceiling was opening up. “Really?” Ryan said as he drew out his sword, Kele’s wolf companion growling, getting ready to jump whatever came down. “Look out!” I said as a shadowy figure lands behind us, and a flintlock pistol came out! “Red demon! I grow tired of you…” _Rawr!!_ “Sacre Bleu!” We see to our surprise, Yvonne yell out as the wolf pounces on her! “Whoa! Hey down, Wolf Link! She’s our friend too!” Diego shouted, getting the wolf’s attention in time as it gets off the pirate. “Amis? You have a wolf now?” she said trying to collect herself. I don’t blame her. “Yeah, he’s a recent addition to our group. But are you alright?” Taylor said in response. “Ah, yes. She’s been following me for some time.” Really? Why not tell us about beforehand you old bag of bones?

            “Where’s Malatesta? After the storm, and Isaac trying to beat him up, we couldn’t find either of you.” Taylor asked our pirate. “La Mer brought us to shore a ways to the south. Mal, the slithering _codfish_ that he is, immediately left to find the Dorado. Which is when I saw the scarlet cretin and tracked them here!” before Yvonne could lash out at her, Endless Taylor said calmly as ever “Welcome to No’ox Naj, Yvonne. What you’ve looked for all this time can be found here.” that caught her attention in surprise. What was so important here? “ _C’set ici_ _?_ Where?!”

            “I’ll show it to you. Everyone else should prepare for the journey to Quarr’tel.” moment she said that made Varyyn gawk. “Quarr’tel? The City of Heretics was lost in the Three Tribes’ War.” But she replied with “Not so lost these days, you’ll find.” And we walk up to find ourselves in the same alcove that Zahra’s ‘skeleton’ was at. “Stay with me, Taylor and Yvonne. We will join the rest of you shortly.” That doesn’t sound good. “You sure about this, Princess?” least Jake asked before anyone else did. And Taylor answered with “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Thanks.”

            “We’ll meet you back at camp, Taylor.” Diego said as we head back. As we got there, I went to Ryan. “So you knew about Aleister and didn’t tell us.” he sighs at that and “I know, keeping it secret was a stupid idea. I even told him you’d probably kill him. But he wanted to be sure Rourke didn’t caught on to our little plan. Look, I know you’re mad as hell, but understand this. I am truly sorry, and if you hate me still, you can beat me up, then break-up with me. And I would do anything about it.”

            I was surprised he’d be willing to let that happen. So I say “Your right. I do hate you for that. But since you had a good reason not to tell, I won’t hold it against you. After all, you did save me from becoming like Lila. If you can do the same with Aleister, then I trust you.” and to make sure he knew, I went up to him, and kissed him on the lips. Then Craig says to us “Yeah, kid! Get it on!” that made him twitch, and say to me “Excuse for a sec.” and next thing he does is, rush up to Craig and knee him in the groin and uppercut him! “Owww… dammit…. Did you really…”

            “Yeah, I did, you asshat.” Oh, Ryan. You sure are one tough kid…

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

Soon as everyone left, the Older me walks up to the tree that Sean and Kele were at earlier. “Here it is.” Wait, I thought fountains would usual have water in them, not look like trees. “I grow tired of your tricks, cretin! This is a tree, not a fountain!” Yvonne was starting to get pissed. But Older me says to her “Trust me, Yvonne. Place your hands on the bark. Think back to the year you left France.” Yvonne looks at me nervously before she does what my older-self told her to do. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light! “Zut alors! What is this?” Yvonne said as we now see the tree was translucent. And within it, a small boy was seen sitting on a crate.

            “Pattie? Pattie, mon doux petit frère! I’m here!” did Yvonne know him? The kid looks around, as if he heard her. But despite it, he frowns and starts coughing, very heavily as well. He must be sick. “… _KFF! KFF!”_ so I ask, out of curiosity “Yvonne, is that… your brother?” but she ignores me and glares at my older self. “Red Devil, is he alright? Why is he coughing? Will he survive?” but then she says to Yvonne “…No. He only has a few months left.” That wasn’t the smartest thing to say though, as Yvonne got really mad there. “Then why take me here! What are you playing at?! How could you…”

            “Yvonne, stop! Endless, what is going on?” I said as I put my hand on Yvonne’s shoulder to comfort her. “Patrice… I left him, promising when I came back, we’d be rich as kings. But when I returned from my first tour on a pirate ship…” she then hung her head, unable to meet my eyes. “I found that he’d been taken by the White Plague.” That’s when my Older self said to her “The Mayans called this tree ‘Fountain of Youth’, but it does not restore one’s vitality per se. You may reflect on a time, on a place… but that is all.”

            “Then use your magic! Go back in time to save him, as you did your friends!” Yvonne insisted, but something tells Older me had limits. “Yvonne… It took hundreds of changes to history and circumstance just for them to survive one day on this island. If we had the luxury of many years, with nothing else on the line, _perhaps_ we could save Patrice from his illness. But we have neither.” We then hear Patrice from the tree humming something. “ _Yvonne the Fair sails the seas, in search of fame and gold. She fights and raids, and cuts down knaves, who dare call her old. KFF! KFF!!”_ wonder if I can I ask Ryan to use the Triforce to cure her brother of the illness later?  

            “Please. I have come all this way. What _can_ I do for him?” Yvonne pleaded to her. “If you reach out with your heart, and focus on being there with him, he will hear you. See you.” Older me said to her. “And then?” and the answer wasn’t assuring “You will only have a few minutes to speak with him, but he will remember what you say.” And Yvonne turns to me, her chin was quivering. “Taylor, I don’t know if I can do it. I want to, with all my heart, but…” I better give her the push she needs. “Yvonne… This is your chance to say goodbye. This is your only chance to do this Yvonne. Take it while you can.” that last portion I said when sorrow, as Yvonne was just as sad “…Thank you, Taylor.”

            She grip on the tree tighten, and she knocks her forehead against it. Ouch… “Pattie! Mon petit frère! Can you hear me?” and we see Patrice stop his singing and stare at her in awe. “Yvie? C’set vous?” I should back away for her to do this. “Oui, petit Pattie…”

            “Yvie!” he tries to rush over to hug her, but the tree was in his way. Despite him pressing through, it wasn’t enough. “Grande sœur, ou es-tu? Je ne peux pas…” he was saying as him kept trying, coughing in the process. Yvonne was biting her lip, doing what she can to hold back the tears. The aura from the tree encircles me and I can actually hear with they were saying. Whoa, is this tree a prototype TARDIS? “Little Pattie, I do not have long. I only have a few minutes.” Yvonne said to her brother. “Are there guards chasing you? I will fight them off… _KFF! KFF!”_ poor kid, despite being very sick, he wanted to help her.

            “Pattie, no. Just sit down, okay? I have… something to tell you.” she said as she dropped to knee level to be closer to him as possible. “This… is the last time I will see you.” this got her brother confused as he asked “What! B-but why? You _promised_ you would come back to me! You…” as he was coughing again, I saw that Yvonne couldn’t hold her tears back any longer. “I did, my dear. I did. I’m right here.” “…I’m sick, Yvie.” He said finally to her.

            “I know.” Was her response. “Madame la Roche from church says it won’t get better.” She tried to say something reassuring, but couldn’t do it “I… No. It won’t.” oh, Yvonne. This is all too much for me to witness. “I am so, so sorry, Pattie. I was an idiot to leave you by yourself. Not a day goes by where I don’t regret not taking you on the Dorado with me.” That’s when Patrice puts his hand on her cheek, or try to with the tree in the way. “It’s not your fault, Yvie. If I came with you, you could have gotten sick too.” “But…”

            “ _No_ but. If we don’t have long, I need you to listen, Yvie.” Wow, gutsy brother you have, Yvonne. “Whatever I can, I sneak down to the Rotting Pig Tavern and listen to the pirates talk.” that got she surprised and shocked as she said “What!? They are dangerous, Pattie!” but he snaps saying “I’m not done yet! One day, Captain Malatesta came in, singing a sea shanty, _about you!_ ” wait, Mal did what? “H-he did?” Yvonne said just as surprised as I was. “I said, ‘That’s my sister!’, and he said… you’re a great pirate.” Wow, never thought Mal actually saw Yvonne like that. “Pattie…” but then the light was on the tree was starting to flicker.

            “Yvie, what’s going on? _KFF! KFF!_ ” that’s when Older me says sadly “You’re almost out of time…” so Yvonne says to her brother as quick as possible “You must listen to _me_ now, little Pattie. I promise, when I conquer my own island, and run a port revered by all pirates… It will be Patrice Port. I… wish you could see it.” the last portion was said with sorrow. “I will, Yvie. Through you.” Patrice said as they put their foreheads together, one last time. The way Patrice said, was almost like a quote that one character from a book Diego had would say. What was her name again, Ciena Ree?

            “I love you, Yvie.” Patrice said to her as Yvonne answered “I love _you_ , my little brother. So, so much.” And he was starting to fade away, his face less visible due to the bark. “I’ll be with you soon, okay?” “I know you will. Until then, Pattie. G… goodbye.” And with that, he was gone. Yvonne was sobbing on it tree. “I am sorry, Yvonne. I wish there was more I could do.” Older me said. But Yvonne didn’t acknowledge her as she was now wailing in true grief. So I put my arms around her. And when I do, she cries on my chest. “I’m so sorry, Yvonne.” My words were able to get something out of her as “That stupid, beautiful, wonderful boy… What right’s does a child have, saying such things? If he’s so wise now, what could he have become, if… if…” so I say to her “I wish I knew what to say to make this better. If there even _is_ something I can say.”

            “You’ve already done more than I could ever ask, Taylor.” wait, what? “Huh?!” so she explained it to me with “I was ready to turn back, not take this chance to with him. It was painful, but… it’s good, to know what he wants for me.” Oh, that’s what she means. “I’m glad I could help.” I replied. Then, Yvonne stands up and turns away. “I need… time. By myself.” Huh? As in right now? “N-now?! You don’t even want to say goodbye to the others?” but then Yvonne tells me “I don’t think I can right now. Give them my best.” I was starting to worry though. What if Arachnid or Rourke came back here? “B-but, Rourke…”

            “I know! I just… I’ll catch up to you when I feel ready, okay? Until we meet next time, amie. Tell Isaac, good luck on getting his family back.” and with that, Yvonne dips her head to me and my Older-self, before walking back into the wilderness alone. “Yvonne…” I said as Older me stated “Come. We must keep moving.” As she leads me back to the others, I look to where our pirate left off. Best of luck, Yvonne the Incorrigible…

 

            **Third POV**

As the Endless leads Taylor and her friends to a vast area of dead, blackened trees, Jake asked her “Where’d Buccaneer Barbie go?” so Taylor answered with “She needs some time by herself. She told us to go on without her.” Quinn got worried for their friend as she replied “Oh. I hope she’ll be okay.” Estela was kneeling down, taking a closer look and the ash-strewn ground. “What did this?” she asked morbidly. Varyyn answered just as morbid “…The war between my people was vicious. Too vicious.”

            “The Lorax would not be happy.” Diego said hearing that. Kele seeing the sight was angered “Can’t even escape war here.” as the Endless catches Taylor’s attention and was pointing to something in the distance. “Stay east and you should reach the city. The Vaanti there can help you reach Rourke’s compound.” But then Zahra asked “Am I the only who feels like we’re out of extra lives on Evil Mode?” that’s when Kele tells her “What are you afraid of, ghoulie girl? It’s a field of dead trees.” Getting her pissed that someone, other than Jake gave her a nickname. “Never call me that, ever again.”

            “Looks like Uncle Sam and I are on the same page.” Jake said smirking at this. Until Michelle countered with “ _Please._ You two aren’t even in the same book.” That’s when Ryan says “Guys, we should get going, before it gets too dark for us to see.” that’s when the Endless looks at him saying “One other thing, I know you have two pieces of special ore on you, young warrior. Seek the Vaanti blacksmiths there, show them that ore, and they can strengthen the Master Sword. The more things change…” the last was aimed at Taylor as she replied “…The more they stay the same.”

            “There will no doubt be trials along the way, but I have faith you will succeed.” That’s when Isaac said with sarcasm “Wow, the Endless has faith. After everything that you must’ve seen, it’s a miracle you still have some left.” The Endless frowns at Isaac, wondering why the lack of faith in him, until he answered “Sorry, but given how my cousin nearly killed me, seeing all those visions, and most of all, you being an older Taylor, yeah, I’m not really seeing it.” she sighs at his answer before “Faith is _all_ I have left, Isaac. Faith that you will stop Rourke. Faith that you will protect our friends. Faith that the cycle can be broken, one day soon.” But as she goes but up the hill they came from Isaac shouted “And if it isn’t? What then?”

            The Endless reminds quiet as she heard that, Quinn got a little upset at Isaac there, but she knew he had good reasons to doubt. “Isaac, I know things are bleak, but try to be more hopeful. I don’t like this change in you. Not at all.” Isaac cringed in shame hearing that, as Yubel says to him **_“She’s got you there, kid. Don’t let despair get the better of you. Else you’ll do something you will regret.”_** _‘Getting told by a spirit of darkness and your girlfriend. I’m doomed.’_ He thought hearing all of that. While that was happening, Estela crouches down, pointing a trail of footprints on the ground, going south. “These are fresh. Maybe they will lead us to someone who knows the way.” she suggested.

            “There’s something else.” Kele said as he pointed to a tree that had a slash mark on it. “A tracking mark. If we follow trees slashed like this, it might take us where we want to go.” That’s when Ryan saw Wolf Link sniffed the track and looks at him, saying to everyone else “He’s got a scent, he’ll guide us through!” as Wolf Link runs ahead. “Let’s go!” Estela added running after the wolf. After tracking the footprints, the group then sees someone in an eccentric outfit leaning against the tree. It was a Vaanti, and Varyyn calls out to him _“Los’na! Pashtara makia pren Elyys’tel!”_ but to his surprise, the Vaanti spoke in a different language entirely!

            “Quis es? Quid tu hic agis?” Varyyn could only blink in surprise. “Was that _Latin?_ ” Michelle asked, then Jake asked “Pouvez-vous parler français?” only to get answered in return “Ich kann nicht lhnen verstehen. Vielleicht sprechen Sie Deutsch? Or English?” Ryan said in surprised “Shocking he knows both Latin _and_ German.” Craig however caught the last portion as he said “Hey, I think he said English! We speak that one!” the Vaanti speaking all the languages sighs in relief. “Why did you not say so? And can you keep that wolf away?” he asked the group while pointing at Wolf Link. While Ryan gets him to stand down, Taylor asks the Vaanti “Can you help us? We’re trying to find Quarr’tel.”

            “Quarr’tel is a place for those who live not today, yesterday, or tomorrow… but all of them at once.” The Vaanti tells her, getting Jake annoyed a bit “Listen, Fortune Cookie, the world depends on us getting to your treehouse. Could ya try to make some sense?” but Kele tells him “Cool your heels, flyboy. I’m sure we can work something out.” That’s when Varyyn got angry, saying to the Vaanti “We’re wasting time! As Elyyshar of Elyys’tel, I command you t…” that’s when he was cut off by the Vaanti “To what? All citizens of Quarr’tel have revoked titles, property, gods – everything in the service of the eternal continuum.” That’s why Fi comes out of the Master Sword, stating _“In simpler terms, by revoking everything the Vaanti of Quarr’tel serve the flow of time. Is that correct?”_

            “You speak true, spirit sword. If you want to get in, you’ll have to relinquish your title, ‘elyyshar’.” The title was said was spite. “Wh-what?” Varyyn said out of panic. “Listen, I get this is just a job. But is anything else we do to let Varyyn in?” Isaac asked him. But his answer wasn’t helpful as the Vaanti answers with “There is no room for elyyshars, kings, or prophets in our ranks. Only brothers and sisters, cogs in the great wheel.” Varyyn was starting to get nervous, just as everyone else was. “…I cannot do this.” he finally said glumly. “Varyyn…” Diego commented seeing his lover in distress. “You must go on without me, Diego. All of you. I made an oath the day my mother died. I cannot go back on it.”

            “I understand, Varyyn. You have a responsibility and duty to protect your people. No one here we have you abandon them, just because we asked.” Isaac said to Varyyn, hand on his shoulder. “What Isaac said, dude.” Raj added agreeing with him. “This is dumb! What does it matter what you tell this punk! You could always just lie!” Craig shouted in disagreement however. But the Vaanti says to him “You are not helping your friend’s case.” So Varyyn finally says “I have no choice, then.” And with an obsidian knife, he carves an X on a nearby tree. “I will await your return, right here. If any of my scouts come to this place, I will tell them what we know.”

            “…Okay. Just, be safe, alright?” Diego asked as Varyyn pulls him into a hug, their foreheads press together. “You be safe as well. I will never forgive myself if you get hurt.” Varyyn answered in response as the two share a deep, passionate kiss before he pulls away. “Good luck, my friends. I hope you do not need it.” The Elyyshar says to them, as Diego looks back, worried. “You okay, Diego?” Quinn asked. “Let’s just… do this quickly, okay?” he asked back as Varyyn dips his head to the group being led by the oddly-garbed Vaanti.

            “Alright, Hot Topic, you win. Now how do we get to the city?” Jake said pissed, as one of their better fighters had to stay behind. “You will see. In time.” The Vaanti said as it walks through the group, nudging Raj along the way. “Wh-whoa!” that was when their guide disappeared into the mist. “Jerk.” Michelle said at that. “Which direction do we go from here?” As Taylor looks up, she couldn’t find the sun due to the cloud blocking the view. Ryan tried using the map on the Sheikah Slate, but he says “What the? Is it possible to get static on this thing?”

            “Great, this area must be like a sandstorm. The Slate is useless here, kid.” Zahra commented. Even Wolf Link was having trouble tracking the Vaanti’s scent. _Arrroooo…_ “Don’t worry Kwewu. We’ll find our way.” Kele said as he patted Link on the head. “Let’s go right.” Taylor saying, hoping it will lead them somewhere. But as they walk along the edge of the burned forest, no such luck. “Are we there yet?” Craig complained. “Don’t look now, but I’m _very_ sure we’ve seen that burned stump before.” Jake pointed out. “I knew it. We’re walking in circles!” Estela said in annoyance. “This is taking forever.” Quinn added in complains. “To think we’re in a real life Lost Woods. I do not want to become a Stalfos.” Isaac said.

            “Taylor, maybe we should try…” Diego was going to suggest something, before Raj “Whooooa!” shouted as he tripped over a root. “I’m okay!” he said to them as Michelle reached to help him up, only to back away slowly. “Raj, why is your pocket glowing?” she asked worried. He looks down, noticing a fuchsia glow in his pocket, before panicking. “OH GOD, WHAT IS IT…” Sean tries to calm the big guy down “Calm down, Raj. Let’s just…” but to no avail as Raj takes the object in question out and flings it to the dirt before hiding behind a tree! They have to adjust their eyes to the light to see within the glow… a crystal. “The fella we saw earlier must have put it on you when he bumped you.” Kele realized.

            “Maybe it’s…” Diego started as Sean finished “Part of the solution! That must be it!” “Y—yeah. That.” Diego say, sad that someone beat him to the punch. Ryan picks up the crystal, turning it over in his hands. As he turns right, it glows brighter, making Fi come out of the Master Sword. _“Master, I believe the Vaanti we met earlier, has given us a way to Quarr’tel. This crystal seems to resonate in certain directions. I can use my dowsing ability to do the same if you wish.”_ This makes him look at Zahra asking “She can dowse?” this makes the hacker say to him “Back in the first game, in chronological order, Skyward Sword, Fi could act like a compass, informing the first hero about anything nearby that was important. So yeah, she can. I’d use it to help.”

            So he nods to Fi, and she scans the crystal, focusing on its aura before, _“I have now scanned and replicated the aura this crystal is giving off. We can now track down any similar auras nearby our location. Have the Master Sword drawn out to use this ability.”_ She said before returning to the sword. So he does so and it starts resonating with the crystal. So he gives it to Taylor for her to use. “I wonder if that means something…” Zahra said as Taylor said to them “Alright, let’s try going right.” as they do so, both the crystal and the Master Sword were glowing brighter with each step. “I think this is a good thing!” she said to everyone. “Great job, you two!” Quinn says glad they are finally getting somewhere. As they continue on, they see a patch of dirt glowing ahead. “Alright, Yūgure Ōkami, go ahead of us and dig up what’s over there please.”

            Wolf Link nods in response and runs ahead. As they catch up, he was already digging in the dirt, revealing to them… “Jackpot!” Zahra said as it was another crystal like the one Taylor had. As Wolf Link carries it over to Taylor, the two crystals look shinier and glossier. “Alright, so that’s two crystals we got with us. What now?” Isaac asked. “Do they still light up and dim depending on which direction you point them, Princess?” Jake asked Taylor. So as she spins around, she notices them glowing as she faces the back of the group. The Master Sword does the same as Ryan points it in the same direction. “Alright, we move back.” he says as the sword and crystals were dancing with light. “Rad.” Zahra commented. But up ahead, they notice a tree with a familiar X crossed on it.

            “Hey, we’re gonna pass by Varyyn! We gotta show him these cool crystals!” Diego said, excited to see his lover again. But as the group gets to the tree in question, “Varyyn? Hello?” Diego asked, wondering where he was at. But the forest was silent, as no one was there at all. “…Varyyn?” Diego asked now worried. “He did say he’d wait here, right?” Quinn wondered as well. “No footprints, no markings, no sign of a struggle. It’s like he…” Estela commented as Diego said “Like he disappeared.” As he was running a hand through his hair, now pacing around more nervous than ever.

            “I’m so stupid… I should have stayed here with him! I should have _been_ here!” he shouted in frustration. “Diego, we don’t know what happened. Maybe he went to hunt down some food, or one of his scouts found him, or…” Taylor was suggesting before Isaac cuts her off. “Taylor, this isn’t how Varyyn is like. The entire time we knew him, he would never go back on a promise he made.”

            “He’s right. He _never_ goes back on it.” Diego added as he walks back the way they came from. “Where are you going?” Taylor asked now worried for him. “To find whoever took him.” he answered back with resolve in his voice. But before he could, Sean stops him. “Diego… we don’t have the time right now. The Endless was pretty clear that we need to move _fast_ if we want to stop Rourke.” This only got Diego more distressed as “So we leave him behind? Are you kidding? He would come back for any one of us!” Michelle tried to help reason with Diego as well “Diego, please, you’ve got to stay calm…”

            “How can I stay calm?! What if…” he shouted at them before his voice was breaking “He’s gone for good. No one in my life has ever made me feel the way he does. Can’t you guys understand that?” everyone was silent at what he said before Taylor tries to reach to him “Diego…” only for him to shrink away. “I’m going back for him, Taylor. Don’t try to stop me!” Diego said before running off! “We’re not letting him do this, are we?” Jake asked. So after considering what might happen to him “…I’m gonna try to talk to him.”

            “Alright, Taylor. Just remember… We’re tight on time.” Sean tells her as Ryan added “I’ll tag along to make sure nothing happens to her, Joker.” He said to Jake as the pilot replied “Better keep your word, Badger Boy.” as the two head off to find Diego. They see him bob and weave through the tree, and then suddenly, he stops, nearly making all three crash! “Ohmygod.” Diego said as the spirit from before was in front of him “…” as it descends to him, Diego slowly stagger back to the other two. “Ryan… now’s a good time to use the Master Sword! Taylor… run! We’ll try to distract it!”

            But a fight or distraction wasn’t necessary, as the spirit holds out its hand, showing two small objects it was carrying. “…” so Ryan says “Diego, trust me. It wants to help, but only if you let it.” as he takes what he saw were action figures, showing them to Diego. “Those are my…” was all he said, before the world around the three in lost in a flood of light…

 

            _Diego’s POV_

What the…? What am I doing back in Hartfeld? Then I remember, that whatever that was, helped out Estela, Raj, Sean and Craig. I sigh I as saw myself, looking a little older, almost like a teacher, and wearing glasses? No gray hair though. That’d be a nightmare. But then I saw, the students in the room were listening to vision me. _“...And when you watch a film or take in any work of art, try to let go of your exceptions._ _Look at what the work is attempting to do and consider whether or not it’s succeeding at that.”_ that… was actually something I would say. Whoa…

            _“But, Mr. Soto… The Warmest Winter is virtually unwatchable!”_ I saw one of the students complain. So, vision me smiles at that as said in response _“Sometimes a movie will fail at even being a movie. There’s still a lot that can be learned from that.”_ that’s when I saw a phone started buzzing next to me. Or, vision me that is. _“Good first class, everyone. See you next week!”_ as the students were heading out, some of them were stopping to take a picture. Was I that popular? _“Man, I can’t believe they got Diego Soto to teach here…” “I know, right? He literally rewrote the book on film theory!”_ wow, I’m gonna do that? But as the vision me, saw who was calling, he hesitated. That isn’t good.

            After the students, he accepts it and puts the call on speaker. _“Papa?”_ wait, what!? Papa is calling!? _“Diego? Can you hear me?”_ oh boy, now I see why I was hesitant at taking the call. _“Yeah. Uh… long time. What can I do for you?”_ I saw myself ask. _“Son, I wanted to… Your mother and I just saw your book.”_ Great, one of those talks. Just like him _“Oh. Okay. So you’re calling to tell me you disapprove of what I wrote.”_ I assumed. _“What?”_

 _“Papa, I’m at work right now. I really don’t have time to…”_ but whatever I was gonna say, Papa didn’t let me finish. _“No! Diego, please… Just listen to me for a moment! We didn’t know you were writing a book. Nancy handed me the paper and it has your name on this little list.”_ What list? _“The New York Times Bestseller list.”_ I was ON that LIST!? Holy… no, keeping watching Diego. _“Yes! And then I watched my morning show and they talked about you on there too!”_

            _“Well, yeah… It came as a pretty big surprise to me too. So you haven’t read it then?”_ I then heard the sound of pages rustling in a book. _“Ah, here! I like this part. I want to read this out loud, son… People ask me why there aren’t new stories. How can film and television just go on doing variations on the same tired scenarios? ‘I tell them to look around. Really look, with an open mind. If you look at life, you’ll see the stories we’ve been shutting out’…”_ and I see myself finish that line with _“…’And all you have to do is let them in’.”_

That’s when I see the action figures I was just given on the desk. And my vision-self swivels their arms so their hands came together. And Papa, he was actually starting to cry. _“Diego, my son, I’m sorry I never told you before… I am so very, very proud of you.”_ h-he was? So that’s why the spirit is showing me this… _“I know, Papa. I know.”_ And like this vision ends…

            And I find myself back in the Lost Woods as Isaac dubbed them with Taylor and Ryan. I try to say something to them, but I couldn’t. I was crying too. So the two hug me instead, letting all that sorrow go away. “Shh. It’s okay.” I heard Taylor tell me. Finally I mention “I… I’m gonna write a book.” With Ryan adding “And a best-seller one at that. Sounds like something I should read.” I wipe away my tears as I look at those figures of mine. I also saw the Triforce mark on Ryan was glowing softly. But I don’t tell him. He’ll have to figure out on his own. “Wherever Varyyn is, I’ve got to trust that he can handle himself.” I tell them.

            Then Taylor, the smart-aleck, says to me “He’ll come back to us, Diego. The Force is strong with that one.” so I answer her with “Yeah… It really is. Thanks, Taylor. And you too, Ryan. If we ever get back home…” he cuts me off with “Yeah, I know, I know. Movie binge watch, Soto. Back for now, back to finding a tree.”

            Time to get back to the others. Varyyn, wherever you are, stay safe for me. As we made it back, everyone has their eyes on me. Oh boy, too much attention. “Hey, Short Stuff… Holding up okay?” can’t Jake make up his mind on what to call me? But I give them a nod and tell everyone “I’m still worried about Varyyn… but I know he’d tell me to keep going. So I’m gonna.”

            “We’ll find him as soon as we can, okay?” Quinn said reassuring me. So Taylor holds the crystals up again with Ryan doing the same to Master Sword. Well, as the Doctor’s companions would say well he regenerates ‘Well, here we go again.’ and we head off to find Quarr’tel.

            Wherever it is…

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

As we continue onward, I can see a pulsing blue light in the distance. Another crystal? “There!” I hear Estela say as she runs with our wolf companion to it. She had to climb up the tree and reach in to grab it. “Got it.” all three crystals start to shine brighter, same with the Master Sword, until they go dull. Same with the sword. “Did we break them?” Craig asked a good question there. “I guess a game of hot-and-cold is too simple.” Another game have I haven’t played, thanks to da… no, thanks to Rourke making dad hide. “Let’s just think this through… What was the last thing that Vaanti told us?” Taylor asks.

            _“The Vaanti in question said to us before leaving, ‘You will see in time’.”_ Glad Fi remembered that. “Maybe that means something else.” Michelle had suggested. The thing is, what though? That’s when Isaac said “Maybe, we should look through them.” As he took a crystal and looks into it. “What the… Guys, may want to look at this!” as I take a look through it, the light was refracting inside, showing time rifts and trails, unseen by the naked eye! “Triiiippy.” Raj said during his time to look. That’s when Taylor said “Hold on… We’re still stuck. It’ll take days to explore all of these trails. We need all three crystals for something.” That’s when Zahra snaps her finger, realizing it as Isaac mentioned “Of course! That’s why! We need to Overlay them!”

            “There! I see it!” Zahra said as she took them, using Isaac’s advice in the process. We take another look, this time a path standing out more than the other trails. _“Master, I have memorize the trail we need to take. Please, everyone follow my lead.”_ Fi said as she went ahead of the path. An hour later, nighttime arrived and the stars came out. And ahead a tree just as large as Elyys’tel was there for us to see. Raj stopped in his tracks seeing it, asking “Are we in Oz?”

            “Let’s just hope the Munchkins have whatever we need to get to Rourke.” Jake said in response. I sure hope there’s a blacksmith that can strengthen the Master Sword like Endless Taylor said. As we approach, we then hear dance music playing. And Craig and Raj were bobbing their heads to the beat. “Oh snap… That’s a sick beat.” Craig said to it. “Dude, that _drop_ though!” Raj replied. “Are we sure this is the right place?” Quinn asked, just as a pair of Vaanti rushed past us. “Woooo!” “Yabai! Pari pi!” wait did I hear one say in Japanese ‘Bad beat’? That’s when one of them turns to look at us, with a merry look in his eyes. Least they’re friendly. “Come to crash our party, outsiders?” he asked us.

            “And if we did?” Taylor asked him in return. “Then I’d say you’re more than welcome here.” his companion, a spiky hair female Vaanti, takes out a small metal disk and starts twisting it in her hands. Suddenly a tear in time opens around us, and we were falling in space! “Wha…” was all Diego got out…

            Before we find ourselves on a wooden platform residing on the tree! The music was louder as we were closer. “ _Oof!” “Hey!”_ were what some said in surprise or annoyance as the two Vaanti in question says to us “It’s not an Anachronist party without a crash!” Anachronist? That’s what they call themselves? “So I’m guessing you guys made all those portals then?” Isaac asked as he got up. That’s when one of them answer “Hm? Oh, right. Rifts are only just starting to appear in this time…”

            “When we come from, outsider, fractures in the facade you call reality everywhere. We’ve simply learned how to make use of them.” Whoa, if that’s true, then the barriers around dimensions were weak enough for people to go through them with ease. “Gonna stop you right there, Team Rocket. We’re here to find a way into Rourke’s compound, not trade riddles.” Jake said to them. “Hey, enjoy the party! It’s bound to be more interesting than anything you’ve seen in your monochronological life.” One replied as they start laughing. Okay, friendly, but doesn’t seem to take life seriously. “Yo, check it. Jake just got played for a fool by a dude with purple hair!” I sweatdrop at Craig’s reaction to it.

            Especially when the female one leans toward him saying “Time is broken. If you’ve failed to realize that, it’s you who is the fool.” and they walk off. “The hell do they think they are?” and Craig got burned. Whatever that means. So I say to them “I’ll catch up with you guys later. I need to talk to them.” I said as I rush over to the Anachronist Vaanti. The two stop, seeing me run up to them. “Not enjoying the party, outsider?” one of them asked. I say to him “I wouldn’t know. Been invited. Could never go because of my parents.” they nod in sympathy as I asked “Any chance you know where I can get this strengthened?” as I took out the Master Sword with the two pieces of Master Ore as well.

            The female gasped in surprised seeing it “The sword that seals the darkness.” She then looks to me and says “I’ll take these to our smith. You take him to wait with the Clockmaker.” ‘Clockmaker’? Was that a leader of sorts for them? But as I walk with the male Vaanti, I could’ve sworn I saw Uqzhaal around. How long was he here? And why was the shaman wearing a blackened mask? And where was he going?

 

            **Third POV**

After seeing Ryan go ahead to catch up with the Anachronist, Taylor and the others head inside after seeing Uqzhaal, in hopes to find him again. Within the building, they see neon lights, strobes and what looked like gas lanterns illuminating the dance floor, which was crowded with Vaanti. And on side, a DJ was changing records on three antique phonographs. And a Vaanti approaches them asking “Outsiders? You shouldn’t be here.” that’s when Taylor noticed to her surprise, the very same one they first met. “Wait… Didn’t I see you in the forest?” with Isaac muttering “Wibbly-Wobbly…”

            “Timey-Wimey.” The Vaanti finished before he could “Aside from the Whovian over there, The Party Before the End has rules, and unless you’re here to partake and participate, we’ll have to…” so Taylor quickly said to him “Uh, yeah, we’re here to have fun!” with Craig adding to that “Hell yes! Let’s get it _poppin’!_ ” the Vaanti looks at them distrustfully, until he relents and extends a tray loaded with strange drinks to them. “Pick your poison.” He said to them. So, to satisfy the Vaanti, she picks a silvery dripping drink, similar to the sap she drank back at Elyys’tel. “Ugh, you’re really gonna drink that?” Michelle ask her. But Craig however smirked saying to her “Check it out, Taylor’s got an iron stomach!”

            “…I think that’s the stuff we drank from the roots under Elyys’tel.” Raj commented. _‘Guess I’m not the only who thought that.’_ Taylor thought as she lifts the lid seeing the sap within. “It’s definitely the same weird sap. But Quarr’tel’s tree looked pretty dead from the outside…” before she takes a small sip from it. After the Vaanti gives drinks to everyone, he nods and turns away to replenish his tray. Zahra takes a swig of her beer, slamming the empty bottle on a table. “So far this ain’t half bad!” she said. “Jumanji should stick around like a sore thumb here, but I don’t see him.” Jake commented. Taylor makes her way to the DJ, asking him “Excuse me, have you seen…” but he said to her “Not now.”

            “Oh. Sorry, I’ll wait until the end of your set.” But he tells her “Not later. Not earlier… All time, all the time!” this makes the crowd cheer in response, making them dance harder than before. That’s when the DJ stares into the crowd in astonishment, freezing in place. The music fades away, causing confusion. So Taylor turns her gaze… and finds a masked Uqzhaal climbing on a platform! “Anachronists, heed my words… Our kind, all of us… We have been _BETRAYED!!”_ as Taylor tries to focus on him, her vision was growing hazy around her. “Yo, I think somethin’ was in those drinks.” Craig said shaking his head.

            “The Endless _lied_ to us for hundreds of years while secretly absorbing the power of Vaanu!” Uqzhaal said to them. “What? How do you know this?” one of the Anachronist asked the shaman. “Because I have heard the Endless confess it to an alternate version of herself… as well as the Pegasus Catalyst…” this was aimed straight at Taylor and Isaac, who was also starting to feel unwell. “If you don’t believe me, ask them!” this made the Vaanti all turn to them, with bewilderment and contempt in their eyes. “Hold on! Let me jus…” Isaac tried to say, before the colors and shapes in the room were starting to swim, making him extremely nauseated, but not as badly as Taylor was.

            _‘Yubel… was is… I don’t feel… so good.’_ Isaac asked as Yubel tries to keep him awake. **_“Boy, don’t lose consciousness! The drink is also affecting me as well! Don’t los…”_** but her voice was fading away, as Isaac collapses on his back, the same thing also happening to Taylor as well “Ughhh…” was what she got out, before she too, succumbed to blacking out.

            “Isaac! Taylor!” Quinn shouted in panic as Jake did the same…

            “Princess! Boy Scout!”

 

* * *

 

 

            Hopefully I’ll get the last part of Act 7 done before my jury duty. If not, I tried. R&R people!  


	6. The Ties That Break

            Here we are, the last chapter to Act 7. Not much to say, mainly cuz I want to get this done before Jury Duty. If I did, yay me! If not, oh well.

            **Grace: is it really necessary to tell them? At any rate, StarflareKnight owes only Isaac, Ryan, and this variant of the MC.**

Thank you, can they take back the Island’s Heart from the Evil Emperor Rourke? Or will history be doomed to repeat in failure? Let’s find out!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 7 Chapter 6: The Ties That Break**

**Location: Quarr’tel**

_Isaac’s POV_

I woke up, gasping for air! “What the… what happened!?” me freaking out also woke up Taylor as well as she asked just as confused “Huh?!” that’s when I saw we were in an odd room, crammed with odder objects. And piano music was playing from a boom box. And… was that a clock I hear? I saw that Jake, Quinn and even Ryan, who went off on his own last night were watching us. “Oh, Isaac, Taylor, you’re both awake…” Quinn said to them. “You alright there, Princess? Boy Scout?” Jake asked them, so Taylor says to him “A little groggy, but I’ll live.” Might as well assure them as well “I’m okay, I think.”

            “Kinda worried us here, being brought here out cold.” I heard Ryan say to us. I turn to him, seeing that he was with another Anachronist Vaanti. She turns and looks at us with an elaborate pair of goggles. “Well, well… Both still functioning.” She said to us. “Look… I’m not the Endless! I didn’t have anything to do with betraying the Vaanti or… Wait. What’s still functioning?” Taylor had a point. “Your internal clocks. Woke both of you up at just the right moment.” The Vaanti said as she turns off the boom box. Then she tells us “You’ll find that most of us aren’t too interested in the Endless or the Catalysts… You had a hand in our story, certainly, but for us that was quite long ago.”

            I hold head in pain, man what did I drink? “What the heck was in that drink?” I ask our host. “Liquefied time crystal. Harmless to us, but extremely toxic to others. Seems that shaman had it out for you.” Wait that was toxic?! Then why am I… **_“It’s because I manage to absorb the toxic material. It doesn’t affect me like it would you.”_** the Vaanti then says to us “No symptoms other than drowsiness, though. You’re very lucky, or perhaps… _different._ As for you, you just had consumed a really strong sedative.” That sounds foreboding. Also explains the awful taste in my mouth.

            “Hey, back off! I didn’t come here for a physical.” Taylor yelled. That’s when she said “No, you came seeking help. Our help. With the Island’s Heart. Your friend Zahra told us as well as Ryan as he is waiting for his sword to be strengthened.” That made me asked “Where is she anyway? And the others?” so Quinn answered me with “Some are taking a nap and some are… partying, I think?” that’s when the host said to us “Fortunately, no one else consumed what you did, Taylor.” that’s when we remembered who did this “And Uqzhaal?” Taylor said pissed off. So Ryan said “Knowing the shaman, he’s already on his way to the volcano.”

            “Your young swordsman is correct, he is off to stop the Endless, I presume. I pointed out to him that one can’t be held accountable for the actions of an alternate self. Oh… You’re probably wanting a name to call me. Clockmaker will do.” least we got a name for her now. “What’s Jumanji gonna do, beat Moon Man with his stick?” Jake asked her. That’s when she answered “I’m afraid his words managed to inspire a few of us who’d grown restless…” that doesn’t sound good. “Restless about being trapped in the past?” Taylor asked.

            But the Clockmaker answered with “Restless while waiting for Vaanu to depart.” So I ask “I keep hearing name, Vaanu, not La Huerta. Is there a reason for it?” so she said to me “I’ll explain that in a moment. We don’t simply revel for hedonism’s sake, you see. It’s a farewell party. At some point, an eventuality may occur where Vaanu is finally able to continue on its journey. Then, at long last, our party will end.” So Ryan asks her then “I’m guessing this has to do something with that ghost? We’ve seen some sort of spirit. A glowing figure that tries to help us.”

            “Indeed? Vaanu has rarely shown itself to us… Stories speak of a bright light… and visions… A faceless angel guiding those in need.” Well, I got my explanation right there. “That’s our guy.” Jake said surprised as we all were. “Alright then. But, why us? Why would Vaanu help us and none of the Vaanti?” I said curious. Then the Clockmaker replied “Perhaps Vaanu is hoping you might help it in return.” Then the clock we were hearing begins to sound the hour. Clockmaker, with true delicacy, turns back the clock’s hour hand. “As for me, I can get you into Rourke’s facility in exchange for an answer to one, simple question…”

            And there was the catch. “This oughta be good.” I elbowed Jake to shush him. As she sits on an odd-looking chair in the center of the room, she looks to Taylor, asking her…

            “What is time?”

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

What is time? “Seriously?” I heard Jake say before Ryan went “Shh!” so I ask just to be sure “Like… the abstract concept of time?” and the Clockmaker tells me “Yes. What does it mean to you? Answer carefully.” I closed my eyes for this. I looked deep within myself for the answer. And then “Time is _the soul of the universe_. It touches everything and everyone.” Was what I answered finally to her. “So you feel as I do. Despite the difficulty of surviving in an era ravaged by time distortion, we Anachronist believe that our universe is a benevolent one. It sent us Vaanu, without whom we would be adrift. It gave us time, without which everything would happen at once.”

            “I guess that is one way of looking at it.” I commented to her explanation. “Yes. Now, regarding the Island’s Heart…” finally some progress. The Clockmaker opens a sliding metal door, beckoning us to follow her. As we head out, we can see Anachronist Vaanti carousing about on the outdoor platforms and walkways of Quarr’tel. One of them came to us, or more specifically, Ryan. Unlike the other Anachronist, this one looked more serious, dressed in a steampunk slash blacksmith outfit. “Swordsman. I’ve just finished tempering and strengthening your Sword. I’m here to return it to you.” as he handed the Master Sword back to Ryan, Fi came out, only she was…

            _“Master, the blacksmith has successfully strengthened the Master Sword. I am now what the Hero of Legend once called me the ‘Tempered Sword’.”_ So when he drew the Tempered Sword out of the sheath, we saw how it changed. The blade was now red, with the hilt blue. Which explains Fi’s new color change. “Now that is a sword, Badger Boy.” Jake tells him. So as Ryan thanks the blacksmith, I hear from next to me “Taylor… _hic!_ ” Zahra and Craig coming over, drunk as a pair of skunks. “Yo, you’ve got the hiccups again.” Craig tells her. “No I… _hic…_ don’t!” made me wonder as I asked “Have you two been up partying all night?”

            They just stare at each other and starting giggling. Guess that answers that. “You say that like you’re surprised.” Zahra tells me but then “Oh crap. Z, don’t look, but there’s a mouse by your foot!” that make her gasp and look around panicked. “What? Where?!” but he smirked at her saying “Boom. Hiccups cured.” Oh, those two. Michelle was also coming to us, out from a building, rubbing her temples. “How does anyone sleep around here with all that _noise?_ ” I couldn’t answer that question. “It’s not ‘noise’. It’s EDM.” An Anachronist corrects her. “Whatever.” Everyone else soon shows up behind her. “Morning, Taylor, Isaac.” Kele says to us.

            “Hey, doodlebombers…” Raj comments walking over before he lays back down and goes back to sleep. “Taylor, when you’re ready, I can open a rift here in Quarr’tel. It’ll take you directly to Rourke’s compound beneath the Observatory, going back to a time before he’d expect you to arrive.” That’s what Craig says to that “Oh whaaaaat… I like this already!” I ask her just to be sure though “So you’re going to help us? Just for answering a question?” that’s when she said to me “That question matter much more than you may realize. As does the Island’s Heart.”

            “Isaac, if you’re gonna be a freaking time ninja, you’ve gotta change your look… I grabbed some _sick_ gear last night. Put these on.” I hear Zahra say to Isaac. So I turn to see her hand him a pile of clothes. Well, he does need a change in wardrobe. He takes a look at the clothing before going inside a building to change into them. As he came out… whoa… he looks like a younger Star-Lord. “You know… I kinda like this!” he said smiling. I saw from the corner of my eye, Quinn was blushing. Aww… “What’s not to like? You look like a rock star.” Zahra said to him as Michelle mentioned “I feel like I need to create a new Pictogram account just to document that outfit.” Translation: she likes it. “Hell yeah! Gimme five, Buckalew!” I could’ve sworn as they did so, he was moving and reacting much faster than we were! He had a surprised look as well.

             “Haha. Too… Slow? How in the…?!” Craig was stumped seeing he got high-fived after all. Isaac just grinned, running a hand on the fabric of his ‘Star-Lord’ outfit as I now dubbed it. That’s gonna help him out, a lot. But just to be safe, I head inside a building to put on the Armor I had still. Surprise to see it still holding up. As I made it back, Sean then said “Looks like we’re ready to go.” So, the Clockmaker nods to us and takes out a stopwatch. After adjusting the dials on it, she clicks a button, which make nearby Vaanti back away. “Xiaoxin!” one said as the air in front of us ripples and implodes like a film catching fire!

            And that’s when we see a rift in front of us. “Oh god… Is this when some guy in a demonic bunny suit tells us to ‘wake up’?” Diego asked, bringing up Frank the Rabbit. Ugh, why Diego? Raj added right then “I’m awake, I’m awake… Am I awake?” oh Raj. “We’ll try to maintain it until you return, but do be quick.” The Clockmaker tells us as a warning. “Time to deploy. You ready, Princess?” Jake asked me. So I say with resolve. “C’mon, everyone. Let’s go turn the tables on Rourke!” and I run headlong into the rift with my friends behind me.

            “They don’t stand much of a chance, do they?” I thought I heard one Anachronist ask the Clockmaker. “…May Vaanu, and the True might of the Triforce guide them.” I hear her sigh. What was ‘The True might of the Triforce’ though? Sure hope Ryan can find out…

 

            **Third POV**

As they reach the other side of the time rift, Taylor and her friends find themselves in an immense, high ceiling room with advanced tech and monitors. Zahra’s jaw drops, taking it all in. “Dang… I could spend some time in here.” she said out loud, that’s when Jake motions for them to be quiet, for someone was at a computer terminal. “ _Badger Boy. There’s your cousin. Three o’clock.”_ He whispered to Ryan. He gets a nod as they see him connect a cable to a floating drone carefully, and then gazes at the monitor.

            “Mother? Can you hear me?” he asked as Iris appears on the screen. However, her expression was now blank, staring right through him rather than at him. **“…”** “Mother, it’s me! Please, I need your help.” Aleister pleaded. But all he got from her was **“Access denied. User is invalid.”** That’s when Estela said to them _“Someone’s coming.”_ As a group of Arachnid soldiers comes rushing in, with Mouse or rather Mike leading them! “Intruders!” he shouted. Aleister hearing that said quickly “Wha—No! Stand down!” this makes the soldier hold their ground. Aleister quickly disconnects the drone, making the monitor go blank.

            “Aleister… cousin. We here for the Island’s Heart. Let us take it, and we’ll be on our way.” Ryan said as he walked in front of the group, his new Tempered Sword out just in case. “Blunt as ever, kid. But what else is new?” Zahra said to him hearing that. “Aleister, you don’t need the Heart. Rourke’s gonna trash the island if he keeps using it.” Sean said as well. But all Aleister could say was “…You shouldn’t have come here.”

            **“Permission to capture the intruders?”** an Arachnid soldier asked. This makes the pale boy turn to them, saying “Just… leave! I have this situation under control.” But Mike wasn’t convinced “You’re lying.” Jake and Isaac take a step toward Mike, only for Sean and Quinn to hold them back. “Mike! Fight it, dammit!” Jake shouted as Isaac adds “Come on, you’re stronger than this!” that’s when Aleister puts in a series of commands into the terminal, causing Mike to freeze in place! “I said _leave.”_ He tells Mike. “…Yes, sir.” Mike stated before walking off stiffly. **“Wait, we’re just gonna…”** one soldier asked before Mike cuts him off “We’re moving. That’s an order.”

            **“Copy.”** Another said obeying as they file out and follow Mike. “You’re controlling him?!” Jake said shocked seeing that happen, as Ryan added “So this was your side-project. That’s kinda disturbing there.” Aleister shrugs as he said “Yes, Hikari, it is. I won’t lie about that. As for your question Jacob, I merely adjusted his memory of the last few minutes.” That’s when Taylor asked him “Where’s the Island’s Heart.” The answer that she got was simply “There.” As Aleister pointed in a towering mech, surrounded by wires and scaffolding. This made everything gawked, Ryan the most. “Good god…” Taylor as she saw it, remembering the monstrosity she saw in the VR Olivia Montoya had made.

            “Inside the Omega Mech.” He said sadly. “What in the Sam Hill?” Kele got out as Wolf Link was growling at it. _Grrrrr…._ “We… are… screwed.” Craig commented. “Nice knowing you, dudes.” Raj added. Ryan said however, upon seeing it “Father’s worst fear. Now come to life.” That’s when they hear Diego gasp, leaning over a surveillance monitor. “Taylor, look!” as she heads over, she sees that on one of the camera feeds, Varyyn was restrained on a lab table. “They captured him! Are they experimenting on him?” Quinn asked worried. Isaac and Taylor though, flinch from remembering how they seen it before. _‘Just like with the Idol that was meant for Diego…’_ the duelist thought.

            “Oh no…” as Taylor said that, Diego was starting to pale and wring his hands in panic. “…Please say we’ll help him, Taylor.” that’s when Michelle realized “Grace has got to be here too… Why don’t I see her on any on the monitors?” so Ryan turns to Aleister saying to him “It’s probably best you tell them. And before you do your act, I already told them of our little plan to fool the old man. So they know it’s all an act.” Aleister sighs at that, though in his head however _‘They were bound to figure it out anyway. Better from him than from me.’_

            So after taking a moment for himself, he finally tells them “Well, since you all know now, I should say this to you all. Isaac, Jacob. I’ve been trying to help Michael break free from the control that Lundgren has on him. I’ve nearly succeed, but I’ve hit a snag. Since she’s the better hacker, Zahra would probably be best to do this. She is the expert in this.” hearing that made her smirk “Damn right am I.” as he continues “Also, I ask when you leave, is to knock me out when you do. It will give a more convincing story that I had no chance to stop you all.” this time, Estela smirked at that, glad for that chance.  

            “And one piece of advice, if I may… you should leave as you came, everyone. This might end up badly for you all. I don’t… want to see any of you hurt.” The last part he looks down to the floor in shame. So Isaac “Sorry, but that’s the one thing we can’t do. Aleister, please. Tell us where she is.” Sighing in resignation, Aleister finally says “…She’s in a cell next to Father’s office. It’s in the aboveground portion of the Observatory.” So Sean asks “We need to either go after Varyyn and Grace or the Island’s Heart, quickly. What’s it gonna be, Taylor?” so after thinking real hard on it, Taylor finally say to them…

            “Let’s get the Island’s Heart first.” Seeing Diego’s face fall, Isaac puts a hand on his shoulder, saying assuring him “Hey, don’t worry, Diego. We know where he is. Soon as we get the Heart, he’s our next priority to get back from Rourke.” As he said that, Jake said to Taylor’s choice “It’s right here. We gotta get it.” with Sean adding “If what the Endless says is true, we’re all dead if we don’t.” Diego says to Isaac “Okay, I understand. Thank you for telling me that, Isaac.”

            After seeing that, he says to them “Alright then, in that case, knock me out. And don’t hold back, I can tak… _Urk!”_ that’s all he got out before Estela knocked him out with the blunt end of her spear. She takes a moment to pop the tension out of her neck. “While he did ask us to it, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” as Craig comes up to tied Aleister up, Zahra heads to the terminal, seeing the work he was doing to free Mike. “Well, he’s got a good start, but still second best to me.”

            “So, can you finish it? Can you free my cousin, Z?” Isaac asked her as she got to work finishing to delete the program in question. “I can. The thing is I won’t. Not yet anyway. Because if I did so right now, there’d be no telling where your cousin would be at.” Isaac nods at her reasoning reluctantly. So as she finished, she stops at entering the command. “All right, that’ll do for now. Let’s leave this alone for the time being.” She then turns her attention to the Omega Mech, looking at it in awe. “It’s… _everything._ ” she said at it. “It’s somethin’, alright.” Kele added. Jake however scowls at it. “Leave it to Daddy Weirdbucks to paint his doomsday device Mid-Life Crisis Red.”

            That’s when they see erratic flashes of light from the mech. “Guess we know where it’s at exactly now.” Isaac said seeing it. “Cool. I’ll check it out.” Zahra said as she climbs onto an elevating platform, starting it up. “Z, wait!” Craig shouted to her as he jumps up and hoists himself on the platform as well. “We used to watch Gundam together, remember? It was our tradition.” She chuckles as she grabs him to pull him up. “I remember, you doofus.” She said smiling at the memory. As they go upward, the duo stop next to a compartment that had the flashing light. Suddenly, Michelle ask everyone “Did you guys see something move over there?” as she pointed to a cluster of desks. “I see it! I think it’s the ghost!” Diego said to them. “…” but Ryan tenses up, feeling a sense of malice coming from it.

            “That’s not it at all.” as he walks up in front of them. “Want to get to my friends, gotta have to get past me first, Fiddler.” He said as the assassin appeared, smiling at the challenge. “Well now, much as that’s tempting boy, you should’ve asked permission before dropping in, sweeties… Now I’m gonna have to _kick you out!”_ the last part she snarled as she threw a dark katana at him!

           

            _Ryan’s POV_

Out of impulse, I drew my shield out, and when it was about to hit, I literally use it to knock her katana out of the way! “Too close!” Quinn said seeing that. Fiddler picks up the weapon I knock aside from the ground. “Dang, Ryan… that was quite the reflex there!” Raj commented. I was rather surprised myself. How did I know how to do that? _“Master, as her weapon did not glow red with heat, I believe she has a different pair of swords to use. Your defensive and counterattacks are now possible to use against her.”_ Fi was right. I can use Kamiya-Kasshin again!

            “What’s the matter? Lundgren replace your toys with hand-me-downs?” Jake said mockingly at my opponent. “Shut up, _Wolf!”_ she was gonna try to attack, but I block her swords, one with the Tempered Sword, the other with the Hylian Shield. I saw blocking the former make a little crack on hers. “Where’d you get that new sword, kid?” she asked sinisterly at me. I stared back at her and say “Forgot what it was? But like I said, past me first…” I then heard Fi, who was talking with Yubel, telling me _“Master, Miss Zahra is prepared to drop the Island’s Heart on Fiddler’s head. The impact has a 98% probability of knocking her unconscious.”_ That could help out.

            “You missed your opportunity to backstab me a second time, Jeannie. But if I get half the chance, I’ll make you pay for what you did to me and Mike.” Wait, why was Jake saying that? “Business, Jake. Just business. But then, you always did mix up work and pleasure…” she countered as she tried to get to me, but stops in mid-stance “Ahh… nearly forgot about that red barrier you got, kid.” She quickly jumps back before I land a hit. Damn! I might be skilled, but she’s just as skilled as well!

            “Fiddler… What did you do?” Taylor demanded. “Jake didn’t like what Lundgren was up to.” My opponent said as I parried another one of her attacks. “…And I didn’t like _Jake._ When he told me he was going to expose our commander, I did what anyone would have done. I let Lundgren know exactly what kind of _scum_ he had working with him.” wait, so makes Fiddler the rat that got Jake and Mike into that mess in the first place! And I could feel that Isaac was pissed out from all this. “You… you Cold-Hearted BITCH! You’re responsible for what happened to my cousin!” that’s when she turns to him, both surprised and disapproving. “You’re Mouse’s cousin? Talk about a poor resemblance. And that mouth of yours. How about I cut you a new… _ACK!!”_

            That’s when Isaac let Yubel take over, using telekinesis to freeze her in her tracks! **_“Well? She’s open for the knock-out, Goth girl!”_** and we see the Island’s Heart crash into Fiddler’s head! Out cold and down for the count. Isaac gets control again as Fiddler falls face first to the floor, as Craig and Zahra cheer from the platform. “Yessss!” Zahra said, as Craig “Pass completed! Nice assist, Ryan! Kick-ass sword skills!” I nod to them as I put the Tempered Sword and Hylian Shield away. As they lower the platform, Diego picks up the Heart, which was still intact. Isaac yells out in anger, banging his hands on a nearby desk. “GODDAMMIT!! Why?! Why does Mike have to suffer, just because what this bitch did?!”

            Despite her wanting to, Quinn was stopped by Jake, telling her “No, Red. This is something I have to do.” As he goes up to Isaac, Jake says to him “Boy Scout, I know you’re mad about all this, but we gotta keep going. So no one will have to deal with people like Lundgren and Fiddler. Ever again.” man, I really feel sorry for those two. After a while, Isaac finally calms enough, saying to us “Sorry, I had to let that out. We should hurry and get Varyyn and Grace back.” we nod and move quickly. As we pass by Aleister, he’s still out cold. Sorry, cousin. “It’s still hard to think, that he was trying to help us all this time. I feel bad for him.” Quinn said about him. “I know how he feels. Glad he’d saw the light, though.” That’s when I spot a folded piece of paper under his desk. I slowly unfold it, taking it out of its hiding spot safely. “Let’s see what it says.” I comment.

 

_My Dearest Grace,_

_I know we will never speak again, but I wanted you to know how much I regret… everything._

_I’ve caused you so much suffering and for that, I’ll never, ever forgive myself. I hope only to live long enough to redeem myself in your eyes._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Aleister_

Man, Aleister, you sure have a weird way to care for someone. “Yo, you comin’?” I heard Craig ask me. So I fold the paper up and catch up as we go to get our friends back. We eventually reach the room Varyyn was held in. It wasn’t looking good, he had mechanical restraints pinning him down on the surgical table. Diego rushes over to his side asking “Varyyn? Can you hear me?”

            “Diego… I’d hoped to see your face one more time. They ambushed me… Too many… I couldn’t…” guess Arachnid got the jump on him back in those woods. “Shh. I know. We’re gonna get you out of here.” I tried to use the Magnesis Rune from the Slate on the restraints but they weren’t moving! “No good, I can’t force them open. They must be made of something that magnets can’t stick to.” So Jake tries to pry them open, but like me, no such luck. “ _Argh._ Damn thing won’t budge!” even Sean’s attempt was no good. That’s when Diego heads to a workstation with Zahra following. “Piece of cake. All we need to do is release the…” but the cake is gone, so to speak. Since we got someone on our tail. **“I’m sorry, Zahra. I can’t let you do that.”** I guess Rourke altered Iris’s programming. No good…

           

            **Third POV**

“…We got to go. Quick.” Isaac said seeing what had happened in the Diego’s idol now happening for real. “Iris? You got to let Varyyn go!” Diego pleaded but failed in to Iris as she stated coldly to them **“Negative. This specimen will remain in custody for the duration of the procedure.”** As well as revealing a camera attached to machineguns from the wall. “What the… Are you _kidding me?”_ Craig said gawking at the new threat. “I don’t think Daruk’s Protection can stop all those bullets, guys.” Ryan said weakly. **“Defense sequence initiated. Final warning…”**

 _‘We can’t let that happen, not with everyone here in the room.’_ Taylor thought as she look around for any kind of cover. She spots a table, and quickly dives under it. The others follow her as well, all except Diego. “…Diego!” she whispered as Isaac said “You can go only get him back if you’re still alive. Now get over here, you idjit!” after looking tearfully at Varyyn, Diego finally joins them, whacking Isaac in the process. “I deserve that one.” Isaac commented as Diego said “Yeah, you did. Jerk.”

            “Bitch.” **“…No hostiles within range. Defense sequence suspended.”** The group hear Iris announce in the room. “Whew.” Taylor sighed as Jake pointed out “We need to do something about that camera.” So Kele tells him “Eye in the sky need taking out? Leave it to me.” So the WWII soldier takes out a slingshot from his pocket, takes aim and fires a rock at the camera… _Crash!_ They hear it connect and the camera dropping to the floor. “Bingo.” Kele said. So Taylor peers out to look and sees it on ground with a wisp of smoke coming out from it. Diego rushes back to Varyyn, now that Iris can’t find them. “How do we get him out? We’ve got to get him out!” Quinn wondered and panicked. **“Surveillance lost in Cloning Lab. Alerting proper channels…”** Iris stated.

            _‘Cloning Lab!? What the hell does Rourke want with clones?’_ Isaac thought as Ryan says quickly “Hold on! Iris, we have my bastard Grand-uncle at Gun and Sword point.” Jake nods to him, also saying “If you don’t release Varyyn, Rourke either gets a sword in the gut or a bullet in the head. What’s it gonna be?” Iris then scans the area, but was having trouble being blind without a camera. **“Data inconclusive… Everett Rourke was not seen entering the Cloning Lab.”** She said now confused. “Just try and test us, Hallie 9000.” Jake growled at her. **“…Threat level too high. Complying with hostiles’ demand.”** She said as she releases Varyyn from his restraints.

            _Ching! Ch-ching!_ Was heard as Iris vanishes. Michelle takes a look Varyyn to make sure he’s alright. “I don’t see any wounds, but they may have sedated him.” that’s when a siren blares out. “Huh?!” Taylor said surprised as Zahra got pissed “That little piece of… She activated an alarm.” As Isaac grabs on a hold of Varyyn, he says to them “Time to go. Next stop, Grace.” Diego also helps carry Varyyn as they get ready to rush to the elevators. “Gra…” the sedated Vaanti said to them. “What, Varyyn?” Diego asked. The sirens sound once more, putting them on edge as Varyyn points to a door on the other side of the lab. “Grace.”

            “Let’s go check it out.” Sean suggested. As they exit the lab, they find themselves at a meeting point of three hallways. Varyyn points to the left. The sirens blare one more time before fading, this time, heavy footsteps were heard, coming at them. “Found youuu!” as Tetra and his squadron round a corner from the central hallway. “Oh great. The berserker of the group.” Ryan said as he drew out his weapons in defense. **“Give yourselves up or we’ll use force.”** One of the soldiers threatened. “Eats my shorts.” Jake countered. “Hey, Jakey-Wakey, wanna hear a good joke?”

            “ _Ugh…_ for crying out loud… are you the annoying one that Lundgren has to put up with?” Isaac asked. “H-hey! I ain’t annoying!” Tetra stammered, but the duelist continued “Really? Then why ask about a joke when we know, that your skills suck just as bad as your nicknaming? ‘Jakey-Wakey’? Come on? My grandma can do a better nickname than that, and she’s dead!” some of the group, even some soldiers were holding back from laughing. **“Damn, sir. He burned you good!”** the soldier chuckled before he quickly shuts up as Tetra glared at him.

            “Uh, Boy Scout? What are you doing?” Jake asked as Isaac said “Seeing if these guys want to go out for some pool and beer… What do you think I’m doing!?” Zahra mutters to Craig “I think all this shit broke Isaac.” he nods in return. “ _Grrr…_ Can I at least tell the joke, you little shit?” Tetra growled at him. “I don’t know? Do you _even_ remember it?”

            “YOU’RE RUINING MY TIME TO TELL THE JOKE!!” the soldier roared in fury. But in his thoughts, Yubel was smirking, saying to him _‘ **Anger can always cloud a person’s judgment. Nice going, boy.’**_ but then Isaac says to him “Alright, fine. Tell your horrible joke so we can get on with life. If you can remember it, that is.” Tetra was gritting his teeth, as he says to them “ _Fine._ ‘Why did the wolf cross the road’?” as he says this, Jake whisper to everyone _“On my signal… Princess, Ariel, Short Stuff, Boy Scout, and Big Guy, you take Papa Smurf and head left.”_  This made Kele asked him confused _“Uh… are any of those people even here?”_

            Tetra, getting madder than ever because of Isaac’s burn “I SAID… WHY DID THE WOLF…” so Isaac answered “To attack and beat up the idiot that was telling bad jokes?” making the soldier lose it “NO! Somebody ripped his guts out first! You little shithead!” so to really burn the big soldier, “Honestly, Tetra, language! There are children in the hall.” Isaac countered as the soldier were now laughing at that. “GODDAMMIT MOTHERFUCKER!!!” as Tetra, to their shock actually extends his mechanical arms, trying to reach for Jake!

            “…They rebuilt him?” Quinn said shocked. “Now!” Jake yelled as the group splits up, with Isaac, Taylor, Quinn, Diego, Craig and Varyyn heading down the hall. The others hold their ground as Ryan rushes to soldiers. “Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora, ORA!!” Ryan yells out as he either slices their weapons in half or bashes his shield on their heads, knocking them out! Taylor glances back, seeing Jake nearly dodge Tetra’s arms, which causes chucks of debris to fly off a wall he hits. “Jake!”

            “Get out of here, Taylor!” he shouted as Sean also said to them “Go!” as they whistle to Ryan and the others, who now run down the other hallway. The soldiers that were still up give chase. Tetra as he follows, then looks to the left, spotting Taylor’s group in the process. “Oh no you don’t…” as he lets his arms out, straight at Taylor! _‘Too fast! I would be able to…’_ but she lost her train of thought, as Isaac rushed over to open a door in front her, causing the arm to get stuck instead! “Thank god for the Anachronist and their outfits.” He said in relief, knowing Jake would kill him if something happened to her. “Hell yeah, Isaac!” Craig shouted as he is now carrying Varyyn. “Thanks, Isaac. I owe y…”

            “Nah, it’s alright. I don’t keep track of debts anyway.” He said as Tetra’s finger were trying to claw at them. “Stupid sneaky, joking-ruining kid!” as partially retracts the arm to try again, only for Quinn to get in between the three. “Stay back! Or I’ll mess you up all over again!” Quinn threatened to Tetra, glaring at him waving her fingers mystically. This causes him to panic, remembering what had happened at the lake. “…N-no! Get away from me, you _freak!”_ he yelled in panic, as he retracts the limb, and runs away in terror. “Never underestimate the power of jazz hands!” Diego said seeing that happen. “It’s about all I got at this point.” Quinn admitted to them, making Isaac sigh in relief.

            “Grace… is there.” Varyyn tells them weakly as he points to a door down the hall. They enter an interrogation room, and through the observation window, they see… “Grace!” Taylor said seeing her friend there. But she wasn’t in the best of moods, her expression despondent, matted hair partially covering her face. “Grace, can you hear us?” Quinn asked. This caught her attention as she was asked by Grace “…Quinn? You’re here too?” so Isaac tells her “It’s okay, Grace. We all here. Alive and here to rescue you.” but then they hear her tell them sadly “…Don’t bother. You’re better off without me.”

            “What? Grace, I don’t know what’s been going on here but we’re gonna get you out!” Diego tells her as Varyyn added “We are here to help.” As Diego unlatches several locks on the door to the cell, he finds it was still shut tight. “I got this.” Craig said as he body slams the door, but it doesn’t give an inch. He winces as he leans against a wall. _“Ouch.”_ He said in pain. “Something must be stuck in the inside to hold against your strength, Craig.” Isaac said to him. “Just go away, you guys. They’ll only catch you if you don’t.” Grace tells them sadly.

            “Grace, please open the door.” Taylor pleaded, only to get yelled at in return! “Why!? What’s so good about being out there!? I’m better off where no one can get to me.” She tells them, as a light was coming from one of the walls. Vaanu, as before, comes to Grace like it did with the others, looking at her. “…” “They’re baaaaack.” Diego said seeing it again. “Oh no… I’m hallucinating again.” Grace said.

            “Grace, that’s Vaanu. It wants to help us.” Taylor said to her as Craig added “No joke, Grace. That thing’s legit!” and even Diego tells her “Just take whatever it gives you!”

            “…” Vaanu, draws out a framed display of butterflies, making Grace wonder on what do to. “Is this really happening? You guys, what should I do?”  So Isaac puts a hand on the glass window separating them and tells her “Grace, I know you’re not sure, but please take it from me. The item Vaanu wants to give you, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I promise you that.” since she knows she can trust Isaac, Grace finally says “Really? Okay, here goes nothing…” and she takes the frame from Vaanu…

 

            _Grace’s POV_

Huh? I thought I was in cell that the Observatory was. How did I end up on balcony overlooking a city? I see through the glass windows and find a gallery inside. Rather upscale one too. The crowd inside was talking about all of the artwork… huh, geometric patterns? They almost look like… but that’s when I see me! At least an older me, with Michelle walking out to the balcony. _“I can’t decide which one I like best… Really, Grace, they’re all amazing!”_ she tells ‘me’.

            That’s when I realize, it was my gallery the crowd was talking about! This must be a vision from that ‘Vaanu’ Taylor and Isaac told me about not to be afraid. So I watch and listen to what ‘I’ had to say to Michelle. _“Thank you! Just let me know if you do see one you want and I’ll set it aside.”_ The door opens again, and I was surprised. It was Mother! _“Hello, Grace.”_ She said as I saw my vision self just as surprised _“Mom… W-what are you doing here?”_ that’s when Mother says _“Grace, don’t be silly. I’ve always supported your little hobbies.”_ ‘Little Hobbies’? Why does she always do this to me? _“’Little hobbies’?”_ even Michelle was appalled by Mother saying it like that.

            _“Mom, please don’t try to embarrass me.”_ I saw myself saying glumly to her. _“Never, darling! I just, well… I did notice that some of these designs of yours are a little lackluster… Maybe some more splashes of color here and there to spruce things up, you know?”_ Honestly? Really? She wasn’t even getting the point of them! She always does this! _“You’re… missing the point.”_ ‘I’ said as Mother continued on as if she didn’t hear me. _“I just don’t understand why you don’t take up something you’re actually good at, sweetheart.”_

That’s when all of sudden, Michelle get angry, at Mother! _“Okay… That’s it… I’m sorry, but shut the hell up, Mrs. Hall.”_ That caught her attention for sure _“Excuse me? Watch your mouth, young lady!”_ then Michelle looks to ‘me’ and says _“Tell her, Grace.”_ And to my surprise, ‘I’ actually standing up to Mother! _“Mom, all of these paintings were generated by calculations and assigned geometric properties… The whole point of fractal art is to display the beauty of mathematics! It’s not about being flashy or impressive, it’s about celebrating the intrinsic patterns of the universe.”_

 _“Right. I knew that.”_ but apparently, ‘I’ wasn’t fooled. _“No, you didn’t. You’ve never taken anything I’ve done seriously, especially the thing I’m passionate about.”_ That actually made Mother look back and forth at each of us. _“I… I see. I’ll, uh, be going then.”_ And like that, Mother actually walks away in shame. I can’t believe I actually stood up to her. As Michelle places a hand on ‘my’ shoulder, she asks _“You alright?”_ and the answer was _“You know what? That… felt really good!”_

            _“Good! I think she will actually get it, by the way. Seeing how talented you are, she probably just feels threatened. Anyway, she’s got at least seven gushing art critics to get through on her way out of here, so I think it’s gonna sink in…”_ wow, and if those critics were well known, Mother will have a lot to reconsider about my ‘hobby’. _“Haha! You know… when I was little, she gave me this glass box full of butterflies… Beautiful specimens in every color of the rainbow. It was my most prized possession. And then I started to realize that’s all I was to her. A precious thing to keep under glass and hide away.”_ I saw myself say.

            That’s when Michelle said in response _“Grace, you get to who’s really in your family and who’s not… Don’t let the ties that bind you be the ties that hold you back. Okay?”_ wow, I never thought about that. That might actually help out in the end. _“Okay.”_ That’s when I saw myself straighten up with a sigh of relief, with the burden thought I had, finally gone for good. _“Now… I think it’s time for some of that champagne!”_ Michelle recommend as ‘I’ said to her _“Agreed!”_

And that’s when I find myself back in the cell room. I don’t believe it. I was going to… and actually stand… so just to be sure, I tell her “Taylor… I think I saw…” but she proves it as she tells me “Your future.” I turn back, seeing Vaanu fading away as it goes back into the wall it came from. “…” thank you, Vaanu, for giving me a new hope to cling on to. So I take the frame, and unlock the latches on my side, opening the door for them. “I’m ready to go, Taylor.” I said to her, and she answered “Good.” So off we go to get out of here. Aleister, wherever you are, I’m sorry, but I have to leave now…

 

            **Third POV**

As they reach the entrance of the lab, they see Jake and the others gathered around Sean. “It’s fine… I’ll make it.” he said as he was clutching his left leg. That’s when they saw the blood, shining on his pants. “Sean…” Taylor said as she came up to them. “What happened?” Grace asked. “Got grazed by a bullet.” He tells them, only for Michelle to snap at him “Grazed? This is a _wound,_ Sean. I need you to take it easy and not put too much pressure on it…” she said as she digs through her bag for the med kit. “I’d heal it using Mipha’s Grace, but it’ll probably take too long.” Ryan commented.

            “Badger Boy’s right. We barely lost Tetra and his grunts back there. They’re gonna find us if we wait much longer.” Jake said to them, not liking their odds. “Can you walk, bro?” Craig asked worried for his friend. “Yeah. Let’s just get out of here.” as the group goes through the lab, Zahra hands Craig a familiar cylindrical device from under her arm. “Lookie what I found…” she said smiling as Craig was surprised. “The laser cannon?! I thought I wasn’t gonna see this again…” as he takes the harness to put it on, Zahra warns him, though not really warning him “Just try not to get too trigger happy.” With his recovered weapon, they head back to the floor they arrived from.

            “Wait... How are we going to escape?” Grace asked, wondering how they got here in the first place. “We found some Vaanti who had created a rift for us. And thankfully it will also take us far… away… dammit. Why does he have to block our way out?” Isaac said to her, the last portion aimed at Mike, who was guarding the rift with a rifle. That’s when they hear…

            **“That didn’t go very well for you last time… Step blindly through a door, and you’ll suffer whatever consequence lies on the other side.”** _His voice._ “Wh-whose voice is that?” Estela said in shock as Taylor noticed “It sounded like it came from…” she turns to the source of the voice…

            And to their complete terror, the Omega Mech’s cockpit lights up, revealing the pilot to be… **“Stay my friends… and witness history in the remaking!”** Everett Rourke says to them, only to notice someone that should’ve been dead by now, still alive. **“Chantry! I thought your corpse would’ve been under a mountain of rubble by now!”** Ryan glares at him, saying “Not with the help and support I’ve been given, dear old grand-uncle.” And that’s when Craig added “Besides, we have the Heart! No remaking history moment for you!” this only makes the madman chuckle at them as he said in response **“That you do. And I have its power.”** Energy then starts circulating from conducts on the floor, flowing into the Mech. And it takes an earth-shaking step forward!

            “Get to the rift! **NOW!** ” Isaac said, having Yubel take over to face this new threat. Aleister then comes to as he begins to struggle against the bonds he is tied in. _‘I know I told them not to hold back, but was this necessary?!’_ he thought as he keeps struggling. He then notices something else to his shock. “Father? What are you…” only to get cut out by Rourke **“Be silent! Sit and watch while I do what Prometheus could not… For the fire of the gods is now mine, FOREVER!!”** that was when a sphere of blue energy envelops Taylor’s friends! And within, Yubel created a barrier, to try to hold off the energy!

            **“It’ll take more than that to stop me, you poor excuse of a God!”** she yelled as the others huddle close to her. “NO!” Taylor yelled seeing this. But as she feared, Yubel’s power was starting to weaken. **“Oh… so the power of a poor excuse of a God, is too much even for you, Spirit of the Gentle Darkness? How sad.”** Rourke comments before turning to Taylor, saying to her **“You’re much too concerned with the material, Taylor, the fleeting… Allow me to liberate you as I’ve been liberated!”**

And with that, Yubel’s barrier shatters, Rourke’s sphere of energy now causing her friends freeze in place as they flicker and fade away as he erases them from time! “Stop! Don’t do this, Rourke!” she said in vain, as one by one, her friends were disappearing. “Grace!” Aleister shouts in panic. By then, he managed to free an arm and cut away his bonds with a snake-hilted knife. **“Not to worry! If you want them back, all you’ll need is the rest of the Island’s Heart. You see, Taylor, with the Heart’s power, time is our plaything. You could not only save your friends, but anyone you wish, once, twice, a thousand times over. Imagine it… A savior is born!”** Rourke says to her in complete glee and insanity.

            Aleister, seeing that Zahra had finished his work, inputs it, freeing Mike in the process! _“Hrk!”_ the now freed soldier got out, before falling to ground unconscious, his thoughts going _‘Finally, I’m free from Lundgren. Thank you… kid…’_ “I deleted his programming! Go!” Aleister says to Taylor. This makes Rourke say to him, seeing this **“Ah, my son, my greatest mistake… Does it give you a measure of solace to see your father triumph?”** but much to his surprise, what he got wasn’t that at all.

            “You… were _never_ a father to me. Now I see why Ronan Chantry left you. I nearly ruined everything I cared about trying to make a connection with you… You’re no _god in the machine._ You’re just a scared, petty, little man hoping to bend the world to his whim!” Aleister yelled in pure rage at him. **“’Divide and conquer’ is the Rourke family way, Aleis… huh? What is that glow?”** he said as he saw a small golden light within the time erasing sphere… before is was too much for it to contain, and then the sphere gets shattered by something else…

            Or rather, someone…

 

            **Five minute ago… in the sphere…**

_Ryan’s POV_

  **“You’re much too concerned with the material, Taylor, the fleeting… Allow me to liberate you as I’ve been liberated!”** I hear Rourke say before the barrier that Yubel used to protect us shatters, and we all freeze in place! I… can’t… move… Fi… help… _“Master, I am unable to help you. This energy will erase us from the flow of time, permanently. I am sorry, I hav…”_ and her voice was fading away! No, no, no, no, no! Please, Fi! I need your help! Revali? Daruk? Urbosa? Mipha? Anyone!?

            Then I see everyone, one by one, fading away. Isaac. Jake. Quinn. Diego. Sean. Zahra. Craig. Grace. Varyyn. Michelle. Raj. Kele. And then, Estela… NO! I can’t lose her, someone? Anyone?! Help me!!

            **_“Worry not… young Ryan…”_** huh? Who was…? **_“I am the essence of the Triforce. I have heard your cry for help. And I shall aid you in your darkest hour.”_** My darkest hour? I start crying, realizing it was right. I’m literally in the darkest hour. “Okay, but what can I do? Rourke has power, power that can let him change time as he sees fit. What good can this mark I have do against…”

            **_“Calm yourself, young Hero. While the power of the Island’s Heart is great, it still only half of its complete state, thus half its true power. I however, am an omnipotent relic, left behind by the Golden Goddesses.”_** Omnipotent? Then I did have something to stop Rourke! “But, how can I even use it? I’ve haven’t the slightest clue.” That’s when it answered to me **_“To use the Triforce is not by training as normal beings do. It is by feeling, letting the power flow in you. And only then, will you know how to use it… Now, focus. Feel it energy flow around you and let it in. And then, should anyone threaten those you care for, you protect, you love… and unleash its power upon your foes!”_**

            That’s when I look down, and I see the mark glowing brighter than ever. Alright, Ryan, you can do this… you have to do THIS!! So I hold my hand out and yell for its power to help me save everyone I care for! “I won’t… LET YOU WIN!!!” and that’s when the power of the Triforce explodes in a powerful surge of energy, shattering the sphere Rourke had us in! The backlash of energy surges back to the Omega Mech, severely damaging it in the process! **“GAHHHHH!!”** I heard Rourke yell out it panic. Glad to see him losing now. And with the sphere gone, everyone was returning back to existence.

            So I sigh in relief and exhaustion, glad to see my friends… no, my family safe and sound… and I fall on my back, had Aleister not grab me in time.

           

            **Third POV**

“Huh?!” Sean said, surprised to be back. “What the…” Jake said wondering what the hell just happened. “Oh!” Quinn said simply as she could move again. “I’m… back?” Estela asked. “Thanks to Hikari. He save you all.” Aleister tells her. But before she could ask how, Diego shouts “Everybody get to the portal!” so they rush over to it. Jake and Isaac find Mike on the ground as Isaac realizes “Aleister must’ve deleted the programming! Mike is back!”

            “Then give me a hand with your cousin, Boy Scout!” Jake replied as the two scoop Mike up to take with him. “C’mon, you bastard… You’d better be alive after all this.” he added as they rush over to the rift. Aleister helps Ryan up, as Estela comes up to take the swordsman, and then Estela tells him “Aleister, glad you’re actually helping us now. Sorry for knocking you out” so he said rather surprised “Don’t worry. I deserve that much.” he then turns to Grace. “Go with them while you still can… I’ll hold them off.” But to his surprise, and due to the future Vaanu shown her, Grace yells to him “Will you hurry the hell up and _come on?!_ We’re not leaving without you!”

            “Grace?” he ask meekly before she yelled once more “GET OVER HERE!” he gulps at that, and enters the rift with her, together. As the others follow, Taylor and Diego were the last ones left. “Time for our daring getaway, Taylor.” Diego said, glad that Varyyn is now back with them and safe. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” With that, Diego steps into the rift. But just as Taylor was about to… **“Soon you will understand what you must do, Taylor… But in the meantime… how about a parting… gift!?”** Rourke yells, having his damaged Omega Mech use another sphere of time energy on the rift, but as he was doing so, she hears Ryan yell out “NO!!”

            And he unleashes the power of the Triforce to counter! But much to everyone’s shock, the colliding powers of Time energy, Divine energy, along with the rift’s power, causes a distortion! The edges of the rift widen and distort like a funhouse mirror, and Taylor finds herself falling through! “Ahhhhhh!!!”

            **“Damn you, Ryusei Chantry!!!!”** Rourke yells in pure rage, seeing his grand-nephew has survive once again, and has a power that even the Island’s Heart pales to…

 

* * *

 

 

Yes! I got this chapter finished before my Jury Duty! I feel so proud! Anyway the Epilogue for Act 7 will be posted up later today or tomorrow early morning. Like always R&R!


	7. Act 7 Epilogue

            Thus Act 7 has come to an end. With two more left, will our heroes… Oh! Sorry, guess I should tell you, you’ll be having a cameo in this Epilogue, before your actually chapter appearance.

            **???: My… me, a cameo in this chapter before my appearance in a chapter? I’m touched. Despite his work, StarflareKnight doesn’t own anything from Endless Summer, Legend of Zelda nor Yu-Gi-Oh! Only his OC’s and this version of the MC. But, I must head to my cameo scene *vanishes in dark crystals***

As you can tell, with Ryan awakening the Triforce within him, something from the dark, bloody history of Hyrule has awakened to try to steal it from him. The question is, what or who? Time to find out

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 7 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

As the fight within the Observatory compound was taking place, back at the Eastern coast of La Huerta, Seraxa, Taari, and their Sabertooth companion were standing together at the water’s edge. “You and T’Kal can play on the beach until I return.” The war chief tells him. “But I wanna go diving!” he said, talking back at her. T’Kal however, looked sad, hearing his little friend wanted to go off where he couldn’t follow. _Hrrr…_

“Taari.” Seraxa growled, not wanting to argue again. “Fiiiine. Come on, T’Kal.” Taari said in defeat. “Stay on the sand. Do not go past the cliffs. Do you understand?” she commanded. Taari however, picks up a long piece of seaweed, as the Saber grabs the other end. The two then start a game of tug-a-war. _Rrragh!_ “Hee!”

            “Taari! Did you hear me?” she asked him once more. “Yesss. I’ll stay on the sand, but Seraxa better be safe too!” he yelled back at her. After watching the two for a while, Seraxa sighs and wades into the water before diving in. Due to being a Vaanti, Seraxa swims swiftly to a trench, propelling herself easily. She eventually stops at a patch of oyster shells and begins to carve each of them free with her knife.

            But as she was doing this, Seraxa was unaware of a pair of green, glowing eyes opening. Followed by another set… and another… Seraxa was then struggling to get the last oyster, stabbing at their bases. Her knife was ringing out in water as it strike the rock face

            _Clang… Clangggg…_

This drew the attention of the three sets of eyes in the water, drawing closer to sound and to Seraxa. One set of eyes belong to a blue head, angular with horns and glowing silts as eyes. The second head was scarlet, its eyes bulging and a huge lower jaw filled with needle-sharp teeth. The final head was green and many-finned as it had a long eel snort. But the most scary thing was, it wasn’t three separate monsters… it was a three-headed monster.

            Seraxa tenses up, now realizing in her struggles with the oysters, she was being watched. So, she turns slowing around… and screams in pure terror, seeing Cetus, now powered from the piece of the Island’s Heart it consumed from Malatesta throwing it! _“Blbblbh!”_

 _**RRRAAAUUUGGGHH!!**_ The crimson head roared as the trench shakes from its power, causing any oyster still on the wall, to sink in the dark abyss. Seraxa could do nothing, as she was paralyzed in fear. _‘Please… Endless, anyone, preserve me!’_ she pleaded in her thoughts, believe she would die from this monstrosity. The three heads of Cetus watch her, considering their prey. But to her immerse relief, they retreat back into the darkness, their eyes also disappearing. As they were now gone, Seraxa quickly swims back up to the surface and swallow waters!

            But when she makes it, she finds that no one was at the beach anyone. “Taari? Taaaaaaarriiii!?!?” she yells out.

           

            **Several Hours Earlier…**

 **  
            **The Endless stares at the blazing pool of magma. An eerie blue-green was flickering on her weathered face. “Don’t worry. We’re going to return your core to you. Isn’t that what you want?” she asked to someone. That’s when a voice was heard from the magma, it’s voice resonating off the walls. **_“All is broken… Broken… all…”_**

That’s when she hears the click of a gun from behind her. “Freeze, Red Riding Hood.” Rex Lundgren said to her. “Rex Lundgren. I’d say it was a pleasure, but…” the Endless said as he approached her, with his rifle aimed straight at her head. “I’ve heard about you. Try any of your tricks and I can end this conversation _real_ quick.” He threatened. But the Endless got straight to the point “What do you want, Mr. Lundgren?”

            Going straight to business, he asked “Seems the Island’s Heart is incomplete. Where’s the rest of it?” that’s when he hears something say to them **_“Scattered… Lost!”_** but he wasn’t buying it as he shouted to her “I said no tricks!” The Endless then extinguishes the ball of flame in her palm and raises her hands in placation. “Heart? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, feigning ignorance to him. But he coldly said “Like _hell_ you don’t.” and without warning, swings his rifle to slam against her head. _“Hrgh!”_

            The Endless tried to crawl away, in the direction of the magma pit, but Lundgren grabs the back on her head. “Taylor’s bringing it to you, isn’t she? _Tell me!”_ that was when a specter was hovering over Lundgren. Vaanu, was unlike its previous with Taylor’s friends, was actually rather angry. **“…”** without a moment to retaliate, it takes Lundgren’s head in its hands. This causes the soldier to gasp and convulse, forcing him to let go of the Endless.

            Especially with the vision he was being given by Vaanu. And it was filling him with complete terror. “But they’re _dead…_ I killed them. All of them! I don’t wanna see this… Make it stop, dammit! Make it… AGHHHH!!” and when he manages to pull away, Lundgren flees into a tunnel, scared for the first time in a long time. Vaanu lower its arms, seeing the Endless gasping for breath ever silently. “You…” she said, before it faded away. So she takes one more look at the magma pit, and there was a flicker of remorse…

            Before she turns away…

 

            **30 Minutes after they escaped from Rourke…**

Everett Rourke was mad. Not at Taylor, who had managed to take back the Island’s Heart that he stole from, nor at Ryan for surviving the gunshot that could’ve killed. No he was mad, that there was in fact a power that even the Island’s Heart pales in comparison to. And he had no knowledge about it until now. When Ryan unleashed it, damaging his Omega Mech in the process!

            “Status of repairs, Iris. NOW.” he said gritting his teeth. Iris appears next to him stating **“Repairs on the Omega Mech is taking some time. At best estimates, it should be fully operational in two days.”** _‘Two days!? Damn you, Chantry.’_ He thought as he took a big swig from a bottle of whiskey from his private collection. “And you have no idea what that power was at all. Anything?” he demanded. The answer he got didn’t help his ordeal at all.

            **“Negative, no information of this new power that Ryusei Chantry has obtained. But I theorized what it could possibly be. If the Island’s Heart has Time energy, then this maybe in an 85% chance, be Divine energy.”** She said though she was unsure. That’s when they hear from the other side of the room…

            _“Hmph… Of course it is. That, my good sir, is the power of the full might of the Triforce.”_ Rourke and Iris turn in shock, the former as he thought he was the only one in the office, the latter, as she did not detect anyone coming in whosoever. They see a man, paler than even Aleister, with a slim body, platinum hair, and serious yet mischievous look in his eye. He also had a flamboyant nature about him, with his oddly designed blood red cape, strange pale white outfit, but strange most of all, he had long elven ears, unlike the Hostiles Rourke has to constantly deal with.

            _“While your hunt for the power to change history with the Island’s Heart is quite a feat, you think too small, Everett Rourke. What if I tell you, that power you saw, the very same that pesky Grand-nephew used to counter it, could be taken from him and be to your own use?”_ the newcomer asked him. This got Rourke’s attention, as he smiles at this possibility and says to his new guest “Sir, you have may complete and total attention. But if I may, what exactly should I call you?” the pale man smirks at this and calmly tells him _“Why, you can call me, simply by… Ghirahim…”_

_‘Worry not, Master Demise, once I’m done with this fool, I shall use the Triforce to revive you, and then with that and this ‘Island’s Heart’, we shall take over not only Hyrule, but all of space, time and dimensions…’_

 

* * *

 

 

            And with this, Act 7 is now complete. Act 8 will be in the works after I do my Jury Duty. Until then, R&R *throws Deku nut at readers, vanishes in flash of light*


	8. Where I Needed You to Be

            Hello again, done with Jury Duty and it’s boring wait time. And thus two more Acts before the story is finished. With Ryan now having the Triforce to protect his friends, and Rourke now in an alliance with the dread Demon Lord Ghirahim, how will this affect Taylor and her friends? Will they be able to stop him? Or will something even worse happen?

            **Varyyn: with his speech done, StarflareKnight only owns the MC, and his OC’s. Can you hurry to the last chapter of this act though? I want to finally…**

HEY! Spoilers! Now get back there and wait like the Love-sick Vaanti Diego sees you as.

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 8 Chapter 7: Where I Need You to Be**

**Location: ERROR – Cannot Locate Target…**

**Third POV**

With rift the Clockmaker made now being distorted from the colliding powers of the Triforce and Island’s Heart, Taylor was trying to grab onto something frantically, but she was falling through intangible light and color! Another rift was opening up in front of her, and the first thing she sees… is a field? _‘That’s not Quarr’tel. Where am I going?’_ she thought…

            Right before crashing at an opulent garden party! And she sees several of her friends falling with her! _‘Time to improvise a landing!’_ thinking fast, she decides to land on top of Craig. So when he lands safely, she drops right on him. _“Ow!_ Leave my kidneys alone, bruh!” he shouted from the impact. “Sorry.” Taylor said to him. And that’s when Wolf Link lands on Taylor! “Hey! You kinda heavy for a wolf, you know!” she said to him as he whined to complain back at her.  _Rroooo…_

 _‘Oh man, he makes me think of him as a bigger Furball. I miss that little fox.’_ She thought seeing the wolf whine like that. That’s when they hear from Sean who was looking at where they were at “Guys, where are Jake, Isaac and Mike?” he asked them. Estela looks up at the wavering rift as commented “I saw them go in… They should have already come through by now!”

            “Oh god. Are they still with Rourke?” Quinn asked, worried about Isaac. Kele had a small theory though “I think they got dragged through another one of those holes after everything went swirly.” Diego tried to say something to them “Uh… guys?” only to be cut off as Aleister said ashamed to them “Then they must be in an entire separate time period. This is all my…”

            “Say it’s your fault Aleister, and I’ll whack you upside the head.” Ryan told him as he was holding his head. “Guys…” Diego once more said but was ignored. Zahra pulls out the first half of the Island’s Heart from her bag. “We got this, at least.” And now to mention that… what was that power anyway kid?” the last portion was aimed at Ryan. “GUYS!” Diego had to yell before he got ignored again. That’s when they see he was pointing to a man in a threadbare suit. And he was shaken up by seeing them appear like that. “W-where did you come from? Who are you?” he ask the group. So Taylor tells him rather surprise “Uh, we’re… time travelers?”

            “Time travel… Oh please. You work for Barnaby, don’t you! You’re here to rough me up? Especially that kid with all of his weaponry?” he said in defensively. _‘Wish Isaac were here. He could calm this guy down and explain things smoothly.’_ Sean thought as he was digging for a response. “Hang on. I don’t know what’s going on here, but…” and the man yelled to him “Well, you can tell your employer that I’m reporting him to the _authorities!”_ with that said, the threadbare man quickly turns around and runs into the nearby hedge maze.

            “Whoops.” Raj said seeing that. That’s when they hear live music. Across the garden, the group then noticed guests in formal ware that was far more well-kept than the man they just talked to. And on their faces, masks. Diego then said to them “I don’t think anyone else has spotted us.” that’s when Fi says to them from the Tempered Sword _“Warning, interacting with these people may risk causing a paradox, damaging the flow of time. I highly recommend getting out of sight before we are spotted.”_ Zahra said in agreement with that “Fi is right. Hey, idiots, can we hide now?”

            “We could follow that man into the hedge maze… but we might scare him even more.” Quinn suggested. That’s when Ryan said “We don’t have much options though, and with the arsenal I have, I don’t want to scare anyone here. They’ll think of me as a threat.” Craig nodded to that, adding “Kid’s right. Let’s go.” So they all rush to the maze. At the entrance, electric lighting twinkled among the foliage that was well tended. “So where… or _when_ are we?” Taylor asked. “Judging from these lightbulbs…” Grace said before Aleister interrupted her “Filaments like this were only produced for a few years after World War I. That would place us...” _WHACK! “…_ OW! Hikari!? What was…”

            That’s when Aleister saw him point to a rather pissed Grace. “…Oh... sorry.” He said as she said “Thanks for putting your cousin in line, Ryan. As I was trying to say, we’ve probably arrived in the early 1920’s.” she was then glaring at Aleister. “Yes. Very astute.” He tells her feeling rather sad. “Yo, we’ll be older than the Endless when we finally catch up to our own time.” Craig said not liking this. Zahra rolled her eyes at his comment. “We’re not gonna just wait for ninety years, ya dork. Hey kid, any chance you found something called the Harp of Ages back in our time?”

            “The Harp of Ages?” Ryan asked confused, which even Wolf Link looked just as confused. Zahra answers in response with “Nevermind. Just a thought.” So then Taylor tells them “Whatever we do, we need to find a way to Jake, Isaac and Mike.” That was when Varyyn looks down at himself a great amount of confusion saying out loud “What? What is this?!” his body was shimmering as various items on his person were vanishing out of sight. “Varyyn? Are you okay?” Diego asked him as he grasp the Vaanti’s shoulders. “Please don’t disappear. Please.” Varyyn replies with “Not me. Objects… made by my friends. My family. My friends. My subjects.” As the items in question were now gone.

            “Taari had given me that bracelet… Seraxa, that ceremonial knife… And my mother designed those tattoos.” The distraught Vaanti said. That’s when Taylor realized something “Wait, we’ve seen this before.” She said to them. “The helicopter back at MASADA. It was jumping between realities because the past was in flux.” Zahra said, understanding what Taylor was going at. “But if things given to Varyyn are fading away, that means…” so Ryan adds to them “Then something must be happening with the Vaanti. If I remember correctly, the helicopter back at MASADA was in danger of vanishing because Jake not turned himself in. If that’s the case, then a paradox must be happening, putting the Vaanti in danger of never existing to begin with.”

            “That can be the only conclusion, yes.” Aleister said to Ryan’s explanation. “N-no! My people! I must do something!” Varyyn said in panic as he was clutching his items, only to have his chin quivering in worry. “Varyyn…” Diego said to him, sad at his dismay. “Let’s think for a sec. If we didn’t show up here, what wouldn’t have happened?” Zahra asked them. “We wouldn’t make that man fear for his life.” Quinn answered. “And he probably would’ve gone to that party.” Michelle added. “I don’t know if it was us he was really afraid of, though. He said a name.” Sean commented.

            Grace then peeks around the hedge to look at the festivities. “Did anyone notice that one of the guest looked kind of like a bride? And why are they all wearing mask?” she asked. That’s when Varyyn looks up, stunned at not seeing it. “…Masks are a sacred part of Vaanti culture because they were worn by the very first of our people!” Diego also said just as surprised “Ohmygod. It’s _that_ wedding. The one in the creation myth of the Vaanti!” that’s when Taylor remembered something that Isaac once mentioned…

 

            _Flashback_

_“No way… this island is getting weirder and weirder…” the blonde and Vaanti look at him for an explanation, so he continues on “I actually had to do a history report in high school about companies that were defunct. This is one of them. Story goes that the family just disappeared… no one knew why. Maybe some of their masks had somehow gotten lost in the flow of time and shown up in the past?”_

  _“Hmm. That is an interesting theory, Isaac. Aside from that, they must have been honored craftsmen, to forge the masks of our brave forebears.” Varyyn said in response. Taylor however hearing it, was in deep thought._ _‘_ _I wonder. Maybe those people in tuxes and gowns may have had those craftsman in the guest list? Just what is this island? 1921’_ _she then noticed that Varyyn was dragged away from several Vaanti children. Isaac then suggested “Let’s find out about this later.”_

_End Flashback_

“If Isaac was right, then this must be the very same company and family he had to research about.” She was also thinking about what she and Jake saw back at the Valley of Tombs, as well as the carvings of the masked bride and guests. “So it all started with a masquerade themed wedding…” she said to them. “Alright. We should probably… _Ugh!”_ Sean tried to say, only to gasp in pain and grab his thigh. “Sean, you _literally_ have a bullet in your leg. Sit down so I can take it out. Ryan, use that healing ability of yours when I’m done, okay?” Michelle said to him. As they work on her wound, Taylor sees Raj straining to reach under a hedge.

           

            _Taylor’s POV_

Wonder what Raj found? “Something’s… down here…” he said trying to get somewhere out. That’s when he pulls out a weathered suitcase, as well as another Sheikah chest! “Hello. What’s this? Ryan, got something for ya here.” I see him comment to us. “Looks like the case was forgotten under there for a while. As for the chest, looks like it was recently put there.” So Craig goes over to busts open the rusted latches. Inside the case, I can see lavish fabrics were glittering in the soft light. “I think we just scored a disguise or two, dudes!” he said to us excited.

            Quinn heads over to him to get a better look in inspect them. “Taylor, this looks like it’s your sizes. Try them on!” so I get look and wow, the dress would fit me. So I put it on, and that’s when Diego tells me “Taylor, you look straight out of _The Great Gatsby!”_ then I heard next “Gams lookin’ real nice!” Kele said seeing me. “Bro, what? Are you into _teeth?”_ Craig asked as Aleister said angrily at him “Craig, for the love of… He said _gams,_ not gums. Gams is slang for legs. And you do look quite smashing, Taylor.” 

            Well, that was a good compliment. As Quinn said to me “I _love_ the cut of it on you, Taylor!” she takes a look in the case one more time, before she said to us “Looks like that’s about it for what was in there. The rest of us will have to go as is. Let’s see what’s in the chest though, Ryan.” So as he finishes healing up Sean, Ryan comes over and takes out the Sheikah Slate and opens it up and we find… “Dang… how much equipment did they give you, Ryan? That’s the Windwaker version of the Mirror Shield.” Zahra said to us.

            “Fi? Any tips on this?” he asked her. _“Master, this Mirror Shield was forged by the Royal Family of Hyrule to rival the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield. It’s reflective surface can be used to repel certain attacks as well redirect beams of light.”_ Hmm, if Lundgren had any laser weapons of his own, we could use that against him. So he says “I guess I’ll let Craig take the Hylian Shield, provided you don’t do anything reckless.” As he handed Craig the said shield. “Cccyyeaaaahhhh. I feel so dope holding this baby!” oh boy. The big guy was getting a big ego.

            “Alright, enough fooling around. If we can fix whatever damage we did, it we probably restore the stability of the time rift, right?” Ryan asked as Estela replied “Worth a try.” So I say to them “So I’ll sneak in as a guest, and the rest of you can pose as my servants.” This made Grace worry as she said “Messing with the past might asking for trouble…” so Sean added “Then we’ll take every step with care. It’s all we got right now.” he was going to stand up before Ryan said “Sean, just because I healed you doesn’t mean you should move too much. Unlike with Isaac, he didn’t have to put too much pressure on a healed up injury which you might put on your leg.”

            “Ryan is right. We’re not sure how effective magic healing truly is.” Michelle said in agreement. That’s when Varyyn said to us “I’ll wait here. I can’t risk my connection to Vaanti history creating any more problems.” Diego, not wanting him to be alone, also added “I’m staying with you.” so I tell them “Okay, you two. We’ll be back as soon as we can.” Ryan had left behind his newly shield and bow, but straps the sword on his waist. “Just in case. Hey can you stay and keep them safe?” he asked Wolf Link. _Arf!_ Well, that helps out, no telling if the guests out there will do if they see a wolf walking around. 

            And we head back to the party. A few people look at me, mainly my dress, but I wasn’t questioned thankfully. The others follow, trying to be inconspicuous as possible. Only Aleister didn’t have much trouble. That’s when I overheard some of the guests in masks saying “So he let her go! Why the Rosencrafts were keepin’ staff who couldn’t even polish silver, who the heck knows?” “They were unaccustomed to service Ralston. Rosencraft Sr. knew as little about leading a household as he did about leading a family.” Rosencraft. So this was the same event that the family disappeared. The question is, how exactly? That’s when I saw a pamphlet near my feet. So I pick it up and it said…

 

_‘A Schedule of Events for the Marriage of Flora Sullivan and Arthur Barnaby’_

That’s odd. The lock I found back at Neptune’s Cove said Flora loved Eugene, not Arthur. I look to friends, and Aleister was having trouble with Craig, Zahra and Quinn. Mostly Craig. The reason? “For pity’s sake, Craig, all of your forks are out of place. It’s salad first, then entrée…” that figures. “Why do rich people need more than one fork? What’s the difference?” Craig argued, which led Zahra to joke “One’s for going in their mouths, and the others are for sticking up their…”

            “O-okay then! Wanna explain that again, Aleister?” nice save, Quinn. That’s when I hear someone sniffling from a nearby tree. So I walk over, and a few friends do as well. That’s when I saw that it was the bride from earlier. “How am I to even go about this? I can’t possibly…” I see her take off the mask and starting crying. So I walk over delicate as I can. “Oh! W-who…” opps, I startled her. “Forgive me, I’m not sure we’ve met. That’s a… ducky outfit, by the way.” as she commented my dress, I ask her “We heard someone crying.”

            “It’s not in our nature to ignore the sobs of a lady, Miss Sullivan.” So this was Flora Sullivan the pamphlet was talking about. Least Aleister gave us a name to call her by. “Ah! You… have me at a disadvantage then. I do not know you.” so I address myself and the others to that followed me to her. “I’m Taylor. This is Aleister, Estela, Grace, Zahra, and Ryan.” Was what I had said to Flora. “Pleasure to meet you.” Grace added as Ryan tipped his hat to her. I’m almost forgotten he still had that Stetson I gave him back at the Celestial. “Flora Sullivan.”

            “Excuse me, Miss Flora, it seems like you don’t want go through with this wedding at all. If there’s anything you want to talk about, Taylor can give you great advice.” Ryan tells her. “You can trust his judgment about Taylor. I certainly do.” Estela had commented with even Aleister pinching in. “You’re speaking with one of the most morally sound people I know, madam.” So I ask her “Was a man supposed to meet you here?” this made Flora stare at me astonished. “…Eugene? Where is he? What do you know?” she asked.

            “He’s fine, but I really need to know more about what’s going on if I’m going to help.” I answered. Flora took a moment to consider until finally “I’m not even sure where to begin. You probably wouldn’t believe me, anyway.” But I assure her with “I don’t know about that. I’ve been through a lot.” So, Flora explains after hearing that “Tomorrow… like your friend assumed, I’m supposed to marry a man I don’t love. Arthur is very practical, I’ll give him that. But I suppose my heart doesn’t exactly swoon for practicality.” So I ask, though I have a feeling who she was in love with already “I’m guessing there’s someone _impractical_ in the picture?”

            “Well…” despite her smiling when she said that, Flora sighed heavily as she brushes away the remnant of a tear from her cheek. “ _So foolish!_ I should’ve known after Neptune Cove that he wouldn’t come. He’d bought a ring, but it was just… It was too soon. So I tried to make it up to him at the cove and he never…” that’s when we hear a woman’s voice yelling insistently over the music _“Flora! Flora, where are you?”_

“I must leave!” she tells us as she puts her mask back on. “Please, young… Sir Knight, keep Eugene out of harm’s way… Arthur wants him dead.” Ryan looked surprised at being called a knight as Flora hurried off. As we return to the party, one of the guest with an elephant mask approaches me. “Ah. Good evening. I hope the travel to our venue wasn’t too stressful, with what that storm over the sea.” Oh boy, the thought of marriage was getting to his head. This must be Arthur that Flora asked to keep Eugene safe from. Wherever he is.

           

            _Ryan’s POV_

I did not like this man one bit. Not at all. He had a sense of malice about him. But without Isaac here, I had let Taylor talk with this ‘Arthur’. “Your venue… Oh, not at all! You must be Mr. Barnaby. Congratulations, I’m sure you’ll both be very happy.” Well, at least Taylor got him to nod at that. After an awkward silence, she turns to the manor that was nearby. “Quite a place, no? Thanks to the Rosencrafts’ poor judgment, this entire estate was practically owned by the banks.” That’s when someone in the wolf mask, Ralston, I believe his name was, replied to that “Quack job who lived here before thought he could ‘enhance humankind’ with his little pills.” That’s when he looks at me. Or more specific, the Tempered Sword. Great… he’s got a look of being greedy.

            “Young man, I have to say, that is an impressive sword you have. May I see it?” yeah, no chance. So I lie, despite not doing anything like that before “Sorry, but my blade is only meant to protect Miss Taylor from anyone who tries anything to harm her. So I recommend keeping your hands off.” That got him to pale a bit as he backed off. “We’ll not speak of him. Eugene is a fool and a miscreant. How _dare_ he try to place himself between my beloved and I!” I guess Arthur didn’t pay attention to my conservation with his guest. “ _Gulp…_ Knows better now, don’t he. _Hehehe.”_ Guess that Ralston was still nervous about me being near.

            That’s when we noticed the guests were uncomfortable about what Arthur yelled out. “Well… seems like everything’s sorted out. I’ll leave you to it.” Taylor said as she turns away. But then she whispered to me “Nice going scaring that creep, Ralston off, Ryan. He was leering at...” that’s when she stops and noticed something in the direction of the hedge maze. I turn slightly and spotted what must have been Eugene. But he noticed us looking and sprints away. “Not again… Wait! I need to talk to you!” Taylor yelled as we follow him.

            He rushes back to the maze as we pursue him. “Wait a minute mister Eugene! Miss Flora sent us to protect you from Arthur!” least saying her name made him stop. “Flora…? Is she alright?” that’s when Diego, Varyyn and Yūgure Ōkami comes from around the corner, making him realize he was trapped. “If you’re working for Barnaby, just get it over with already!” brave man, I’ll give him that. “Relax, okay? We don’t work for anybody.” Diego said in response.

            “I know about the ring and Neptune Cove.” Taylor said which made Eugene asked shocked “How do you know about that!?” so she replied with “She told me. Please, we’re all friends here. Let’s just talk about this.” thankfully, Eugene managed to calm down finally “A-alright… Alright.”

            “That’s Taylor. Aside from our missing friend, Isaac, she’s the Diplomat and group counselor all in one.” Sean said in agreement with Quinn adding “Literally the best person to tell your troubles to.” I could see a flood of conflicting emotions on the poor guy’s face. He must have a lot of problems “I would’ve given her everything. I told her as much… and she turned me away. And then that bastard Barnaby swept in and _took_ my everything. My home, my business… And now Flora.”

            With how he said it, Arthur must have been ready to take everything from Eugene at the first moment. “She’s clearly trying to protect you. She knows what Arthur wants to do to you. Especially asking my cousin Ryan here to help protect you.” Aleister said motioning to me. That’s when Taylor said to him “Eugene… She tried to make it up to you.” and she handed him… a padlock? Where did that come from? “What is thi… ‘No land, no sea, no one will keep us apart.’ She made this?” that got Michelle to wonder like I was “Taylor, where did you get that?”

            “I wrote a message on the back of Z’s computer lock once…” I kinda sweatdrop at Craig’s response. Especially when Zahra mentioned “’Zahra smells’ isn’t exactly love poetry, loser.” That’s when Eugene gasps and starts sobbing. “Oh, Flora… I had no idea! I’d thought she was going to tell me never to see her again!” he said as he turns the lock over in his hand. “That was over a year ago, though. Look at the wear on this. She may not still feel that way.” man, this guy was getting depressed too much. “Listen, tomorrow’s the ceremony, right? This is your last chance. You’ve got to be there to tell Flora how you feel.” Taylor said to him. “You’re right, but Arthur would sooner have his man kill me than let her go.”

            “You let us worry Arthur and his grunts.” I say with confidence. “Ryan is the best bet against them. You just show up and do what you need to do.” Sean had added. “I… Yes, I will be there. Thank you.” and with that, Eugene starts to have tears as he passes by Diego and Varyyn to go deeper into the maze. “Whew. Hopefully that’ll do it.” Quinn said as soon as he was out of hearing. “We will find out tomorrow, it seems.” Varyyn replied rather sadly. That’s when Taylor said to us “I’d better go let Flora know.” And that’s when Diego said, surprising us “Maybe… I’ll go with you, Taylor.” he looks to Varyyn, who nods permissively.

            As we head back to the party, we noticed that Ralston was talking to Miss Flora. “I think your household staff ain’t dressin’ right.” from how he said it, he was referring to everyone in our group except Taylor. “Oh… Well, I told them to wear costumes!  Only appropriate for the occasion.” That’s when she sees the three of us. “If you’ll forgive me, I should probably make another round with the guests.” She said to him. “Do your duty, Miss Sullivan… And remember who’s watching your back.” I grit my teeth at that threat he give her. She then motions for us to meet her by the tree that she and Taylor were talking at.

            “Well? Did you find out anything?” she asked, so Taylor answered “Good news. He’ll be there tomorrow.” That got her smile in joy as she clasps her hands together. “Oh thank god! My Eugene! Taylor, Ryan, you’ve no idea how much this means to me…” that’s when she brings out a brass key from her pocket, asking us “Have you already secured accommodations for the night?” oh… guess we have to camp outside of the manor then. “Uh, not really?” Diego meekly said.

            “Well, you and your friends are certainly welcome to the servant’s quarters. There’s also a special, private wing of the manor accessible with this key. A couple of you could perhaps stay there if you don’t mind sharing a bed.” When Flora said that, I kinda blushed, thinking about inviting Estela there. But Diego had a different idea. “Taylor, that sounds like an adventure Quinn would be into. Will help her keep her mind off Isaac. Or maybe Sean?” well, Quinn I can understand, as for Sean, he’ll need somewhere to rest up and to keep off his healed leg. That’s when she takes it and goes over to him. Flora puts her mask back on, saying to them “Do enjoy yourselves!”

_Sean’s POV_

“Think you’re up for an adventure on that leg of yours, Tiny Tim?” did Taylor actually pick up on Jake’s habit for nicknames? “Did… you just give me a nickname?” I asked to be sure. That’s when she said “Shhhh. Don’t tell Jake.” Oh boy, wonder what Jake would say about that. But it does give me a chance to talk to her. “I’m a little focused with what I wanna tell _you._ ” I felt my hand brush the back of hers, making me turn away shyly. “Shall we?” I ask her. As we go off, I hear Ryan say to us “Make sure not to push yourself, Sean! If your healed wound acts up, try to find a place to lay down or sit at. And no funny business!” we gawked at him saying that. He was growing up, quick.

            Afterwards, Taylor leads me to a door with a heavy lock, and using a key she had, unlocked it for us. Whoa, this is one beautiful parlor… as she has me sit down on a chair nearby, I look at the walls in wonder, saying to her “To think, the money these painting will be worth in our ti…” but I stop as I spot something off on one of them. Are you serious!? “You have _got_ to be joking.” I said now pissed off. To think, the ‘Depiction of the Divine’ painting, has that bastard Rourke on it!

            “Is that… Rourke!?” Taylor was just as surprised as I was. I get a better look, and yup, it was him, writing the Ten Commandments. “Self centered, narcissistic piece of… He has all the power in the world! He can stop wars, end poverty, and he decides to put himself in a goddamn _painting!_ I swear, if Ryan doesn’t kick his ass, I WILL!” I guess I must worried Taylor, since she said to me “Sean…” so I answer her with “I know, I know. I’m not surprised. I expect this kind of stuff of him. I just… It makes me want to beat him that much more.”

            “And we will, Sean. I know we will.” She said to me. So I look at her with my hands reaching hers. “I know, Taylor. Rourke may have money, goons, power – but he doesn’t have you. So he’s gonna lose.” That’s when she asked me “Sean, wanna trash that painting?” I smirked at her question. “God, yes.” so Taylor runs over, grabs the painting off the wall. “Care to call the play, Q.B.?” hmm, how to make this thing look better? Then it hits me. “First thing we need to add is a big fat hole in his heart.” I pluck up a glass paperweight from the table I was at. And she goes to one of the painting’s side so I won’t hit her.

            “35, 18, Tin Man… _hut!”_ and I send the weight flying, making a hole where his heart should’ve been. “Good aim!” man feels good, I won’t lie about that. “Alright, your turn, Taylor!” I tell her smiling. “I’m gonna, rip his face off.” Oh god. “Are you serious?” I asked, trying to sound horrified but I was trying not to laugh. That’s when she takes a pen from the table and carves Rourke’s face straight off of the canvas. Damn….

            “Remind me never to piss you off, Taylor.” I tell her. And with that said, we continue until the painting is nothing more than a pile of a paint chips and scrap. “I did not know how much I needed tha- _aaaah.”_ Okay, now did not expect to get sleepy from that. “What you need _now_ is sleep. Come on.” She’s right, I’ll say that much. I may not have told her, but since she and Isaac helped me bond with Michelle again, maybe it’s for the best. Soon as I hit the bed with her, we fall asleep.

            Next morning, Taylor helps me out of the bed so I can test the leg. “Wow, that ability Ryan had really did help out. It feels stronger already!” I said as I was standing up straight again. “I guess it does. Come on, the others will worry.” As we head out though, I spotted something else. “Hey, Taylor. Isn’t that the same kind of ore Ryan found back at MASADA?” what did Fi call it again?

            “Another piece of the Master Ore!” that’s the name. So I grab it and hide it behind my back as we head to the others. We meet them at the ballroom, with the other guests still in costume. The decorations seem to have a masquerade theme on them. But why does it seem like I seen this before?

 

            _Quinn’s POV_

I am getting déjà vu, just from seeing the ballroom. “Something about this seems really familiar…” I said as Taylor just realized why “This is the same ballroom we found at The Celestial!”

            “I’d say ‘That’s impossible’. But we’ve seen the impossible already. The question is, how did this place find itself at the resort?” Ryan commented. Then Grace mentioned “Oh no… I don’t see Eugene.” So, as Zahra was going to say to us “Guys, we need a back-up plan. What if he…” that’s when a man in a Lion mask comes up to us. And under it was “What if I… what?” oh! I guess since Eugene did make it, there’s now no need to worry then. “You made it!” Taylor tells him. “Go get her, man.” Sean added as he pointed toward Flora. She was being watched by that Ralston fellow. Despite her having a mask, we could see resignation in her eyes. Poor Eugene, he was swallowing hard. “W-what should I say? The ceremony is about to start!” so Grace puts a hand on his shoulder, saying to him “Just tell her how you feel. All of it. While you still can.”

            So after considering her words, Eugene takes a deep breath and straightens his back up, marching across the room. “Flora, I’m here.” we see him say to her. That got the crowd to fall silent as she took off her mask. “Eugene!” “I know that we’ve been through a lot. I’ve made my share of mistakes… but I’ve never once stopped loving you. I’m here to ask for your hand, at long last. Will you marry me, Flora?” that’s when we saw Ralston stepping up to her, putting something on her back. “ _Don’t forget our conversation, Miss Sullivan.”_

            “This is gone on long enough.” We hear Ryan say before he stepped up to the center of the room. “Hikari, what are you…” Aleister was trying to say before we saw him draw of his sword, making the room gasp in fear and worry. “Sure hope the kid knows what he’s doing.” Michelle said. “Everyone, I apologize for scaring you all, but I’ve seen enough to know, that this ceremony is _not_ something Miss Sullivan does not want to go through with. Not only Arthur Barnaby is having someone threaten Mr. Eugene Rosencraft’s life, but he is also pressuring Miss Sullivan into marrying him, despite not loving him at all.”

            “Looks like someone let the crazies in, folks! Eheheh.” Ralston tried to counter but he seemed afraid of Ryan. “If that’s the case, then why not show you have in your hand, otherwise my companion will bite on it.” _Grrrr…_ “HOLY…!!!” I tried not to laugh seeing our new wolf friend made him jump up in the air in panic, but we also see in his hand, a derringer pistol! That made everyone gasp at that. Flora ran to Eugene’s arms during that. “Eugene… Yes! Yes, I will happily marry you! You’re the only man I love!” and as they kissed, all of Varyyn’s possessions he got from his tribe and the tattoos reappeared! “Guys! We did it!” Diego said at that.

 

            **_BANG!_**

****

We turn to see Flora pitch forward from the gunshot that struck her! “Floraaaaa!” we saw Eugene cry out. Despite Ralston wanting to escape, Wolf Link pounced, trapping the now scared assassin. “No… get off, you lousy mutt!” _Rrrrllll…_ but as some of the guests were starting to restraint him… we felt a tremor. And then the ballroom looked like it was starting to melt away as everything around us began to wrap! “What…?!” Taylor shouted as we see Eugene carry Flora to… “Stay with me, darling… I’m going to bring you something that will help.”

            Was that grove of tree in the window glistening with the same sap that Elyys’tel and Quarr’tel had!? But before we can follow the two though… we see the Clockmaker in a time rift she just opened up! “Come with me! Quickly!” Ryan whistles for Wolf Link to hurry back, as we get in the rift, with the ballroom becoming more distorted and still quaking…

            And we find ourselves on a winding road, overgrown and disused. With everyone now here, the Clockmaker closes the rift we just used to get back. “That’s that, then. I’m sorry it took us so long to extract you… That particular time is rife with anomalies.” The Clockmaker tells us apologizing. “Well, what matters the most is that we’re safe, for the moment.” Ryan said to her. “But what happened to Flora and Eugene? And the wedding guests?” Grace had a good point. The answer, wasn’t reassuring.

            “Hm, well, the first eruption of Mount Atropo caused a chronoquake that sent the wedding party far into the future… Over time, and as a result of regularly energy imbued sap, they became… feral.” Diego asked now on edge “Feral? Like the vampires from in _I Am Legend?_ ” and then the real shock came to us “That’s a close approximation, yes. It would take centuries before civilization reasserted itself in the form of the Vaanti tribes you’re familiar with.”

            “All because of the treachery of the groom.” Varyyn said rather angry at how it all began. “Man, weddings are the worst.” Well… I wish I didn’t agree Craig on that, but only for this wedding. That’s when we hear footsteps from behind. “Y’all went to a wedding and didn’t invite us?” I turn to see not only Jake but… “Isaac!” I yelled as I rushed to glomp him! “Whoa! Hey… easy now, I’m alright, Quinn.” I look up and despite seeing him smile, it didn’t reach his eyes… what happened to him?

 

            **Third POV**

“Jake?” Taylor asked hoping she wasn’t seeing things. She runs over to be sure, and he sweeps her up in his arms. “Not gonna lie. You and Red had me and Boy Scout a little worried that time, Princess.” as he said that, Taylor pushes the hair from his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Okay. That… was worth waiting for.” He said as they finished. That’s when Raj noticed someone there too. “I think I see Furball, too!” he shouted as the little ice fox runs from behind Jake’s legs. _Mrrrp?_ “Furball! You’re okay!” Taylor said surprised as he stalks over to her, his tail swiping her leg affectionately. _Mururrr!_

            “He showed up to give Mike, Isaac and me some company while we waited.” Jake said as Furball was then looking at Wolf Link in awe. _Mrrooo? Hrn?_ After a while of staring, Furball licks Wolf Link’s snort, causing the larger animal to grab onto it and put Furball on his back. “Old habits die hard. Eh, Link?” Zahra said smirking seeing that. _Arf_! “Aside from the very cute scene we have, what happened to you guys anyway? Where did you end up?” Taylor asks.

            “A fairly stable period in the recent past. Once we’d extracted them, coming to Rosencraft Manor in the current time helped us more easily reach you, especially with Ryan awakening the Triforce.” The Clockmaker answered. Quinn walks over to Wolf Link, picking up Furball who was happy to see everyone. That’s when a spiky haired Anachronist sticks her head out of the manor. “I think your friend needs you, Jake. You as well, Isaac.” the latter expression grew sad at that, turning to ask Taylor “You think you can come along, Taylor? It’s kinda hard to see him alone, even with Aragorn.”

            “Right behind the both of you.” she answered to them as they enter the manor ruins. The ballroom looks the same as she saw back in the 1920’s, save being worn and in tatters all these decades. Mike was resting against a back wall, holding a cup of water. It was filled to the brim. Despite not asking them, Isaac answers quietly Taylor’s question “When Aleister remove the mind control, it had an awful side-effect. Yubel when she was trying to help, felt his memory is nearly gone.” She gasped now seeing why the two had forlorn expressions. “Hey, Mike. How you feeling?” Jake asked his old friend. But he doesn’t speak, turn or even react to Jake at all.

            “C’mon, Mike, cousin… are you still in there?” Isaac asked as he shakes his shoulder gently. The only thing that reacts, is the cup falling out of Mike’s hands, spilling the water across his legs. The pilot and the duelist couldn’t hold back their tears, seeing him like this. Jake storms off, Isaac falls to his knees, not caring if anyone can see him cry in shame. “Dammit… dammit… why? Why did this had to happen to you, Mike?”

            “Isaac… will you and…” Taylor was cut off as he said “No, if I’m not alright, then neither is Jake.” That’s when he hears to his shock “Highball…? Grandpa?” he looks up seeing Mike look down to him, concerned as he then turns to where Jake left. So Taylor tells him “Mike? Just… give me and your cousin a sec to go talk to him, okay?” as she lifts Isaac off his feet to go for Jake, Ryan comes over to Mike, with Fi out as well. “Do you think it’s possible? That I can help him get his memory back?”

            _“As I have seen you use Mipha’s Grace to heal your friends, I’ve come to a conclusion that the Triforce is helping you do these selfless acts. So probability of Michael Darwin’s restoration of his memory is a 99% success rate.”_ Fi answered Ryan. So he takes a deep breath, and finally says to the former Arachnid tactician “Don’t worry, Mike. Whatever Lundgren has done to you, I’ll help bring you back…” and within the ballroom, a bluish then golden glow was shining from inside…

            Meanwhile, Taylor and Isaac see Jake kick a decayed barrel in fury. “I almost killed him… And when I thought he was dead, what did I do? I turned tail and ran like the coward I am.” He said in defeat. “Jake, he spoke to us…” Taylor tried to say, only for the pilot to lash out again “Great, well, you wanna tell him that all we did was for nothing? That everyone we know and love is now dead? You wanna tell him how small of a chance we have left?” like Isaac, she saw tears running down his face and onto the broken pieces of barrel. Finally “…I can’t do it, Taylor, Isaac. I just can’t. Not after everything else.” As he was getting ready to beat up Jake to get him to stop doubting everything, that’s when Yubel says to Isaac **_“Vaanu has returned to us, once again.”_**

            He says to them hearing that “Guys? We ain’t alone.” As the spirit in question appears to them. “…” “Slimer, I am _not_ in the mood for this!” Jake yelled in anger. But Vaanu holds out not only a burning helmet, but a small card binder in its arms insistently. “…” so Taylor takes both the objects in question, and gives the helmet to Jake and binder to Isaac. “Come on, you two. Take them.” As Jake stares at his for a moment, Isaac was thinking _‘Well, if I ever needed hope, this moment calls for it.’_ and the two take a hold of them…

 

            _Jake’s POV_

The hell? Was that me and Mike, in a courtroom? Well, it definitely got me nervous as ‘I’ fiddling with my dogtags. Mike looks over, saying simply _“You’re nervous.”_ So I answer him _“Pssh. Me, nervous? Come on, kid.”_ But Mike knows me better as he said _“Grandpa, you’re nervous.”_ Hate it when he does that. ‘I’ end up groaning and rub my eyes. _“Hell yeah, I’m nervous. Last five years of my life have led up to this one moment. If this doesn’t work out, Lundgren gets off free and we lose everything… You’re not nervous?”_

But he doesn’t assure me as Mike answered with _“Nope. Just terrified. I’ve made a promise to someone. If Lundgren does go free, I break not only the promise but his dreams too.”_ his dreams? Who was Mike talking… that’s when I notice a judge entering in sitting at the bench. And Lundgren was led in handcuffs. He may not have that exo-suit, but his scowl was a whole lot more dark. Like sinister-dark. And as ever, an attorney was there too. Sure hope he wasn’t bought off.

            _“Your honor, defense wishes to present another article of evidence.”_ Shit, that figures. He walks over to the judge, carrying a stack of papers for the judge to look over. _“Witnesses Jacob McKenzie and Michael Darwin, according to these documents you both purchased anti-aircraft weapons and delivered them to the Kharzistani government… Is this correct?”_ so ‘I’ reply with _“No, your honor.”_ But Mike was nervous as hell, with Lundgren being in the same room as we were. _“Those weapons… were used against us on a mission ordered by Commander Lundgren.”_ But it was a hoarse whisper.

            _“And I guess I just accidentally filled out the wrong names on the report? Hogwash.”_ That bastard replied as he glared at Mike with a stare like ice. _“Smearing a decorated officer has repercussions, son. Best to think before you speak.”_ That’s when the judge asked Mike to _“Michael Darwin, please repeat your statement.”_ But Lundgren got Kid on edge by then. _“What? I said… uh…”_ come on, don’t chicken out. But much to my surprise, Isaac came in the court room! _“Sorry, your honor. But I come to help my cousin, Witness Michael Darwin, with moral support.”_  

            He walks over to a chair just behind us, and said to Mike _“Don’t worry. Everyone back home has your back. Yours and Jake.”_ And like how he is with us, he managed to help out here as Mike took a deep breath. _“Thank you, Highball. I needed to hear that.”_ and then he turns back to the judge. _“As I said just a moment ago, the weapons we did not purchased were used on us during a mission ordered by Commander Lundgren, your honor.”_

 _“You think, just because a relative being here, gives you the right to say that, Michael? Now you listen and listen good, I didn’t get the rank of…”_ Lundgren was going to keep on with his monologue, had his attorney not stop him there, whispering something that made the bastard stop mid-sentence. _“Very well. I think my verdict is clear. Rex Lundgren, on counts of conspiracy against the United States, perjury, and first degree murder… We find you guilty. The court awards you a total of 180 years in prison, to be served consecutively.”_ As the judge snaps his gavel down, Isaac shouts out in joy. _“YEEEEEE-HHAWWWWW!!!!”_ before he notice everyone looking at him _“Sorry, your honor. I couldn’t hold that back.”_

            _“…I can’t believe it.”_ Mike said hearing what the judge announced as ‘I’ added _“We… did it!”_ Lundgren tried to weasel his way out, but was failing epically. _“Your honor, I served my country for forty-one years… This is the thanks I get?! I made these boys who they are!”_ but that’s when ‘I’ look at Lundgren right in the eyes, sayin’ _“I didn’t become who I am because of you. I became who I am in spite of you! And now you’ve got plenty of time to think about what a spineless piece of garbage you are! Oh, and one more thing… Mike, give me a light?”_

            That’s when ‘I’ took out a Cuban cigar from the jacket as Mike tosses over a lighter. _“Sir, you can’t smoke that in here…”_ the judge try to say as Isaac tells him _“All due respect, your honor, Jacob needs this. Overruled.”_ That’s when ‘I’ say to him _“Glad you agree. Thanks, Boy Scout_.” And I light it up, and after a long drag, blow a smoke circle at Lundgren’s ugly mug. _“Mike, let’s go get a cheeseburger and some apple pie. I’m feeling awful patriotic all of a sudden.”_

            _Isaac’s POV_

As soon as he said that, the vision pulls us to a few hours later. But instead of a diner, we were at the ‘Taste of Northbridge Festival’. And from how Jake was devouring his burger without a comment, he was enjoying it. Afterwards he says to us _“So, Kid. Boy Scout here is your cousin?”_ he asked. So ‘I’ answer with _“Yeah, we are. I originally lived in Westchester before moving east to attend at Hartfeld.”_

 _“So, a Hartfeld Knight, eh? Just to let you know, Naval Academy is the best one out there.”_ I saw ‘myself’ laugh at his assumption and Mike commented _“Wow, known each other for a month and you both get along real quick.”_ So ‘I’ say to him _“Come on, Mike. You send messages saying how this guy is like. Oh course I’d get along with him. But aside from I got someone I wanted to say.”_ That’s was I saw ‘I’ gotten serious there. _“I decided that, aside from wanting to fly my own set of wings, I want to be a DL.”_ That got Mike and Jake surprised at me. _“Really? A Defense Lawyer?”_ so I nodded to them

            _“I realized that, after seeing how that Lundgren guy nearly got away, I want to help out other people that are in danger of doing time for being falsely accused. As well as bring down the real culprits.”_ And I also saw the look of confidence I had in my eyes. _“…You actually have what it takes Highball. But I have to ask, what gave you that spark?”_ Mike asked. _“…Wanting to see you free. And seeing the card you gave me back at high school.”_ That’s when I held up a card that didn’t depict a flying or levitating monster. But an old classic ‘Marauding Captain’.

            _“I might be holding back on the promise we made, Mike. But one day, after I become a lawyer, I want to fly the skies with ya.”_ And that’s when we find ourselves back at the old manor ruins. I look into the small binder and the first card I see, was Marauding Captain. “Was that…” I heard Jake say shocked as he lets out a slow, ragged sigh. “We can beat him. In the system… There’s a way we can do it!”

            “That’s right!” I heard Taylor say. I guess this is what she and Ryan were seeing along with the others. And that’s when he pulls her into a slow and deep kiss. “Mike’s sacrifice, all these years of running… and now, Boy Scout wanting to help me take Lundgren down.” he looks at me as he said that part. “It could all turn out for the best, Jake. And I think someone deserves to hear that.” what did she… that’s when we see Ryan and Mike, my cousin looking nervous, but all of a sudden he says “Hey… Jake… Isaac.”

            “I managed to help him regain his mindset. It was tricky, but…” I then saw him hold up his hand that had the Triforce marking. “…I don't like to see you guys suffer anymore.” I smile as I walk up to him and as I put my hand on his shoulder, I say “Zelda picked the right person to use that power. I am forever in your debt.” So he tells me “Help out with the party Raj promised to give me, and I’ll call it even.”

            “Deal. Thanks, Little Firebird” I say to that. That’s when I saw Jake tell Mike “Mike, I’m sorry… I just needed a minute. We both did. So much has happened and I didn’t know where to start. But now I know where it could end. And when it does, we’re gonna _win.”_ That’s when my cousin says to him “With confidence like that, Grandpa, I believe you.” and the two hug it out. “Alright, kid. Let’s find some beers, and I’ll tell you all about it. I’ll join you soon, alright, Princess?” Jake said after that moment. “Take your time.” And then Mike says to me “Highball, want to tag along? Gotta know how you two met.”

            “Sure thing, Pops.” This got a laugh out of Mike as he said “Hey, time will come you get old. So watch out!” I smile and follow the two veteran pilots. Ryan…

            Thank you for bringing my cousin back…

           

            **Third POV**

Nighttime arrives, and the group finish up a picnic dinner with the Anachronists. “You rode a T-rex? Damn!” Craig commented at one of the many things the Anachronists did. Furball and Wolf Link were nipping at the scraps the group would give to them. _Mup… Mrrp… crumf… crumf…_ “Doesn’t traveling among only two or three time periods get boring for all of you?” one of the Anachronist ask them. “I don’t know if I’d call it _boring…_ ” Aleister said to them as another one added “I have photos of the Pleistocene Era inside the manor if anyone would care to see them!”

            “Heck yeah.” Zahra answered to that. “Absolutely!” Quinn agreed as she was now happy seeing Isaac was back to normal. As he gazes to the moonlit cliffs, he notices something white peeking over the edge. “Hey, guys… I think we got company.” He said as he, Taylor and Ryan walk over to see the Dorado, comes into their view.

            As they rush over, Yvonne leans out, calling to them. “Ahoy, Taylor!” she shouted. “Yvonne! You’re alright!” Taylor answered back as the pirate says to them “Mais oui, and look who I found…” but the person in question counters with “I found _you,_ you algae-covered hermit crab!” Malatesta said in annoyance. But then with a serious tone and urgency not common in her, Yvonne tells them “Taylor, gather your friends and come aboard. We must talk, tout suite!”

            “If she’s this serious, then it must be important.” Ryan comments as Taylor said “You right… Okay. I’ll get everyone.” So they rush back to the manor to gather their large group. Once aboard the Dorado’s deck, Yvonne tells them what was important. “Mes amis, something foul is afoot…” she then points over to the sea. A crimson glow was seen among the horizon. “Damn. Promised myself I wasn’t gonna stay up until sunrise anymore.” Raj growled mad at himself. Ryan however “That’s not the sun, Raj.”

            “The young knight is right. Look closer.” Mal said in response. As they squint to get a better look, the group notices tongues of fire were rising and falling along the horizon. “The lava’s getting closer… The barrier keeping this island safe must be shrinking.” Taylor realizes now worried. “Distance to the horizon is one point one seven times the square root of the viewer’s height from sea level. In other words…” Grace calculated as Aleister added “Not very far.”

            As Quinn gazes outward, she said out loud “It’s the Heart.” Confusing Taylor. “The Heart? What do you mean?” Isaac decides to answer that “With the Island’s Heart split in two, and Rourke draining the power from the first piece… the barrier is now in danger of collapse. It’s no longer strong enough to preserve the island for much longer.” Quinn nodded at that as Estela said to them “So we have to join the two halves together. Soon.”

            “Okay, whoa. Estela, were you taking a nap this dude fed the Heart to Cetus?” Craig asked, much to Malatesta’s regret of that being bought up. “A mistake I rue, believe me. But I’m willin’ ta risk my life to see it made right… We must bring down the beast… and tear the stone from its gut! Are ye with me?” as he said that, Isaac look in the binder Vaanu had given him, and see six particular cards, all of them Dragons. Yet all six were embodiments of a Guardian Dragon God. _‘Yubel, with even Neo Domino at risk, the Crimson Dragon will allow us to use them, right?’_

 _**‘I’m not sure. But, since the world is at stake, I’m willing to bet on it.’**_ she answered him as his nods. That’s when Taylor says to everyone “Guys, it’s time to finish Cetus, once and for all.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Thus the final battle with Cetus is among us. Will Taylor and her friends defeat the Sea Guardian for good? And will the Six Dragons Isaac mentioned help them where Blue-Eyes and the Zefras failed? Find out next time. R&R readers.

 


	9. You Are a Warrior

            And thus, another chapter. But also for those who know, a certain event also happens near the ending of this chapter. But only if they gone through certain choices.

            **Jake: Finally, this chapter. That said, Starflare owes only his OC’s and this version of Taylor. But for the latter, not for long… *Gets whack by StarflareKnight***

You just had to say it, didn’t you?

            **Meh… they’re gonna find out anyway, right?**

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 8 Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior**

**Location: Rosencraft Estate**

**Third POV**

As Taylor had just declared they need to finish off Cetus, Jake says to her “Right. You got an atomic bomb hidden somewhere, Princess?” that’s when Varyyn added “If what we did at Elyys’tel wasn’t enough to bring down the Sea Guardian… I doubt it can ever be done.”

            “Guys, he ate the Heart a few days ago! What goes in must come out, right?” Craig asked, though that only got the other a little bit disgusted. “I _know_ you’re not suggesting we go look for sea monster droppings.” Michelle said to that. “Well, I found out last year that chewing gum doesn’t exactly stay in your body for seven years, so…” Craig gets cut off as Isaac ask in desperation “Please, don’t finish that sentence, Craig. Remember how I got sick when you mention where you place your tat back at the Skull Kid Club?”

            “Rule one with my cousin, Korg. Never mention stuff like that around him. He gets queasy and sick if he drinks anything.” Mike said shaking his head seeing that again. “Can we come back to the whole ‘killing a legendary beast’ thing?” Sean asked them. “What’s the point?! Guys, we can’t keep up with him. Blue-Eyes White Dragon can’t. Not even the Zefra monsters can keep up.  We just can’t.” Zahra mentioned.

            So after seeing the despondence look on everyone, Taylor says to them all “We’ve beaten the odds before. Did you guys forget how much we’ve survived already? We're some of the brightest, strongest, most capable people anywhere. We’ve got time travelers, pilots, expert hackers, strategic minds, a sword that destroys evil, a deck full of cards that come to life, and more. I’m done worrying about odds. I’m done worrying about if we’ll make it. Because I _know_ we will.”

            That speech alone got everyone fired up, as Michelle shouts “Say it again for the people in the back, Taylor!”

            “Princess is pretty good at making odds look stupid, I gotta say.” Jake said to that as Estela gives her a nod of resolution “We can do this, and we will.” _Mrrrp!_ Furball smiled at his friend as even Wolf Link howls in agreement. _Arrrooooo!!_ Mike also stands up to look at her saying “I caused you a lot of trouble. Let me help. It will start my way to make it up to you all.” so Jake and Isaac each grasp at one his shoulders, the latter saying “Glad to have you help us with this, cousin.”

            “Boy Scout’s right. And no one’s ever leaving you behind again.” the former added. “Believe in each other, guys. We got this.” Raj said to them as Sean comments “I’d follow you to hell and back, Taylor. Thanks for keeping up our morale.” Even Craig and Diego had their spirits up. “Chyeah, let’s do this!” the jock said to her “Braveheart would be proud of that speech, Taylor.” was Diego’s reply. “Let’s put our heads together!” Grace comments, putting in her two bits. “Well, if I had to die fighting a sea monster to save the world… I wouldn’t do it with anyone else, Princess.” Even Isaac comments on all this. “All we’ve been doing is running and losing. It’s time to turns the odds to our favor. Especially with what I’m gonna use against that overgrown snake.”

            The Anachronist Vaanti look at each other uncertain. “We’ve always avoided interfering with time transcendent entitles…” the spiky-hair Vaanti said uncertain. “True, but with La Huerta’s chronoscape shrinking away, we’ve little choice. We must help Taylor in any way we can.” the Clockmaker tells her people. “Since Cetus is drawn to the Heart… Maybe we could use the half we have to lure him out?” Quinn asked. “Dicey move, but it’s a start. Could put us in the hot seat.” Kele answered with as Zahra added “Yeah, he’ll probably lay down some harsh DPS with that lightning.”

            “Ah! I had forgotten that the beast keeps a storm in his belly. Lightning could be very bad for the Dorado, amis.” Yvonne brings up to them. “You’ll need either the Mirror Shield Ryan has obtained recently, or a Faraday Cage.” The Clockmaker declares. “A _what_ cage?” Sean asked confused, so the Vaanti explains it to him. “Faraday. They’re designed to redistribute and pull electrical currents away harmlessly. We could perhaps simulate the effect around the ship with nets and wiring.”

            “I did a similar project in Robotics class… I should be able to help set it up!” Grace suggested. “Okay, but how about our offensive? Blondbeard, you got ammunitions on this relic?” Jake asked Mal. “Enough to blow half a fleet to high heavens.” The pirate answered with. “I can also help with the Ancient Arrows I still have on me. Cetus was greatly injured by one after all.” Ryan suggested to them. “Aye, his arrows did do quite a number on the beast. The knight should help out as well.” Malatesta added.

            “Sounds like we’ve got our work cut out for us. Let’s get to it.” Taylor announced as she goes below deck to switch back to the amber armor. As everyone else splits into smaller groups to get ready their battle against the sea monster, Isaac also heads down below deck to take out the cards he’ll need to help them. **_‘Are you sure you should use them? What if they don’t acknowledge you at all?’_** he heard Yubel asked him. _‘If I’m being honest, no. I’m not sure if they’ll let me use their power against Cetus. But, it’s worth the risk to find out.’_ As he makes the changes, Isaac hears someone walking down the hall. He looks up and sees Mike. “Hey, it’s been awhile.”

           

            _Mike’s POV_

Alright, Michael. You can do this. Just stay calm and don’t do anything stupid. “Yeah, it has been, Highball.” I say to him as I walk in. As I look him over, I saw he had a cut over his left eyebrow. Please tell me I didn’t do that as well. He must’ve saw my pained expression and then said “Oh, this? It wasn’t you, it was Rourke who did this to me.” Oh, Rourke, you’re gonna pay for that.

            “I’m sorry.” That got my little cousin confused. “For what?” so I let it out “For all the pain I must of given you and Grandpa. For everything Lundgren had me do. For…” that when he cuts me off. “Okay, I’m stopping you there. Jeez, you’re just as bad as Jake is at this. Worst even.” Wait, Jake told him practically the same thing I was going to. Well, that puts me in a pickle. “All the same, Highball, let me say it, alright?” I asked him, and thankfully, nods.

            “As I was trying to say before, I know I cause you and Grandpa a lot of suffering these past few days. And I really didn’t want to. But because of the chip Lundgren had installed in me, I couldn’t do a thing. That is… until I got stuck by lightning. Twice.” Man, did that little trick the Wolf-Tamer hurt like a bitch. “Urbosa’s Fury. Yeah, that skill can cause anything to short-circuit and give people a huge shock.” I hear Isaac mutter. “Yeah, after I got hit the second time, I was starting to resist the control that bastard had on me.” At least he was taking this well.

            “Ryan mentioned that Aleister trying to help you out. Is that right?” he did a good question. So I explain about that…

 

            _Flashback_

As I was put to guard Rourke’s son Aleister, I could tell he was up to something. So I got a chance to talk to him in private, away from eavesdroppers. _“Hey, Aleister, is it?”_

            _“Huh? Did you just talk normally?”_ was what Hedwig asked me. _“Look, I don’t have much time. No telling when this thing will take control again. I need your help.”_ I asked. So I explained to him about what I needed help with. _“So, you want me to try to delete the programming that is in this control chip, right? And how do I know you won’t attack me?”_

            _“Because no doubt my cousin Isaac would be in shock to see me do that. And I don’t want to see him suffer. Both him and Jake.”_ He looked at me for awhile and finally asked. _“What do I need to start on?”_

_End Flashback_

“Despite his best, I lost control of my body again. Hence why I couldn’t remember you. Least not from how it looked on the outside. I never wanted to hurt you like that when I had to get Aleister away from this ship. But, how the heck are you okay from that?! I’m sure I must’ve injured a lung.” Thankfully, his answer puts me at ease. “Ryan had another ability that heals injuries. What really helped out was that he had the Triforce to help him out.” Wait, what!?

            “Um… am I missing something? When did an item from a video game become real?” I asked shocked. “Well, funny thing you should **_ask.”_** I noticed a changed in his tone and saw his eyes looked different. What in the… ** _“I can understand your confusion. But simply put, the eruption that happened here, cause a lot of problems to other worlds. Mine’s and Hyrule in particular. Because of this, numerous people has sent their assistance in the forms of either weaponry or making my vessel’s cards become real.”_ **I then saw the eyes go back to normal, and his voice was back to itself.

            “So, yeah, I have a spirit inside me that helps out time and again.” eesh… what did Isaac and Jake get into being here? “Okay… anything else I should be aware of?” I asked him. “Well… not at the moment. But I need to ask you something. If we do get back home and if we take down Lundgren, could you be my best man?” that caught me off guard. He actually fell for something? So I do the only thing I could think of. I laugh my ass off! “Oh god, Highball! You’ve finally grown up! So tell, who’s the lucky gal so I can tell her all of your embarrassing secrets?” that got him mad red, so worth it.

            “M-Mike! You wouldn’t! Don’t you dare tell Quinn…” and I hear Grandpa from the doorway say to us “Tell Red what?” Red? Does he mean the red-haired girl from on the deck? Oh, man, can’t wait to tell her all about Isaac. But he caught the cheesy grin I had since he said to me “Mike, so help me if you do tell Quinn anything, I’ll never forgive you. In fact, I’ll kick your butt from here to Timbuktu!”  I shook my head at that, since even without these upgrades I got, I’d kick his butt instead. But I say to him “Alright, alright. I won’t say anything to her, Highball. But I gotta ask, why are you with yours cards right now?”

            “Changing it to have the Six Dragons help us.” the Six Dragons? As in… if this ‘Cetus’ really was that bad, then Isaac means business. He was the Regional Champion with that deck! “Um… the ‘Six Dragons’? Mind telling me what that means, Boy Scout?” Grandpa asked, but since he was busy, I answered for Isaac. “Let’s just say, whatever we have to deal with, it’s gonna regret facing us. Come on, Grandpa. Let’s see if Barbossa has any rum around for us to drink. Highball needs to do some major changes in his deck.” Isaac, I gotta say, I’m proud on how much you grown. And I’ll be honored to be your best man.

 

            **Third POV**

As Isaac and Taylor come back up to the deck, the former having altered his deck, the latter changing out of the 1920’s dress and back in her armor, they come across the start of an argument as Yvonne was practicing swings with her cutlass. “Chouchou, I hope you’re ready to taste sea monster!” she comments as Malatesta sees what was in her hands “That’s where my sword went! You thieving, unsavory, _picaroon!_ ” he yells in rage. As Yvonne grits her teeth in a sneer at him, the blonde launches himself at her, and they start wrestling each other for the cutlass. “Non! I won’t… let you… take Chouchou away from me!”

            “Take it… from you?! This blade is mine, forged by my own two hands!” he countered as this was news to her “C’est n’importe quoi! I stole Chouchou from the corpse of…” she was cut off as he mentions the name of the corpse. “Admiral Higgenbotham, who stole it from _me!_ It’s just like you to take and take until there’s nothing left in the world but yer damned ego!” this makes her just as mad as Yvonne yells “As if you have the right to accuse others, you self-centered _monstrosity!”_ this makes Mal snarl as he leans his head to hers as he says “I loved, Yvie… _You_ were the center of my world.”

            But this only makes her mock him as “Ha! And what of Lisette? Your little mistress?” but he pisses her off by replying with “How dare you! Ever since you lost Patrice…”

            “Stop talking. Now.” she demanded as he continued “Ye’ve been a cold-hearted selfish piece of…” _SMACK!_ Malatesta gets a backhand across his face as she taunts him angrily with the cutlass. “We don’t have time for this childish prattle!” Aleister said in annoyance. “Someone who doesn’t have attachments to the sword should decide who gets it.” Quinn suggested seeing this. Mal glares at Yvonne as he places the cutlass on the deck between them. “Fair enough. What say you, Taylor?” he asked her. _‘Why is it always me that makes the decisions like this?’_  Taylor thought.

            “Yvonne gets the cutlass.” I declare, since she had it, no doubt she was more skilled than Mal was. “If she can fight better with it, she should have it.” Jake said agreeing with me. “Yeah, but if he _made_ the sword, it seems unfair to take it from him…” figures that Sean wouldn’t agree to that, but Michelle agreeing with me? That’s a first. “She’s the one who’s been here for us. I say see deserves it.”

            “Thank you, Taylor.” Yvonne said to me as she sheathed the cutlass. With that, everyone else gets back to what they need to do. That’s when Sean and Jake came to me. “Taylor, it might be smart to get a better view of the area from back at the cliffs.” Sean suggested. “Yeah, if we’re gonna do this right, we gotta get a lay of the battlefield.” Jake added. That’s when Mal commented, though he looked down about it. “I… can take you back. Could use the change of scenery about now.” Some of the others also came with the four to the shoreline and walk up the cliffside.

            “Whole lot of sea for Ol’ Nessie to be hiding in…” Jake mentioned seeing the area. “Perhaps we should post a few lookouts up here.” The Clockmaker said to help them. “Yeah, some of us could use lights or something to signal when we see Cetus coming. Sean, what do you think?” Raj asked the quarterback. But they get no answer. “…Sean?” Taylor said out loud to see where he was at. But as they turn, they see him panting for breath, holding his leg. “I’m almost there! Just… hang on a sec.” he tells them. _‘Dammit, I must’ve pushed too hard and the leg is starting to give out. Guess bullet wounds were tougher to heal than injured lungs.’_

Taylor and Michelle rush over to him, helping brace him on his way up. “Sean, even with Ryan’s healing ability helping, we can’t send you into a fight like this.” Michelle tells him worried. Furball was also worried as he puts his front paws on Sean’s knee, staring up at him. _Mrrrk?_ The quarterback sighs, petting Furball thoughtfully as he tried to find the right words to say. “You need me. I can’t sit idly by at a time like this…” as he said this, Taylor puts a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “We just can’t afford any mistakes, and it I’m useless…”

            “You’re not useless. Nobody thinks that.” Taylor said stopping him from doubting himself. “There is a way that you might be quite helpful, actually.” The Clockmaker suggested as she takes out a bunch of brass earpieces from a compartment she had on her torso. “Using these communicators, a sentry group could speak to those on the vessel and advise you on what best to do.” Michelle took the suggestion in awe. “Given how giant Cetus is, we’d get a better idea of what he’s doing. We could really help Taylor strategize.” She comments.

            “Calling plays from the sidelines, huh? Didn’t think I was headed that way so soon.” Sean thought hearing that. “Dude, these look _rad!_ ” Raj says seeing them. Seeing they could help out immensely, Taylor tells Clockmaker “We’ll take the communicators.”  The Vaanti answers with “A wise choice.” as she hands one to Sean, Michelle and Raj. “I suppose it’s as good a time as any to see if I’ll make a good coach.” Sean said as he takes his. “That’s the spirit.” Taylor replies.

            “I’ll take the left side of the cliff. Nothing he does will get past me.” Raj adds to the conversation. “I’ll take the right side. Together, we’ll keep all visuals on lock.” Michelle brings up as well. “Sounds like a plan.” Taylor tells them as she hugs the three before heading back to the Dorado with Jake, Malatesta and the Clockmaker.

            As the moonlight, pierces through the cloud cover, everyone begins the finalization of their battle plan. Grace and the Anachronists finish with the Faraday Cage netting, Ryan does a final inventory check on his weapons, and Isaac shuffles his deck to be sure it’s up to speed. Taylor presses a hand on the headset in her ear. “Sean, do you copy?” she asked to see if they work. _“This is Eagle One. Copy loud and clear. We have visual contact on your position.”_ He replies from his side. _“We get codenames?! Sick! Mine’s TacoNinja!”_ Raj comments, making Michelle say to him annoyed _“Raj, nobody is going to call you TacoNinja.”_

            “Cannons and harpoons are locked and loaded, Princess.” Jake tells Taylor finished with checking on the weaponry. “Have at least 14 Ancient Arrows, 60 Regular arrows, and 30 Bomb Arrows I made, provided from the gunpowder Yvonne and Malatesta were willing to spare.” Ryan adds to Jake’s update. “Our defenses are sufficiently prepared.” Aleister comments. “Alright, everyone. Any last words before we get this show on the road?” Taylor asked them. “I actually liked the ending to _Battlestar Galactica._ The way…” Diego was going to say before Craig shuts him up with “Ayyyy, spoilers! I’m still on season three!”

            “I’d say we’re ready to go, Taylor.” Quinn puts in. “Raise anchors!” Taylor tells the pirates. The sails are lowered, and the Dorado pushes to the wide straight surrounding the Rosencraft Estate. “Yoohoo, Monsieur Tarasque… We have another snack for you!” Yvonne says to the calm waters. “I hope this works.” Quinn brings up. “All we can do now is wait. No telling where Cetus is right now.” Isaac reminds his girlfriend. And so they wait…

            And wait… until…

            _“Taylor, we’ve got fins and scales peeking through the waves portside! You got company!”_ Sean tells her from his viewpoint. “He’s on our portside! Everyone brace!” Taylor yells to everyone on the ship. Her friends fan out across the ship, getting ready to counterattack. Dark clouds begin to race across the sky, when Sean tells her _“Taylor, you’re not going to believe this…”_ as Fi comes out in shock _“Danger! Master, the Island’s Heart power from piece that Cetus has consumed has further strengthened the beast! Chances of victory 87% now dropped to 39%!”_ Taylor gawked at what the Spirit as Michelle also tells her _“Oh god… Taylor… Cetus isn’t alone.”_

            That’s when something slams into the Dorado’s side, sending everyone sprawling! “Davy Jones himself… The beast’s at the bow!” Mal gets out in panic…

            As Cetus’ head come out of the water, with green silt eyes! **_GRRAAAAUGGGHHH!!!_** “Your time has come, Sea Guardian!” Varyyn yells to it, right when the Dorado shifts once more, with the ship now being lifted upward! “What’s happening?!” Taylor says now just as panicked! “G-g-g-g-guys, look behind you!” Craig shouts to them, as they see _two more heads_ rising from the sea! **_HISSSSSS!!!_** The emerald head growls as the scarlet one… **_SCREEEEEEE!!_** At full length, each head towers at least thirty feet over the surface. And a large shadow from below marks Cetus’ body, the origin of where all three heads come from.

            “Why did I agree to this again?” Malatesta asked now truly afraid of their odds.

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

Oh, how I wanted to kick Blondbeard’s ass right now. But I had to focus. One head was bad enough, but three? Sure hope I can summon all six before one kicks the bucket. “I think the Heart made Gyarados here go through a few evolutions.” Jake’s comment made blink, didn’t think he knew about Pokemon. “One fish… two fish… red fish…” was all Diego got out before the blue head roars in rage seeing us again! **_GRAAAAUGHHH!!!!_** “Get down!” Jake yells to Taylor as he pulls her behind the net Grace and the Vaanti made in time! The lightning is cut out along the metal-woven ropes.

            “What do we do now? We only planned on fighting _one_ Cetus head!” Grace said now afraid, so I say to her “I got a plan, but I need time to get them out.” So Zahra suggested “I got a few flashbombs. We could blind them to give you some time, Buckalew.”

            “Yeah, Isaac, let Z hit ‘em with debuffs!” Craig added to that. Mal also put into a suggestion “Mayhaps I could trick the nearest head into thinkin’ I’m feeding it our half of the Heart.” Was he serious? If Cetus grew two more heads from one piece, it might as well become an actually Hydra with the other half! “That might get him still long enough to harpoon, Boy Scout!” Jake added, but my mind was made up. “Blind the heads!”

            “Comin’ right up…” as I hear Michelle warn Taylor about the flares, Yubel says to me **_‘I can protect your eyes from the glare, as well as give you’re the strength to summon that many high level monsters against the monster.’_** well, that’s a plus. So I nod as Yubel takes over, and hear Taylor say “Gotcha.” To Michelle. Jake, Craig and Estela get ready with the harpoons guns, Ryan with his Ancient Bow, and Grace and Aleister grab onto the ropes of the net. That’s when Zahra lights and tosses the flashbomb into the air. “Cover!” she yelled to the others as Yubel’s sight wasn’t affected. I see the three heads get affected by the light, as I start the summoning of all six, or rather seven, because I need one more Synchro to get all 6 out.

 _“Clustering wishes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon!”_ 3 rings and 5 stars start glowing bright…

 _“The ruler’s heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!”_ 2 rings and 6 stars…

 _“Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings!”_ 4 rings, 4 stars…

            _“Chilling flames engulf the entire world, Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!”_ 3 rings, 4 stars…

            _“The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life!”_ 4 rings, 3 stars…

            _“Docking strength with courage to protect the world’s peace!”_ 3 rings, 4 stars…

            _“Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Stardust Dragon!”_ but as I call the first name out, I feel a great pain! No! Have to… save everyone here… _Akakiryu…_ please… let me use their strength to stop this monster! So I keep going with the chants _“My soul, Red Demons Dragon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!”_ and as everyone uncovered their eyes, the first thing they spot was…

            “Whoa… now those are Dragons…” Zahra said to me. “Dang, Highball, talk about some reinforcements.” Mike added as Varyyn looked at me worried. “Are you okay, Soul Summoner?” but I say to them “Just one to call out…” as I have another tuner ready for the final one… _“The courage and power to protect the world’s future is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!”_ and I grit my teeth as Power Tool’s shell fractures and breaks away, reveal the final Signer Dragon. The six roar at the three heads Cetus had. And for first time, the sea monster looked hesitant. “Well? Don’t just gawk at my dragons. Let’s take this overgrown snake down already!” I yell at them.

            The six dragons’ then pair up in three groups of two to take on each head, and with the flashbomb Zahra threw, all three heads were struggling to get their sights back. **_GRAUGH?!_** The blue head roared confused as the other two were slapping into each other clumsily. “Fire!” Yvonne yells as four harpoons and an Ancient Arrow were fired, the former four embedding themselves in its neck, the latter exploding making the monster roar in pain! **_GRRAAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!_** As the others were pulling hard on the chains, Black Rose and Black Feather pitch in, ramming the blue head from behind to knock the head down!

            That’s when the green and scarlet heads start tearing through the netting! “We have to hurry! Without that netting…” Quinn panicked as Ryan stated to her “The other four dragons are distracting them! But for how long, I’m not sure!” he’s right, no telling how long the other Signer Dragons can hold off Cetus’s other heads. “Badger Boy’s gotta point. Alright everyone, _HEAVE!!”_ Jake yelled as we strained to pull down the head. Thank goodness Ryan has the Golden Gauntlets, because he had the least amount of trouble pulling it down! **_GRRAAAUGH! GRAUUUGH!!_**

            “Mal, where’s the cannonfire? We can’t hold him forever! Even with Ryan’s gauntlets and the dragon’s aid!” Quinn said to the pirate. “I need the beast to look up! We won’t pierce the skull from here!” crap, so maybe Black Rose and Black Feather was hindering us a bit… and that’s when Yvonne jumps on the monster’s head! “Yvie, are you mad?! Get DOWN!” for once, I agree with Mal! **_GRRRAUUUUGGHHHH!!!_** Cetus tries to snap its head upward, hoping to bite on either Yvonne, or the dragons. “Mal… Nngh! Are you blind? Take the shot!” she yells at us.

            “But I’ll hit you too!” least he still cares for her, I’ll give Mal that. The other two heads try to look at us, but thanks to the other dragons, they couldn’t. “Time is of the essence!” the Clockmaker yelled. So Taylor yells “Yvonne, move!” making the pirate looked surprised at her response. “But…” so I yell as well **_“You moved its head, and Black Rose and Black Feather are holding it as steady as they can! Get out of there now, before you get caught in the crossfire!”_** I had to say that with Yubel still using my body, if I tried to control the dragons without her help, I wouldn’t last a minute. “She made her choice, Isaac. We don’t have time to second guess.” Really Estela?

            “She could get herself killed, though.” Least Diego understood. “Avoiding death is optimal in this situation.” I hear Aleister add. “Yvie, please.” Mal, pleaded? So after looking at him, she finally slides off its head, and Mal lights the fuse for the shot. The two Signer Dragons quickly let go, as the shot rips off Cetus’s bottom jaw, making it fly out into the sea! Holy…  **_RRRRARGHHHHH…_** and the other two head thrash wildly! I guess they felt that too. Mal walks over, mad at how reckless Yvonne was. “Even for you, Yvie, that is the daftest…”

            “LOOK OUT, MAL!!” Ryan yelled as the maw of Cetus twitched and caught his ankle! As it was sinking back into the water, Mal was getting dragged as well! “Mal, non!” Yvonne yelled as the two of us rush to pry his leg loose, shit this thing is heavy! “Hang on, you two!” Ryan shouted as he lifted the maw as well. And since he had the Golden Gauntlets, he was actually lifting it! But even so, it wasn’t enough to pry it off Mal! “Give me the cutlass!” he shouted to Yvonne.

            “Mal, of _all times…”_ “Trust me, Yvie!” he countered, as her eyes soften with a bit of fear, guess she cared for him too. That’s when she gives him the cutlass, and he starts hacking at the teeth. While he gets free, the cutlass gets caught and would’ve sank into the sea with the head… had Ryan not use Magnesis to grab it in time. With the storm raging, the two pirates tumble onto the deck, and Black Rose and Feather faded away, their tasks done…

           

            _Ryan’s POV_

“Le monstre bleu… is he gone?” I see Yvonne ask Malatesta. “Yes, Yvie. You did well. Rest now.” he replied as I walked over with the cutlass. “Here, this belongs to you.” I say. But, to my surprise he shakes his head, saying “Nah, young knight, it’s yours now. I have a greater treasure once more.” oh… well, if the need comes, I could try dual wielding. I turn to see the other two heads, looking very mad. Least the four remaining dragons are holding them off, but we’re still in danger here. **_HISSSSKKKKKK!!!_** **_REEEEEE!!!!_** “We can’t defend from electrical attacks anymore!” Grace said panicked. So I say “We still can, I could try using the Mirror Shield to reflect their attacks.”

            _“Master, while the Mirror Shield is made for this task, it is unable to protect us from both heads. You need to find a way to get their attention to you in order for them to avoid damaging this ship.”_ Crap, Fi is right. “The Katsina is right! We gotta get the targets away from this boat before we’re pulled under.” Kele also had a point. That’s when the Clockmaker said to us “Allow me to assist.” And then she makes another time rift from her stopwatch, aiming it at the stern. What was she…

            And to our surprise, a military helicopter appeared! Yeah, that’ll do. “Fancy.” I agreed with Zahra nodding. “Will we even be able to fly in this weather?” Quinn asked. “Don’t you worry about that, Ariel. Mike and I’ve taken off in worse.” Jake said as Mike nodded adding “Time to show you some real flying, Highball.” The last part was aimed that to Isaac. As the two run for it, Zahra is given the Heart by Malatesta, following them. I also head there too, with the helicopter, I could get high enough for the sailcloth.

            “Time for Plan B. ‘Be’… _obliterated.”_ I heard Craig say as he straps on that laser cannon we took from the Observatory lab. Taylor and Isaac follow as well, and we all strap in as Jake says to us “Buckle up, everyone. This is gonna be a rough ride.” And as the copter ascends, the two heads then sink back into the water. What the…? “What’re they doing?” Taylor asked confused as I was. “Jink nine.” Mike said to us. What did that… _‘Master, Danger! Cetus’s remaining heads prepared an ambush!’_ wait, what?!

            “It’s a sneak attack! _Jink nine!”_ Mike said once more…

            **_HISSSSSSKKKKK!!!_** Just as the emerald head of Cetus appears underneath us! Jake had to pull sharply to the left, only for the Scarlet head to appear! It’s lightning bolts would’ve hit us, had not been for Isaac’s dragons and a trap blocking it! “Synchro Barrier Force!” he yells as the Scarlet head’s attack gets repelled back at it! Both Jake and Mike move in unison, to avoid the heads and have the dragons protect us! “What now!” Zahra yelled. “See that ball lightning? I say we either fire grenades, or Badger Boy’s God-tier arrows while it’s still in his mouth and make his own attacks hurt!” Jake had a good plan, solid yet… I see a few holes in it.

            “On that same line of thinking… We may be able to trick the heads into hurting each other.” The Clockmaker suggested, like Jake’s plan good, but who know how long they’ll be fooled? “Are you forgetting my _totally awesome and powerful cannon?_ I can bring at least one of those uglies down!” okay… Craig’s idea sound like the best bet. So I say “Yeah, I don’t want to waste my arrows. Let’s use his weapon of choice.” I said to agree. “In that case, I’m with Big Guy and Badger Boy. That’s way easier than grenades.” Jake said agreeing too.

            “Better do it then, the Signer Dragons Highball still has out can’t hold them off forever.” I heard Mike say to them. “Chyeeaaaaaah!” Craig shouted as he shifts over to the open panel, holding onto the cannon. “Alright, Rambo. We’re gonna bring you close as we can.” Jake said to him, as we moved closer to the emerald head. Had it not been for Isaac’s dragons it would’ve notice us already. **_HISSSSSSSSKK!!_** “Shut up, Cetus!” the big guy yelled back as he charged the cannon to fire. But when the shot connects, it didn’t even phase the giant beast! **_HRRRRRGGK…_**

            If I didn’t know any better, it was mocking us! “Seriously? How is he _not_ dead?! It’s a _cannon!”_ that’s when Taylor replied to something someone on the cliffside spoke to her. “Roger. Thanks for the tip. Charge it all the way up! Focus all of the cannon’s energy into one single blast!” that could be overkill, but desperate times I guess. “Won’t that fry the cannon? What if it explodes?” Craig asked a little worried, not that I blame him. “Princess’s right, Big Guy. We gotta go with our gut here.” Jake added. So as Craig powers up the cannon more, Isaac also adds “We’ll have to weaken it, just in case. Yubel, I need to help bring these effects out.” And the dark spirit, takes control again. **_“Synchro Big Tornado? Fairy Breath? What kind of…”_** those names seem odd to me, but Zahra’s attention was caught.

            “He wants to use a combo that the original owners of those dragons used before! Yubel, Isaac wants to use Life Stream’s defensive power, strengthen it with Ancient Fairy’s, and weaken the Emerald offensive power for the cannon!” that, actually makes sense. So, Yubel-Isaac calls out **_“Life Stream, Ancient Fairy! Use these trap cards to bring that overgrown serpent down a notch!”_** and that was when Craig says “Hurry up! Can’t hold this charge forever, you know!” and I see that two of the dragons were unleashing an aura like miasma at the emerald head, weakening the monster!

            “NOW! Fire, Craig!” Taylor shouts to him. And that’s when a massive red beam engulfs the head completely! **_RHHHAAAUUUGHHHHH!!!_** Guess this is what people mean by overkill. And we see what was left of the emerald head of Cetus, sinking into the sea, to rise never again. That’s when Craig’s cannon starts to short circuit, forcing him to lose his grip, making the weapon fall into the sea. “Goodbye, buddy. You did good. Same to your dragons, Isaac.” I look up and seen that the ones called Ancient Fairy and Life Stream fade away. Two heads down, one to go. Yet what was this feeling dread I’m getting?

           

            **Third POV**

As everyone recoils from the carnage left by the emerald head’s death, Craig brings up “Wow, I’m glad I didn’t eat before this.” making the group nod. “Two down, one to…” Jake was bringing up to them, until the Clockmaker yells in panic “Look out!” as the Scarlet Cetus head, enraged at the loss the other two, manages to knock away both Stardust and Red Demons to bite down on the helicopter! The saving grace was the rotor slicing its jaw at its attempt. **_EESCREEEEEEE!!_** The downside? The rotor ends up damaged from the surprise attack. “Turn the course… back to the cliffs! Hope we… can make…” Jake says to Mike before Zahra yells at him “Are you serious? We gave you another chance…”

            “Let the crazy pilots focus, Z!” Isaac snapped at her as he took control again. So everyone brace themselves as the helicopter careen towards the cliff outside the Rosencraft Estate…

            _CRASH!!_ And they come down on the rocky soil, the helicopter bucking as it drags to a stop. The Heart falls and rolls the cliffside, and Taylor races over to grab, not realizing she was about to fall the cliff herself until… “Princess, look out!” Jake yells, making her look up and say “Oh…. SHIT!!!!” and she would’ve fallen, had not for Isaac and Stardust Dragon saving her! “Glad I put so much faith in deck?” he asked her as the dragon takes them back up in the helicopter safe and sound.

            “Taylor!” Sean yells he, Michelle, Raj and Wolf Link rush over to group that was climbing out of the wrecked helicopter. And from the other side, the group from the Dorado rushed to them as well. “Everyone! To Taylor and Isaac’s dragon!” Estela said as Diego says in response “You’re okay!”

            “I expected nothing less.” Aleister says to them “Are you hurt? That was a rough landing.” Sean asked them. “I’m fine, thanks to Isaac. But we can’t get comfortable yet. Cetus has still got…” Taylor says right before the Scarlet head, raises out from the water! **_SCREEEEEE!!_** “You’d think losing his bros would at least slow him down.” Craig complained. “How are we supposed to keep this up? At this rate, we won’t be able to kill him.” Zahra says to him. “Perhaps the spire?” one of the Anachronist Vaanti asked. “Hm, that might do it.” she replied. But as she was getting ready to use the stopwatch once again…

            _CLANK!!_ The watch was knocked out of her hand, by a dark dagger. “Who the…” she asked as they hear laughter from up in the air, making everyone, even Cetus look up in surprise. Those who know who it is, gasp in terror, and the others hearing them, make them realize this person was bad news. _“Well, well. Never thought there was a sea monster like Tentalus! Rourke sure has quite island to himself!”_ the pale man says in delight.

            “N-n-n-no… way…” Diego stammered as Craig adds “The weapon of the Demon King, Demise, the source of all monsters and evil that constantly threatens Hyrule…” and Zahra, now pale white, finishing with “Demon Lord… Ghirahim…” this makes the Demon Lord down at the group. _“Oooooh… to think people outside the realm of Hyrule know of me. It warms my heart… if I had a heart.”_ That’s when he look to Cetus, who was growling at this unknown threat. _“Ahh, you have a piece of the Island’s Heart Rourke was so intent on having. Well, if this little group is too much for you, why not have this little… upgrade?”_ and without warning, he sends a miasma of Malice at the Sea Guardian! **_SCREEEEEE!!!!_**

 _“Master! The Demon Lord is strengthening the Sea Guardian with Malice, a taint that is poisonous to touch! Cetus is being tainted by evil. Chances of stopping this monster is now 17%!”_ Fi tells Ryan, making him to the others, “Guys, we are in serious trouble.” As he drew out his Ancient Bow. The Malice tainting Cetus, shrouds him, causing the two other heads to come together and form an even larger head. It had the appearance of a Black Dragon, only with no wings to their relief. Ghirahim then says to everyone in on the cliffside _“Farewell, Sea Guardian, Cetus. Welcome, Dread Ocean Serpent, **RAHAB!!!”**_ the mad demon says before vanishing in a veil of dark crystals.

            The newly named Rahab, looks down to the group for a moment, roars a blood-curdling screech at them! **_SCREEEEE!!!!!_** “This isn’t good! If that ‘Demon Lord’ says is true, then our idea to kill it is now useless!” the Clockmaker says in fear to them. The Dread Serpent lunges at the group and would have eaten killed some of them, had Stardust and Red Demons Dragon not stop it, but Isaac notices something to his dismay! “That… thing’s too strong! If the other four dragons didn’t fade away, we might’ve had a chance.”

            “Any ideas, Boy Scout? We could really use one right now!” Jake asked as they quickly get away from the monster’s reach. As an Ancient Arrow that Ryan fires hits the beast, they see it had the same effect as before, making it screech in pain! “I try to hold this thing off! If the Ancient Arrows hurt it, then maybe the Tempered Sword can too!” he shouts to them. “Ryan, you’re not losing it are you? What if you don’t make it!?” Michelle asked in shock. “No, he’s right, if this thing was powered by Ghirahim, then no doubt weapons that can hurt the Demon Lord can hurt it too!” Zahra retorted.

            “But will he even get another shot to connect? Cetus, Rahab, or whatever his name is, just too big! And I doubt he’ll let Ryan use Revali’s Gale to get airborne.” Diego added. “Then I’ll help him out, me and the last two Signer Dragons.” Isaac stated as he approached. “Of course, since the giant eyesore can’t fly, it’ll give you the advantage and Samurai Jack here a chance to attack.” Mike said seeing what Isaac had in mind. _‘Samurai Jack? Who is that?’_ Ryan thought hearing that. That’s when Taylor also says “I’ll tag along with Isaac as well. Since I’m carrying the other half, that will keep that monster’s attention off of Ryan longer.”

            “You sure, Princess? Shadow Lugia looks like he means business this time.” Jake asked her as Yubel was asking Isaac **_‘You sure you want to summon that one? What if the Akakiryu won’t let you use it?’_** _‘I’ll have to try. Otherwise, we’re toast from this abomination Ghirahim made.’_ With that settled, Isaac and Taylor get on Stardust Dragon’s back, ready to help Ryan against the corrupted guardian. “Ready, Taylor?” he asked her. “No… but might as well go anyway.” She answered. “Let’s go! Stardust! Red Demons! Let’s take to the skies!” and the two dragons fly at Rahab, as Ryan charges to it too by foot!

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

Never thought I fight Cetus or as Ghirahim called him Rahab like this? Though I wonder, how did he think of the name from the final boss in the Ocean Hunter? Wait, no… focus, Buckalew! As Taylor and me were up in the air, I had both Stardust and Red Demons fly around Rahab, keeping his attention drawn to us, and not Ryan. The monster’s ugly mug was snarling at us, must be because he sensed the Island’s Heart Taylor was carrying. Better make this count! “Just hang on, Taylor! Stardust Dragon! Red Demons Dragon, combination attack! Shooting Sonic and Absolute Powerforce!” and the dragon unleash their attacks, making Rahab roar in frustration at us. **_Raaaauugggghhhh!_**

            “That’s it, keep your head on us, big guy.” Taylor said behind me. That’s when I saw something. Yubel, you can see it too, right? **_‘Oh course. Those red cores, they appear to be glowing, must be it weak-points. I’ll have the spirit in Ryan’s sword tell him about this.’_** so, we then see Ryan take aim, fire and hitting one of the weak spots in question. And it worked! **_SCRREEEEEEE!!!_** And we then see big and ugly’s head fall down to the cliffside, allowing Ryan to with the Tempered Sword. “Wow, look at the kid go! Isn’t he going faster than usual?” Taylor asked, so I take a look myself, and whoa… was he using bullet time like the Hero of the Wild could?

            Eventually, the giant monster gets it head back up away from the sword attacks, and thus our turn again. “Lather, rinse, repeat! Time for the repeat part, hang on tight, Princess!” I say, making her say “H-hey! Only Jake has the right to say that!” I chuckle at that as the dragons get back to it. Eventually after doing this four times, Rahab really got mad, and without warning, he lets out a very long screech! **_SSSSSSCCCCCCRRREEEEEEEEE!!!_** “That doesn’t sound good…” Taylor said before she gets a message from the ground support. “…wait, slow down! You going too fast.”

            _“Shadow Lugia is creating a large funnel cloud! I think it’s a…”_ I hear Jake to her, I look up when I heard funnel cloud and say… “Taylor, I get the message… HANG ON!!!” as the eye-sore unleashes a very large tornado, cutting us off from Ryan! **_“Crap! I don’t think your dragons can pierce through those winds! Not even Ultimate Dragon!”_** shit, Yubel was right, the only monster I could think of stopping this monster of a storm would be Shooting Star Dragon. The problem was, I didn’t add him to the Extra Deck! But that’s when I get smacked on the head by Taylor, as she said “Did you hear me? What’s that glow on your arm?” wait, glow? And I saw it, the mark of the Dragon Head… I sigh at that and say back to her…

            “A miracle that we needed to slay Rahab, once and for all…”

           

            **Third POV**

Taylor got confused as he said that, but it was made clear as he drew a card from his deck. “Okay, first off, I summon Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon!” and that’s when everyone outside the tornado saw an odd, petite-looking, pink dragon. “What the…?” Sean asked as Zahra realized “Whoa… guess the Crimson Dragon decided to help out after all.” and then Isaac summoned another level 1 monster “Next up, I’ll special summon One-Shot Booster!” and they see a small little machine come out as well. “Come on, Buckalew! Go for it!” Craig shouts as Diego added “Ryan’s counting on your help, you two!”   

 _“Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shine upon! Synchro Summon!”_ Isaac shouts, as he, Taylor and Stardust Dragon get enveloped in light

            Meanwhile, within the tornado, Ryan was dodging the attacks Rahab sent at him. But he was tiring out, and fast! “Can’t… keep this up… have to find a… way to stop it…” he said as he tried to catch his breath, but as he runs again, Ryan trips on a rock, leaving him open for a large headbutt! This would’ve killed him, had it not been for Mipha’s Grace healing him instantly. “That was too close. Fi, any ideas?” he asked her. _‘I’m sorry Master. But I cannot think of how to attack to final weak spot without leaving you open to an attack.’_

            That’s when Rahab now saw a light coming from outside and then…

            A large radiant dragon, pierces through and destroy the barrier of wind! _“Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!”_ Ryan heard Isaac’s voice come from within the dragon, surprising him! “What are our chances to killing this guy off, now?” he ask Fi. _‘Chances are stopping Rahab and retrieving the Island’s Heart, now 98%!”_ this caught him completely off guard, not excepting the odds to go in their favor so high.

            “Next up, Inherited Power! Alright Red Demons, takes a good rest. As Red Demons goes to my grave, Savior Star takes in his attack power as his own!” and that’s when everyone sees the dragon glow even brighter, forcing them to shield their eyes. “Makes me realize why Yusei would summon this guy very rarely.” Diego said about it. “Now, my final trump card! Synchro Baton! With this, Savior Star Dragon gains more power, from his allies in the grave, 600 apiece to be exact. And with seven Synchro monsters and Inherited Power…”

            “Damn… it’s over 9000!” Craig shouted in awe as Zahra corrected him with “Make that 11,000. Talk about overkill! Now I’m glad he’s retired!” as they see the dragon charge at Rahab head-on! “Savior Star Dragon, Attack Dread Ocean Serpent Rahab! Shooting Blaster Sonic!” Isaac yells as the dragon becomes shroud in power, ramming right at the final weak spot, making Rahab roar in one final screech before dying! **_RHAAAIIIHHHHHHHHGH!!!_** The head twitches as the malice leave the now dead Cetus, making it slowing fall, teetering towards the cliff. “Look out!” Raj says seeing that, but as everyone does so, Quinn raises a hand to the falling beast!

            “Quinn, no!” Isaac says, as he gets Savior Star to flies quickly over to save her! Then, something starts glowing in the Cetus’s neck. Estela and Ryan rush over to her. And a burst of light, brighter than the light Isaac’s dragon gave off, floods the area! And when it fades away, Cetus as well as Savior Star Dragon are no longer around. Thankfully, for Isaac and Taylor, the dragon managed to get them on the cliffside before it faded away. Estela was holding onto the second half of the Island’s Heart, with Quinn gasping for breath.

            “Did you guys see that?! Did you see that?!” Diego said in excitement. “I saw that.” Varyyn answered him.

            “Is… is it over?” Grace wanting to be sure. “It is. It finally _is!”_ Quinn says to them. As the two make it to the group, Craig says to him “Gotta say, Isaac… that was the most badass thing I’ve seen over this entire trip.” As he pats the duelist on his back. _‘And we have the Akakiryu to thank for.’_

 **_‘Yes, we do. It finally remembered that we teamed up to stop that man, Paradox, at last. And seeing we needed all the help we could get, let you use its power, just this once’_** Yubel said to him. _‘Well, once is enough for me.’_ He thought as Sean comments “Something to tell our grandkids, that’s for sure.”

            “That is, if they want to hear a story like that, Rudy. Isaac, I’m proud of how much you’ve grown.” Mike replied smiling as he puts a hand of his cousin’s shoulder. “We did it! We survived the fight of our lives!” Raj shouts in glee. “Is everyone alright? I can’t believe we pulled this off!” Grace asked as Ryan answered “Nearly gotten killed by that monster, but Mipha’s Grace saved me that moment.” This led Estela to look him over, now worried for him “You not injured, are you? Can’t have you dying on me, again.” so he reassures her with “Don’t worry Estela, I’m okay. Just a little tired, is all.”

            As that was going on, Diego and Varyyn high five each other in midair. “Where’s an 80s freeze frame when you need one?” he asked, making Furball smile, though it didn’t get the meaning of it. _Mrrrp!_ Malatesta was kneeling over Yvonne as she opens her eyes. “…Mal?” she asked as he was the first thing she sees. “I’m here, Yvie. I’m sorry. About everything.” he tells her, but she quickly added “Non, mon cher. I was wrong, to take it. I was so mad with you that I just…”

            “It’s alright, the young knight recovered it and it’s his now. ‘Sides, did exactly what I would have done. You can’t blame yourself, Yvie. I was…” “Mal, I…” the two pirates were only a breath away, before realizing they weren’t alone anymore. So they look away, clearing their throats, until “Self-centered codfish.” Yvonne said to Mal, with the blond pirate replying with “Scurvy mutt.” Only this time, the way the two said it, wasn’t much of an insult anymore. Then, suddenly…

            The second half of the Island’s Heart recovered from Cetus, tears free from Estela and flies right to Quinn! “What?!” Estela said in shock, as when the Heart goes to her hand, Quinn starts to contort in pain! “N-No!” and despite their grip on the other half, Taylor and Isaac fall flat on their faces as the first half pulls away, joining with the other half, becoming a perfect sphere. As Taylor tries to reach for it…

            **_“AAaAGGghHH!!”_** Quinn’s knees buckle, as the power from the now completed Island’s Heart, makes crater, catching everyone off guard! “Whoa!” Raj shouted “Quinn, can you hear my voice! You’ve got to fight it!” Michelle yells to her. Both Taylor and Isaac go over to Quinn, Yubel doing all she can to shield the former from the Heart’s power. The others were struggling to keep balance, as the cliff was starting to cave. “Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod…” Grace said as Aleister tells her “Grace, take my hand!” Ryan goes in front of them, using the Triforce to repel the power the Heart was giving off! “Just get behind me! I’ll keep us safe!”

            “But for how long, Badger Boy?!” Jake asked. “He’s right! All of you stay back! I won’t let myself be… **_AAGgHhH!”_** Quinn says, trying to prevent the power from possessing her again! “I can’t take this anymore! It just… It won’t stop! It’ll never stop! It’s gonna hurt you…” that’s when streams of light erupt from the Heart, and Vaanu appears right in front of Quinn. “…”

            “Please, just let me go! Don’t do this to me! I can’t…” she pleaded to the spirit, only for it to show something in its hand to her. A small purple camera, already starting to smoke, but it makes her stare in shock, seeing something she never thought she would again. Isaac and Taylor finally reach over to her, the former being the one to wrap his arms around her. “Quinn, don’t worry! It’s gonna be okay! I’m here for you!”

            “Isaac, that’s my camera! The one I used to take family pictures, before… Before… Isaac, Taylor, what… w-what do I do?” she asked now afraid. So as he held onto her, Isaac nods to Taylor, giving her the okay to take Island’s Heart out of Quinn’s hands, and puts the camera in them instead. And thus, he looks to Vaanu as he knows what happens now…

            _‘If anything bad happens to her, you answer to me.’_ He thought looking sternly at the spirit as Taylor, Quinn and Ryan’s vision go white…

 

            _Quinn’s POV_

Huh? When did I show up in this school gym? Then I realize, this could why Taylor and Ryan always seem to have the other take the items in question that Vaanu gives them. Why they always seem to be up in spirit after seeing them. So I watch, see that the gym is packed with science projects and an audience. And to my absolute shock, father was on the stage! _“Thanks again to our sponsors, but more importantly, to all of our participants! Your inventions and experiments have made this year’s Fighting Chance competition our most successful ever! Before we announce the awards, I’d like to give a warm welcome to the most inspiring person I know… my daughter, Quinn.”_ Oh no, was he using me again?

            So I see myself walk up to him, and after giving dad a hug, turn to the crowd give them a speech. _“Welcome everyone! I’m so glad to see you all at our fifth annual competition! I can personally vouch for the impact your work to have on the chronic illness community.”_ That’s when I see my expression somber up. _“Ten years after my diagnosis of Rotterdam’s… I contemplated suicide. Between the zoos of doctors, the constantly changing medications, and the strain of my family… I asked myself, ‘Was I really important enough for dozens of people to spend most of their lives to keep me going?’ I told my father what I was feeling…”_ that’s when vision me pauses and looks at dad, offer a small smile.

            _“…And he held my hand and said, ‘Honey, every life is worth fighting for.’ ‘Just because one person needs more help to live doesn’t make their lives less worthy or meaningful.’ ‘It doesn’t mean they have less potential to change the world, or that their life doesn’t also help others.’ That’s why the Kelly Foundation exists. To fight for every life. You should be all proud of the work you’ve presented today. To anyone who takes fifty pills a day just to function… To anyone who loses sixteen vials of blood to testing, and then goes back to work… To anyone who fights against their own body on a daily basis… You are phenomenal. You are a warrior. You are stronger than you know, and you deserve every moment of time you have. And I won’t stop fighting until all of you defy your doctors’ expectations!”_

As the speech was finished, I saw the speech I gave out… left the entire room crying, and people saying to others ‘I’m not crying, you’re crying!’ even my dad was crying at that. But I was surprised, the ‘Kelly Foundation’? wonder how far we went with it? _“It doesn’t matter how many times I hear that speech… it gets me every time.”_ He tells me, wiping a tear from his eye. _“Daaaad…”_ my vision self said as he pulled me in for a hug and kiss on the head. _“Do you have the numbers in from the fundraiser yet?”_ I asked him. _“Yup. You’re not gonna believe this…”_ from how he said… that didn’t sound good. _“That bad? But the event’s gone so well!”_ and that’s when he corrected me with…

            _“Bad? It’s amazing! It’s only April, and we’ve already received more donations all of last year!”_ more than all of last year?! Whoa… _“What?! Are you serious?!”_ I saw myself gasp at as he shows a few of the donor’s checks from his pocket for me to see. My god… that is a lot! _“Ohmygod. With funds like this, we could get more stuff, and fund more scholarships, and…”_ and that’s when dad stops me with _“A whole lot more. Be proud of yourself, Flipper. You’ve made something wonderful here.”_ I was about to say something, until his phone lights up, he looks down, and smiled bashfully. Wonder why? _“That’s Mom, isn’t it?”_ did that mean they reconnected?

            _“It could be.”_ He answered to me. _“Okay, I know you’re trying to keep it under wraps, but… how are you two doing?”_ he answered with _“Well, it’s complicated. We’ve both done a lot of hurt each other over the years… But the last few weeks have reminded us both why we fell in love to begin with. I don’t know how long this’ll take, or if it’ll last. But I’m happy just to have it while I can.”_ that’s when a reporter walks up to me, waiting for an interview with me. _“I’ll let you get back to things. I don’t want to be late for my date.”_

            _“Alright, I’ll make you later tonight. And to let you remember, Isaac is taking me out on a date as well.”_ I tell him. _“Just let that young man Buckalew know, if he hurts you…”_ I try not to laugh at him being overprotective. _“I’ll let him know, see you tonight! Love you!”_ he said as everything goes white again. We were back at the cliffside, Isaac’s arms around me. So I stare at him, eyes wide. I ask him “Did see you that?” but he tells me “I didn’t, but Taylor did.” he said seeing I was alright. “You’re gonna found a non-profit. You’re gonna help people fighting chronic illnesses.” She said to me.

            “I’m gonna make it off the island… and my parents…” and so I pull Taylor into the hug Isaac has me in, crying not in pain, but in joy. “I’ll tough it out, then! Whatever it takes! I’m not giving up now!” Isaac said in response to that with “And I’ll be there to help you out, no matter how tough it is.” Aww, Isaac… thanks for that! That’s when the others finally catch up, with Michelle and Grace giving a hug to us as well. “Don’t scare us like that again, okay?” Grace asked before I realized, Vaanu hasn’t left yet. “…”

            “That’s strange… Normally it disappears by now.” Taylor said, but I was looking up at it. So I reach out to it, and its hand does the same…

 

            **Third POV**

“Quinn? Are you alright?” Grace ask her as she held her head look up at it dazedly, almost as if she were in water. “What’s it doing to her? If it’s hurting her…” Michelle said glaring at it. “I don’t think it is. Seems like it’s talking to her.” Isaac said to them. And that was when Vaanu finally fades away. Quinn looks to the mountains, scanning the landscape. “Quinn, what happened?” Estela asked her. “Vaanu talked to me.” She answered them.

            “What did it say?” Taylor asked. “Well, it didn’t _say_ anything. It was more like… It was like I was flying. I flew from here to the center of the island… When I got to Mount Atropo, I came down from the sky… and I found a secret entrance to the volcano’s core inside the chasm we’d crossed before. I think Vaanu wants us to return the Heart to where it came from.” Quinn replied. “How do you know that’s where it came from?” Isaac wondered. “I’m not sure. But… when I felt it, and felt the Heart… They felt the same, Isaac. I think they’re connected.”

            “If nothing else, the crystalline nature of the Heart suggests that a geological origin in the volcano is accurate.” Aleister states out to them. “Ugh, can we please take the Ring to Mordor after a nap? We just killed a literal Hydra then Sea Demon.” Diego asked them, Ryan then added “I have to agree. Getting healed by magic doesn’t really cure being exhausted.”

            “The samurai is right, guys. Might be best to rest up.” Mike tells them. “Sorry, but no rest for the weary.” Sean replied to the three. “Diego, Ryan, Mike, I promise you three can have all the naps you want once we’ve saved the world. Deal?” Taylor suggested to them. “Deal…” Diego said not happy about it. Everyone else gets up weary, as Varyyn say to them “It’s a long journey to the chasm from here.” that’s when the Clockmaker looks to one of the Anachronist, who in turn hands over a small cylinder. “Distances in space and time are our specialty, remember?” she reminded them. As she opens a rift for them, Quinn pulls Isaac away from the group. “Isaac… Thank you. For everything, back there.” She tells him “Always and forever, Quinn.” He comments as he pulls her into a long kiss, nuzzling each close.

            As the Clockmaker’s rift unfolds in mid-air with the two having their arms looped around one another’s waist. And that’s when they see the mountains and snowy forest. “The chasm shouldn’t be far. I’d send you to Mount Atropo, but it’s a nexus for time anomalies… the Clockmaker says to them with Taylor commenting. “No problem. Thanks again for everything, Clockmaker.” But then the Vaanti tells her “Oh, thank _you._ Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my brothers and sisters entertained?”

            “It was a very good night.” One of them said to answer her question. “I mean, yeah, if by ‘good’ you mean a puke-your-guts-out ride to hell.” Craig wondered. “That’s what she means. It was all over a bit soon, I must say.” Another Anachronist said to Craig. “In any case, I hope we will meet again someday. Until then, Vaanu be with you.” the Clockmaker says to the group. “And also with… er, nevermind.” Diego tried to say, but couldn’t think of anything. Zahra just grins and fistbumps the Clockmaker who did so gingerly. “Keep it real, dudes.” She said to the Vaanti. “See you clowns later.” Jake added to that, and that said, they enter the rift.

            On the other side, they find themselves back on the snowfields of North La Huerta. “Can this island just decide on a _temperature_ to stick to? My hair’s drying out as it is…” Michelle complained. “I see some buildings up ahead. Maybe we could try to shelter there for the night.” Sean suggested. As they approach the rustic cabins, Taylor sees through the window, that there were empty, save for the basic needs. “We’re lucky to have anything in this kind of weather. Let’s get inside and get some fires started.” Estela said to them. That’s when Taylor sees Jake talking to some of them. Afterwards, Diego smiles at her. “Hey, everyone! Let’s go help with that fire-building!” he said out loud.

            “Uh, I don’t think all of us…” Quinn was going to ask but he cuts her off quickly with “It’s a very complicated fire, okay? Come on!” as he was getting them into one cabin, Jake sidles up to Taylor, whispering in her ear. _“Join me in the other cabin?”_ so she answers with _“Of course.”_ So he takes off his jacket, throws it over her shoulder, and leads her to the other cabin…

           

            _Jake’s POV_

Alright, McKenzie. You can do this. Just ask her, and if she says yes, Hell yeah. No, then, better bear the burden of being a friend. So I light up a fire, and get to it. “You sure worked hard to get us alone.” I hear Taylor say. So I laugh and pull her down to warm her up by the flames. “You complaining?” I asked, knowing she doesn’t. “No, but I can’t help but be a little curious. What’s going on?” and there’s the start of it.

            “I guess… I have something I wanna say.” I tell her. But as I do so… I start to lose it… dammit, Jacob. Get it together… but I laugh and shake my head at this. “I don’t know why this is so hard… Really thought it’d be easier.” So, Taylor starts to worry for me. “What are you talking about? Are you okay?” she asked. Well, better get this out now, before I lose my nerve. “…Better than okay.” And I take her hand into mine, holding it in the space between us.

            “Taylor, I spent the last three years of my life running away. From everything, and everyone. But as soon as I met you, I stopped running. I woke up every day excited just to be by your side. And when I think of all we’ve been through… I never want to run away again.” this got her to say to me “Jake…” before I kiss her along her hand. The moment of truth now, McKenzie. So I look up at her at say “Marry me, Taylor.” I despite looking confident, I was nervous as hell. What if she said no? But, much to my relief, she says… “Yes! Yes! To the stars and back, yes!” I was blinking away the tears that I was having. Next thing I do is kiss her on the lips, pulling her in close to me. And when I finally let go for some air, I laugh dryly.

            “Well, that’s a relief.” I said as she asked “Scared I’d said no?” so I admit to her “Maybe a little.” As I cup her face, looking with wonder. “I love you so much, Taylor. I’ll do everything I can to give you the life you deserve.” So she assures me with. “As long as you’re in it, there’s not much else I’ll need.” So I give her one more kiss, only this time, with passion. Taylor, I am now glad, I’ll be your soon-to-be-husband.

 

            **Third POV**

It was early morning as Taylor wakes up. Despite it being still dark outside, she could see the snowflakes drifting past the window. Jake’s arm held her close, as his quiet snoring face nuzzled into the nape of her neck. That’s when she sees a flash of bluish-green light through the window. _‘Huh? What was that?’_ Taylor thought as she saw it. She catches it again, and finds out the light was coming from a glowing sphere being carried away.

            Then it hits her. “…Someone’s taken the Island’s Heart!”

 

* * *

 

 

            Whew… quite a long chapter, had to alter some scenes in particular. The fight with Cetus, the conversation with Mike was inspired by NympheSama, thanks for making an original scene there. Anywho, R&R, stay tuned for a Destined Battle next chapter!


	10. All Our Yesterdays

            Two down, two more chapters to go until the end of Act 8. But first a Destined Battle! The question is, who is facing who in this fight? And will the group retrieve the Island’s Heart from whoever stole it?

            **Quinn: No need to offend, but this seems a little overdramatic. *smiles at audience* In any case, Starflare owes only Isaac, Ryan and his version of the MC… but he won’t have Isaac for…**

OY!!! Not yet! Get back to your place! No spoilers!

            **Quinn: Sorry, couldn’t resist.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 8 Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays**

**Location: The Chasm**

**Third POV**

Taylor yells out in shock “Someone’s taken the Island’s Heart!” this woke up Jake, as he stares out the window, realizing who could do this easily.

            “Fiddler.” He snarled as the two rush outside. Taylor’s shout woke up Wolf Link and Furball, who in turn who everyone else in the other cabin. As they wake up, Ryan yells “Go! After the Heart!” making Wolf Link dash over to whoever was taking it. Taylor and Jake hear someone laughing in the distance. “Jeanine, you damned coward, get back here!” Jake yelled, saying her real name. “Coward? That’s rich coming from someone who spent three years on th… HOLY!!!” _ARFF!!!_

            “Yeah! Get that thief, Link! She can’t just jack stuff!” Craig shouted, seeing their wolf companion constantly lunging and dodging Fiddler’s katana. As she was distracted, Quinn uses this moment to hold out hands in the direction where the Heart was and then, “Come… _back!”_ she shouts out. This causes the Heart to draw itself to her, pulling free from Fiddler’s grasp. “Shit!” the assassin said as the Heart stops in front of Quinn, as Isaac grabs a hold of it. “I’ll take this, thank very… Quinn!” Isaac said seeing her eyes roll back, and tumble to the ground!

            “You and your magical girl are going to regret that.” Fiddler said pissed off. Ryan whistles for Wolf Link to get back to them, as he drew his weapons out again. “Everyone, circle up! That way she won't surprise us. Samurai Jack, you’re our ace against her.” Ryan nods to Mike’s advice, closing his eyes, feeling for a sense of malice… until… _CLANK!!!_ His sword blocks hers! “You see her, Ryan!” Diego ask stepping back as Fiddler was stopped from attacking him! “How the hell did you do that, kid? I gotta know.” Fiddler asked, surprised and excited, seeing that the swordsman had reacted faster than she expected.

            “Simple, you’re giving out a lot of _Sak-Ki,_ showing off your murderous intent. I was trained to sense that.” Ryan said glaring back at her. That made she looked shocked, at the fact he was able to find her, just by Ki. “Alright, then kiddo…” she said before jumping away from him. “One on one. No interfering friends, no holding back. And winner gets the Island’s Heart. Agreed?” she asked staring him down, hoping to intimidate the kid. But he replies with “Agreed. Isaac? Jake? Mike? I know you three have a grudge against her, but this is my fight now. So, for your sakes and everyone else, _Stay out of this._ ”

            As he said that, Yubel senses his spirit and tells Isaac **_“You better let him do this. He has a powerful Ken Ki about him.”_** Isaac hearing, this says to his cousin and friend “Ryan’s got this, you two. He can take her on.” The others look at him until Taylor says to Ryan “Alright, but be careful, will you?” with Estela adding “I won’t forgive you if you die again.” he turns to her saying “I’ll be okay. Count on it.” and walks up to confront Fiddler as she turns off the cloak.

           

            _Ryan’s POV_

Alright, Hikari. You can do this, you _have_ to. I held up the Tempered Sword and Mirror Shield out, to face my opponent, Fiddler, the one who had cause so much pain to Jake, Mike and in turn, Isaac. As I stare at her, she looks at me, asking finally. “Before I end your life kid, what’s your name? Can’t just call ‘kid’ all the time.” Might as well tell her then. “Ryan. Ryan Hikari.”

            “Japanese for ‘Light’, huh? Nice touch. With that out of the way…” and we tense up, waiting for something to give us a signal. And finally, we hear it…

            _SNAP!!!_

            And I charge at her! And despite how dangerous she was, I shouldn’t run away. I have to stop her, here and now!

 

            _Fiddler’s POV_

I hate to admit, but Ryan is actually a skilled swordsman to hold me off in all of our past encounters. I thought it was that sword that he carried that made him strong, but no… it wasn’t. It was Ryan’s skills this whole time! Everytime I try to land a hit of him, he seems to not only block them, but also counter them with his shield! How is he able to do that? No one, and I mean, no one should be able to do that! Even I would have trouble to parry like that! Time to give this little shit something he won’t expect. So I crouch down have my swords ready… and twin sword spin attack!

            But of all things, he actually does a backflip, dodging it in midair! How did he… but I had raise my own swords just to block his rapid counterattack! What was his old hag of a mother feeding this kid!? So when he stops, I lash at him with vertical slash, but then I hear the brat say “ _Kamiya Kasshin-ryū ougi: Hadome!”_ and he blocks my slash with the hilt of his sword?! But I realized what his style was. Shit, the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū, if what the stories about them are true, it’s meant to defend and protect. No wonder my attacks can’t lay a hit on him!

            And if I remember right, any attack that the opponent throws at the user is either blocked, or even countered. Come on, Jeanine don’t let this punk get you! So I quickly pull back, only for him to yell “ _Kamiya Kasshin-ryū ougi: Hawatari._ ” What!? I didn’t even… but my mind was blank as I got hit by the hilt right at the chin! _“Ha! Didn’t see that comin’, did ya Jeanine!”_ damn you, Jake. I was pissed, not only at losing the blasted Heart our client wants, but also as this kid, no this little samurai of theirs stopping me!

            So as I get up, he has the gall to say to me “You’re not doing yourself any favors. Just give up and leave, Ms. Fiddler. It’s your only chance to survive.” I growled as I got up, Mouse saying to my surprise “The samurai got a point. Give do yourself a favor and walk away.” When did he… “Well, guess your back to your old-smart ass self, huh Mike?” that’s when I hear Jake asking me “Working solo’s making you desperate, Jeanine. You get stood up by Doc Octopus?” heh, least he can do better nicknames than the big idiot, I’ll give him that.

            “You called Tetra Doctor Octopus? Not much of a nickname, Grandpa.” “Hey! Whose side are you on?!” ugh, I nearly forgot how annoying their chats were. But I say to Jake in annoyance as I spit out a bit of blood “Tetra mutinied and took an entire squad with him… They’re dead now. Just like Hikari is about to be.” But just as I was about to get close to him, he just snaps his fingers, and I get struck by lightning! “AAAGGGGUHHHH!!!”

            “Fiddler, I know you don’t want the Heart for yourself, and you’re not going to be able to kill any of us, not with Ryan protecting us.” the blonde, Taylor from what I hear Jake calls her said to me. “Princess’s right, Jeanine. You’re gonna need a better plan than this.” that’s when I see her pulls some shards out. Great impale me, why don’t ya? “Take these back to Rourke and say we broke the Heart in the struggle.” Is she really that stupid? I saw the old man experiment on it, and it didn’t break at all. No way he’s gonna believe it either.

            “A generous offer… but I’m not a liar, sweetie.” That’s when Jake had the gall to say “No. You’re worse. You’re a backstabbing, treacherous little…” then Hikari says to them “Joker, shut up. She’s determined to keep fighting. Last thing I want to do is piss her off. An opponent who’s lost their focus due to anger, is no opponent.” Shit, that brat is right! So I get back up and pull out my trump card on him. “Well, since you’re so kind to keep me from losing it… I’ll show a little special something I saved for hard to kill targets…”

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

I see Fiddler pop off the pommels of both her katanas and then attach them together. This can’t be good. It’s a double-sided sword. To most people, a very clumsy weapon, but something tells me, she knows how to use well. Kamiya-Kasshin is not gonna do well against that, so what should I do? That’s when time slows down again… “Really? Princess Zelda, this is not a good ti…” I stop at seeing that is wasn’t her, but something else. Some kind of Revenant, I think? But despite having one red eye, I can sense it wasn’t hostile at all.

            _“So… you can tell? Is that why you don’t attack?”_ it asked as Fi came to see it. _‘It’s been a long time, Hero of Time.’_ She said to it. Another incarnation of the Hero? _“Please, ever since I warned Princess Zelda of his evident betrayal, I’m no longer a Hero. But I have no time for small talk. I’ve come to talk with this new Hero, this ‘Hero of the Catalysts’.”_ Hero of the Catalysts? That’s a weird title. But I ask it “Alright, I’ll bite. But quickly, my opponent is now done fooling around, and my mother’s sword-style won’t help this time.”

            _“If that is the case, I will show you four techniques. There would’ve been five, had you not already acquired the Shield Attack. Impressive, I must say.”_ And that’s when the Revenant shows me the first three, the Ending Blow; which could end a downed opponent. The Back Slice; a useful skill that would effective against someone who relies on defense in the front side. Helm Splitter; which could help against Fiddler right now since she’s faster than ever. And finally…

            _“The ways of the sword are known to many creatures, and some have strengthened their guards against shield attacks and back slices, in particular, this ‘Fiddler’ you are facing now.”_ I cringed at that. _“With this and other encounters with such a foe, the mortal draw that I am about to teach you is most effective. You must sheathe your sword and cast aside the most basic of sword skills, including the Kamiya-Kasshin your mother has taught you.”_ that sounds very dangerous, but it must have a point about this.

            _“You must wait until your foe is upon you… Then, before the enemy can see through your ruse, you must quickly draw your blade…”_ a Battojutsu? But before I could say it to it, all of a sudden, the Revenant draws out his sword with extreme precision, stopping only an inch from hitting me! _“There is no defense for this. The mortal draw deals death. Very well. Now try it!”_ it declared to me. So we cross our swords, and I sheathe mine. It what it said was true, then Fiddler…

            But if lose the fight, Rourke gets the Heart again. Only it’s complete. I can’t let him use its powers. So, eyes close, I wait for the moment when the Revenant gets closer to me, and then, right when it’s about to attack, I use the Mortal Draw! The effect was devastating, as I sends it flying across the field. It raises up again, and says to me _“Hmm. That was a pointed strike. But do not forget that this technique also leaves your life at risk… this is against your mother’s style, isn’t it?”_ I nodded to it, saying “These skills, no doubt they help you and those you’ve shown to, but… I don’t want to kill anyone. Back when I saw my friend run down over some soldiers hunting us, I grew sick, just seeing their limp bodies in the snow, I was mad at them for doing that. Tell me, am I a weak person for saying that to them?”

            It took it awhile to say anything, until _“No, you are not, because you have shown sympathy, even to your enemies, doesn’t make you weak. It shows you are indeed a strong person. By showing it hasn’t hardened your heart, seeing people die, means that you truly care to protect life, no matter who they are. When I had to slay a powerful Demon who was once a man, I felt sorry that I had to do it. But, there are times when people won’t care about that. And it’s up to people like you, defend others from them. Strong men, stand up for themselves. Stronger men, stand up for others. Remember these words, and you will never be cold-hearted. The five skills, Ending Blow, Shield Attack, Back Slice, Helm Splitter and now Mortal Draw, has been passed on!”_

I nod to it and do the Mortal Draw one more time, to get the feel of it. It was right, there are people out who don’t care, and it’s up to me to protect anyone I care about, from them. After seeing the resolution on my face, the Revenant says to me _“There are still two more skills for you to learn… Do not neglect your daily sword training between now and the time you come to learn the next! May we meet again. And also, tell the wolf that is with you, I said hi.”_ and with, time starts moving again, and I sheathe my sword, making Fiddler raise an eyebrow at me. “You are one odd kid. You really think you can stop me with your sword sheathed?”

            “No question or doubt in my heart about it.” I answer…

           

            **Third POV**

The group now worry as Fiddler took careful steps, approaching Ryan with the intent to kill him and take the Heart from them. But he doesn’t do anything as she gets closer to him. “Badger Boy! Don’t stand there, do something!” Jake said in panic. “Ryan!” Estela yells as Fiddler finally dashes at him, intend on finishing him off. _‘Strong men, stand up for themselves. Stronger men, stand up for others. You may a strong person, Fiddler. But I fight to protect my friends, and my family, so I’m Stronger!”_ and with speed faster than Fiddler could counter with, Ryan uses the Mortal Draw, striking and injuring her!

            “ _GGUUUHHHHH!!”_ she got out as she spits out more blood! “Wh-what?! How did…” she said before deciding to run off in fear, vanishing again! “We’ve got to catch her or she’ll just try again.” Sean said to everyone. Kele squints his eyes to get a better look at the forest floor. “I see her tracks… and drops of blood. She’s heading for the chasm!”

            “Let’s go.” Taylor says to Jake, Sean, Kele, Ryan and Wolf Link before they go after her. The group of six give chase, as the sun finally shows the first rays of dawn on the snow as they arrive at the chasm’s ravine. Up ahead, Fiddler stands at the precipice, her swords drawn out in defense this time. _“Stay back!”_ she yells as they block off all ways of escape. “Fiddler, no one has to die here.” Ryan says to her, with Sean agreeing with him “Surrender and we can work this out without violence.”

            “You’ve got nothing left, Fiddler!” Jake says as well. At that, she finally drops her arms. “Nothing…” she answers, before being overtaken by a fit of helpless laughter. “Ahahahaha! Oh, Jake… You’re right. Just like you were right to get out when you did. Lundgren’s always been out for himself. Always has been.” She adds, as Ryan asked in response “Then why work for him at all? You could’ve done something else for your life.” Fiddler turns to him, her bitter expression becoming a malevolent grin.

            “Somehow, your right, Ryan. I should’ve done something. But with what you did, it’s probably too late now. But thanks for asking me that regardless. I can see why Rourke wants you dead. He’s much, much worse, sweetie. When he’s done with you and your friends, you’ll _wish_ you had nothing left. So, do me a favor, will you?” Ryan nods letting her continue “Stop that creepy friend he made a while back. He’ll kills us all…” before he could ask about Rourke’s new friend, Fiddler’s injuries finally get to her. So she looks at Jake and falls backward into the chasm below, to her death.

            “Farewell… Fiddler.” Ryan says as he goes on his knees to pray for her journey to the afterlife. Kele leans to look into the chasm and says to them “I, uh… I don’t think she’ll be comin’ back.” with Taylor asking “Why would she…?” Jake comments “Jeanine, you idiot. You double-crossed me and Mike, but I never thought you’d do something like this…” Wolf Link whimpers a little, before howl in the air _RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO…_ that’s when he spots something and get their attention. _Arf! Arf!_

            “Kwewu spotted a track running down the slope over there. Might be something helpful.” Kele realizes as he also looks to where Wolf Link was barking at. So the group follows him down the slope until they reach a freight elevator. “Eesh, wonder how of much more junk we’ll find the old man left behind?” Ryan asked seeing it. “Any chance it’s still operational?” Taylor asked. So Jake says to them “One way to find out.” And goes up to clear snow from a control panel, pressing a few switches. _Ka-chung!_ And it begins to move! “Uh, mac? What about the others?” Kele says remembering the others left under Mike’s protection.

            “Hang on…” Jake says trying to stop the elevator. That’s when a power gauge shows it was on the red. “Looks like it wouldn’t be able to go very far, anyway.” Sean said seeing it. That’s when Taylor sees a switch labeled ‘Charge PV Module’. “Maybe if we give this a try?” she asked them as she flips the switch. This in turn, reveals solar panels nearby, with the power gauge now orange. “Nice, Princess. Looks like it’ll just need a couple hours.” Jake declared. So Sean tells them, “Let’s head back.” as they head back, they see Isaac and Michelle both crouched besides Quinn. “I’m okay. Really.” She said trying to reassure them.

            “Quinn, interacting with the Island’s Heart is creating a lot of physical strain on you… and making Isaac worry like a mother bear for it cub…” “HEY!” Isaac shouted in protest, making the girls giggle a bit. “…We can’t have you doing that again, okay?” Michelle finishes saying. “I just… Yeah, understood.” Quinn reluctantly agree to. Mike looks over to Jake asking “Fiddler? Is she…?” with Jake answering “She’s gone, kid. Badger Boy got the best of her.” so Mike says to Ryan “You did what you had to. But, thank you, I truly mean it.” Ryan nods in return.

            “We got something that’ll get us down into the chasm. It’ll be some time before it’s ready, though.” Jake says to them. “Alright, everyone. We don’t know what we’re going to find down there. Whatever Vaanu is, it hasn’t always been friendly…” Sean points out with Diego adding _“The Exorcist_ crossed with _Godzilla?_ Yeah, not what I’d call friend material.” Making Ryan wonder who ‘Godzilla’ was. “But we’ve got to get the Heart back to it if we’re going to set things right.” Sean adds to his point.

            “This could be the end of all of the phenomena affecting the world.” Grace brings up, as Aleister also adds “Or the end of us.” so Isaac says to them all “We’ll cross that bridge for when it does come for that. This is the final run. So let’s rest up, final check on supplies and get to it.” Sean looks to him and says, “You gotta tell how you do that, Buckalew. I think you might be a better coach than me.” Isaac just shrugs as everyone disperses.

            Some time later, Diego comes up to Taylor, trying to but failing at hiding a grin to her. “So, uh, Taylor… I’ve got something to show you.” she sighs in mock exasperation. “What is it this time?” so he answers with “This way, please.” He then leads her to a frozen pond nearby. And over there, was everyone in parkas and ice skates, waiting for her. Jake is the first one to greet her as he says “Surprise, Princess!”

            “I don’t know how Diego talked me into putting these things on, but here I am.” Sean says, trying to keep his balance on the ice. Michelle come out from a flawless double Axel, waving to Taylor. “Taylor, get out here! I want to skate with you!”

            Quinn and Isaac cheer as she helps him trace figure eights along the ice. “Hooray! Our guest of honor has arrived!” Quinn says seeing her as Isaac “Umm… Quinn? Hand, please? Never learned how to skate you know!”

            “It’s not much, but we did what we could.” Estela brings up as well. “But, rest assured, it is worth the effort, Taylor.” Ryan says as he checks on Wolf Link for any injuries. And off on one side, Raj was standing behind a makeshift stall with steaming cups ready for them. “What sounds good, Taylor? I got coffee, chai, hot chocolate… plus a little somethin’-somethin’ I picked out just for you!” he tells her. And nearby, Craig was crouching next to a boom box. “Yo, I’m ready to drop a phat beat when you say the word, Taylor!” as Zahra added “I’m on visuals.” And that’s when she turns on a switch for the projector. Colorful light washes across the area, casting everything in vivid, slowly changing hues. Grace was also there, sitting atop a small mound of snow with a pile of snow cards.    

            “I’ll be your judge for the morning competition… Don’t get cocky, the numbers don’t lie!” she tells them. Taylor could only at all this in astonishment. “Where did you guys… How?” she asked them. “We found a bunch of stuff in the cabins. Everybody’s grown pretty close to you since we got to La Huerta. You’ve guided us through everything, and we wanted to do something special… So we decided to throw a surprise party!” Diego answered her as he offers a pair of ice skates. So, not wanting to waste this chance to relax, Taylor replaces her shoes for the ice skates. “Alright! It’s on guys!” he says seeing that!

            “Did somebody say party tunes?” Craig says in excitement as he cranks the boom box all the way up. “What do you want to do first, Taylor?” so she answers with “Grab some refreshments!” so she heads over to the Raj’s stall with Diego by her side. “Welcome to BhandarBar, dudes! How ‘bout two hot cocoas with a little extra _zing?”_ he asked them. “Sounds good! Hook us up!” Taylor says to the big guy. As Raj pours a liqueur into the hot drink, Raj tells her “Taylor, I gotta tell you… Most people think I’m kinda crazy. Everybody just sees some stoner dude who’s always tripping. But _you_ never once made me feel anything but respected.”

            “Aw, Raj…” Taylor said to what he said. “Thank you for that. And when we finally get off this island I’mma show you what a real party looks like!”

            “It’s a deal!” was her response to his declaration. She and Diego were carefully balancing themselves on their skates, trying to do pirouettes. “Haha. You look good, Taylor, but I look like _Muppets on Ice…”_ Diego said to her, with Michelle asking him. “Mind if I borrow her?”

            “All yours.” He answered as she takes Taylor’s hand to lead her onto the ice. “You know, actually… I don’t know if I’m all that good at this.” Taylor said to her uncertain. “Don’t worry, I’ve got us covered.” As the two build up speed together, Michelle all of a sudden hoists Taylor by her waist into the air! “Wha…?!” she says freaked out. But as she glides through the air, the wind rushes through her hair exhilaratingly. “This is amazing!” eventually, Michelle brings her back down. “I’d knew you trust me, Taylor.”

            Ryan seeing this, looks to Estela “Must take a lot of concentration to keep her balance holding Taylor like that. She nods to him answering with “It does, as well as years of practice.”

            Jake comes over to Taylor, asking “May I have this dance, Princess?” but she answers the pilot with “Let’s race instead!” so he says to her “Alright, but fair warning… I’m not gonna let you win just because I love you.” and the two lunge forward, gliding over the ice as fast as they can… Taylor was taking the lead, but then Jake grabs her hand, sending the both of them in circles! “Jake!” she yelled as he finally puts on the brakes, making them stop. “What can I say, Princess? You make me wanna do crazy things.” _‘Not sure why, but I feel like I’ve become a soulmate with Taylor.’_ Jake thought. That’s when they see Grace hold up the number card ‘8’ to them.

            “Eight? Really?” Jake complained as Mike and Isaac were laughing at him. “Man, Grandpa, you use to be on the top, but getting an 8? For shame… Right, Highball?” Mike asked as Isaac “Must be an off-day for him, this is all for Taylor, anyway.” But Diego comments with “Whoa, that’s better than I expected.” Michelle however, wasn't too thrilled seeing that. “An eight! Grace, are you _kidding me?”_ however, Grace flips the card over to show them… _‘We love Taylor to Infinity!”_

“Alright, I think it’s time for a throwback…” Craig says hitting play on the boom box’s second deck. “This one’s dedicated to my bro of bros, Taylor!” _‘But wouldn’t Taylor be considered a ‘sis’ instead of a ‘bro’?’_ Ryan thought confused. Zahra was fiddling with her projector. “Hey, Taylor! I designed this just for you. Hope, uh, you like it or whatever.” And that’s when the slopes are covered with spiraled helix shapes, creating a mesmerizing display! “It’s my Hadean star sign!” Taylor says Zahra answered “Yup.”

            Sean then comes up, asking “Come with me, Taylor?” and the two cross the ice, as the sun was making it sparkle like diamonds. “So what’s it feel like to be my hero?” he asked, making her wonder _“Your_ hero?”

            “Taylor, aside from Isaac and Ryan, who in their own rights are more than capable themselves, you are one of the most inspiring people I’ve ever met. No joke. Calm, confident, unstoppable… I crack all the time, but you _never_ do. What’s your secret?” so she answers with “The people I have in my life.”

            “See? Then you go saying things like that, and I can’t help but like you even more.” that’s when the two see Quinn approach Isaac and Mike. “She seems hesitant, maybe we…” Sean was going to say before Taylor stops him “No, something tells me, this is something he has to do on his own now.”

 

            _Quinn’s POV_

Alright, he’s always been there for you, but I want to do something for him. I skate up him and his cousin, Mike and ask them “Excuse me, Mike? You wouldn’t mind if I talk to Isaac about something?” his golden left eye puts me a little on unease, but he’s not a threat to us. “Sure thing. I was gonna compare how a soldier fights with Kele anyway. He’s all yours.” And that leaves me with Isaac. “So, Isaac, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…” I was nervous, but I continue on.

            “When I came to this island, I was ready to give on my life. But then I met you, and it changed everything. Isaac, I want to live each day knowing that you are mine, and I’m yours. Today, tomorrow, and forever.” But then Diego sees us and says “Ohmygod… _Ohmygod, I can’t right now…”_ Isaac throws a snowball at him to shut him up, and lets me finish. “Will you marry me?” I ask smiling. Isaac was surprised, and I was worried. What if he said no? “Quinn… Absolutely!”

            Did he… next thing I do is fling my arms around his shoulders and pull him into a kiss! And we hear everyone else cheering and applauding. “ _Sniff._ So beautiful.” I heard Michelle say. Grace was sobbing at it. But I bring my forehead to his, still happy. “I can’t wait to go on our next adventure together.” I say to him “Me too, Quinn. Me too.” he answered. “You two are presh.” Michelle said to me. “Alright, guys. I think it’s time we give the ice a rest.” Diego says to everyone.

            So we all head back to the pond, when Isaac brings up “Oh, right! I almost forgot what I needed to do! Quinn, you’ll love this. Kele, mind if I borrow your guitar again?” and he answers with “No problem, little Spirit Caller.” As he takes the guitar, he says to us “Alright, this was might originally for Taylor, but since I’m now engaged with the loveliest girl I’ve ever met…” I went mad red in embarrassment as he said that. “…This song is for her as well.”

            And I see Craig turn off the boom box for Isaac as he starts playing and says to us “To my audience, to who I consider Friends, and a Family… now Listen to My Song!”

_If I listen closely… so quietly, I’ll be able to hear it._

_Yes, that voice._

“Holy… shit… he knows Fire Bomber songs too!?” I heard Zahra say in shock. Wonder who Fire Bomber was…

_I’ll always feel something that cannot be described in words._

_It must be the voice of an angel._

_The melody fades away… as if it vanishes into the darkness… leaves echoes._

_I’ll sing to the deep blue aurora that falls slowly._

That’s when Taylor says to Jake “Come on, we should dance to his song.” And he answered with “Sure thing, Princess.” As Ryan and Estela “I’ve never been to prom, so may I have this dance?” “Alright, Ryan. Let’s see if you got it.” but I was looking on at Isaac, as Mike comes up to me, saying “He puts all his heart into what he cares for. This song, was one of his favorites to listen to during middle school. I went to Japan once, and their songs were something to listen to.” So that’s where this song came from…

 

_I have something I believe in._

_I was told that I was senseless… but my dream hasn’t changed._

_The angel voice, I found it beyond the horizon._

_The brightly shining image of you wasn’t a dream._

_I’ll wander off. I’ll see you someday._

_Whenever I close my eyes, the angel voice is in my mind._

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoooaaaa!!_

           

            As he was saying the last verse at least 3 times to us and all of a sudden, something from above was shining brightly! “What the…?!” Diego said confused. And then we see a constellation shining, his Hadean constellation, the Pegasus. And something was… resonating in his cards… So I get a look inside them and find… “Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon? This is a good card?” I said making Zahra and Craig come up saying “His Neo Galaxy-Eyes is also shining… guess he’s getting more help like Ryan is.” “Yep… looks like it. His collection is dope. Think he’ll trade any of them when we get back home?” and I see Wolf Link howling along with the song too.

 

_Let’s keep running. It’s too early to stop._

_I want to reach beyond the darkness._

_The angel voice, I feel your heartbeat that sounds so far away._

_We finally met here by synchronizing the rhythm._

_I’ll keep the image of you in my eyes._

_Even in a heavy night, the angel voice will give me power._

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoooaaaa!!_

Wow… Isaac, this song… it’s beautiful. Not sure why, but I could’ve swear I heard something else. Was it, whales singing as well? But my attention was to him, still repeating that final verse at least a few more times. Until he finishes up the song, and hands the guitar back to Kele. “Thanks, Kele.”

            “No problem, but that was a kick-ass song you played.” He answered him as I finally glomp Isaac into the snow. “Guess you like the song as well?” he asked me. “Maybe it should be something only for me to hear.” That got him red as well before he said “I see if I can make that possible.” I’ll keep you to that promise, Isaac Joseph Buckalew.

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

 As I sit down with Quinn, I see Estela ask Taylor crouching down by her feet “Allow me?” she asked. Well, Taylor does deserve all this, I may have been the peacekeeper, and Ryan our guardian. But Taylor, she was the glue that kept us all together. “Sure” she answers Estela as Quinn shows me my binder of cards “When you were singing that song, these two cards were reacting. Did they have any potential in the card game?” she asked as she shows Galaxy-Eyes and Neo Galaxy-Eyes. Kaito Tenjo’s cards. The bane of Xyz monsters. “Yeah, but with right now? I’ll have to find out. But later.” As I put the binder away, to draw into a kiss.

            To think, I’m actually engaged with her. Now I have to make sure we beat Rourke. And also, find a way to take out Ghirahim. **_“How deadly is Ghirahim?”_** I hear Yubel ask me. _‘He’s both a Demon Lord and Weapon to the Demon King that was the bane to Hyrule, Demise. Very dangerous, and very cunning. But he was reverted back to his sword form. I’m not sure how he transformed back into his Demon Lord form though, but I know this much, he’s dangerous.’_

 _**“In that case, be careful should he appear again.”**_ I then hear Taylor say to us after her talk with Estela “Thank you all so much for this.” I nod to her as Diego added “Our pleasure, Taylor. You deserved it.” and then Ryan, coming up to us ask “So I’m guessing, we should get going then, huh?” he was right, we needed to move, if Lundgren finds out Fiddler is gone, either he or Rourke will strike back hard. Or worse, Ghirahim. That’s when Jake say to Taylor “Elevator should be ready for us now, Princess.”

            “And so, our descent into the _Inferno_ begins.” Leave it to Aleister to say something like that. “Are you Dante or Virgil?” Grace asked as he answered “Hard to say… but you are certainly Beatrice.” As he raises her hand to kiss it. “Oh, you.” least they are starting to bond again. And with that, Wolf Link trots ahead to lead us to where the elevator was. I look over the edge of it and wow… that is quite far into the chasm. I had to brace myself as Jake starts it up. “Is th-this the only way? I’m not much for heights.” Kele asked concerned. So I say to him to reassure the guy “I wish there was, but we got no choice, besides, least it’s better than flying on one of my dragons.”

            “When you say that, you have a point.” He answered calming down. It wasn’t long before the sunlight and mountain slopes were giving way to the darkness of the chasm. Man how deep does this thing go? Wouldn’t be surprise we hit the Earth’s mantle by now. At least we didn’t need the flashlights. There were some lava pits giving us light. But the elevator stops atop a pile of rubble. “Looks like we’re climbin’ the rest of the way down.” Jake said to us. But as we climb down, I hear Mike say to us “Hey… isn’t that Fiddler’s suit?”

            “It is, but I don’t see her, nor sense any Sak-Ki around us.” Ryan added. “Looks like it’s unzipped. She may have crawled out and left it behind.” Sean said. But given how Ryan use that one attack to injure her severely, I doubt she get far. “Damn, this is some sweet tech… Pretty sure it’ll adjust itself to anyone!” I heard Zahra say. “Ryan, what are you waiting for? Try it on!” the kid gawked at that as he asked “Me? You sure I should take someone else’s gear?”

            “If Fiddler left it behind, Samurai Jack, then she has no use for it. ‘Sides, you could sense her anyway, right?” Mike advised him. “Well… alright. But only because I don’t want this jacket someone from Berry gave me to tear apart.” And he heads over to put on Fiddler’s suit. “I feel so weird wearing this… does material like this fit like a glove?”

            “Haha! So dope!” Craig told him as Zahra added “The sickest.” Even got Sean surprised, “That’s… I gotta say… Wow.” That’s when Fi came out of the Tempered Sword, saying to him. _“Master, I believe this is the same button that activates this suit’s special mechanism that allows Fiddler to go invisible.”_ “Might as well see if it…” then he presses it and he did go invisible. “…Whoa.”

            “He’s gone!” Raj said surprised. And that’s when he deactivates it. “No need to worry, Raj. Still here.” as we get a better look around the area, Quinn says to us “This way!” and runs off with Wolf Link quickly running after to keep her safe. _Arf!_ “Follow the wolf and my girl!” I say to them running as well. “And they’re gone.” I heard Diego say before going off…

           

            **Third POV**

As Isaac follows Quinn and Wolf Link, Michelle leans down to examine a long streak of blood on the floor. “I don’t think Fiddler crawled out of that suit. Something must have taken her body.” She said as Jake replied with “That’s encouraging.” Ryan takes out his bow, but he was prepping a bomb arrow on it, Fi warns him _‘Caution Master. The heat in this cavern may ignite the gunpowder within the arrowhead too soon, causing harm to you and others nearby. I suggest Normal arrows as the tips will only catch fire or your Ancient arrows.’_ He nods as they run to catch up with the three that gone ahead.

            They soon find them at a dead end, with a round indentation in the center of the wall. “I don’t understand. This is supposed to lead into the core of the volcano. Maybe Vaanu showed me a different timeline?” Quinn wondered. “Guys, there’s something down here with…” Taylor was about to say… until Wolf Link tenses up and starts growling at… something. _Grrrrrr…_ “Taylor… o-over there!” Raj said seeing where the wolf was growling at. In that direction, was a enormous shadow moving across the rock face. It was a massive, reptilian head… short arms ending with vicious claws… and a powerful tail. “A freakin’ T-rex?! Hell yeah!” Craig says, a little scared and excited at the same time.

            “Shhhh!” Aleister silenced him. Everyone starts backing away, holding their breaths. Ryan got out an Ancient arrow, knowing the amount of damage it can cause. Isaac crouches to Wolf Link, holding him steady to prevent him from charging at it. Taylor swallows hard… and then comes out a small, spindly creature into their view! _Hrrrm?_ Furball mew surprised _“Oh! It’s kind of… cute!”_ Quinn whispered as Aleister says to her _“Keep quiet! That’s an oryctoraptor. They’re more dangerous than they look.”_

            The man-sized was carrying a reflective orb in one of its hands, moving out of their sight. “Aw, man. The hype was fake.” Craig complained. Varyyn however, says to them “I believe we just witnessed the Deep Guardian. It is the most reclusive of all Vaanu’s servants…” and Jake joked with “Shucks, and here I left my Pokeball back home.” As the Deep Guardian was leaving, Grace gets a better look at the indentation on the wall. “Maybe… the Island’s Heart goes here?” she suggested before realizing “Hm, no. It’s too big to fit.”

            “Hang on. Princess, remember when we traveled through time in the mine shaft?” Jake says remembering what happened. “Right! There was a crystal in the wall… with claw markings on it.” Taylor says remembering it too. “We should follow that oryctoraptor. We may need to use that orb to get to a time when this tunnel actually led to the volcano’s core.” Aleister says in response to her idea “An impeccable deduction.”

            “Taylor, you’re so smart!” Quinn added. Raj however, wasn’t liking the sound of it “Do we have to? That thing creeps me out.” But Sean says to him “Like it or not, it looks like we got a dinosaur hunt on our hands.” But as they do so, Fi comes out of the sword again, saying to Ryan _“Master, I have detected something within this tunnel. Another piece of Master Ore is here as well. We should recover it while following the Deep Guardian.”_ That made Sean realize what he had. “Oh! That reminds me! I found this back when we were at the manor. Here, Ryan.” And hands over to him the third piece of Master Ore. “And with the one in the tunnel, that makes it four pieces. Varyyn, Elyys’tel has a master blacksmith, right?”

            “Yes, we do. Is that why the Master Sword’s appearance is different?” the Vaanti wondered. Ryan nods to that as Varyyn says, “When we do return, I’ll have them strengthen your sword with that ore.” They finally continue onward through the tunnel, leading the group to a large grotto, with stalagmites and geysers of steam in the area. The Guardian was up ahead, heading to a lava stream. Suddenly, it rears up, sniffing the air! _Kwrkkt!_ And it turns in their direction! _“Everyone hide! I’ll handle this!”_ Ryan whispers to them as he turns on suit’s stealth mode. Everyone else quickly run back to the tunnel, out of sight and smell. The oryctoraptor takes a step in Ryan’s direction. It sniffs in the air curiosity… but with the suit keeping him invisible, the Guardian loses interest and heads back to the lava stream.

            _‘Whew. I don’t think I would’ve shot an arrow at it in time.’_ Ryan thought as he followed it slowly. _Kwok-rokkk!_ As the raptor makes an odd noise, it pulls out a chuck of crystal from the lava with both hands. The material melts away into a perfect sphere. It then throws the sphere aside and heads to another stream of lava. Using his bag, Ryan scoops up the orb and rushes over back to the others who were waiting at the dead end tunnel. But on his way out, he spots something resting on a broken stalagmite. _‘Another Sheikah chest! Must have the last piece of Master Ore.’_ So quickly pulling out the stale, he opens it up, revealing the contents inside.

            _“Paydirt!”_ he whispered seeing the final piece. He grabs it and quickly rushes back to the others. “Ryan, thank god!” Aleister says seeing him as he turns off the cloak. “That… was harrowing to watch, Hikari. I am glad you’re alright.” Ryan was sighing in relief as he said “To be honest, I was kinda afraid as well, but I manage to get the orb. But it’s too hot to hold right now. Furball, can you do something about it, please?” _Rrrf?_ Furball said as he walks over to where Ryan lets down the bag. _Hff-hfffff!_ And with his ice breath, the crystal cools down

            And with that, Taylor takes the orb and inserts it in the wall. It fades away, as if it were never there. “Presto change-o!” she says to them. “Nice trick. Could’ve used that for the guy who always sat in my seat in Business Administration 202.” Raj commented. With that, everyone heads into the newly revealed tunnel. That’s when they hear muffled explosions and a yelling within. “Sounds like a fight. Badger Boy, take point. Everyone else, stay close.” Jake says to them as Ryan hold out the Mirror Shield. Jake, Sean and Estela follow after, with Kele, Mike and Craig behind them.

            Moments later, the tunnel ends in a vast cavern. Sloping walls rise with what feels like miles into the darkness above, a large lava pool in the center, casting everything in a blood red light. And up ahead, Anachronist Vaanti were facing a barrier of translucent energy. Flashes of time-energy from guns and clock-like items were striking at the barrier. “Again! Strike it with everything you have!” Uqzhaal yells at the Anachronist, as they were trying to get to the Endless, who was on the other side of the barrier.

            _“They’re like a mob of angry villagers coming after Frankenstein’s Monster!”_ Diego whispers seeing this in front of them. _“Shouldn’t we do something to help the Endless?”_ Raj asked. “It’s not working… More!” Uqzhaal says seeing the attacks have no effect.

            _“Looks like she has the situation under control.”_ Estela said to that. Taylor then sees Quinn look intently at the pool of lava. _“Vaanu is there… in the lava!”_ she said feeling his presence. So Sean says to that _“So we get the Heart over to the pool and get out.”_

            _“Sounds like a plan.”_ Taylor says to that. _“Princess, we got a better chance at this if a few of us distract the Murderhipsters.”_ Jake suggested. _“I don’t know. They don’t look so friendly.”_ Raj worried about. So Ryan says to them _“Then I’ll just sneak in and out. I can get the Heart over there and then we can leave.”_ Estela nods to his suggestion saying “They’re too unpredictable to engage.” With Sean adding _“Good call, Ryan. I’ll go too.”_

 _“Sean, no offense, but consider your build, you might get spotted.”_ Isaac warned. _“So I’ll keep to the shadows. This way I can help_ and _guard Hikari’s back.”_ Sean countered with. _‘Even though I’m aimed with a holy weapon?’_ Ryan thought. So Sean is given the Island’s Heart by Craig as Ryan turns on the cloak of the suit again. But then Taylor says to them _“I’ll tag along with Sean in the shadows. Just in case you need an extra hand.”_ But as she says this, in her thoughts _‘But sure hope I know what I’m doing. Especially with something in this chamber calling me…’_

 _“Alright, let’s move…”_ Ryan says as walks into the red glow of the cavern. The Anachronist don’t even notice him. As he hurries, he sees both Sean and Taylor along the periphery, carrying the Heart. Finally, they reach the pool. A few feet away at a ledge, a pillar of crystal rises, amid the pool of lava. As Sean hands Ryan the Heart, the three gaze in wonder at the pillar’s mirror like facets. “It’s incredible.” The quarterback says seeing it. But then, without warning, a burst of intense light comes out from the crystal, engulfing everything! And Taylor, as well Ryan who was able to due to the Triforce, hear a voice.

            **“I am whole… restored… complete!”** the voice said as Taylor ask it “That’s good, right? Now the world can go back to normal, right?” but her answer was **“Change will come swiftly, yes. But what form it will take remains to be determined.”**

            “You can’t give us that. We’ve seen the futures you shown us… why is it you can’t see them. And how can we change everything back?” Ryan complained to it. **“There are many futures. Some I am given to know and even more that can only be guessed. To be alive is to never truly know what will happen next… such as right now. This was meant to be between myself and Taylor. Yet, you who is blessed by the Goddesses is able to not only listen, but speak to me as well.”** the light then fades away, and the Island’s Heart was no longer in Ryan’s hands. And without warning, a shockwave of blue-green energy bursts out from Taylor!

            “Taylor! What’s happening?” Sean asked worried. The energy sweeps throughout the cavern, eventually hitting the barrier the Endless has. But unlike the Anachronist attacks, it actually causes the barrier to be eaten away by green flames! “Ah! Oh dear…” the Endless gasps out. Some of the Anachronist glance at the lava pool before advancing on to the Endless. “Your time has come.” One of them said with hate in his voice. “Perhaps you’ll explain to me why you feel this is necess…” she tried to say Uqzhaal yells out “Silence!” as two of them push her to the floor. “We don’t take kindly being lied to. No matter what timeline it happens in.”

            “My people worshipped at your _feet._ We saw you as a savior… and all the while we were merely _pawns!_ You filled our minds with _nonsense_ and set our hands working on the instruments of your _corruption!”_ Uqzhaal said with malice in his tone as he prepares to strike the Endless… “Let justice be done… Let an _end_ come for the Endless.” But then his staff gets sent flying by ensnared by… “Kunai with Chain!” Isaac yells out as he walks over letting Yubel take over. **_“Are you insane?! Your people are actually better off now! The society you created was structured by her teachings! Before then, the Vaanti were nothing more than bloodthirsty killers! Is that what you really want to go back to?”_** she shouted to the Anachronists and Uqzhaal.

            “We were better off before, Tainted Soul Summoner. Before the Endless. Before _you._ ”  The shaman growled out. “Uqzhaal, doing this won’t change anything!” Sean said to help Yubel out. “You’re wrong. It will change the indignity my people endure by suffering the Endless to live.” That’s when one of the Anachronist grabs ahold of his staff, releasing it from the trap card Isaac used. “W-what are you doing? The Endless has committed…” Uqzhaal spat out as the Anachronist countered with “And the Endless deserves punishment, yes. But no one can be judge, jury, and executioner.”

            “You never fail to bring people to an understanding, Isaac. And to an extent, you too, Yubel.” Sean says as Yubel lets Isaac take control again. That’s when a distant sound, like waves crashing, come from high above them. The Anachronist step away from the Endless, looking upward. The noise was getting louder and they see it… the Omega Mech. **“Well, well. All of my favorite people in one place. How convenient.”** Everett Rourke says, seeing them. The group rushes over to the four that were close to the mech. “Taylor, come on! Let’s get out of here!” Diego pleaded. Ryan holds out his hand in defiance, knowing that the Triforce was their only defense against it. “Want a repeat of last time, _Grand-Uncle?”_

            “You must not interfere, man of the Hydra!” Uqzhaal said to him. **“On the contrary. It is I who tire of your interference… and since I know the power you have, Ryusei Chantry, I dare say, better keep where you are to protect your friends!”** and that’s when Rourke aims the mech’s arm, not at Ryan and his friends, but at Uqzhaal and the Anachronist! And fires upon them with an energy beam made of time! And like that, they are erased from existence! “…Uqzhaal!” Varyyn shouted seeing the Shaman gone. A stream of light emerges from the crystal pillar as Vaanu appears, in hopes of stopping Rourke. “…”

            His spirit raises to the mech, its arms extended protectively… and passes right through it, fading away… “…” as everyone heads to the exit, the Endless crawls toward Taylor. “Taylor, please… wait! Rourke will promise everything… then take away the very thing we’ve fought so hard to protect…” the ground heaves a bit as the Omega Mech makes a landing, with Rourke laughing coming from its speakers like a low derisive buzz. **“What, no grand death scene? No soliloquy? Well I got one for you. ‘Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day… And all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death’.”** As a blue light flares from the Omega Mech’s hands, a preternatural calm settles over the Endless.

            “…Only you can save them now, Taylor.” was the last thing she says, before she too is erased from time. “Enough! I won’t let you do this, Father!” Aleister yells out at him as he leaps on one of its leg to tear off a panel. But Rourke pulls the leg back, and then swings forward, sending Aleister flying to a wall! But before he crashes into it, Mike, using his jetpack, grabs onto him, preventing any injury. “Eesh! You must have a death wish, doin’ something crazy like that. Isaac, let him have it!” he says as Isaac had summoned Blue-Eyes to attack Rourke. “Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!” the duelist yells, but the Omega Mech crosses its arms to create a barrier, stopping the attack completely! **“You honestly think I wouldn’t prepare for your monsters to interfere, Buckalew? You’re no longer a threat to me.”** Rourke said as Isaac growled at that. _‘Shit! If he can block Blue-Eyes, no doubt he can stop your attacks Yubel.’_

 **“Aleister. I must confess, until your betrayal, I’d still not given up hope. Despite continual displays of inadequacy, I’d held on to the idea that you might add up someday. But the truth is, there was little chance of that.”** this led Aleister to yell at him with “Because _you_ never gave me a chance!” this makes Rourke turn to him, revealing his spiteful expression. **“Because the process that made you was imperfect. You were born in a vat, your genetics and tissue cloned painstakingly from my own. I had intend for Ronan Chantry to take my place should I die. But since his betrayal, I tried to create a successor… and in the end made nothing more than a pale shadow of myself.”**

            Those words go through Aleister like a knife. His voice becomes hoarse out of desperation. _“That’s… not true!”_ he cried out. **“You know it is. You said it yourself, ‘Never a father to me’.”** So Ryan says to his cousin “Aleister, don’t let him fool you! He’s just trying to get to your head again!” but Rourke proves his point as he says **“Iris, maintain current configuration and explain Directive 1908.”** Iris appears next to him. **“Directive 1908 requires that the IRIS unit place full priority on the goal it was original fabricated for. Namely, to utilize Imogen Rourke’s knowledge of reproductive cloning in order to construct a suitable analog of Everett Aleister Rourke.”** The explanation left Aleister tears, eyes wide in disbelief.

            “NO! Rourke, you _bastard!_ You delusional, immoral, self-serving… You don’t deserve to breathe the same _air_ as Aleister!” Grace shouted as she had went over to him and Mike, hugging her arms around him protectively. Rourke only turns away in with his mech in disgust. **“It seems, however, that nature has succeeded where science failed. I have others to carry on my work, among them a strong, capable heir.”** This led Ryan to say “If you think, for a moment I’ll help you, you got another thing coming, you monster!” Sean added to that “No one’s going to be following in your footsteps, Rourke!”

            “Your work ends _here._ ” Estela coldly comments, as she puts all her strength into her spear, and sends it hurling at the cockpit… only for someone to break the spear in half! _“Come now, Rourke. Instead of breaking the spirits this team has, why not do what you were intending to do…?”_ Ghirahim says as the broken spear falls into the lava pit. **“Ah, of course. Thanks for reminding, Ghirahim.”** Rourke says, before having the Omega Mech scoop up the crystal pillar. “He’s taking the crystal… all of it!” Mike says wanting to do something, but knows he can’t against either Rourke and his new allies. **“All along, I believed I needed the Endless to make my vision real… But it was this. This is a key to a new age. There are no longer any limits. Now we can create whatever life, whatever world we wish to live in.”**

“Yeah right! You say that, but this is all about you, isn’t it, you sad excuse of a man!” Isaac yells at him. As he says this, Vaanu’s voice reaches Taylor, saying to her **“Do not fear. The last piece is still missing. Without it, time will resist his control. You will discover the fragment before he does. Be cautious, however, for he knows this already.”** Winds blasts the cavern as the thrusters from the Mech engage, as Rourke ascends through the caldera and Ghirahim disappearing into dark crystals. As he leaves however, his voice is heard from a distance. **“It won’t be long, Taylor… Eternity is nearly ours.”** Estela looks up, her body contorted in rage, “I’ll kill you with my bare hands first!” she shouts out. “Guys? The lava’s moving!” Craig says in panic seeing it himself.

            “Back to the caves, now!” Jake yells as everyone follows him. Aleister, however, remains frozen in place. Grace and Ryan tug on his arms frantically. “Aleister, we got to go!” she pleads as Ryan adds “Come on! Don’t let him or any of his facts make your life meaningless! Everyone has a right to make their own destinies!” but all they got was “Leave me.”

            “What?! What are you… Come on, damn you! Don’t do this right now!” she yelled at him. “Nothing matters anymore, Grace, Hikari. It never did in the first place.” He said as he hangs his head, tears streaking across his cheek. The two try to pull him up, but he doesn’t bulge at all. “No… Aleister, please… We’re not letting you die!” that’s when a tendril of green light descends from the darkness above them. Vaanu was struggling to manifest, as streams of light were stripped away, causing it to disperse into an amorphous light again. “…” an arm reaches out, offering them an object. Ryan takes it, and holds it out for Aleister.

            “Aleister, I swear, if you don’t take this, I’m gonna kick your ass til you do!” Ryan shouts at him. So with reluctance, Aleister takes the salvaged magazine… and his, Ryan and Taylor’s vision goes white…

           

            _Aleister’s POV_

What? How did I arrive in this… apartment? I look around and find Grace, a little older than right now, applying and checking on her makeup. _“You’re sure you’re gonna be okay?”_ she asked… me? _“Of course, darling. Go and enjoy yourself tonight. We’ll be just fine.”_ ‘We’ll’? Who else was in the apartment with us?

            _“Can I get kisses before I go?”_ she asked. So, I see myself walk out, and I had a baby in my arms! What?! Does this mean the two of us eventually… elope? _“Don’t worry. I’m better at this than I look.”_ ‘I’ tell her with confidence. Considering how I was taught by a maid when my… my creator wasn’t around… I should just see what this is showing me… _“Mhm.”_ So Grace leans down to kiss me on the cheek and our son on the forehead. How did I know it was a boy?

            _“Be good, boys. Momma will be home soon!”_ she says finally. And that’s when she leaves and I take a seat on the couch. And, I start singing. Not like how Isaac would sing though, he’s got me beat. _“The story how I loved you… it has no end… A baby when it’s sleeping… it’s not cry…”_ and I end up having the little one start crying. _“Yes, you have a point. Singing’s not my strong suit.”_ Ugh, I had to say that. Least Buckalew isn’t here to see this.

            So I see myself gently rock our son, while holding back a tear. _“I think Daddy made himself sad too… That was a lullaby your grandmother used to sing.”_ I was actually growing sad hearing it too. But ‘I’ free a hand to brush my cheek and look down at him thoughtfully. _“Reginald, I’m not perfect, but I want you to know that I’m going to do whatever it takes for you. When you need me, I’ll be there. You can count on that. I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I was the day you were born. Your mother too. She was so… radiant. Everything I needed from my parents… All the love I didn’t have the opportunity to experience… I’m going to make sure you have, if you want it.”_

            And to my delight, my son was actually smiling. _“Does that sound good? Where should we start?”_ and I hear him say _“…Ba-ba!”_ so ‘I’ reply with _“Done. Baba it is.”_ And give him his bottle. Blue-eyes. Reginald had my eye color. _“Now, shall I read to you from The Vienna Review?”_ and I see ‘myself’ get a magazine out, flipping over to a certain page. _“This is the only publication I keep that features your grandfather… because, you see, it just so happens that it also mentions your Daddy when he was a young man.”_

            And at least a couple hours later, Grace finally returns, asking ‘me’ _“Sugar? You still awake?”_ but, much to my shame, she finds ‘me’ asleep on the couch, with Reggie in ‘my’ arms, who was also asleep. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, as Grace comes over and sits on her knees watching us. This was… comforting, I’ll admit…

            And I find myself back in the magma chamber! “I… I…” and look down at the magazine, then Grace and Ryan. “Please, Aleister.” She pleaded as I finally say to them “…S-sorry! Yes, I’m coming!” I will prove father wrong! I must! Not only for my sake, but Grace and our son!

           

            **Third POV**

“Michael, take Grace with you! Ryan and I shall catch up!” Aleister said to Mike, who nods and says to her “Hold on, it’ll be quick!” and the two fly off to the others. Aleister and Ryan catch up just in time with the lava rising. He then looks to Ryan saying “Thank you, Ryan.” And his cousin says “No matter what you are, Aleister, your still you. And my cousin. To hell with what Rourke said.”

            An hour later of wandering, they turn a corner and find pale light streaming through an exit. “We’re almost out, everyone!” Taylor says, getting them to hurry away from danger. And to their surprise, they have return in view of Elyys’tel. “Thank goodness. Living through _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ was harder than I expected.” Diego complained. That’s when they saw hundreds of flower garlands draped across the city, from the platforms to the crossways. A gentle breeze starts to blow, causing the flowers to shimmer in the moonlight.

            “It’s so beautiful… I wonder what the occasion is?” Quinn asked as Varyyn answered with “Tomorrow is the first day of Niala’rei. When those who truly love each other have the opportunity to be handfasted.” Craig lets out a frustrated groan, hearing that, saying out loud “Oh, great… I hate weddings.” As he remembered what have happened back at the Rosencraft Estate…

 

* * *

 

 

            And thus one chapter to go before the end of Act 8. As Jake had asked Taylor, and Quinn with Isaac, will Estela ask the same for Ryan? R&R and find out next time!


	11. I Was Lost Until You Found Me

                And thus, one more chapter until the epilogue of Act 8, and since Jake and Quinn wanted to spoil it, might as well say it, Estela.

            **Estela: I’m not them. But this chapter does revolve around a certain event. Or events in the OC’s and Taylor’s case. That said Starflare only owes Ryan, Isaac and this variant of the MC. It’s gonna be another long chapter…**

No kidding… grab yourself a snack. I got blue M&M’s to keep myself busy.

           

* * *

 

 

            **Act 8 Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me**

**Location: Elyys’tel**

**Third POV**

Having fled from the lava and avoid the Deep Guardian, the group makes their way through the rainforest, back to Elyys’tel. The tree city was aglow like a glittering silhouette in the full moon’s light. Flower garlands were displayed among the tree as the Vaanti prepare for handfasting holiday of Niala’rei. “This makes the Riverside Mall at Christmas look like a bomb shelter!” Diego said seeing all of it, as Varyyn replies with “No day is more sacred to us than Niala’rei.”

            That’s when Taylor notices that Aleister was lagging behind, still reeling from the confrontation with Rourke. “I’m coming. Sorry.” He said noticing her concerned look. “Aleister, how are you holding up?” she asked him as Ryan turns to the conversation, also worried. But they only see him shake his head despairingly. “As well as a person of my… manufacture can be, I suppose.”

            “Hey, we’re all here for you, okay cousin? Just let us know if you need anything.” Ryan said to him. “I will.” He answered as Grace added “Even if it’s true, it doesn’t change anything, Aleister. I love the man I’ve gotten to know, no matter what his past was.” But then he says “I don’t deserved it. I was a fool. Despite Ronan’s warnings about him, I nearly fell for his lies and nearly betrayed you all.” Grace got angry as his self-doubt, telling him there and now “We’re not talking about that tonight.”

            “What’s important is that you know no one here is going to see you any differently.” Sean brings up. As Aleister lowers his head in shame, Grace says to him “Hey. Look at me.” So he does and asks “…Yes?”

            “You matter to us. You matter to your cousin. But most of all, you matter to _me._ ” She said as she pulls Aleister into a hug, also pulling Ryan into it. He looks to Estela, worried, but she nods, letting him ease up and hug too. As Aleister places a hand on his shoulder and kiss Grace on her forehead, he say to the group “Thank you, everyone.” That’s when Zahra asked “Not to interrupt, but did we get the Island’s Heart to where it needed to go?”

            “I think it’s with the rest of Vaanu now. The presence feels more… complete.” Quinn said, answering the hacker’s question. “Just in time for Tantrum of the Opera and Negan 2.0 to swoop in and make off with our magic chandelier.” Jake comments. “Way-way-wait… So Rourke and Ghirahim have the Heart?!” Craig asked now panicked. “Yeah, but they won’t be able to do anything with it. There’s still a piece missing.” Taylor said to them. That’s when Wolf Link tenses up, sensing and growling at something in the thicket up ahead. _Grrrrr…_

“Watch yourselves. We’ll not alone.” Estela says to them, only for Ryan’s old foe, the Sabertooth to come out in front of them! _Rrrrrrhhh…_ it was staring down at Wolf Link, who wouldn’t move an inch. But before a fight can occur, Varyyn gets between them, saying “T’Kal! My friend!” and on the Saber’s back, Taari was clinging onto his fur. “Varyyn! And the Cat-a-lissus!”

            “Hey, Li’l Blueberry. How ya been?” Jake says, as Wolf Link calms down, seeing that Varyyn knows the larger animal. Taari then looks at everyone and then at Elyys’tel. “You’re all coming home too?” he asked as Taylor answered with “Looks that way!” that got him excited as he says to them “Yaaaaay! Race you there!” _Rrrah!_ T’Kal huffed as the two spirit off to the tree. “Was that…” Mike was going to ask, Kele answering for him, just as shocked “A little boy on a sabertooth tiger. I saw it too, you’re not crazy.”

            “T’Kal may let you ride him too… if he doesn’t think you’d make a better snack.” Varyyn says to them. Eventually, the group finally makes it back to the audience with Seraxa who met them along the way. She reverently lowers Varyyn’s crown atop his head and bows on one knee. “We are grateful for your return, my Elyyshar.” She says relieved he was safe. “Rise, Seraxa. Something troubles you?” he asked as the War Chief explained her findings. “Raan’losti has brought destruction upon the island, and our people worry for their future.”

            “I have hope that we will persist. Just as we have for centuries.” He said to her, as Taylor brings up “The volcano won’t erupt again. All anyone needs to worry about is Rourke and his new ally, Ghirahim, and they can’t do much without the missing piece of Vaanu’s core.” Seraxa sighs in relief hearing that, replying with “This is heartening to hear, Catalyst. But not all in Elyys’tel understand such matters… There are many who feel we should postpone Niala’rei until the crisis has ended.”

            “Oh no… really?” Quinn said worried. “Surely everyone needs a reason to celebrate now more than ever.” Michelle suggested. Seraxa agreed a little to the reasoning “Perhaps. The village will expect an announcement on the matter. What would you have me tell them, Elyyshar?” she asked Varyyn as his brow furrows, thinking on what must be said. “I… I’m not sure…” so Isaac helps out with “Tell them, a better future starts today. Despite how grim things are, a new day will bring out hope.” With Zahra being skeptical “Assuming it actually _will be_ a better future for them.” But Michelle agreed with him, adding “Every day brings new challenges. If you go in believing things will get better, they will.” Even Grace said in response “That’s just science!”

            “Please tell the people what Isaac has suggested, Seraxa. And let them know that we must make this Niala’rei the greatest Elyys’tel has ever seen.” Varyyn asks of the War Chief. “It shall be done, my Elyyshar.” She said smiling at that. “And do not punish Taari too harshly for sneaking off. He is simply young and interested in the world.”

            “Hm.” As Seraxa grunts and was about to depart, Ryan says quickly “War Chief Seraxa! I need to ask…” he then gives her the Tempered Sword and the remaining two pieces of Master Ore. “…Can you take this to your Master Blacksmith? In hopes of strengthened the sword?” she looks down at it and answers “Thankfully, with Niala’rei commencing, he is free to do this. So I shall, Young Hikari.” And then she finally leaves with the weapon in toll. “Rest well tonight, my friends. A momentous day await us!” Varyyn says to them as they take his advice and go to their sleeping quarters.

           

            _Estela’s POV_

Alright, Montoya. McKenzie and Kelly did it, and so can you. I woke up Ryan an hour early before he gets up, and take him to the nearby bridge. “Ryan, I need to ask you something important.” I say to him. “Alright then. What’s on your mind? Something wrong?” and he assumed I was troubled by something. So, just as quickly “Nothing! It’s uh…” now I see why this was hard for them. So I take a deep breath and keep going.

            “I’ll start at the beginning. I came to this island for revenge. That, and nothing else. But you… despite not knowing much about anything of everyday life, showed me how much more there is to life, by being a part of mine. God, I don’t know, I just… I want to be with you forever, Ryan. Will you marry me?” the last part, I said tensed up with worry. He was just as shocked too, but I can’t blame him, he just barely graduated high school. I’m a fool, no way he will…

            “Of course I will. That’s not even a question.” Wait, he said yes? I didn’t expect to squeal, but I did! I had my hands cover my mouth as tears were running down my face! “Really?! You, you mean it?” so he answered with “I do. Even if I missed my birthday, I’m officially 18 now. I want to wake up with you in my arms, Estelita.” Wait… how did he… Oh, right. He saw my future too. So without realizing it, I throw myself on him, sending us both down on the swaying bridge. “Ohmygod! I’m sorry, I didn’t…” I tried to say, until he puts a finger on my lips.

            “Never apologize for being your wonderful self.” Oh, Ryan. So I lean in and kiss my knight on the lips. That’s when a Vaanti Blacksmith comes up to us, or rather Ryan and says “Spirit Blade. I have strengthened your sword to the best of my craftsmanship. I return to you now.” as he handed over the Tempered…

            _“Master, the Vaanti have strengthen the Master Sword to its fullest potential. I am now called as the Hero of Legend would call me, the ‘Golden Sword’.”_ Fi said to him as she came out. And like she stated, the blade was now in a golden hue, with the cross-guard and pommel in emerald green, the hilt now black. Now that was a sword. Rourke, Jake’s commander Lundgren, and Ghirahim better watch themselves. As I watch Ryan do some practice swings with his new Golden Sword, I can tell, he is now more determined to protect us all.

             Ryan Hikari, I am glad I met you... 

 

            **Third POV**

After finishing getting a feel of Fi's new state, the two head to meet up with the others, only to spot a golden wolf, whose left eye was red, blocking their path. Ryan, sensing the powerful Ken-Ki from it, already had a clue on who it was. “Don’t worry, Estela. I won’t be long. This thing needs to talk to me.” And then as he approaches it, he draws out the Golden Sword, making the wolf pounce! And Ryan ends up in the same dream-like area he was in during his fight with Fiddler. That’s when he hears panting, so after turning around, he spots the Golden Wolf, who in turn, howls in the air, becoming the Revenant.    

            _“We meet again… I see you have grown. Not only in strength, but in spirit. You now have an appearance of an adult. The one you call ‘Estela’, is responsible, isn’t she?”_ the spirit asked, so Ryan answered “I… I have just been asked to marry her.” this made the spirit, hearing this, actually laugh! “Hey! It’s nothing to make fun of!” but Ryan misunderstood as it said _“Oh, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because you have done something I never had a chance to do in my life! I’m actually proud of you, young man! Perhaps I shall teach the sixth and seventh moves at once!”_ that’s when it got serious, saying as well, _“I must warn you, though. If you fail to execute the hidden skill I am about to teach you, your life may be forfeit…”_

Ryan looks at it, saying, “I am willing to take that risk. For my friend… no, my family.” It looks at him, surprised at his answer to the warning and says _“Very well. I shall teach both of them at once, then. Should the Demon Lord encounter you, he will surely have a hard time to fight you.”_ and with that, it first teaches Ryan the Jump Strike, which increases the effectiveness of a standard Jump Attack by focusing power into the blade, then releasing it to strike his surrounding foes all at once.

            At least after 10 minutes of practicing the Jump Strike, the Revenant, or as Fi told Ryan it’s actually name, the Hero’s Shade, says to him _“And at last… the time is now. This is the seventh and final hidden skill that I can pass on to you. This forgotten skill is the ultimate secret technique, and it tests the true courage of the one who wields it. Are you ready to learn to master this final skill, which can be earned only by the one true hero?”_ it asked. The answer was “As ready as I’ll ever be, Hero’s Shade.”

            _“Very well. My final hidden skill is… The great spin! Let it be hewn into your mind! You have at your disposal the basic sword technique known as the Spin Attack. You have mastered numerous hidden skills, house the spirit of the true hero, in a faster pace than even the Hero of Twilight, who I taught before you. You now have in you the ability to magnify the power of your spin attack, should Urbosa’s Fury not be available at the time. But the only time you can draw out that power is when your life energy is brimming full.”_

            _‘So in other words, don’t get hit. Sounds easier said than done.’_ Ryan thought hearing as he was instructed to use it on the Shade. So he focuses the energy as instructed, and at its peak, unleashes the great spin on the Shade, destroying its copies and knocking it on its back. _“Impressive… I shall warn you once more, you can only use this technique when your life energy is full. It can work in a combo with Mipha’s Grace should you taking a grave injury. The sixth and the final hidden skills, the jump strike and great spin, have been passed on!”_

            Ryan nods as he uses both attacks to just to be certain he can use them effectively. That’s when the Shade says to him _“You have at last mastered all of the hidden skills. As I told the Hero of Twilight, I accepted the life of a hero, though I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after. At had ease my regrets when I taught him. You, however, have aided me into finally being free of them. There is one last thing I must do though. Kneel, young Ryan.”_ Confused, Ryan does so, wondering what is happening, until the Hero’s Shade walks over and using its sword, taps on each of his shoulders.

            _“I now dub thee. Ryan Hikari, Hero of the Catalysts. May the path you take lead you to a long life. Go and do not falter, young knight!”_

            And that’s he realized he was back with Estela on the bridge. “Are you alright?” she asked. “Yeah, I actually am for once.” As he got up, he says to her “We should see if the others are awake though.” And they finally head back, with Ryan now more of a Hero than a child…

           

            _Taylor’s POV_

As I was slowly waking up walking out of the hut, I see that Ryan and Estela were wide awake, and he was beaming. Wonder what they… oh… I would call him a kid, but remember due to the six months in the time portal, Ryan’s actually an adult. “Oh, wow… It’s so beautiful!” I heard Quinn say as we took the scenery around us. As well as there being exotic delicacies. “Guys, check out Raj.” Craig said amused. And he had good reason, since the big guy was drooling just seeing all the food there. “Look at those cakes! The glazed fruit! The petits fours!”

            “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we grab a couple things to go. Or a bag full.” Zahra suggested to us. That’s when we see Vaanti couples on other platforms holding hands, standing together. Some of them had flowers tucked behind an ear. And Varyyn starts addressing them from a balcony above them. “My beloved people of Elyys’tel… It is said that in each of us, there is a seed that waits for the nourishing presence of the one for whom we are destined. If you have found that one, join hands with them now to signify the beginning of your journey together.”

            As he said that, Jake walks over to me, wide a big smile. “Princess, what do you say you and I go make ourselves into an ‘us’?” like he had to ask. So as I place my hand in his, I say to my lovely pilot. “I’d say ‘yes’ and ‘its about time’.” Then the two of notice that Isaac and Quinn, along with Ryan and Estela doing the same! I understood the first pair, but when did the other had the time to ask?

            “Looks like it’s now or never, Isaac…” Quinn said to Isaac as we watched, and he answered with “In that case then, let’s take now, because I never want to be without you.” as he held her hand. Awww, to think Isaac was at first shy around her, guess she broke him out of his shell.

            “Ryan, do you… still want to do this?” Estela asked Ryan. That’s when I noticed he got his sword back, but instead of a bluish hilt, it was now mostly emerald green. The Vaanti Blacksmiths work fast. “Nothing I want more.” he answering smiling to her. That’s when I noticed, he seemed a little taller. Not in height, but in maturity. “Me too.” was she response hearing that. And apparently, everyone was holding back seeing all six of us hold hands with our respective fiancées.

            “Yeahhhhhh!” was Raj’s reply. “This is just… I can’t believe my best friend’s getting… Oh, Taylor, I’m so happy!” me too, Diego. Me too. “Who would’ve thought? Grats, you three!” Zahra comments. “They’re so amazing together…” Grace mentioned to them. “Time for lovebirds to do what lovebirds do, huh?” yep, Kele we are. Even Mike offered his congrats to Jake and Isaac as he smiles and places his hands on their shoulders. “Proud of you both, Grandpa, Highball.” That’s when Varyyn motions to get mine and Isaac’s attention. Wonder why?

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

Varyyn had Taylor follow her as he came over to me and Quinn, and look like he had two silken garments. Mementos, perhaps? “Congratulations, Taylor, Isaac and Ryan. I had a seamstress restore the damaged garment you had on back in the mountain lodge, Ryan.” That’s when another Vaanti comes over, and hands him his kimono back. As he bows to the seamstress he said “Thank you, Varyyn. It’s just what I needed. Though, I’ll need help putting it on.”

            “I’ll give ya a hand, Samurai Jack.” Mike offered, as he nods to him. “Thanks Michael.” And they go off to a hut. “As for you two…” Varyyn continued with “…I had the feeling you both might need these.” As he shows them, Michelle comes over to take a look. “Those fabrics are lighter than air… and the _color!_ ” The robe is one my father wore during his handfasting with my mother, as the gown is hers as well. Made from the finest silk and jewelry we Vaanti can produce.” Wow… his father’s… it sure was surprising… “Taylor, Isaac, we’ve _got_ to see how they look on you both!” might as well show them like you ask, Diego.

            So me and Taylor head to separate huts to put them on and as we exit out of them, I say to Varyyn “I love it! Thank you so much, Varyyn.” Even Taylor said “It is so gorgeous! Varyyn, thank you. Truly.” That’s when Ryan jokingly ask “Then what am I? Chopped liver?” as he came out with the kimono on. “The best three things just got even better!” Diego said excited. “And _that_ is how to like a pantheon of gods and goddesses on your wedding days.” I nervously laugh at Michelle’s response. “They suit you, Hikari, Buckalew, Taylor.” Aleister added. Even Furball looks at us in wonder! _Hrrrrm…_

            “Oh, Isaac… You look amazing!” I blushed at Quinn’s comment. Even Jake and Estela were in awe seeing Taylor and Ryan. “…Gonna be hard for me to concentrate with you looking like that.” Jake tells his Princes… no, his Goddess. “I’m so lucky.” Guess Estela was in shock seeing Ryan in the Kimono again. “If you're speechless, then the Samurai is doing the job right, Black Widow.” Did Mike just call Estela, ‘Black Widow’? That’s when Varyyn turns to the three of them, saying “Seraxa has special attires for you three as well.”

            “Thanks, but I’ve got something I can put on.” Jake politely declined to him. And I got a feeling what it is. **_“The vest and bow tie suit from the mountain resort?”_** oh right, Yubel was with us by then. “Really? Ooh, can’t wait!” I smiled at Quinn’s response, she is gonna be beautiful. But Estela? She was a little hesitant. “…I don’t…” she was about to say, until Diego starts persuading her. “You’re gonna look stunning, come on! Besides, have you _seen_ Seraxa’s wardrobe?” and she answered with “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to look.” As she admitted defeat.

            And then the biggest mind-blown moments comes out when Varyyn looks to Diego with a petal falling on his extended hand…

           

            _Diego’s POV_

Okay, is there something Varyyn needed of me? All to get my attention is ask. But I said to him “Hm? Are we going somewhere?” I hear Taylor say surprised “Diego…” and then, he asked me something important, _very_ important. “Diego Ricardo Ortiz Soto, I have something to ask you.” wait… was he…? I had to gasp, holding my hands to my mouth for this. Don’t cry, if anyone ask, I’ll say they’re crying! “…Y-yes?” I asked him.

            “I knew from the very first moment I saw you that I wanted to be with you. I love you, Diego. I want to be with you always. Would you like to bring joy to my people and to each other for the rest of our lives?” wow… this was… actually too much to take in. “I… Varyyn, just a second, okay?” I had to ask to be sure. I rush over to Taylor, asking her “Taylor, oh god… I just… should I say yes?!” so she answered with a question to me. “Diego, what does your heart say?”

            “Like, ‘yes’ screamed from the top of a mountain!” I replied and then Isaac says to me “Then, what are you waiting for, you Idjit?! Go tell him what you are thinking from your heart!” and Taylor comments “That was… actually was better than what I was gonna say.” So with that, I run over back to Varyyn’s arms! “Varyyn… all my yes and then some!” and he hoists me into the air with pure joy! “OH!”

            “Thank you, Diego! Thank you so much!” he slowly lets me down, and I look into his eyes in silent wonder. “I guess I felt it from day one too… You had me at ‘hello’.” And I end up kissing him as everyone around us cheer. “Ohh, Diego! I’m so happy!” I think was what Grace said. “You two are great together! Glad it’s finally official.” That, being Sean no doubt. “Variego forever!” honesty? Really gonna call it that, Quinn?

            “I don’t believe it! A four-way wedding! Has this ever happened in the history of the Vaanti?!” I try not to laugh at Raj’s assumption as Varyyn answered back with “Well, yes. On every Niala’rei all of those who love each other are handfasted.” “Oh…. IT’S STILL AMAZING!!!” well, least he’s not disappointed. And that’s when Varyyn turns over to his people saying to them “Beloved people of Elyys’tel, the Great Hall stands open for our ceremonies! Let Niala’rei commence!”

            And the crowd goes wild! And among us, we all hug and cry unashamed. Eventually time came when those that need to go get ready, had to leave. “I guess I’ll see you soon. And… I love you Isaac.” Quinn said to our duelist. “I love you too, Quinn.”

            And Estela and Jake do the same with Ryan and Taylor, both pairs saying they love each other. And with that, we all get ready for our big moments…

 

            **Third POV**

As Jake, Estela and Quinn head off to get ready, Raj follows Taylor, Ryan and Isaac, saying to them “Alright, you three, looks like I’m gonna be your wedding planner! Don’t worry, I’ve this before… Sort of.” That got Ryan to gawk out “Sort of…?”

            “I’ve been to at least a dozen weddings! And, bonus, when I was twelve I hid in my brother’s car and snuck in his bachelor party!” that made Taylor and Isaac smile, the former saying “I see.” with the latter “Why am I not surprised, big guy?” but Raj continued on with “First things first, you all gotta decide who’s going to be your Maid of Honor and Best Men.”

            “I already asked Mike that back at the Dorado. He agreed on it. So long as you don’t do anything stupid, Pops…” the last portion that Isaac said, he glared at Mike, who was laughing his ass off. “Alright, alright. I won’t. No worries, Highball.”

            “Well, that solves one problem. Who about you two?” Raj ask the other two. “That is very tricky. I have to choose one of the guys and Taylor one of the girls? Who do you suggest?” Ryan asked, thinking hard on it. “Me. Okay, I’ll admit a small bias. Real talk, though, I’m gonna be pretty busy in the kitchen, so probably one of the other dudes. And don’t worry, I make the best chocolate cake for you, little knight.” Raj says, making Ryan smile.

            “Uh oh. I have to choose one of them?” Taylor ask concerned, wishing Isaac didn’t picked someone already. “Yep, there can be only one. Don’t worry, the other ladies won’t hate you forever. ‘Cept Quinn and Estela of course. “So, who will be the Maid of Honor and Best Man?” he asked them.

            “I’ll go with Craig, we may not have got along at the beginning, but I like him to be mine.” Ryan said, deciding at last. “And I chose Michelle.” Taylor answered, making her choice. “Makes sense, those two are who I would’ve picked. Okay, now the most important decision… What kind of _meal_ do you three want to have after the ceremonies?” Raj asked them next. So after thinking and discussing about it, Taylor finally says “Hmm. Why don’t you pick something and surprise us?” with that, the big guy replied with “Awww _yeah!_ I know just the thing! And I’ll let both of your Maid of Honor and Best Man they are up!” with that Raj heads off to the kitchen.

            Zahra soon walks up to the three of them, saying “Hey, I know you three are busy with handfasting stuff, but I got something you’ll wanna see…” and leads them to where Craig was, trying to make sense of a book he was looking at. “This is just full of weird ass writing… The hell you get this from, Z?” he asked annoyed at being stumped. “Beneath the volcano. It’s the Endless’s.” so they got a glimpse at what was inside it. “Is it some kind of notebook?” Taylor asked. “Looks more like a journal.” Ryan thought saying it to them.

            “Unless she was secretly a computer, I don’t see what the point is.” Craig mentions to them. “It’s a code, doofus. And since the Endless is technically the same person as Taylor, not to mention that Isaac and Ryan are connected somehow, maybe they can decipher it.” so they take a look at first page shown, with nothing more than 9 numbers being displayed

 

_7          0          5_

_2          4          6_

_3          8          1_

 

            “It’s a math problem. I hate these back in fourth grade. Always got a D or F on them.” Isaac grumbled. “I hear ya, Buckalew. Where’s Grace at?” Craig wondered. “Probably off awkwardly necking with Aleister. Got any ideas on how to solve it?” Zahra asked as Ryan took a better look at the numbers. “Huh, clever. The answer is twelve guys. Horizontal, Vertical, and Diagonal. No matter which way you look at it, the answer is always twelve.” He said solving it. So taking his word for it, Taylor turns the page twelve.

            _‘…The crystal is clearly sentient. It seems to have drawn four formidable creatures through time in order to establish order on the island. Sadly, the beasts were driven mad… or perhaps imbued with the crystal’s own suffering. If the latter is true, did it in fact create them? Life born out of millennia of yearning and limitless energy…’_ “I’d say you cracked it.” Zahra commented to Ryan. “Chyeah, the kid’s a genius. If you didn’t know, now ya know!” Craig added. “Guess we’ll see you two at the ceremony.” Isaac said to them.

            That’s when Michelle comes over to Taylor as Isaac walks off to find Mike. “Taylor! I’m so happy to be your maid of honor!” she said excited as Craig goes off talking to Ryan. “Of course, Michelle.” she replied. “They’re waiting for us in the audience hall. Ready to make your entrance?” the med student asked.

            With Isaac and Mike, “Well, never expected you and your girl to tie the knot so quickly. Proud of you, Isaac.” Mike said to his cousin. “Thanks, Mike. It means a lot to me for you to do this.” he said to him. “Well, ready to ‘Reel her in to become a Buckalew’?” the pilot asked to make sure he’s ready.

            And as for Craig and Ryan, “So, Ryan… Raj said, you wanted _me_ to be your best man?” the jock asked making sure he heard right. “Yeah, even though we didn’t get along at first, I’ll glad to know you, Craig. Just made not to do anything to make me regret it, please?” Ryan answered. “ _Awright,_ sweet. And I will. Think I like weddings a little more now. So, you ready to hit the throne?”

            And all three of them, looking at a glass lantern to see their reflections, all say the same thing… **“Never been more ready.”** And they head to the grand hall…

 

            **‘The next segments of POVs are at the same time. Been awhile since I did this…’**

_Taylor’s POV_

With Michelle at my side, I walk to the audience hall, where hundreds of candles were glimmering along the walls with our friends being in a warm glow. I saw that Isaac and Ryan were just as nervous as I was. So, just like I was, we took deep breaths to calm our nerves and enter the hall… Here we go. But I barely go in as Furball comes over to me! And in his mouth was a bouquet of flowers, just for me! _Hrrp! “Thanks, little guy.”_ I whispered to him as I ruffle his head. He runs back to the others who were on the either side of the aisle I was walking leading to the central dais...  
           

            _Isaac’s POV_

Winged Kuriboh, who I didn’t know came out of his card again, floats over to me, holding a red ribbon. Must be needed for the ceremony. _Kuri~! “Glad I still have you in my deck, little guy. Thanks.”_ I said quietly to him. Knowing Taylor and Ryan, they must have been given something as well… so I put my hand on top of the fairy and say to it _“Now, please return to your card, okay?”_ and he vanished after nodding, so I continue my way to where I needed to go…

           

            _Ryan’s POV_

Yūgure Ōkami, or rather, the Hero of Twilight, comes up to me, and in his mouth was a ribbon. I guess it was required for the handfasting. _Arf…_ _“Thanks, and I forgot to say to you before, but the Hero’s Shade said for me to tell you, hi?”_ I told him, which made his ears go up completely. _Rrroooo?!_ I guess he didn’t have good memories with his training lessons either. I don’t blame him. So I reassure him with _“Don’t worry, he give me a hard time too.”_ and he nodded to me and walks off to let me go ahead.

            “Here they come!” I think that was Taari saying that. _“Shh! Inside voice, Taari.”_ And that was Seraxa. I see that Sean was nodding to me. Heck, even Yvonne and her fellow pirate Malatesta was here. “ _Ah,_ _magnifique_ _!”_ she comments as he added “ _Indeed.”_ Aleister smiles at me, showing his approval of me and Estela. And Grace, she was actually trying not cry as a Vaanti asked her “Um, you’re not crying, are you?”

            “ _I’m not crying! You’re crying!”_ she whispered as the Vaanti got confused with “I’m crying?” leave it to Grace to actually have confidence in herself, to say that…

            And I hear some gasps, so I turn to see… her waiting with a banquet of flowers and in the most beautiful dress Seraxa let her wear. I gotta thank the War Chief later. And for the first time, Estela gives me an actually smile of pure joy. Hero’s Shade, I will protect her with everything I have.

            “We made it, Ryan.” She tells me as she give the flowers to, of all people, Zahra. She looked uncomfortable being as she rushes back to her spot. But I say to the one next to me “Estela and Ryan, who would’ve thought?”

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

I finally see her… waiting for me up ahead… in a beautiful purple dress and flowers in her hands… and as she caught sight of me, she smiled… and that smile, is why I fell for her back at Hartfeld… Yubel, this is why I use your strength, to always keep her safe…

            I as walk next to her, she hands her flowers to Grace, who walk over to sit next to Aleister. And she says to me “I’ve dreamt about this so many times.” and despite being red from that, this time, I wasn’t turning away. Not from this. “I’m glad we can make those dreams into reality together.”

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

I can spot him, in the same outfit he had on back at the mountain lodge, carrying a ribbon in his hands. He gives me a wide eye smile, then, winks at me turning the smile into a wolfish grin. Ah, Jake, that is so you… I will always love everything about you. As I go to his side, I hand the bouquet over to Michelle and she takes her seat next to Sean.

            And apparently, I must’ve taken Jake’s breath away, as he said to me “Taylor, you’re taking my breath away here.” so I answer back “Believe me, it’s mutual.”

 

            **Third POV**

As the three couples unite at their respective dais, Seraxa walks over to Ryan and Estela, and two clergy Vaanti do so for Isaac, Quinn and Taylor and Jake, each of them saying the same verses to them, as tradition. “Please join hands.” The Vaanti say as they do so. The Vaanti then take the ribbons from those who were holding and carefully tucks one end between the fingers. And with the other end, they wrap them around their hands.

            “These are the hands of your betrothed. Together, these hands planted the seed of your love. These are the hands of your partner. One who will remain beside you as you grow and change. They will wipe tears of sorrow and joy from your eyes. This ribbon represents the roots between you. A foundation of trust that will deepen, preserving you through storms to come.” Taylor sees that as she and Jake were having this done to them, that Diego and Varyyn, Isaac and Quinn, as well as Ryan and Estela had the same done to them.

            Diego looks over to her, as they smile at each other wordlessly as tear form in his eyes. “This handfasting is a commitment to one another for a year and a day, and if you are still in love after that time, forever.” That’s when the Vaanti places their hand atop each of the couples. And then step back. “You may speak your vows to each other.”

 

            _Jake’s POV_

“Jake… I will nurture your dreams.” I can tell this means a lot to Taylor, so I keep silent, while watching her adoringly. “I love you so much, I just… want the world for you. Your success is my success. While you climb each mountain, I’ll be there to cheer you on… and to catch you if you ever fall.” As Princess finished up, I didn’t look over, but I can tell that Maybelline was reaching out for Cap’s hand. So out of respect and rebuilding whatever trust he lost of her, Sean takes her hand and lets her lean on his shoulder.

            Hell, even Malfoy was supporting Grace, who was crying about all this. My turn to speak now. “I… think you really have made an honest man out of me, Taylor. I wanted this, but it wasn’t until a little while ago that I realized how much I needed it, too. Being with you is everything to me… I’m not half the man a true Princess deserves, but I’m gonna give it all I got and then some. With a little luck, maybe we can land this thing somewhere after ‘happily ever after’.”

 

            _Quinn’s POV_

“Quinn, I will always be honest with you. I know how important it is to you to hear the truth, and I promise to always speak it… I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone… and I’m so grateful you’re in my life.” Oh, Isaac. I will always believe you. Despite you and Taylor not telling us about the idols, you did tell me about the ordeal you endure when the Heart used me the first time.

            “Isaac, I searched for a miracle for most of my life… and then you came into it. I never thought love could feel like this, selfless and powerful… In you, there’s an eternity that calls my soul. No matter what happens, I know this is forever.”

 

            _Estela’s POV_

“Estela, I’ll go wherever you lead us. We may have only this island to live on for the rest of our lives, but whatever path you take I’ll take too… I know you believe in me as a hero, and I believe in you too. So let’s lead each other and never give up on our journey.” Ryan, you may not of had a normal life, like others did, but I know, how you said it. I will always believe it you.

            “It’s time I confessed something, Ryan. There are two people who look like me that you’ve gotten to know. The person I was before I loved you, and the person I am today. The old me would never have agreed to a big, flashy ceremony. But the new me has found herself loved more than she ever thought possible… by you and by her friends. And most of all, she’s discovered how to return that love. I will always put you first, Ryan. All I have is yours, forever.”

           

            **Third POV**

As they finished their vows, Taari and other children Vaanti approach those who are handfasting with a large leaf. And three different flowers were laid out on them. “Ryan, please select the blossom that best represents how you feel for Jake. It will become an expression of your love for all to see.” Seraxa says to him, as the other clergy Vaanti say the same to both Isaac and Taylor. “Unity… Harmony… and Devotion.” And thus the three chose the flower hey selected from their hearts. “Devotion… I’m yours. Now and forever.” They said to their lovers.

            “And now… let the union between these two be made complete with a kiss!” as some of the flower handlers giggled a little, Taari says jokingly while covering eyes with “I can’t look! I can’t look!” and as the Vaanti say that, Jake wraps his free arm around Taylor’s waist, pure joy in his eyes. And as one, their lips meet. She cups the side of his face, burying her fingers in his hair as if they never kissed before.

            With Isaac and Quinn, she slides her hand over his shoulder to pull him down, cradling his face to hers. So as he holds her waist, Isaac surrenders to a kiss so soft and tender, it was as if he was transported to somewhere else completely.

            As for Ryan and Estela, they lean toward each other and delicately kiss each other at first, but then surrender in an unbridled passion. And that’s when they friends give out a round of applause, making the couples come back to reality. “Woooo!” Craig said as he saw Ryan kiss Estela like that. “Get it, Buckalew!” Zahra comments on Isaac. “Their love is so perfect… _Boohoohoo_!” Grace lets out, seeing them all get married. “These two are now joined before Vaanu and the Vaanti. Just as it was for the first bride and her beloved, true love is an inexorable force… No land, sea, or person may keep those who are destined apart. Go forth as one, children of the stars!” The clergy Vaanti say to them.

            And with that finished, they leave the dais and crowds to the exit for other couple to do their ceremonies. “You two look amazing there, Taylor. Same goes for the rest of ya!” Sean says to them. Outside, Vaanti start tossing handful of flower petals in the air as they exit the audience hall. It soon clouds their vision from seeing up ahead. “Ahh! I can’t see anything! Where are we going?” Quinn asked as Estela responds with “This is crazy! I can’t see anything!”

            “Zero visibility… Requesting coordinates from ground control!” Jake says jokingly. So Isaac, letting Yubel give a helping hand **_“Hehehe… just follow my voice, you love-struck humans.”_** She comments to them as they got out of the cloud of petals. After giving him back control, Isaac then laughs a little with the others, as he, Jake and Estela untie the symbolic ribbons. “Sorry about her comment, she was strangely amused of us like this.” Around them, their friends begin digging in at the food that was laid out among the platforms.

            As Raj hands Seraxa a platter of pancake-like pastries, the War Chief was skeptical. “Try the tilgul poli!” he suggested to her. “Ugh. That looks like desiccated pig skin, but I suppose I must be gracious…” she says before taking one. But after a meager bite, her expression wasn’t disgust, but in complete awe! “This… is outstanding?! Catalyst, how do you make this? Please, you must tell me!”

            “Oh, well, Grandma’s secret. Heh.” Raj answered simply. But, this didn’t deter Seraxa as she said “Hm. And what might one have to do to learn this secret?” that’s when Ryan asked him “Hey, Raj, where’s the cake?” giving the big guy a chance to get away from her “Oh! Right! The cake! Pardon me, while I go get it!” as he goes off get it, an Anachronist Vaanti comes over them. The Elyys’tel Vaanti eye them cautiously. “So, the six of you are handfasted now, huh? Looks like fun. The Clockmaker ask me to bring you three a gift each. Your respective partners already know about them.”

            This makes Taylor, Ryan and Isaac look at Jake, Estela and Quinn, wondering what it is. “Got a little something set up for you, Taylor.” Jake answered smiling at her. “I like the sound of this so far…” Taylor replied. “Ready to take a little trip, Ryan?” Estela ask as Ryan muttered “But… the cake…” making them laugh at his dismayed look. “Give him thirty seconds, he’ll be here.” Isaac said as Raj did come over, holding a box in his arms “Estela told me about your trip, so I got it right here, kid.”

            “Thanks, Raj.” the little knight said to him as he took it. “Alright, go ahead and work your magic! We’re ready!” Quinn says to the Anachronist as he comments “Very well.” as places the couples to certain spots before creating timespace rifts to take them to their destinations…

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

One moment I was at Elyys’tel, next I find myself on the Dorado! And that’s when Jake swoops in to catch me, twirling me around the floorboards! “Sweeping me off my feet?” I asked him. “That’s what I do.” he said to me as he lets me down, keeping one of his arms around my waist. “I still can’t believe we made it… We’re actually here. We’re actually _together.”_ I replied realizing we were finally married.

            “And we’re actually alone.” I hear Jake say as I look into his eyes, shining in the warm golden sunlight. “So what did you want to show me?” I asked him, curious about what he has set up for me. “Somebody’s eager.” He answered, so I reply with “Surprises makes me nervous. Lately they tend to involve robots. Or ghosts. Or time traveler who turn out to be me. And not to mention cards coming to life.”

            So to reassure me, Jake tells me “You’ll like this one. Promise. Now come on. We’re gonna have to do some serious sailing to get there by sunset.” Oooo… wonder what happening then? “What happens at sunset?” I asked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” and he just winks at me and climbs up the rigging, calling down from up there. “Looks like the Peg-Leg Pals already did most of the work for us, but this is still gonna be a little tricky.”

            So just to humor him “Just remember who the captain is. Now get to work. Or I’ll throw you in the brig.” That made Jake ask me “And then what?” so I answer what “I’ll do something with ropes and chains.” Of course, he’d make a comment on that. “I’m feeling so _disobedient_ all of a sudden…” Oh Jake. For the next hour, I bustle around the deck of the ship, while Jake would climb and swing above me, disappearing every now and again. “Alright, anchor’s up!” I tell him as he replies with “And we’re off!”

            And the Dorado takes off with the wind blowing on its sails. “And that’s all there is to it. We’ll make a sailor out of you yet, Princess.” he says as he takes the helm of the ship. “So they teach you how to sail pirate ships in the Navy, huh?” I asked him. But to my surprise, that wasn’t the case. “My Uncle Pete had a little schooner growing up. Honesty, sailboats ain’t changed much since Jack Sparrow days. You got your ropes, your sails, your wind… and a view like no other.”

            And he winks at me, as the sun beats down on us. “Gettin’ a little warm out here…” so I say to him, “You should take your shirt off.” That made him comment with “I don’t know… I wouldn’t want to take my hands off the wheel. Maybe might need your help.” Oh, he does, does he? “I think that could be arranged.” So I saunter over the deck to him, with Jake watching with a grin. “Keep your eyes in your head there, Wolf.”

            “Awooooo!” I try not to laugh at what he just did. His Hadean sign might be Lupus, but Wolf Link has him beat in the howling department. As I reach the top of the stairs, I slide behind him and lift his jacket and shirt over his head. “Better?” I asked, taking in the sight in front of me. “Better.” Just better? Have to fix that. So I strip down as well, with the warm breeze on my skin. “ _Much_ better.”

            “So where are we headed?” I asked him. “Little islet I spotted off the coast the other day. Matter of fact, why don’t you get up to crow’s nest and keep an eye out for me?” really, Top Gun? Might as well do so. “I feel like I’m being handled…” “No that part comes later.” So I head to the net the leads and climb up to the crow’s nest. And I find a makeshift picnic laid out on a blanket! How did… “Jake, how did you…”

            “Very sneakily, of course.” When did he get behind me? But there he was. “It’s not much, but it was the best I could find on short notice. Did I do good?” he asked me “You did _very_ good. But… Where’d you get all this?” so he fills me in on how he did “Found it belowdecks while you were working. Guess one of the Tortuga Twins took a shopping trip to ol’ Gurgi’s.” that would made sense. So he settles down in the crow’s nest opposite of me, laying on his side beside a tableau of fruit, crab legs, and other foods.

            “I don’t know what to eat first. It all looks so good.” So Jake picks up a mango, pressing his thumbnail through the peel, and pulling it apart in his hands. And as he sinks his teeth into it, some of its juice running down his bare chest. Why are you such a tease, Jake? “How about sharing that?” I asked him. So he hands it over the other half to my lips. As I take a bite out of it, he slides his thumb along my bottom lip. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” if I’m beautiful, then he’s handsome.

            “You’re not so bad yourself.” I answer back to him. That’s when I notice his eyes light up. So I follow his gaze to what was behind me. As the ship rounds the southern coast of La Huerta, I see it too. A small islet, with a plateau covered with soft green grass rising from its sloping cliffs…

 

            _Jake’s POV_

“There it is.” I comment as I see the islet. But Taylor asks me “There what is? All I see is an empty island.” So I help her out elaborate. “Oh? Try again and this time I’ll help.” I slide next to her, with my fingertips tracing the shapes I can see in my mind. “Right there… is our house. See the chimney smoking? The little shutters on the windows?” and she answered with “Oh, I get it now. You’re doing a thing.” So I wink as my left hand slides along her back, with my right hand gliding out over the untouched beach. “Down there’s the fire pit. Took the two of us almost a month to gather seashells for the path. But it sure does sparkle, this time of night.”

            “Tell me about our garden.” She asked. Alright then, I shall. “Hmm… Let’s see. We’ve got lilacs, hibiscus, a couple mountain lilies… Oh, and cinnamon trees. You can smell ‘em inside the house when the wind blows just right.” and that her saying to me “Mmmmm. Sounds nice.” That’s when she asks me “Jake, kiss me already.” “Thought you’d never ask.” So I lift my lips to hers. I think I had some sea scent on me since she was moaning. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

            “In a good way or a bad way?” so I bury my face in her neck, saying to her. “Very, very bad.” And I make her laugh as nip beneath her ear. “Don’t stop.” Well, since she insists on not stopping, I better oblige to my wife’s wishes. Using my arms, I turn Taylor around as I brace my legs against the wooden rail. And I carefully pull her to me as I wrap an arm around her chest. “You know what I’ve been wondering all day?” I ask her “Tell me.”

            So I put my other hand on her waist, saying mischievously to her. “What kinda sounds you’ll make when I do _this._ ” and I press my body onto hers as my fingers find her. And that got her shivering in delight. “Ahhh.” She got out as she grips the rail. “I’ll take it that means ‘good’?” “Yesss…” just don’t go Predacon Megatron on me. I continue on, matching the rhythm of my movement to the swaying to the waves.

            That’s when the sun was going down and I help Taylor down the crow’s nest and back on the deck. And just to keep warm, she grabs our clothes that were dangling on the rigging. “Found your pants over there.” “I’ll trade ya for one of your socks.” I reply to her. “Brrr. I’m chilly now.” Taylor had a point. Despite how hot it could get out at sea, it does grow cold if you’re not careful. “Yeah, and I could use a drink. A little rum would fix things… and I think I know just where to find some.”

            And we head to the captain’s cabin. Eesh, you think Cap’n Crunch or Buccaneer Barbie would keep their stuff more organized. But I eventually find a bottle. “Bingo. Everyone knows pirates can’t do paperwork without booze.” I find us two glasses and pour one for myself and Taylor. “Ain’t the kinda thing you’d normally catch me saying, but it was a beautiful ceremony.”

           

            _Taylor’s POV_

“Married life making you soft already?” I asked Jake. But he just chuckles and puts the bottle down with a sigh that seemed… wistful? “…Shame Rebecca and my folks couldn’t have seen it. They’re about the only people I would have invited.” I saw that he was shaking his head like he was clearing it of dark thoughts. “How about you? Anybody you wish had been there today?”

            “Me? Uh… I don’t know…” and that was the scary part. I literally don’t know if I had anyone like that. Almost as if… “I don’t know. I… I don’t really remember much from before we landed here.” and it was hard to think back. I mean, I know I was at Hartfeld with Diego… but why did that seem like it wasn’t real either? “Yeah, know what you mean. It all feels like a lifetime ago.” I hear Jake say trying to reassure me. “That’s not quite it. I mean I barely remember _anything_. It’s like my past is there, but for some reason I can’t get to it.”

            And I had some idea, but it was just too big to grasp at. And the worst part, it was on the edge of my mind. “Screw it.” I look up as he said that “Huh?” “I said screw it. Ain’t got much of a past myself. Who needs it?” Jake comments as he lifts his glass in a toast. “Here’s to the future. _Our_ future.” So I respond with “To the future.” And I clink my glass with his. “Speaking of that, how do you want to spend to first night of the rest of your life?”

            “On top of that desk.” I answer him with. _“Again?_ I mean, I’m not complaining, but…” but I shut him up as I toss my glass aside, knock everything off the desk and push him backwards on it! “Oof! Remind me not to get on your bad side!” I kneel over Jake, preparing to reach his waistband. “That was a nice picnic you threw me earlier. But you know what I could go for now? _Dessert.”_ And I start kissing up the inside of his thigh, making Jake hiss in pleasure.

            “You’re somethin’ else, you know that, Taylor?” so I answer with “I like it when you say my name… Now let’s see if you can say it a little louder…” and I made sure he does…

 

            **Meanwhile with Isaac and Quinn…**

_Isaac’s POV_

As the Anachronist has the rift take me and Quinn, I find myself back at… “Quarr’tel?” I ask her. “Where better for us to start exploring all the world has to offer?” Quinn replied as she takes my hand. We walk along the catwalks, with us still aglow from the ceremony. I peek into a door, and see other Anachronist Vaanti bouncing to a beat. “The party never stops here.” she comments seeing that too. “Let’s check it out!” I suggested as I wink at her and lead us inside.

            On the dance floor, we see a group of Vaanti show flashy moves in perfect unison. And at the bar, others were cheering them on. “Where to?” she ask, so I say “Sidle up to the bar!” but then she gasps out, saying “Wait. The last time you were knocked out cold!” so I answer with “Good point. Then I’ll make sure it isn’t spiked.” As I remember how Uqzhaal drugged me and nearly killed Taylor. As we reach it, a waiter comes with a tray of multi-colored shots. After Yubel letting know there was no danger, I grab a shot handing it to Quinn.

            “Quinn, my beloved, I knew it was you from the first moment I saw you.”  I say to her. “Isaac…” she said, wondering what I was talking about “Back when I first came to Hartfeld, I remember thinking, ‘I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful’… but I was shy, never having the courage to say anything… and since then everything has been a whirlwind. We’ve seen unimaginable things and overcome crazy odds, and it was easier to get through all that knowing I had you there to support me.” That made her look down and blush. “Those days I was lost you… I thought our story was over.” I reach out to squeeze her hand gently.

            “But neither of them wasn’t, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I’m so grateful to have you by my side.”

           

            _Quinn’s POV_

Awww, Isaac. You really did care for me. “Same here, Isaac.” I finally say to him as he finished his speech to me. We raise our glasses, and some of the Anachronist cheer and do the same as well. “To a love that will last for all time!” “Huzzah!” some of them say to us. And some time later, we slip out of the club and up a set of stairs. But we find ourselves in the Clockmaker’s workshop! Wow, there is a lot stuff from different eras in here!

            “I could spend forever looking at this stuff.” And then Isaac says to me “I’m sure the Clockmaker won’t mind if we browse a little.” I nod as I crouch to look at a pile of intricate clock mechanisms. “Find anything interesting?” I asked him. “A flip phone.” I turn to look at it and whoa, looked rather clunky. “It doesn’t even look like it would fit in your pocket.” I comment seeing it. “At least it won’t shatter when you drop it. Though I’d be a bit worried about my toes. Would you have carried one around back in the 90s?”

            “If it meant I could talk to you whenever I wanted? Absolutely.” We then wander into the back of the room. I was lingering by a seven foot tall box that was draped by a curtain. “Hang on… Is that...?” I say as I tug at the curtain, and to our surprise, it was… “A photo booth? Does it still work?” he asked me. “Only one way to find out.” I answer as we squeeze into it. I decided to sit on his lap as he presses a button, and a red light blinks. “It’s gonna start taking pictures!” I say to him.

            “Start with silly faces!” Isaac suggested. We start by sticking our tongues out first, then I recommend “Now look surprised!” and he gives me a startled look for the shot. “Okay, last one! What do we do?” so I say to him “How about this?” and I turn in his lap to kiss him, and I can feel him falling into it. The camera flashed one more time, but we were still making out. I finally had to breathe, so I let go, and say to him “It’s so hard to stop kissing you…” and Isaac replied with “I know the feeling.” And the printed photostrip drops into the slot. “Aw, we look cute!”

            “Michelle might even call us ‘relationship goals’.” As he said it, I was starting to cry for some reason. “This is real… Being with you always feels like a dream. Like… what I imagined heaven would be like when I died. And for some reason, looking at these silly pictures… I dunno, the fact that it’s all real just hits me kinda hard.” So Isaac says to me, “Believe me, I’m just as amazed as you are.” And he kisses me again to help calm down. I felt the photostrip being put into my pocket. “Okay, enough of that… We’re not done exploring yet!” so I lead us out of the Clockmaker’s workshop and back out to the catwalks in the tree. We eventually find ourselves at another section of the tree entirely.

            But then I stop and run to a doorway, looking to make sure I was really seeing this. “Ohmygod… Look at this kitchen! They’ve got mixers, egg whisks, flour, spices… Everything we’d need!” and he asks me “Everything we’d need for what?” so I tell him exactly for what. “I always hoped that one day I’d make a _croquembouche_ and serve it at my wedding… It’s a huge tower of delicious custard puffs wrapped in threads made of caramelized sugar!” and I noticed he started to drool. “Say no more! I’m in. Besides, Ryan would want to know about that too.”

            Isaac had a point, maybe I should make it for our knight later on. But I must focus on the present as I say to Isaac “Really? Ohmygosh, this is gonna be so _fun!_ ” and I dart around, gathering the ingredients I needed for this to work…

           

            _Isaac’s POV_

            “Usually, people put terrifying feats of daring on their bucket lists…” I say to Quinn, seeing her like this. “With my medical history, I guess I never really needed help feeling alive. Besides, with the adventures we’ve had, what feats of daring are even left to check off?” she got me there, so I smiling to her as I slip my hand into hers. “I guess our biggest adventure of all began today.” I comment after that. As I gather the pots and pans needed, Quinn was measuring out each of the ingredients.

            “I have to ask though, why croquembouche? Did you look it up in a cook book and decide to make one of the hardest pastries known in the world?” I wondered saying that to her. “My parents had one at their wedding, and when I’d look at pictures growing up, I always thought it looked amazing.” I saw she was focusing on the mixing bowl in front of her. “I guess part of me just wants to take the kind of love I imagined they had… and build it with you.” so I ask her “Do you wish they’d have been at the ceremony?” and she answers with “Of course I do, but…” Quinn sighs at my question as she puts the custard in the refrigerator to let it chill.

            “I don’t really know what that would look like.” That didn’t sound reassuring. “What do you mean?” I asked. “I like to think that they could put aside their differences for one day and just be happy for me… Yeah. That’s how I want to remember them.” I may not know how that is like, but I want to be there for her. That’s when she starts piping dough on a cookie sheet. After which the sheet is put into the oven and a timer is set, Quinn has me stir a pot of sugar. “You don’t really talk about your family, Isaac.”

            I cringed at that. But since she talk about hers, might as well with mine. “I’m the youngest son of the family. I had a brother once. Thomas Buckalew. He drowned while on a trip at a neighboring lake town of Pine Springs. The authorities over claimed he was drunk when it happened, but I didn’t believe it one bit. That happened ten years ago. That’s why I want to be a pilot, to get away from the ground and into the skies. Something about Westchester, my hometown and Pine Springs though… it feels off. Like something bad happened in the past, but no wants to talk about it.”

            I saw she was looking at me quite shock, probably because I’m an only child now. So I continue on “That’s the main reason why I looked up to my uncle and my cousin, Mike. They actually lived in rural Montana, so whatever they were around, the two of them sneak me out of town to learn how to fly. At least, before Mike was going to the Naval Academy. But another reason I don’t like to bring it up… is because in Westchester, a friend I knew, Noah Marshall, died during Homecoming night.” That made her gasp in shock. “Oh… Isaac.” but I continue on “…On that night, the gym was attacked by… monsters. Not like the Guardians here, but actual monsters. Noah and his own friends, Devon, Dan, Ava, Lily, Lucas, Stacy and Andy were somehow involved. And whatever happened, it ended with him supposedly buried in a cave collapse.”

            “But he didn’t die from that, did he?” she asked me. “I was injured during that attack, so I couldn’t do anything to help out. A year later, his friend, Devon, was doing a speech about what happened, and keep everything about the attack a secret. So after her speech, Devon and her friends were at a pizza parlor, and I got to their faces, accusing them as liars. And despite them wanting to calm me down, I got violent and said I’ll never forgive them. I’d never forgive anyone in the town for forgetting that awful night.” I had to stop to wipe away the tears. That’s when I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. “Isaac, its okay… I’ve got you. You’re all right.”

            “Thank you for listening. I knew you were going through problems of your own, and I didn’t want to burden you with mine.” I said to her as she replied “I love you, Isaac, and no amount of hardships could change that.” she presses her forehead to mine and speaks softly. “We don’t always have the answers, but it’s important to enjoy the happiness we’re blessed with. And right now, handfasted to you. I’ve never been happier.” I’m glad I got her with me, “…Good. Me too, Quinn.”

           

            _Quinn’s POV_

Wow, I can’t he had to deal what such a horrible life back home. So it’s up to me to cheer him up “And you know what will help us enjoy it even more?” and he answers me with “Croquembouche?” so I answer with “I promise you, it’s true! You’ll see when you taste it.” and the timer goes off, so I kiss him on the nose, before pulling the cookie sheet out of the oven. The custard gets filled into each of the pastry puffs and we stack them daintly in a tower.

            “Is the caramelized sugar ready?” I ask him. “Um… does a golden goop count as ready?” yes! “Perfect!” I say as I take the ‘goop’ and winding glistening threads of caramel before it hardened onto our tower, no, our masterpiece. “And… _done!”_ so Isaac takes one to try it out, and as soon as he eats it… “Ohhh. Myyy. Goddd. This wasn’t on my bucket list, but it should’ve been!” aww, thank you Isaac! I take one too, but some of the cream is on the corner of my lip. I was about to wipe it off, but he stops me as he leans in and kisses it off me. “Opps. I think I missed a spot.” Isaac said to me.

            So he meets me with another kiss, this time heated and settling his hands on my hips. So I catch his lower lip and tug at it teasingly. “Dessert can wait. You’re sweeter.” I say to him as he replied “Let me taste you.” and next thing Isaac does, is tug the fabric of my dress. So I step back to turn around, revealing the laces for him, giving a coy look over my shoulder. “Mind helping me out?” that got Isaac to press his lips on the back of my neck, undoing the laces until the dress slides down to the floor.

            I run a hand through my hair, looseing it over my shoulders. Then, turning around to face him, I start removing his clothes as well. That’s when both notice the bowl of warm caramel on the counter. “You’re tastier just like this.” he says to me as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he spins me over to the counter, kissing me from the neck down to curve of my breasts. “Oh, Isaac…” when did he get this bold?

            I had to pull him up to stop and into a frenzied kiss. And that’s when I felt him slip his hand in my underwear! My legs were trembling, as it started moving. “D-Don’t stop!” and the next thing he does is move any remaining clothes out of the way and rock his hips against mine, trying to find a rhythm. “…Quinn! Yes!” he says as we move as one… oh god… Isaac!

            Wow… I must have rubbed off on him… for Isaac to take the lead like that… after that moment of ecstasy, we lie down together as I rest my head on his shoulder. “Isaac, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy… Today was…” he finishes with I said with “The greatest day of your life?”  So I say to him “The greatest day of my life _so far._ But somehow I think we’ll top this one.” as I trace my fingertips over the back of his hand. I look over to him wondering “Sometimes I wonder if maybe La Huerta is where we’re all meant to stay…”

            I can tell he was thinking hard on it, and with how much he’s dealt with back in Westchester, it’s understandable. He says to me finally “Maybe we do belong here. I guess everything we’ve done here is proof. The island help me breakthrough my shyness over you… And not only that, it saved your life. It’s the reason we can be together. There’s a future here for us and I can’t wait to see what it is.” He always had a way with words. “I know! It’s so exciting!” and we end up enjoying the croquembouche we made and talk and laugh throughout the night, basking in the warmth provided by the kitchen stove…

            Isaac, I never knew you been through so much in your hometown. But I can assure you, you won’t have to deal with anything like that on your own ever again… 

 

            **With Ryan and Estela…**

_Ryan’s POV_

As the rift the Anachronist took me and Estela from Elyys’tel, I find ourselves back at “Colonnade Cove!” I said as Estela tells me “Yes. It reminds me of San Trobida, my home. Besides, I figured it’d be nice to have some alone time together.” She draws me in close to her, preparing to kiss me… “Greeeeeeetings!” only to be interrupted by Gurgi. “And congratulations on your handfasting!” at least he knows about that. “Thank you, Gurgi. We were actually hoping for some priva…” that’s when a heavenly aroma hits me. “Something smells… delicious!”

            “Gurgi has prepared a feast for the happy couple! Only the best! You saved his stall, and it is the least he can do.” might as well accept his offering to us for helping him. So we follow the merchant back to his stall, where he had wide assortment of fruits and meats laid out for us. Whoa… “Look, look! There is much to choose from! Vaanti come from all around to trade with Catalyst’s Friend Gurgi. Many special items in stock. Choose well, and your beloved will not hate you!”

            “I’m pretty sure you’ll pick something good. I’ll go set things up, and hold onto this for you.” Estela said to me as she steps aside with the cake Raj has prepped, while Gurgi points to the various goods he had. “First, a rare dragonfruit. Spiny on the outside, but sweet within. It is said to smell like the one you desire. Gurgi also has wine, fermented with ginger root. Tangy and a powerful aphrodisiac! And finally, salted and spiced meats. Good for heating things up!” they were all good choices, so I had to think hard until “Alright, Gurgi, I’ll take the spicy meats.” So he hands over the goods to me as Estela comes back to my side.

            “Now go on! Stop wasting your time with Gurgi when you have celebrating to do!” the merchant tells us. “Thank you, we truly appreciate it.” I say to him as we head to the beach. As we were down the shore, Estela looks around. “Alright. I think we’re finally alone.” She said to me “Good. Because I’m _starving._ ” I reply. I help out by spreading the blanket on the sand while Estela sets a cheese platter down along with the cake Raj made for us. “I got you a little something special.” I tell her as I scoot next to her.

            I offer her a piece of the cured meat Gurgi gave me, and she comments “This looks a lot like beefy jerky. I wonder where Gurgi got it.” she actually had a point, so I say to her “No idea, the only place I would think of is a gas station, so he made it himself?” but when I take a bite…. HOLY!!! HOT, HOT, HOT!!!! “TOTEMO TSURAI!! MIZU! MIZU!!” that made quickly hand over a conch shell filled with fresh water. “Wimp.” Was she laughing?! As I was drinking the water, I see her look out to the horizon, where the sun was slowly melting into sea. “Come, walk with me.” So we gather the stuff again as she takes my hand to start down the beach.

            “My family used to pack up a lunch and go hiking until we found a beautiful place to eat. My mom would make patacones and cocadas. And my tío would sneak a flask of rum, of course.” Of course, when she was talking about them, it made her sigh. “It was a dangerous time in San Trobida, but if we found the right place, it was as if the whole world were at peace. I wish they could have been there for the ceremony… They’d have love it.”

            “Estela, do you think they’d have like me? Considering the fact I’m 18 and you’re 22.” I asked her. “Considering your relations with Rourke, they have a hard time at first, my uncle especially. But with your father, I’m sure they would like you.” she comments “Sounds like I’ll have hard work right in front of me.” I replied as she shakes her head, smiling. “They would’ve spent every second I was out of earshot grilling you about your intentions. Especially since you’re just a high school graduate. But I think once they saw through you and see and strong and kind spirit you have, they’d have warmed up to you. They’d care for you because I do.”

 

            _Estela’s POV_

As I tell Ryan that, he gently runs his thumb over the back of my hand, and I look over to him. “Was there anyone you would have wanted at the handfasting?” I ask him, this made him think deep about it, until. “Not my parents for sure, they throw a fit seeing me do this at a young age. But rather, some people I knew back from Berry High.” That got me curiously as I let him continue “There was Wes. He was a lone wolf, the outcast and rebel. And someone you should worry if he finds any info on you.” oh boy, a kid who plays info broker? That spells he had a hard life growing up too.

            “Also his group, Koh, someone you should never give a match or lighter to, Morgan, someone who is learning from them. Michael, not Isaac’s cousin, Mike though. This one a tech-guy, good with a camera. And Maria… someone who I may have considered a friend, if she wasn’t a too focus on being the best class president for new students.” Ouch, sounds like a perfectionist. “And she was the person who had her friends help give me this…” he took out the Sheikah Slate, and that make remember, it was a Switch before we arrived here.

            “But other than that, I don’t really have many friends back home, thanks to dad and his fear Rourke finding him. Hardly any friends, any social life, nothing. So I wanted more for myself, I applied for a scholarship in photography, because I didn’t want to be a police officer like my father wanted me to. But when I saw they didn’t support it, I told them I hated them and punched my old man.” That is tough, striking at the parent because they didn’t support him. “Sorry, it’s our time to have a good time, but I’m probably ruining it for…”

            So I stop him there, and say to him “Ryan, no more talking.” And I squeeze his hand to reassure him, with my eyes burning with devotion. “I can understand, though. I hid quite a few things from you when we first met, though you could tell I was. I love you for who you are, even if you’re deciding on what that is. No come on, no more sad talk.” and I finally lead him to where I was thinking about. “Neptune Cove.” But when he was surprised of where, I already taken off the dress Seraxa had let me used.

            “Go for a swim with me?” I ask as Ryan turns to see me. And he answers by stripping down as well. I take the lead and he follows me to the water, now Cetus-free. I dive into the water before coming up again, shaking the water out of my hair. All of a sudden, without me realizing, Ryan snuck over and started tickling me! “S-stop it, Ryan!” I laugh out saying to him. “Sorry, but that sounded rather cute. I wanna hear it again.” I had stop him, so I grab his hands. He might be good at Aikido, but it’s not effective to use in the water.

            “Maybe another time you will… if you’re lucky.” I say to him. That’s when he leans in to kiss me, so I wrap my arms around him, pulling my knight up close. But as we were kissing, we started to sink. So we had to stop to tread water. “Maybe we should continue this back on the shore.” So we swim back… but man that was rather fun…

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

The sun had finally set and the stars were coming out. I reach for Estela and next that happens, I tumble in the sand, dragging her with me. Estela then leans in to kiss me again as I had my hands settle on her waist. Her breath ghosts over my lips as she whispered _“I’ve been thinking about this all day.”_

            “About kissing me?” I asked. “Among other things.” So I kiss her again as she shuts her eyes and slides her hands around the back of my neck, working her full lips against mine. We had to part as we were panting for air. “Estela, I need you.” with that, she crawls atop me, laying her kisses along my neck and down my chest. “…That feels _so_ nice.” And next thing that happens, is she slips her hands into my swimsuit, making me moan in pleasure. “Ohhhh…”

             She starts moving in a rhythm, it’s making me tremble as she kisses along my jawline, stopping to nibble my ear. _“Do you like that? How should I do it?”_ she whispers to me. Holy… I think we were both learning… too fast! But I accidently blurt out “Fast and rough.” Making her nip ear as her hands were now moving faster. My body was quaking as I was gripping onto the sand. Next thing she does, is kiss my collarbone, gently scraping her teeth along my skin, Shit… was I shivering?

            “Ohhh…” and that’s when she pulls the rest of my clothes out of the way, lowering herself down on me. I was about to reach for her hips, but Estela grabs my wrist and pins them over my head! “Oh!” she gasped as I started to move in unison with her, over and over, until the pleasure we felt was over… over…

            I didn’t finish that thought as I ran out of breath, with Estela dropping down on the sand, snuggling next to me. “Ryan… I think my body forgot what it was like to be happy. I came here to find vengeance, and somehow I found the furthest thing from it.” and with that, she sighs heavily, looking up to the stars. “But it does make me wonder… about the future. The Endless wanted to stay here forever in order to be with our friends. Do you think we can stay and just… make La Huerta our home?”

            That was a tough decision to think on, but I did know one thing. “I just need you by my side.” I tell her. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” She replied as I continued “You’re my home, Estela. If you want this to be our home, then it will be.” That said, she drifts closer to me, and closes her eyes. Despite me saying that, I had to get them back home, and with the Triforce, I might be able to do so. But, I’ll let that be a problem to solve tomorrow…

            And I realized as I was falling asleep, did I even get any cake?

           

            **Third POV**

By morning, the three couples had entered their own time rifts, returning back to Elyys’tel. And that’s when Taylor sees Michelle all by herself. “Michelle? Everything okay?” she asked the med student. “O-oh! Hey.” Michelle said as she wipes her face, giving them a smile. “Back so soon, everyone? How were your getaways?” but she didn’t notice a dark streak of mascara was on her face. “Come on, Michelle. What’s the matter?” Isaac concerned. “You can talk to us.” Quinn added as even Jake was wondering “They’re right, so what’s on your mind, Maybelline?”

            “Oh, it’s just been kind of a long week, you know?” she said trying to look calm. “No one knows you’re out here, do they? We should head back, no doubt they are worried.” Ryan said not fooled at all. So Michelle’s façade shatters as she stifles a sob, covering her face. “Michelle?” Taylor ask now more worried, as she puts her arms around her, holding on as Michelle lets her emotions flood out. “I know that life’s not fair… but it hurts sometimes, you know? Everything I’ve done, I’ve planned so carefully… I’ve always tried to put the needs of those around me first. Always. And maybe I forgot to think about myself. And now it just feels… _too late.”_

            As she buries her head into her hands, the others notice Vaanu nearby, watching them silently. “…” so Isaac says to her “Everyone deserves happiness, Michelle. You included.” As Vaanu floats over, handing them something. So Ryan takes the stethoscope offered, showing it to Michelle’s astonish face. “That’s my…” she was saying before she reaches it, making everything go white around her, Taylor and Ryan. And the Triforce… was shining brighter on his hand…

 

            _Michelle’s POV_

Considering how the others had somehow been more hopeful than ever, I decided to see how this ‘vision’ will turn out me. I find myself in a hospital room, with Sean’s mother, Tricia laying down on, tapping on the TV’s remote rather annoyed. Guess she couldn’t find anything on. _“They don’t have any sports channels? I’m not about to sit here and watch a bunch of tacky gossip…”_ I don’t even need two seconds to know who she wanted to watch. That’s when ‘I’ walk into the room.

            _“Morning, Mrs. Gayle. How are we doing today?”_ was what ‘I’ ask her, as I place my stethoscope over her heart. _“Michelle, honey, you know you can call me Tricia. And I’ll be a lot better if you’ve got a new back for me.”_ She asked ‘me’ as ‘I’ comment to her _“You’re actually in really good shape. The X-rays show that your realignment surgery has taken nicely… One or two more days off your feet and you should be good to go.”_ So ‘I’ explain it to her further.

            _“I’m never gonna be ‘good to go’ with this old spine. But I’ll take it.”_ so as ‘I’ fill in the medical chart provided, Tricia looks to ‘me’ thoughtfully. _“You done well for yourself here.”_

            _“They keep me busy, that’s for sure.”_ ‘I’ reply, but then she says rather concerned _“Honey, listen… Honesty, I always thought you were perfect for my Sean. I knew what he’d heard from those girls couldn’t be true. But still, it didn’t work out, and it hurt you real bad.”_ After she said that to ‘me’, Tricia smiles reassuringly, adding _“I just wanna say that I’m proud of you. You didn’t let it drag you down, and now here you are, living your dream.”_

 _“Well… trying to, I guess, but… thank you.”_ ‘I’ say to gratitude, when she jokingly comments _“You got ten times the spine I’ll ever have, that’s for sure.”_ Okay, that was actually kinda funny. _“I don’t know about that! You’re a force to be reckoned with, Mrs. Ga… Tricia.”_ That make her say to me _“I guess we’ll see! You got someone in your life these days?”_ that made ‘me’ look down to the chart. Then as soon as put back where it belong, ‘I’ was preparing to leave after telling Tricia _“Like I said, they keep me busy. Anyway, you just work on that recovery, okay?”_

That’s when they was a knock on the door. And on the other side was… _“Was hoping I might run into you.”_ Sean. I saw that my vision self’s demeanor softened up a little. And a smile was forming on her face. But she was trying to slip past him to leave. I guess it was still hard for them, even at that point, to reconnect. _“Sorry, but I got four other patients to…”_ ‘I’ was starting to say, until he interrupts with _“I know you’re working hard, but maybe… you could take this with you?”_ that’s when I realized what he was carrying… two bundles of vibrant stargazer lilies. And he was handing one to ‘me’.

            And perched on them was a card that said **_‘I’m sorry.’_** _“Look, I know this is a long time coming. I just wanted to let you know that I really messed up… and I hope someday I’ll get the chance to truly make it up for you.”_ he really meant it… Sean was really sorry. _“Please take it, Michelle.”_ and Tricia was watching us from the bed. _“Nobody’s perfect, but he’s trying, honey.”_ That’s when ‘I’ say to him, _“I actually hate stargazers… But I suppose I can make an exception in this case.”_ The first portion was said with a frown, but the last part, with a smile.

            _“More than generous. Maybe we can talk later?”_ Sean asked as I answered _“My door’s always open.”_ And I’m back at the hills overlooking Elyys’tel. I stare at the stethoscope in wonder. “I’d heard that the spirit could… but…” I started to say as even knowing about it, is not the same as experiencing it yourself. That’s when we hear the others come over to us. “Yo, we heard the VIP’s lounge’s over here.” Craig said to us.

            “You okay, Michelle?” I was asked by Grace. So I answer “Much better, thanks to these three.” And I actually mean that. Taylor, Isaac, Ryan… I don’t know how you guys put up with all of our bullshit, but thanks. I needed that.

           

            **Third POV**

As Michelle gazes past Taylor, across the sun-dappled hills, she says to everyone. “The light out here is really beautiful… I’ve got an idea.” and that’s when she pulls out an old polaroid camera from her bag. “Group selfie time?” Diego asked her. “Group selfie time!” she says back in response. “Haha! Let’s do it!” Quinn says agreeing to the idea. “Everyone cram in!” Taylor says as they do so around Michelle, posing for a shot. “I’ll pass, I can’t stay still in a photo shot. My parents learned that the hard way.” Ryan admitted as Isaac says to her “Michelle let, me hold it. You’ll get a better shot like that.”

            As they posed, Isaac aims carefully and takes the shot. When I slides out of the camera, they go over to see how it looks. “Nice shot, Isaac!”  but as she sets it on her bag, the wind catches it, dragging it away! Taylor tries to grab it, but it’s already gone. “Dammit. Let’s take another.” She says before she and Ryan realize something. “Wait a minute, back when we were going to rescue Diego and Isaac when we assumed the Vaanti were a threat…” Ryan says as she finishes it. “Rourke told me he saw all of in a photo.”

            That’s when they hear brisk footsteps rushing over to them, as Aleister came up running, panting for breath! “Everyone… w-we’re in grave danger.” Grace goes over, wondering what is wrong. “Aleister, slow down. What’s wrong?” and that’s when Winged Kuriboh, Yubel and even Fi came out of their respective items. _Kuri! Kuri!!_

_“Master, I have detected a large source of time energy, coming from the southern area of the island. It is massive in power and growing, rivalling and perhaps exceeding the power of the Triforce.”_

_**“The sword is right, everyone, look!”**_ they say as the group indeed look to the south, where the Celestial Resort, as the mid-day sky was darkening above the nearly forgotten resort. Where it all began. For above it, was a vortex that was swallowing all light and shape! “Oh no… father’s worst nightmare… has come true…” Ryan says as Aleister nodded adding “It’s over. We’re done. He’s activated Project Janus.”

 

* * *

 

            And thus, Act 8 has ended. The Epilogue is coming along shortly. Will the group take back the complete crystal and stop Project Janus? Or is even the Triforce not enough to stop Rourke as Fi has warned them? R&R…


	12. Act 8 Epilogue

                With this, one more Act awaits us. The question is, with Ghirahim aiding Rourke and Lundgren, can the Catalysts even reach the crystal in time? Or will Project Janus come to fruition?

            **Isaac: that said, Starflare only owns myself, Ryan and this version of the MC. Just have to do this epilogue first. And then the final battle.**

Let’s get to it then.

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 8 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

**Along the coastline of La Huerta…**

The Endless lies on her back in the sand, her spacesuit in tattered ruins. “Time… for me to go…” she said exhausted as she puts out the fire in hand, looking up at the night starry sky. A moment later, she chuckles softly.  “In the end, ha… I couldn’t even save myself. I had hoped they’d be here when it was my time… But it’s enough to know they’ll be safe.”

            That’s when a shooting star lights up the sky. Oh! Oh, there you are!” she says as the Endless gazes at the constellations, with her eyes wide in a tender, childlike joy. “I see you, Quinn. Still swimming merrily along. No matter how strong the tide that pushes against you. And there’s Craig! Barreling through everything and everyone just like a rampaging bear!” as she says this, the Hero’s Shade, in his golden wolf form walks over, silently watching her continue on.

            “Zahra, off on your own again, little crow? Ah, but I know that’s where you were always happiest… Just like Jake, the lone wolf we all came to love. There’s Aleister. That serpentine gaze never quite fit with your kind heart, did it, my friend? Raj! Half man, half magic. Still living his own unique truth… And with him, Michelle, unfurling her colors for all to see.” she turns to see the Hero’s Shade, staring at her, knowing it was not a threat. “To think that many others are trying to protect, like I was.”

            That’s when she looks back to the constellations, continuing on “My fearless dragon Estela, my mild and lovely Grace, my loyal Diego… and Sean, watching over them all like the proud, soaring eagle he is…” and then she sees them… Two additional constellations, shining brightly in the night sky “…Ah… Ryan, the blazing hero who is duty bound to protect them from all harm. And Isaac, Always there to ensure to group stays as one, guiding them with your wings.”

            “Thank you, my friends… for every beautiful day. For all that we shared. You were worth everything and more. It’s because of you that I know what love is…” and finally, with one more thing to say “Isaac, please… let your friend’s hopes save… her… in your destined battle…” and with that, the Endless fades away… forever, with the Hero’s Shade howling for her safe journey to the heavens…

            **_AAAAAAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo….._**

****

**** **Several hours earlier…**

The Omega Mech descends down on the roof of The Celestial, its thrusters blasting away all of the furniture and decorations out of its way. **“And here we are. At the end and the beginning…”** Everett Rourke says, as Iris appears next to him. **“The cloning process is still incomplete. It’s strongly advised that Project Janus be delayed until a new subject is prepared.”**

 **“You already gave me a child, Iris. He was useless to me.”** The madman countered. **“The new subject benefits from Hostile specimen DNA…”** she tried to say, only to be cut off once again. **“Destroy it.”** so, hoping he wasn’t saying what she thought he said, Iris said **“Please confirm command.”**

 **“Destroy it! Do you think I need another ‘baby with no crying’ from you? I have a strong, worthy daughter… And I’m all the family she has left.”** As he says this, Ghirahim appears next to him saying _“Oh… so the pesky kid with the upgraded Master Sword has no idea, who she really is? That’s devious, Rourke. Hehehe…”_

 **“I am aware of that, Ghirahim. Now is it truly possible to take the Triforce away from him, like you suggested?”** he asked the Demon Lord. _“Certainly, but I need his body to extract it. It doesn’t matter if alive or dead.”_ He advised Rourke as Lundgren appears from the elevator, approaching the two. “You got enough firepower at your fingertips and a powerful Demon Lord to make an Apache copter blush. The hell do you need my men for?” the Arachnid commander demanded from Rourke.

            **“The early stages of Project Janus cannot be disturbed, Mr. Lundgren, especially with new allies Buckalew has in his deck and the divine relic Chantry has acquired. Your compensation was increased commensurate with recent losses.”** Rourke says to him. “And what am I supposed to do with your briefcase fulla cash now that the _world’s_ gone, huh?” he snarled at them tightening his fist. _“I’d watch who you show your temper to, Lundgren. You might find yourself losing ‘ahead’.”_ Ghirahim threatened as the Mech takes a step toward him. But the corrupt soldier stands his ground, setting his jaw.

            The robot crouches, and as the cockpit opens up, Rourke stands. “Oh, no, my friends… The world, all world is only beginning! And it will soon revolve around men and demons like the three of us. You both understand what it is to be feared, Mr. Lundgren, Ghirahim, but do you know what it is to be worshipped? To make mountains fall at your whim? To be as we are now, forever?” while this makes Lundgren consider the possibilities, Ghirahim has a more devious idea, hearing what Rourke said. _‘If what this foolish man says is true, then everyone wouldn’t fear Master Demise, they worship him! And the Goddess Hylia would be shunned and feared! Nor give support to her hero.’_

As Ghirahim was considering it, Rourke locks his eyes at Lundgren, saying to him “This is our time. We can’t let it slip through our fingers.” And the commander says to his client “Yeah, I can make sure they’re cut down. No one’s getting up here, ‘cept that boy’s corpse.”

            “Excellent.” But before he could command Iris, Ghirahim says to him _“If you want to certain of it, I can give you a weapon. Should the scenario of them arriving does actually happen…”_ and that’s when materializes a dark bladed saber, with a blood-red gem, embedded in its hilt. “Ah, such lovely craftsmanship. My thanks, Ghirahim.” The Demon Lord merely bows, as he says to Lundgren _“I’ll be down to discuss how to end those annoyances with you, Commander.”_ And he disappears in a dark crystals.

            “Iris, you may begin. ‘Let us make man in our image’ and all that, yes?” Rourke says as he steps out of the Mech, with his new weapon at hand. The Omega Mech, in turn rises to a standing position as blue light flares from its free hand. **“Project Janus initiated. Spacetime disruption will commence in 3… 2… 1…”**

            “A door opens… AND CHAOS BECOMES ORDER!!!”

 

            **Elsewhere…**

**In the ruined lands of Hyrule…**

Within a forest cloaked by fog, villagers from all over Hyrule, gathered in this final sanctuary, away from the destruction of Raan’losti had wrought upon them. From the eastern regions where the Zora had once lived, rivers of water were now that of lava. In the southern deserts, the Gerudo fled from the sands up north to the forest’s barrier. And from the west, the Rito, once proud people who could fly, now roost among the trees as the ash filled clouds keep them from long time flight.

            As Princess Zelda watches her people pray for hope, she feels the power of the Island’s Heart, even from among different realms. “It has began… Rourke has the completed Heart in his grasp. Ryan, please, time is running out. You must hurry…”

            _“If I may, Princess, but the Queen of Fairies has completed the alterations.”_ She turns to see Atem, the Pharaoh, who has come to let her know of the final gift, one that could help out her new Champion. “So the armor is now completed, then?” she asked. _“It is, but the question is, will it be enough? With the Demon Lord there aiding Rourke, the chances of victory have grown slim.”_ When they heard from the Hero’s Shade that the Demon Lord had returned, this made them worried that all will be for naught.

            That was when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns, seeing the owner of the hand, despite being concerned as well, say one thing to her and the Pharaoh. “They will prevail. I know they will.” Link, the Hero of the Wild says to them as he looks to the barrier the Four Divine Beast had created around the forest.

            “They have to.”

 

* * *

 

 

            And thus Act 8 is now over. Act 9, the climax and conclusion is among us. The Final Four Bosses awaits our Catalysts…

            R&R… and pray…


	13. Like There's No Tomorrow

                With this Act, my story is nearly done. For those who know about it, some things might be different, some might stay the same. The real point now: the Final Four Bosses. Rex Lundgren, Demon Lord Ghirahim, Everett Rourke. But who is the Final Boss?

            **Zahra: why not let them read about it, and not spoil it? Starflare owes only his OC’s and the MC variant he has here.**

Fair enough, let the final battle begin!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 9 Chapter 11: Like There’s No Tomorrow**

**Location: Elyys’tel**

_Taylor’s POV_

I follow to where Aleister was at, the dark vortex above The Celestial, where our adventure first began. “He’s activated Project Janus despite everything we’ve done.” Aleister says defeated. And after seeing the tablet Ryan’s father Ronan had for them, I can’t blame them. “But I thought Rourke was still missing part of the Island’s Heart?” I heard Grace asked confused.

            _BA-ROOOOOOM…. BA-ROOOOOOOM…_ that sounded like a horn being blown, all throughout Elyys’tel. Varyyn come rushing over toward us. He takes Diego’s hand and looks across all of us. “It is a terrible omen, my friends.” he says as Diego brings up “I remember Uqzhaal talking about this… ‘On the final day of Raan’losti, a gaping hole will puncture the heavens… and all of existence will vanish through it’.”

            “That’s just about what father warned us about. If that time rift stays open for too long…” Ryan comments as Aleister finishes his sentence “It will permanently destabilize reality.” That’s when Isaac says “In that case, we have to go. Back to The Celestial to stop him, once and for all.” that was when Seraxa comes up to Varyyn, saying to him “I’ve called for every warrior in Elyys’tel to assemble. Our forces will be ready within the hour.”

            “Whoever goes to face Rourke, now that he has Ghirahim on his side, may not come back.” Quinn said sadly as Ryan “I’ll handle the Demon Lord. Zahra, Craig, does he have any weak points?” while they were talking about how to deal with him, Varyyn says back to Quinn “No Vaanti will cower while Raan’losti looms before us. We will fight to the end.” I nod to Varyyn as I gave him a determined gaze. “To the end.” I said as we were led by Seraxa to the Valley of Tombs.

            Upon arrival, I saw that dozens of Vaanti warriors had gathered in the canyon. “The Owls require more bows!” “Wolves, at attention! We will not stop Raan’losti with this mess.” We hear some of them say, as Jake mentions “I didn’t know the Oompa Loompas had numbers like this!”

            “It’s like when the elves came to Helm’s Deep! We’re saved!” I shook my head with Diego compared them to the elves. Wolf Link didn’t look amused at that though, since he growled a little. _Grrr…._ “Uh… not the Hylians from Hyrule. Actual elves from something else entirely…” and as Varyyn goes up to a stone platform, an attendant sounds a horn, making the other Vaanti go silent to listen.

            “My fellow warriors of Elyys’tel, our time has come! The Hydra has called forth destruction upon us, and he would hide in his palace while Raan’losti consumes all. The Catalysts know how to stop this. We must protect them as they carry out their sacred duty. If we fail, all we hold dear will cease to be. I know you may be scared. I know you may feel helpless… It is troubling that this dark day coincides with the light and joy of Niala’rei. But have we not faced impossible odds before? Have we not defied our prophesied doom at every turn? So I ask you, would you tremble in the face of the end? Or like true Vaanti, would you rise above and _fight?!”_

            “Fight!” “We will fight!” “Fiiiiight!!” some of the Vaanti and even Seraxa yell all that out. And that when Varyyn beckons me, Ryan and Isaac up to the stage. So we climb up, and find ourselves facing countless masked warriors. “What have you to say before the battle, you three?” so I turn to them as Isaac says to me “Go for it…” with Ryan adding “You’re the leader and the glue keeping us together, after all.”

            So I turn back to the Vaanti, and say to them “Warriors of Elyys’tel… Less talking, more world saving. Let’s make the man you call the Hydra…” and then Isaac adds “Along with his General known as the Spider…” and Ryan finishes up, while drawing the Golden Sword out “…And the Demon Lord answer and pay for all the crimes and evils they caused!”

            “It’s about time.” Estela says in response, coldly and agreeing. And then Taari comes up after squeezing through the group. “Cat-a-liss! I wanna fight too!” and of course, Seraxa yells at him “Taari, I told you to join the children!” with him yelling in defense “But I’m a Vaanti warrior! My elyyshar says we all have to fight!” but I can tell, she was worried for him. “When the city was attacked, the Sea Guardian almost killed you! You’re lucky Ryan was there to save you.”

            And that’s when Ryan goes to Taari, kneeling down to face him and says “Taari, I know you want to fight. I truly do. But, with everyone who can fight joining us, who will stay to protect the elderly and other children back in Elyys’tel? So I want you to have this…” and that’s when he brought out the Knight’s Sword, the first weapon he found on La Huerta, and kept in reserved just in case, and gives it to Taari. “With this, and the bow I gave you, you have a responsibility here. And it’s to protect your home, and everyone that is there. Okay?”

            The little Vaanti kid looked at him in awe, and then “Of course! I’ll keep all my people safe! I’ll protect them all!” I hear Grace whisper _“Should he really be encouraging a child to fight?”_ with Craig saying in response _“Hey, it’s not like anyone’s comin’ to Elyys’tel. The little guy needs something to do.”_ but Seraxa says to him “Go now, Taari. Like Ryan asks you to.” So the little guy says to them “I w-will. Please come back safe, okay?” and she answered him with “And you do the same, my brave boy.”

            As Taari leaves the valley, Seraxa turns to the warriors gathered, addressing to them “Warriors! We march! For Elyys’tel… For the Vaanti… for Vaanu!” and with them rallying war cries, the Vaanti warriors start marching, with us following them all the way.

            Better watch out Rourke, we’ll coming to get you!

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

It was nightfall by the time we made it back to The Celestial. Where it all began, I look up and the vortex was high above, drawing the sky into the center. And wouldn’t you know it? Rourke had the T.E.R.S. up and running, since the steel plating was blocking our way in. “Looks like Rourke had the same idea we did.” Jake said annoyed. “He’ll regret it soon enough. Once we get in, he’ll be trapped in there with us.” Zahra added.

            “The barriers did not stop us before. They will not stop us now.” Seraxa said, as I cringed at that. Since I was the one who had put them up the first time. “Owls, report your findings!” Varyyn says to his scouts that came back. “The perimeter is guarded by less than ten men of the Spider. As well as the Demon Lord that the Catalysts warned us to keep a safe distance from.”

            “No doubt Lundgren has rigged some areas within with a bunch of traps. We’ll have to thread carefully.” Mike advised us. “There’s only one way to find out.” Taylor replied as she was about to step forward, until Kele pulls her back! “Hey! What’re you…” and then Wolf Link starts growling at something in another part of the rainforest. _Grrrr…_ “He senses it, but can you feel that?”

            _Thump… Thump… THUMP!!_ I could hear and feel them, footsteps… from something big as whatever it was, branches were snapping. “Defensive positions!” Varyyn says as we see in the moonlight, a towering white beast, bursting through the canopy! It’s the Yeti, the Mountain Guardian! **_RAAAAUUUGH!!!_** Crap! The last we encountered it, it sent me flying across to a snow pile! But as the Vaanti quickly surround the Yeti with their weapons, Furball goes up to up and places his front paws on its giant foot. _Mrrrp!_

            “It’s alright, everyone. Stand down. It’s a friend, sorta.” Isaac says, the last portion with a bit of uncertainty. That’s when the Yeti crouches down to lick Furball’s head, growling with affection. **_MRRRHHH…_** the Vaanti lower their weapons, with some of the uttering some exclamatory oaths under their breath. “But why is she _here?_ We’re a little far away from her natural habitat.” Taylor wondered. “Maybe the vortex is messing with the climate?” Grace thought. And that’s when it bows to Taylor, respectively at that. _“Master, I believe the Mountain Guardian wishes to aid us. It could be a great advantage to use against the Arachnid soldiers.”_ Fi had suggested to us.

            “That’s great and all, but how’s the Abominable Snow Woman gonna _help?”_ Jake had a point, as powerful as she is, the barricade was made to withstand tidal waves. That’s when Taylor asked her “Guardian, could you take me up there? On your back?” that’s when I see where she was pointing at… the broken window of her bedroom! “You can’t honesty except…” Michelle was gonna say, until it actually responds! **_RRRRRH!_** And it flattens itself on the ground for Taylor get on! Talk about smart.

            “Haha! Eat your heart out, King Kong!” Raj comments. And she actually climbs up on its back. “Here, I got some rope. I can come and string down a line for people to climb up.” Jake suggested as Taylor says to Diego “Sounds good. Diego, wanna ride?” and he answered ecstatically “Yes, yes, and _yeeees!”_ as they climbed on, the Yeti looks at them expectantly. “Go that way!” Taylor pointed to where, and she regretted it immediately as the Yeti…

            **_RRRRGHHHH…_** “Uh oh…” and the Yeti sprints to The Celestial! “W-whoa!” was Taylor’s response as Diego yelled out “This. Is. AWESOME!!” **“Intruders incoming! Fire at will!”** some Arachnid guards yelled, as Seraxa yells a command out “Defend the Catalysts! For Elyys’tel!” but as the soldier try to intercept Taylor and Diego, the Yeti plows through them with her horns sending them flying! **“Wha…? Ahhhh!” “Urgh!”**

            “Good Yeti.” I heard Taylor say as I rush over to cover them. **_RHAAAUGH!_** As the Yeti was climbing up the wall of the resort, I was helping the Vaanti fight off any Arachnid soldiers still around. Some had lasers, so I used the Mirror Shield to reflect it back at them! **“SHIT! TAKE COVER!!!”** some would yell before hitting the deck, leaving them open for the Vaanti to attack! “Impressive shield, Ryan! Where did you find such protection?” Seraxa asked me, so I answer “The ruins where the first bride and groom come from in the east.” That made her go in shock, looking at me.

            **_RRRAUUUUUGH!!!_** We look up, seeing the Yeti getting hit by gunfire, but it only got it mad at the snipers responsible for it. **“Great, you made it angry… It’s com…”** that’s when we see Jake lowering the rope down for all of us at the bottom to climb. As I get up there myself, I hear Diego gasp at something. “Taylor, Ryan… are those what I think those are?” so we turn to see what he… whoa… it was a red spacesuit, exactly like the one the Endless had on Taylor’s bed!

            But that wasn’t the only thing there, on the floor next to the bed, was a chest, a rather large chest, that had Sheikah runes on it. “What the…” I hear Taylor say as Quinn added “It can’t be a coincidence. The Endless must have placed it here for you.”

            “I wonder if it still retains any time travel functionality?” Grace asked. “That _could_ be pretty handy.” Taylor replied, before putting it on. “Thank you, Endless. I won’t waste your gift.” And then Isaac adds “Maybe I should put on the Anachronist gear, just in case.” As he heads behind a wall to change. I, however walk to the chest, and use the Sheikah Slate to open it. And inside… “Zahra, what kind of armor is this?” I asked her as she walks over, taking a look and gawks. “C-C-C-Craig… it’s the Magic Armor from Twilight Princess!”

            Not only did Craig get surprised, but also Wolf Link as his ears come up in surprise. _RRROOOO?!_ “Way-way-wait! The magic armor!? Holy crap!? Ryan, you got to put that armor on! It protects it’s wearer from all kinds of attacks! Physical, range, magical, even environmental!” whoa… if it could do all that… so I grab the armor and Isaac comes back out, I go back to the wall as Estela follows me, saying “You might need a hand to put it on.” I nod, smiling at her saying “You just want to see me half-dressed, don’t you?”

            “…Maybe…”

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

As I came out in the Anachronist gear, I saw a note was also in the chest. “Guys, here a note inside. I’ll tell you what’s on it Ryan, that okay?” I asked as he replied “Go ahead.” So I start to read the note to him…

            _‘Sir Ryan,_

_I’m sorry this took so long to give to you, but the Magic Armor was altered by the Queen of Fairies, at the request of the Goddesses. While originally this was a replication of true magic armor, it is now altered to where it defensive properties are now drawn to the connection you have with the Triforce. As there is no currency from Hyrule in La Huerta, the Triforce will provide the armor the power to protect you._

_I wish you best of luck,_

_Princess Zelda.”_

And that’s when Ryan and Estela come back, with the kid now clad in the armor, while the golden armor plating was the same, there were some slight differences. Such as the gauntlets being the Golden Gauntlets found from Colannade Cove. And the red royal portion of the tunic was replaced, with a champion’s blue from the Breath of the Wild. And the cap was absent as well. Nice alterations…

            “We’ll take all the help we can get. Including magical time pajamas…” Jake said as Mike finished with “And a suit of God-tier armor and weaponry. Guess you’re more of a Knight of the Round Table instead of Samurai Jack, eh kid?” and even Aleister says “If the Endless’s abilities were any indication, it’ll certainly give us an advantage. And the armor, Hikari, it truly suits you.”

            “How cool do you both _look_ right now?!” Diego says to them. They were cool, I felt a little underequipped, but who cares? As Ryan get his weapons back on, a Vaanti scout enters the suite and goes directly to Varyyn. “Elyyshar, all paths to the roof are blocked or destroyed!” “There remains one staircase, but it lies behind a barricade in a chamber like a great cavern…”

            “The atrium.” Taylor said, correcting the scout. “We were discovered scouting the passages that bypass the barricade. There will likely be traps along the path now.” “But approaching the barricade directly will mean an all-out assault. Either way, the Demon Lord is also guarding the staircase.” That isn’t good. If Ghirahim was there, most likely he’ll be waiting for us. “Either path will be difficult for us. Taylor, what do you suggest?” Varyyn asked her.

            And that’s when Ryan suggested “The passages. If Princess Zelda did give me this armor, then it for a good reason. I gotta be at full strength to fight the Demon Lord.” That made Quinn agree with “Avoiding a direct confrontation with Arachnid sounds better to me.” And before Zahra could say anything, I added “Not only that, but if Ghirahim entered the fray if we do the direct approach, no one is likely to survive against his skill and power.”

            “That… makes going to traipse through their frag mines almost safer, Buckalew.” Looked like she was gonna disagree until I said my two-bits. “We may able to avoid detection if we’re careful. And we’ll certainly need every advantage we can get against the Omega Mech. And Ryan to keep the Demon Lord occupied.” Aleister was right. “The matter is settled. While you journey through the passages, we will draw their attention to the barricade.” Varyyn says to us. “Alright, but be careful. If Ghirahim comes to attack, retreat. Don’t even attempt to fight him.”

            “Understood, Isaac. Be careful, everyone.” And we make our way through the eighth floor and find ourselves in the western bar. Despite how it look, it was eerily quiet and still. _“Something’s not right.”_ Raj whispered. He was right, so I let Yubel take over again. With her using me, we see silhouettes along the walls and something was glinting on the floor. **_“Taylor, what do you suggest?”_** I whispered to her as she said “Move along the walls!” we do so, only to find our reflections pressing back! _“Mirrored walls. How very louche.”_ Aleister commented as Ryan brought up _“Wait a sec, I think I lost my Stetson!”_

            I sweatdrop, remembering that he did have one, but he lost it in the ruins of Hartfeld. _“We’ll get you one when we get back home, Ryan. And you were expecting good taste from Rourke?”_ Michelle says to him. _“Fair point.”_ Aleister says to her as we stalk out of the room to exit on the other side. Moments later, we were in a library? When did Rourke have time to put a library in here? “Apparently we’re not going back that way…” Grace said to us. That’s when a scout comes to us from the other side of the room.

            “Come. The cavernous chamber lies ahead.” She said to us. But as we follow her steps, Raj goofs and a pressure plate is depressed under him. _“Ugh!”_

 _Beep… beep… beep…_ “Ha, does somebody have an old school pager? That’s actually pretty dope…” Craig was coming to say but he stops, and we see that something was attached to the door at the top of the steps. “What?! But Rourke wouldn’t dare blow up his collection of books and artifacts…” but I say to her, “Rourke wouldn’t, but Lundgren would!”

            “Boy Scout is right, it’s his handiwork. Look sharp, Odd Squad. We got thirty seconds not to die!” Jake added as Kele suggested “The door’s locked, but we could probably take cover down below.” And that’s when Diego looks around, blanching. So I look and curse. There was C4 all over this room! “…This is gonna be a Michael Bay level explosion, guys.” that’s when Zahra quickly says “Wait, there’s a failsafe!” and she rushes over to a key pad hooked on the pack that was attached to the door. “Idiots left a password hint.”

_‘I am a remedy without a cure._

_I am everywhere and nowhere.’_

            What is it with these guys? Trying to be a Real-life Riddler? Thankfully Yubel was still in control, so she says to Zahra **_“It’s Death. That’s the answer.”_** With Taylor adding “Yubel is right, Zahra. Go for Death.” And she does so, entering the word into the keypad. And it’s LED show that it stopped on 8 seconds. Man, that was close. “Thank goodness that’s over. Thank you, Yubel, Isaac.” Quinn said as we nod to her, with Yubel saying to me **_‘I’ll leave you to it, now. Have to save my strength.’_** Alright, thanks for your help.

            “I thought we were going to have to cut colored wires in the right order or something.” Diego said to us, relieved as all of us were. Zahra meticulously detaches the pack and opens the door. “Alright, everyone. Let’s go show Rourke what we’re made of.” Sean says. And with that, we leave the library and slip through an alcove at the back of the atrium…

           

            **Third POV**

As the group see through a distant archway, they notice the battle taking place at the makeshift barricade. _“I don’t think they know we’re here yet.”_ Sean whispered to them, so they take careful, quiet steps. That’s when Mike says _“Three soldiers, nine o’clock. Let’s sneak up.”_ with Jake answering _“Copy.”_ Both of them with hate in their eyes. _“Roger.”_ Kele says as well. The three military men sneak among the shadows, until they were very close to the Arachnid soldiers.

            _“Three, two…”_ Kele whispered, before they ambush their targets, putting them in choke holds, easing them down! That’s when a man wearing a metal exoskeleton strides in the middle of the atrium, silhouetted by moonlight beaming down. A whiff of cigar smoke was also present. “Well, well. Look who came to join the party.” Rex Lundgren says, seeing the group there. And by his side _“Well, now. Aren’t they a lively bunch? To think they got past your soldiers completely undetected.”_ The Demon Lord, Ghirahim comments as he summons a sword out. That’s when Lundgren pulls out a big gun and launches a missile at the archway leading to the lobby!

            “AHHHH!” was what those that were under it screamed out before being buried under the rubble. A handful of Arachnid soldiers appear behind to two. “If our tally was right, elyyshar, these are the only remaining forces.” One of the few Vaanti who managed to get in the atrium says to him. “Hear that, Lundgren? You’re out of backup.” Jake angrily said. “Lower your weapons. This isn’t a fight you can’t win.” Sean advised them as Isaac added “I don’t think those two are gonna let them, Sean.”

            “HAH! You just keep tellin’ yourself that.” true to Isaac’s prediction, Lundgren tosses the missile launcher away and puts up a machine gun. While his soldiers flank the group, Ghirahim stare down at Ryan, his eyes set upon the Triforce mark. _“I don’t suppose you’d just surrender and let me take that, would you, boy?”_ he said having every intention to steal it. “Considering how you have such a tremendous Sak-Ki around you, you’d just kill me anyway. So why not cut the crap and try to take it.” Ryan countered as he drew out the Golden Sword and Mirror Shield.

            _“Well, if we must, but not here. Too much chaos in this grand room…”_ and then, with a snap, he teleports himself and Ryan in another location! “Ryan!” Estela shouts as Isaac “Don’t worry, he’s a tough guy. He’ll take down that scary freak show. Besides, we got our worries…” as Taylor asks the mad commander “Lundgren… Is this really worth the money?!” with him answering “Oh, yes. Every damn penny.”

            “Wow, I didn’t realize destroying the entire world was such a cheap job.” Michelle said with hate. “Rourke better have promised you more than a paycheck or you’re even stupider than you look.” Zahra added. As the Arachnid soldier get closer, Lundgren starts doing the same. “Too bad all of you won’t be around when I kill Rourke and take his power for myself… and that kid’s power too.” and with that, the fight had begun! “Everyone, scatter!” Kele shouts as the group runs in different directions, with the soldier in pursuit to attack!

            “Jake, behind you!” Taylor shouts as he turns around to punch a soldier twice in the neck, dropping them. His back was to hers as the troops surround them. “Ready to dance, Taylor?” he asked. “With you? Always.” She reply as he quickly adds “Good. Duck!” as he spins and catches an Arachnid’s wrist before they could attack, punching low in the gut and taking the weapon. As he catches his breath, Jake winks at Taylor. “Not… done after one song, are ya?”

            “I could do this all night.” She said. Meanwhile, Isaac was protecting Quinn from some soldiers, as he was in a fighting stance. “Alright, who’s first?” he growled at them. “ _Me!”_ Quinn answered as she literally launches herself with her full weight on one of the soldiers, knocking him to the ground! As he was gonna reach for the baton the soldier dropped, another was about to attack him, had not been for Craig grappling them away! Isaac runs over and clocks the soldier Quinn was fighting. He convulse and falls still. “Whew. Thanks for having me back.” she said, surprised at her own actions.

            “Well, ya know, I made a vow.” He said to that.  But that’s when Lundgren says to them all as his soldiers were being beaten. “Party’s over. Time to die.” And all of a sudden, a shoulder panel opens up, firing heat seeking missiles! “Isaac, RUN!” Mike yells as they were aimed at him! But with the Anachronist gear, Isaac had more time to draw three cards from his deck! “Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner! Intercept his missiles with your own barrage!” he yells as the summoned monster put up his arms in defense!

            With the Hero’s own volley, the missiles get destroyed in mid-air, with a series of blasts tear the atrium apart! Smoke and dust from the shattered stonework billow in the room. Everyone regroups in the haze. “Never. Do that. Again!” Mike snarled at Isaac as he shrugs. “It worked, didn’t it?” he comments before they hear “Think a little smoke screen’s gonna help you now?!” Lundgren yell out to them. _“What’s our play? We’re outgunned here.”_ Sean whispered.

            _“We gotta take his toys away or we’re toast.”_ Jake suggested as Estela says _“If we ambush him all at once, he won’t be able to handle everyone.”_ But with the suit the Endless left her, Taylor could see Estela’s suggestion would mean death. “Take his weapons away. We won’t win while he has the firepower. Let’s take his guns away.” She said as Isaac “Sounds like a plan. Need a **_helping hand?”_** he said as Yubel takes over again, seeing Lundgren as a great threat.

            The said commander lumbers toward the opening in a wall where they were at, a laser cannon getting ready. But then he sees Isaac and smirks saying “Well, now. Ready to be… URK!!!” as he was being held by Yubel’s telekinesis. **_“NOW!”_** she yells as everyone runs over to strip him of his weapons! “You’re gonna regret that…” as he tries to break free of the hold, but to no avail. As he no longer has any weapons, Yubel tells everyone **_“Get out to safety, all of you!”_**

            As they do so, she then has Lundgren aim his last missile above, and says to him **_“See if your fancy tech gets you out of this!”_** before firing it, making it strike the ceiling causing chucks of concrete on rain down! Letting him take back control, Isaac makes a mad dash for cover as the rubble starts hitting the ground. “AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” Lundgren screams out before being buried. As he pants for breath everyone begins to gather again in the thick smoke.

            “Is… _Kff! Kff!_ … is it over?” Grace asked. Jake and Mike run over seeing if Isaac was alright. “Highball, are you…” Mike asked before Isaac cuts his cousin off “I’m fine, just exhausted from switching personas that many times.” he answered. “Yesh, and I thought Badger Boy was the tough one.” as Isaac chuckles, they then hear it… the rubble starting to shift. “No. Way.” Diego said in pure shock. And that’s when Lundgren gets up, his face bloody on one side. “You done yet?! I could do this all night!! C’MON!! HIT ME!!!”         

            As Isaac sighs, the mad commander continues on ranting “When I take the power to control time from Rourke and that divine power that brat has, you know the first thing I’m doing?” but then he hears Isaac “Honesty, I don’t give a damn what you’re gonna do.” and he turns around, his eyes showing Yubel has control again. **_“Neither of us do.”_** and she starts walking. Then much to their surprise, Yubel’s actually body comes out of Isaac as he summons her to the room. “You caused so much pain to my cousin Mike and his family. To Jake and his family with your lies. And to everyone else that suffered. And for what? All to make a few small bucks?” He growled at Lundgren.

            “So your related to that weakling Mouse. Why bother even caring?! You’re gonna be…” but Lundgren stops as Yubel appears in front of him **_“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you…”_** she threatened. Isaac continues on “For everyone that suffered, feel the pain and suffering from my partner, my strength, time to show him all that pain, Yubel!” and then he plays a card to destroy her first form. “Yubel - Das Abscheulich Ritter!” and they see what her second form was, it was taller than her first form, with two dragon heads sprouting from her shoulders, and an eyeball at the top of her torso, despite being a fiend-type. “Holy…” Raj said in panic. “Craig?” “Yeah, Z?” “Hold me!” Zahra and Craig got out.

            Lundgren, trying to put a defiant face, had sweat pouring out! “You think an upgrade is gonna scare me, kid! Think again!” but to his surprise, Yubel says to him **_“Alright, Isaac, bring out my final form!”_** “With pleasure.” He answered coldly as he destroys her second form, yelling out “Time for your true form, Yubel – Das Extremer Traurig Drachen!” and with that, Yubel’s final and most terrifying form appeared. While having the same look like the second form, it had two more eyeballs, each on her kneecaps, with the torso and dragon heads now having evil faces appearing. “B-boy Scout!?” Jake got out afraid, I can't blame him, the third form in english translation meant _'The Ultimate Nightmare'_. “Highball?! What are you doing!?” Mike asked trying to keep calm. Isaac turns around to them, saying calmly “Helping you and Jake return back home.”

            As he says this, Lundgren was now in pure panic, remembering this monster from the nightmare vision, given to him by Vaanu. “N-no! Not you! NOT YOU!!” he tries to back away, but he trips and falls on his back. But as the monster got close…

 ** _“If you want to live, there is one thing you can do…”_** Yubel said, toying with her victim. “Fine! Anything you want! ANYTHING!!”

            **_“Good. You will provide every bit of evidence of your side job, what you bought and sold, and who you did business with. And the order that was made to send Jacob and Michael to their graves.”_** She demanded from him “Fine, fine! I have all of that info. Everything I did, in that laptop! Right there!” he shouts out, pointing to a military grade computer, which Mike rushes over to check. “Grandpa… it’s all here. The evidence we need!”

            “Yes, it’s all there Mouse! You think I’d leave it somewhere where one would find it!? Now, please, mercy! Mercy!” but to his shock, Isaac says “Mercy? I know she said you get to live, don’t remember Yubel saying anything about mercy… Yubel, show him his worst nightmare…”

            **_“Thought you never asked…”_** and she unleashes upon Lundgren, a nightmare so terrifying, so evil, it left the man screaming to a mindless state “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”… and Rex Lundgren, has his head fall on the ground as he is now in a never-waking nightmare… no longer a monster, but a sad broken man. As Yubel fades away, Isaac collapses on his knees in exhaustion. “Isaac!” Quinn yells as she runs over to him, everyone else taking slow steps. “He… he isn’t…” Michelle asked before Isaac replied “No… he’s not. Lundgren’s mind is in a nightmare. He’s alive, but he not gonna hurt anyone again… at least until we turn him in.”

            Jake and Mike go to Isaac as he says “Well, Aragorn. I made a promise. And I kept it.” but neither his friend nor cousin said anything. He sighs at that, commenting “If you’re not happy with what I did, go ahead and kick my ass. But, considering how Ryan doesn’t like killing, I didn’t want to do that. So I took the high road. He’s alive, but now as harmful as kitten.”

            “Boy Scout… Don’t get me wrong, but…” and that’s when Isaac gets hugged by the pilot. “Thank you, you really did keep your promise to help me bring him to justice…” and that’s when Mike says to him “Highball, I gonna tell you, using Yubel like that. It scared me more than what this bastard did to me.” He mentions as he looks at the said commander. “But, since it was meant to help us, I’ll let it slide. Just… don’t summon her again… please?”

            “Don’t worry, that… was a one-time thing. She’s resting, for the real threat.” Isaac replied as he looks up to the rooftop. “At any rate, we should get that Exo-armor off this Iron Man reject. It’ll kill some time while we wait for Ryan to come back…” Taylor says just as they hear footsteps… and they turn to see…

 

            **10 minutes ago…**

Ryan finds himself outside of The Celestial, mainly at the airport, and him front of him was Ghirahim. _“There. No more distractions… so now we can…”_ he said before dashing at Ryan, his saber in a battojutsu stance! _‘So fast!’_ he thought before blocking it time! The impact makes him skid a little. “Tch!” he got out as he tries to attack the Demon Lord. To his dismay, Ghirahim easily deflects it and does a counter slash. Had it not been for the new armor he found in Taylor’s suite room, it would’ve surely injured him!

            _‘Too close! Glad I was given this armor.’_ He thought as he went back on the offensive. Ryan had to think hard against Ghirahim, because unlike Fiddler, he was actually far harder to read! _“Hahaha! You really expect to beat me with mediocre skills like that! The last Hero I fought was more skilled than you are!”_ he mocked Ryan with. “Yeah, I’m not him, I know that much. But there is one thing I have in common in him.”

            _“And that is…?”_ the Demon Lord asked as Ryan answered “I have something worth protecting!” and with his own strength, he pushes back Ghirahim, knocking him out of his stance as Fi tells him _‘Master, aim for the crystal in his torso, that is his weak point!’_ Ryan does so, and thrusts the Golden Sword at the crystal. Unlike the Master Sword, the Golden Sword was actually more powerful, greatly injuring him! _“GAH! It wasn’t that powerful before!”_ he yells out in pain!

            Not letting up, Ryan then bashes his shield at Ghirahim’s head, and jumps up in the air for a helm splitter! The Demon Lord had to quickly block the overhead attack, but in his haste, as he turns to stab at the kid, Ryan had quickly used the Mortal Draw, injuring him far more! _“UGH!!! Curse you!! Now I see why Rourke wants you dead, having the bloodline of a knight!”_ that made Ryan wonder _‘I’m a descendant of a knight? Is that why Zelda chose me?’_ he thought as Ghirahim backs away.

              _"_ _I won't be defeated by that accursed sword! Not again!!"_ the Demon Lord says as he summons a larger, two-handed sword. Ryan tenses up, asking Fi  _'Any advice on how to stop that?'_ so she answers with  _"I do, Master. The current sword Demon Lord Ghirahim has is indeed powerful, but it is also extremely brittle. A couple strikes from you sword should more than destroy it, leaving him_ _vulnerable to attack."_ he nods as his opponent charges at blindly speed, forcing the Hero to go on the defensive. 

            As Ghirahim prepares to strike Ryan, he quickly calls upon Daruk's Protection, which in turn knocks the Demon back, allowing Ryan to strike at it. But since the Master Sword was tempered twice to the Golden Sword, it easily shattered the dark blade, making Ghirahim gasp before getting hit in his chest!  _"GUH!"_ he yelled, holding his arms to his torso. As the Demon Lord looks down, he could only gawk at seeing at the large wound given to him by Ryan.  _"I guess I have as your people say, 'Bit more than I can chew.' Guess I have no choice but to leave you to Rourke's little spider... Oh well. Ta-ta, little warrior..."_  

            And with that, Ghirahim vanishes again. Fi comes out saying to him _“Master, we should hurry back to The Celestial to help your friends from Lundgren.”_ But Ryan had a troubling thought and said “That fight… didn’t it seem almost… too easy, Fi?” it took her a while to consider until she said _“Yes, Master. The fights that Demon Lord Ghirahim had with my first master, the Hero of the Sky, were at first him toying with Link. But as they fought in one final encounter, he became far more aggressive, his skills and strength more known. This fight, he had barely shown half to lower power than that.”_

            “That’s what I was afraid. It’s over yet. Not by a longshot.” Ryan said before he runs back to the resort. As he makes it there, he feels a powerful darkness coming from inside and ask “It that Isaac’s ally, Yubel?” as Fi came out and said _“Yes, Master. This source of malice is indeed coming from Yubel. It appears she has unleashes her power upon whoever they are fighting against.”_

            “Lundgren. Screw climbing up, I’m taking the front entrance!” and that’s when he pulls out the Sheikah Slate and uses the Bomb Rune. After bringing out one, he throws at the steel plating and sets it off, damaging it slightly. _“Durability of barrier is at 80%. A few explosives should create a hole to get in.”_ Fi said to him as he pulls out the Ancient bow and 5 bomb arrows.

            _BOOM!!!!_ Five explosions later, there was a large hole where the plating should’ve been. As he enters the lobby, some of the Vaanti that were trapped approached him, one of them being Seraxa. “Ryan, I am once more in your debt.” So he answers with “In that case, you can help clear some of the debris caused by the spider.”

            “At once. You heard him, starting clearing an opening for the Phoenix Catalyst!” she commands them as they start doing so. Because Ryan had the Golden Gauntlets, Ryan was able to help out as well. That’s when they heard a loud scream from inside. “Hurry!” he says to the Vaanti as they rush to clear more debris. When enough of it is removed, Ryan goes inside just as he hears Taylor saying “…wait for Ryan to come back…” before she and everyone turns hearing his footsteps.

            “Ryan!” Estela yells rushing over to him, to see if he was alright. “I’m okay, the armor held up.” he assured her. Zahra comes up to him asking “So is Ghirahim…” but he frowned at that, answering “No, he was holding back, gauging how strong I was. He’ll most likely try again, later.” That made Craig say “Yep, just like that creepy tongue guy to do that.” Ryan then sees that Lundgren was on the ground, so he looks to them asking “Is he…”

            “Don’t worry, he’s not, but when he faces trial, he wish he was.” Jake said as Mike held onto the military laptop. “And this has all we need to end his career.” So after hearing that, Taylor says “All that’s left is to deal with Rourke now.” everyone nods at that, with Jake saying to her “Let’s go, then. Badger Boy, take point, one last time?” at that, Ryan nodded saying “Yeah, you got it, Joker.” and everyone follows him up the staircase. “Warriors, defend this passage against any that attempt to follow us.” Varyyn commanded them as Isaac adds “And drag the Spider out on the beach in chains. Should he wake up, don’t let him escape.”

            “Here, guard this too. It is very important to me and Grandpa.” Mike says handing the laptop to Seraxa, was answer with “We shall, best of luck to you all.” as some of the Vaanti and Seraxa go back outside, while the remaining stay at the staircase.

            Howling winds tear at their hair and clothes, as they finally reach the rooftop. The vortex was overtaking the night sky, stars and clouds sucked into its eye, swallowed by oblivion. And nearby was the crystal from Mount Atropo, shining brightly in the Omega Mech’s grasp. “No pressure, but I think this is the end of the world, guys.” Diego said as Craig added “Holy… I might’ve just peed myself.”

            “Ewww, Hsiao, really?” Ryan said to him, the Triforce mark glowing brightly on the back of his hand. “What should we do?!” Grace ask worried. “Simple, force _him_ to stop this mad scheme.” Isaac said, as he and Taylor spot Rourke standing off to the side. “Spacetime is more fragile than it looks. Create a large enough hole… and the whole thing comes crashing down.” he says as he puts down a martini glass and pulls out a weathered Polaroid photo. “Tell me, Taylor… do you believe in destiny?”

            “I believe in throwing you off this roof!” she answered back at him, with Zahra saying “I’m on board with that idea.” but Isaac sweatdrop asking her “You did hear what we should try to get him to do, right?” actually disagreeing with that idea. “He’s gotta be trying to play us! Don’t fall for it!” Craig added. “I know you distrust me, Taylor. But consider the fact that I’ve never acted to harm you. All along, I’ve merely tried to help you learn how to wield the power you’re about to hold.”

            This made Estela shake her hands in rage. Before said could say anything, Ryan places his hand on hers, saying “Don't worry. We'll stop him right here and now..." But then Rourke says suddenly “Don't make promises you can't keep, Chantry! Iris, Directive 8091 if you please!” making her hologram appear in the Mech! **“Activating Omega Pilot Protocol.”** she stated before knocking away Ryan, and grabbing Estela with the Omega Mech in the process! “Aghhh! Let me… _go!”_ but as everyone tries to rush over, Rourke with the saber Ghirahim had given him, lets out a sword swipe which releases dark energy at them, knocking them all back! “I wouldn’t if I were you!”

            With no one, interfering, Iris then places Estela, who was struggling in vain, right into the cockpit! “No! Estela!” Taylor says trying to get up. “The project requires an enormous amount of energy. The sheer number of tachyons coursing through the device would quickly kill me.” Rourke stated as Isaac got mad at that “So, just like with her mother, you intend to wipe out the entire Montoya bloodline? That’s definitely something a bastard like you would do!” Rourke in retaliation, lets out another swipe, knocking him back further! “GAH!!”

            “Isaac!” Quinn yelled seeing him get hit! _‘He’s still too weak from letting Yubel use his body so many times!’_ she thought running over to him. “To finish what I was gonna say, before the ‘peacekeeper’ interrupted, Estela is young and strong. Indomitable. A true Rourke.” Everyone who heard this was in shock, Estela most of all. “… _What?”_ she stares down at him from in the cockpit in disbelief. “I loved your mother Olivia very much. And I believed she loved me too, in her way. I regret her passing with every day. I truly do.”

            “Lies… Lies!!” Estela yelled as she punches the cockpit glass. Fractures appeared, but the thick glass held strong. And she finally stops, the realization hitting her, her heart crippling at this, and she collapse in, crying in the chair. “Then… Ryan is my… Oh god… I married my nephew!” she yelled out in panic, as Ryan got up. “You bastard… _You bastard!”_

            “That’s it. You just crossed the line, you piece of…” Jake was gonna say, before the saber was pointed at him! “I’d watched your tongue, McKenzie. Else you’d lose your ability to speak. Now, everyone, stay where you are, and witness the completion of Project Jan… UGHH!!!” the last part was interrupted as Ryan grabbed his extended arm and tossed away from them! “Never… threaten… my family… and my wife!” Ryan snarled, drawing the Golden Sword out.

            As Rourke got up, he merely smirk at his Grand-nephew, no doubt knowing he had heard the connection between the three of them. “Does it burn you, Chantry? That Estela is not just a friend, but also your family by blood? It does, doesn’t it? That would make your silly marriage…”

            “Estela was never a Rourke. As I was never a Chantry… She’s a Montoya. And me? I’m not Ryusei Chantry, I’m Ryan Hikari! And I will always protect those I care about from psychopaths like you! Now let her GO!!” seeing that a nearby leaf burst as Ryan opened his eyes, Rourke now realizes how much of a threat he was. _‘That fighting spirit… no doubt that was Ken-Ki. A swordsman aura! And with the Triforce his in disposal… might as well humor the lost cause.’_

            “Alright then, Iris, suspend the protocol.” Rourke commanded her. But to their anger, Iris stated **“Negative. Omega Pilot Protocol cannot be suspended or overridden.”** That said, the Omega Mech then hefts the crystal pillar and point the palm of the other to it. A blue energy beam is fired, slamming into it! The rooftop begins to heave as the vortex starts to expand to the surround landscape! “It’s coming, guys!” Raj yells out. “Estela, the others are gonna get you out of there! I’ll handle Rourke!” Ryan yells, hoping he can reassure her. “We need to access the Omega Mech’s operating system! It’s the only way!” Aleister says to them.

           Then at that moment, Isaac's deck was reacting, making Mike say to him "Highball, something wants to come out of there. Better let them!" This makes him nod, as he sees who wants to help out now. That's when he whispers  _"Alright, give it all you have to stop that vortex."_

"Rourke! If you want to be God so badly, lets see if these three have anything to say about! Come forth! Sangenshin!" Isaac yells out as the three god cards came to life! As soon as they were summoned, Obelisk, Orisis and Ra flew to the vortex to stop the expansion! "Even, with you 'God Cards', you can't stop Project Janus, Isaac!" Rourke tried to counter, but he was starting to worry.  _'Ghirahim warned me about the power Triforce has, but when exactly did Buckalew get those cards?! If he has that much confidence in them, they might actually ruin everything!'_

            Zahra and Craig were bracing against each other, as she points to the thatched gazebo beside the Mech. “Boost me onto that roof?” she asked him “On it.” he answered as he helped her out. But even with on top the gazebo, she was still unable to reach it! “Crap! The panel on its waist is still too high u… whoa!” she yelled as Isaac had summoned Elemental Hero Featherman to assist. “Next time, warn me, Buckalew!” she yelled to him. “Sorry!” he answered back as she now looks to the panel in question.

            “It’s no use. You heard Iris. Now that Directive 8091 has been activated, there is nothing you can do to stop it! Your father’s failure to stop me is now complete, Chantry!” Rourke goads as Ryan charges at him. “Rrraaahh!!!” he yelled. But the businessman, much to Ryan’s shock, easily dodges and counter attacks, landing several hits on him! “Whoa! Why you…” he growled as he goes for a spin attack, only for Rourke to duck and thrust the saber at him, multiple times, knocking the Hero back! “You actually think you can take me on with simple attacks like that? I was an 8-year champion fencer in my time. Not even royalty like the families of Cordonia could keep up with me!”

            As Ryan gets up, he asks Isaac “Yubel can help out, right?” but to his dismay, Isaac shakes his head. “Afraid not. She used up most of her strength against Lundgren. But I got an idea, though I need your Sheikah Slate for it to work.” Isaac replied. As he nods, Ryan hands him the Slate, saying “Make it count, Isaac.” and he gets back up to face Rourke again.

            As this was going on, Zahra begins typing in commands to a terminal she found, hoping to stop the Omega Mech. “There we go. That should…” but the screen flashes red, denying her access! “What? Oh, come on!” Estela was also trying to stop the Mech in the inside, but to no avail as the controls were now locked. “No, that doesn’t make sense. I don’t get why it wouldn’t just…” Zahra mutters as Raj says “I can’t see the coastline anymore, dudes! We’ve got like, maybe a minute before… _Gulp!”_

            “Dammit, this should work! S-something’s screwed up. I don’t… I don’t understand.” Zahra said frustrated at not being able to help, and Rourke laughs at her dismay! “Hahahaha! What’s wrong, Namazi? Can’t breakthrough my programming this time?” he said as Ryan attempts to use the Back Slice, only to move out of the way and kick him down! “Give up already! You’ve lost. Project Janus will succeed and I will become a God. Your father Ronan couldn’t stop me, what chance do you have, Chantry?”

            “Two things. One stop calling me Chantry! And two, I’m not alone… Isaac!” Ryan yells as Isaac used the Stasis Rune on Rourke freezing him in place! The two then rush as Isaac yells “Ten second to deal as much damage as possible, GO!” as they both whale on Rourke in those ten seconds. Ryan strikes at the saber with his sword, breaking it to the hilt, while Isaac goes all out, punching and kicking before the stasis is no longer in effect. But when it does, the damage was done as Rourke was sent crashing on the ground hard! _“HRRKKK!!_ How dare… GUH!!!!” he said before holding his ribs in pain! Sean, Kele and Mike quickly grab him, holding him in place.

            “We got him, Little Knight. Highball, go see if you can help them!” Mike said as they turn to see Zahra begin kicking at the panel as hard as she can! “Uh, Z? You alrigh…” Craig was going to ask before seeing her yell in rage “ _Rrrah!”_ before delivering another kick! “She’s gonna break that thing!” Jake says seeing that. That’s when the pillar flares out a light and goes to Zahra, revealing Vaanu once more. “…” she only stares at it, enraged. “The hell you looking at?!” that’s when Vaanu reveals in its hands a small tablet, as Isaac yells to her “Don’t just stand there glaring at it, grab the damn thing it’s offering to you!”

            “My old Kali tablet?” she said seeing what it was, before grabbing it… making hers, Taylor’s and Ryan’s vision go white… one more time…

 

            _Zahra’s POV_

The fuck? The hell was I doing in a concert venue? I hear guitars blaring and see myself walking up on stage. _“How we doin’ tonight, Hartfeld?”_ I saw myself ask the crowd. I also notice I ditched the black blazer I’d normally wear for a red one, and my hair style had changed too! The crowd yells out, must be famous in music gigs. _“Haha, that’s how I feel… Ahhhhhh! This one’s for somebody special. You know who you are.”_ Wait a second, did that…

            I saw at a bar in the back, Craig turning his attention to ‘me’. Oh shit… but considering I must be famous, I’d be more skilled at songs than Buckalew was. _“One, two, three, four!”_ and the band on stage kicks into a fast-pace groove. And ‘I’ was nodding along with it. Nice beats.

_‘Loadin’ up the save for the very last time…_

_Better not die before my ulti is primed…_

_Whatcha doin’ to meeee…. Player! Two!’_

Damn… am I good… the crowd sure thought so, since they started jumping, making the floor shake!

_‘Boss ain’t playing we’re gonna get wrecked…_

_Pull those mobs if you want my respect…_

_You’re killin’ meee… Player! Two!’_

            And Craig, the big lug, starts to laugh and cheer for ‘me’! _“Wooo! Yeah!”_ so I look on as the song was continuing on…

_‘Where’s my rez?_

_Where’s my rez?_

_Where’s my rez?_

_I need youuu… Player! Two!_

_I need you, Player Two.’_

            And the next thing ‘I’ do, is drop the mic, and fall into the arms of the crowd. Damn… sorry, Buckalew, but I got you beat in the songs. A while later I see ‘myself’ go over to Craig. _“Gotta say I’m not used to you shouting about your love life in front of everyone like that.”_ he said smiling. _“First, it called singing, loser boy. And second… I dunno, I just think it’s time to let the secret out.”_ ‘I’ reply to Craig as he asked _“What secret would that be?”_

            _“That I snagged the perfect guy.”_ Crap, was I gonna go lovey-dovey in the future? No wait, I already was since the snow lodge. Dammit. _“Yeah, so he’s waiting for me backstage… Gotta get going if you don’t mi…”_ and that’s when Craig grins and grabs ‘me’ as ‘I’ was pretending to leave. _“Nice try, Player One.”_ he comments before the kiss, and ‘I’ smack him playfully on the bottom. Did I seriously… no, screw it. If this shit help everyone else out of the dumps, then I’ll take it.

            _“Pretty dope song, actually.”_ Craig said as ‘I’ repelled _“I didn’t sing all of its verses… That’s for your private concert later.”_ I’m sure I’m gonna die with embarrassment right about now… _“I think tickets just sold out. So you wanna just chill tonight?”_ he ask grinning. _“Are you kidding? It’s our anniversary. We’re about to party like there’s no tomorrow, nerdface.”_ Our… holy… shit. And back to the dangers of the vortex Rourke created as I comment bluntly to everyone “…I think I needed that.”

            So I log into my old tablet and move fast, there’s gonna be something about the programming… wait a second… how did I not see that?! God, I’m so dense! It wasn’t the programming at all! “There’s another system here… Iris!” I say as I crouch down, this time now concentrating solely on stopping this nightmare of a mech. And this time, I get results as we hear Iris say **“Warning! Authorizations compromised!”** Yes! C’mon, Zahra, you got this! **“TH1s OS goT 0WNed bY thE L1Ch-qU33n!”**

            “That’s what I’m talkin’ about, Z!” I hear Craig say to me as I yell “Restoring Imogen’s access!” and just like that, Iris is back on our side! **W-what? I’m…”** and the beam hitting that pillar stops. Go, me…

 

            **Third POV**

           

            As Iris stops the Mech from firing upon the crystal, everyone looks up. The vortex had stopped for now. And the God cards were actually holding it back. “I think we’re alright! I can’t see the lower floors of the hotel, though.” Raj says in relief. “Iris, can you let Estela out of the cockpit?” Taylor ask the A.I. as Rourke snarls in anger, seeing they actually stopped his Directive. “Is that really what you’d want to do, Iris? Set Olivia’s daughter free?” all he got was a glare from Iris as Michelle goes over to Rourke and slaps him in face. “Shut! The hell! Up!” she yelled pointing her finger at him. Sean smirks seeing that.

            “Iris, please let me out.” Estela pleaded to her. **“Estela…”** was what she replied as feelings were starting to well up in Iris’s eyes. The Omega Mech lowers itself with the cockpit opening up for her to escape. **“Of course. I owe it to your mother to do the right thing.”** As Iris says this, she uses the Omega Mech to put the crystal pillar down. Estela runs over into Ryan’s arms. “Don’t you dare! Your programming exists to see this through! You stupid _cow,_ activate Directive… GAH!!” Rourke tried to say before Mike whacked him in the back of his head. “Didn’t the nurse tell you to shut up, Moneybags?”

            Iris only smirks at this, saying to Rourke **“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”** and that’s when she turns to Aleister with saddened eyes. **“Aleister, I know discovering your true nature has been very difficult. But please know… you will always be my son, even though he refused to be a father to you. And Ryusei… no, Ryan will always be your cousin.”** She said correcting herself. Aleister could only nod in sorrow as well, grateful Iris had come back to them. Sean was looking over the railing, squinting into the distance. “I don’t see anything out there… even with Isaac's cards helping, I think we’re trapped in the vortex.” He says to everyone. “Meaning we’re literally in the middle of any and every kind of timeline that is possible.” Mike comments as Jake “Took the words out of my mouth, Kid.”

            As Ryan kisses Estela, grateful she is safe, Taylor walks over resolutely to the pillar which was glowing. “I might be able to fix this.” she suggested. So, after taking a deep breath to steady herself, Taylor reaches out to the pillar with both her hands…

            And at the same time, the Triforce and Isaac’s deck shined brightly as well!

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

What the…? This didn’t look like Earth at all. I see an alien landscape all around me, with the cliffs shaped weirdly. Blue flames were shattered around, catching both rock and soil, billowing into the air above. “Anyone… here?” that when the wind rises, and I hear it, like in Mount Atropo, something wailing in agony! **_“AaAAaaAAHhHH…”_** I follow the sound to a field littered with crystal prisms. And they emit colorful flashes as I approached them _Blue, Purple, Yellow, Pink_ and finally _Green._ I was confused and said so “Huh? I think you’re trying to speak to me, but I don’t understand.

            And I had step back, as a crystal ignites with blue fire, shattering! The voice was even louder than before, and it was calling me for help, I think? “W-what should I do?” But seeing the flames, I remembered something important. They were the same color of flames covering the items that Vaanu had given everyone! So I reach out to one carefully. I start with the blue crystal, and find myself back in the vision Aleister had with Grace as his wife and his son!

            “I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I was the day you were born. Your mother too. She was so… _radiant._ ” He said caring for Reggie. **“Everything** I needed from my parents… All the love I didn’t have the opportunity to experience… I’m going to sure you have, if you want it.” what the? When he said ‘Everything’, it sounded… different. I saw when I touched it, the crystal blackened. So I check the next one, what was it… right Purple…

            I find myself in Grace’s vision this time, with her and Michelle looking out to the skyline. “You know… When I was little, she gave me this glass box full of butterflies… Beautiful specimens **in** every color of the rainbow. It was my most prized possession. And then I started to realize that’s all I was to her. A precious thing to keep under glass and hide away.” There it was again! This time with ‘in’. Next up, yellow.

            Back with the most recent vision. Zahra’s, as she and Craig were in the concert venue. “Pretty dope song, actually.” Craig comments as I pay attention to Z. “I didn’t sing all **its** verses… That’s for your private concert later.” Well, that was quick. Now where’s the pink crystal… there you are!

            And I was in Craig’s vision now, as he and Sean were putting down the controllers to the game they just played. “Honesty man, I’m really proud of you.” Sean said as he asked “Really?” “Since getting this job, I gotta say I feel like you’ve come into your **own.”** That just leaves the green crystal left. They were spelling out something, question is, what though?

            And I was back in Jake’s vision, as he, Mike and Isaac have just witnessed Lundgren, rot in hell, you bastard, just gotten his sentence in prison. “Your honor, I served my country for _forty-one years…_ This is the thanks I get?! I _made_ these boys who they are!” he yelled in anger. I smile seeing Jake stand up and look him in the eyes, saying to him “I didn’t become who I am because of _you._ I became who I am _in spite_ of you! And now you’ve got plenty of **time** to think about what a spineless piece of garbage you are!”

            As the final crystal blackened, another set of flashes the same color coding like the previous set did. Blue, Purple, Yellow, Pink and Green. They darken too, leaving me with Vaanu in this this spreading inferno. “Vaanu, listen to me, Everything In Its Own Time.” I say to it, and the flames go out completely. That’s when I hear Vaanu again. **“Everything in its own time. They are only words, and yet, my entire perspective has been altered. I’d somehow forgotten the patient, inevitable nature of the universe…”**

“What are you?” I asked Vaanu. I got my answer quickly, as it appeared in front of me. **“Perhaps it will be easier for you to understand me this way. My kind is unlike anything you can readily remember.”** It was surveying the area, as if it knew where we were right now. **“When the fires came, they consumed everything I’d ever known… And when the planet was finally torn apart, I was hurled through space, ultimately arriving on Earth.”**

            That’s when I remembered what Fi had said us when we were searching for the first half of the Island’s Heart. A stellar impact. **“Upon my impact, La Huerta was dragged up from the molten mantle. And, as the fire coursed through me, time shattered apart.”** It all made sense now. “Those crystals… they wanted to help you.” I said to Vaanu as it continued on. **“Though we reside light years from Earth, we’re more similar to humans than you’d expect. Let me show you…”**

            And I find myself back on the plane. Vaanu started explaining what it meant. **“Like us, your hearts hold immeasurable power.”** And I see Diego, who was all alone, without anyone sitting next him, as the plane starts departure for La Huerta. “…” and he closed his eyes, leans back, and begins to imagine something…

            **“When you feel deeply, you can stop time. You can hold a single, fleeting moment inside you for a lifetime, never losing your conviction.”** Vaanu continued as I see the Endless version of me, standing in the far doorway of the Threshold, at the twelve empty pedestal for the Catalyst Idols. “…”

            **“You can go back over and over, seeking to change events that took something away from you. You might even convince yourself you’ve done it, all the while merely prolonging your loss.”** It said as I see Rourke in the glass tube in his office, floating silently, waiting to be woken up. And that’s when Vaanu says to me **“We’re similar enough that I was able to bring a human into existence from a fragment of myself. And you’re everything I’d hoped, Taylor.”**

            W-w-what did Vaanu just say? “Y-you’re saying I’m…” I was hesitant to ask, as it finished with **“The missing piece. But my energy was merely the seed. The need in your friends made it grow… and the love they began to feel for you made it flourish. You’re the person they needed in order to move forward with their lives.”**

“…So that’s why I can’t remember anything?! And why I keep jumping back in time?!” I said in shock, this can’t be true… it just can’t! **“Unknowingly, you may have created false memories to fill a void… Think back. What’s the earliest experience you remember vividly?”** so I remember like Vaanu suggested, and the first thing that comes to mind was… “S-sitting next to Diego in the plane.” I answered saddened. I really was the final fragment. And Rourke knew the entire time.

            **“That was the moment you came into being.”** I looked down, not wanting to see Vaanu’s face… but then I realized, one thing still didn’t fit in. “Wait, how does Isaac and Ryan fit into this? They’re not fragments too, are they?!” I asked concerned for those two. But Vaanu says **“They were never meant to be here to begin with. They actually died when the flames of Mount Atropo engulfed the Earth. However, when the energy had weakened the boundaries between realms, it was when the Reincarnated Goddess and the Ascended King, had stepped in. They scouted the world to see who could help out, eventually finding closest to some of your friends.”**

            Wow, they really were sent to help us against Rourke. Isaac, who was connected to Jake because of Mike. And Ryan, with Estela and Aleister. So back on the main subject, I ask Vaanu “But… _why?”_ **“To give us all hope. I know it must be hard, but please try to understand, Taylor. Your friends need you now more than ever.”** Vaanu was right. With everyone in trapped in any and every possible timeline, one slip could either make or break them. So I ask Vaanu “How do I stop the vortex? Can we fix the Earth and get everyone home?”

 

            **Third POV**

            Unbeknownst to Taylor and Vaanu, Isaac and Ryan were actually there. But neither of them could be seen. As she had touched the pillar, the Triforce and his deck had reacted, sending them to see this all occur. “I don’t believe it. So Taylor was…” Ryan says as Isaac added “…the final piece of Vaanu.” they then listen on as Taylor asked it how to save everyone. **“Three potential futures issue from this moment… Rourke’s project, despite young Hikari’s interference could be resumed and the Earth taken to a past it never had. Your friends will be as they were, and you will be with them… but nothing from La Huerta will remain.”**

            “That is something she’ll never even consider doing.” Ryan said as Taylor shook her head, asking “What’s the second option?” **“You have the power to reverse the vortex and preserve La Huerta forever as the Endless had hoped. The island will remain as it was, never again to be threatened by Rourke’s machinations. You and your friends will be safe, forever.”**

“But if she did that, some of them will never have their dreams, their futures come true at all.” Isaac comments knowing that some wouldn’t be happy despite staying safe. “I see. And the third?” was what Taylor asked. **“In the third eventuality, you return your energy to me, allowing me to finally depart from Earth. Our consciousness will merge and all timelines become one.”**

            This scares the two watching this, realizing one thing. “No matter what timeline she chooses, someone, or even all of us will lose something precious to us!” Isaac says hearing the final possible choice. “And… that’s it? It has to be one of those three?” Taylor asked in disbelief. **“We cannot control our circumstances, only how we choose to navigate them.”** Vaanu said to her. “What _should_ I choose?” she asked, saddened at knowing what Isaac and Ryan knew.

            **“As ever, that is a question only can answer, Taylor…”** Vaanu tells her. Ryan however, says to Isaac “If she chooses the third option, the realms will be saved, right?”

            “Yeah, but why bother? If she does do the third option, then that will leave Aragorn broken. We’ll be able to prove his innocence, but nothing is worth living for, if he doesn’t have the one he loves next to him” Isaac says, knowing it would kill Jake. But Ryan adds “Not if we have a fourth route.” As he looks to the Triforce marking, as it shines bright as the sun. “If she does goes for returning herself to Vaanu, then maybe… just maybe… Isaac, I have an idea so crazy… It just might work…”

            So Isaac looks to Ryan, seeing the confident look in his eyes, the eyes of a Hero. And he asks “What’s the idea, Badger Boy?”

 

* * *

 

 

            I realize, this is nearly the end. What will Taylor chose? Project Janus to be completed? Preserving La Huerta? Or merging with Vaanu, leaving the Earth, forever? And what is Ryan’s idea that involves the Triforce? R&R and stay tuned. Two of the Four bosses have been beaten. The third has retreated… and who is the Fourth and True Final Boss?


	14. You Mean the World to Me

                And thus the final chapter to the official storyline…

            **Taylor: As the Oracle from the Matrix once said,**

**Jake: Everything that has a beginning, has an end.**

**Diego: But screw the actual story of what happened!**

**Quinn: Since this is StarflareKnight’s fanfic,**

**Sean: He’s not gonna let it end like the original endings.**

**Michelle: He has his own ending of what should happen,**

**Estela: Thanks to the crossover involving elements from Legend of Zelda,**

**Zahra: And Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Craig: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!!!**

**Aleister: And I’m sure people who played Endless Summer know how heartbreaking the endings were**

**Grace: So this is not over.**

**Raj: Not by a longshot!**

**Varyyn: with that said, everything used in the Guardians of the Catalysts story,**

**Mike: Was owned by either Pixelberry, Nintendo, or Konami**

**Isaac: Expect for myself, Ryan and his version of Taylor.**

**Ryan: So sit back, time for the finale.**

Thanks you guys. So allow me to say this…

            RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 9 Chapter 12: You Mean the World to Me.**

**Location: The Celestial**

_Taylors POV_

I find myself back on the top of Mount Atropo, with Rourke, the Hydra saying to me what he did where I first came into being. _“You don’t understand, do you? Of course not. But you will… in time.”_ And then I was in the tunnel where I met the Endless version of myself, with Yvonne, Uqzhaal… and Isaac. _“In the end, it’s up to you to decide who you truly are.”_ She had said to me. And finally, in the magma, where I heard Vaanu say… _“To be alive, is to never know what will happen next…”_

How I wish I didn’t have to choose one thing that could either, save my friends, or break them. “There’s only one thing left to do. I choose…” I was about to say…

            And I’m back on the rooftop of The Celestial. Despite Isaac's Egyptian God Cards holding it off, the vortex above was spinning far more faster than before, like a doomsday clock, slowly counting down to our end. Besides me, the pillar of crystal was shimmering peacefully. Really, Vaanu? Do you not get how much trouble my friends are in?! “Still with us, Taylor?” I heard Jake asked concerned for me. “Yeah, I’m… here.” I answer slowly. That’s when I noticed Rourke was struggling to get up, with Sean, Kele and Mike holding him down. “If I may… just…” he growled.

            Much as I want to see them keep the bastard down on the ground, might as well humor him. “Let him up.” I commanded. As they release their grips on him, Rourke weakly gets himself up, still battered from his fight with Ryan and Isaac. “Project Janus was designed to purge the Earth of time anomalies. It can fix all of this. Estela has given us the chance we needed. All that remains is to allow the process to the Earth to an optimal state.”

            Unbelievable. He’s still going on with that? But I ask “Rourke, what do _you_ get out of it?” with Aleister and Ryan looking just as pissed as well. “That’s always the catch.” Aleister comments. “We already read the files dad had entrusted to me, we know the real goal is nothing more than to make you God.” Ryan added. “Wow, that has to be the most cliché thing for a villain to do. We all know what happened to Light Yagami.” Zahra responded with.

            But then Rourke says to me “I always knew you were different, Taylor. You have a connection to the Island’s Heart. You can drain its remaining energy into the Omega Mech and finish this. The world will be restored, save for ignorance, suffering, and death. Qualities that have limited mankind for eons. It’s all a matter of strategically revising Earth’s history.” Man, this guy just loves to do monologues. “…That sounds bad, guys. Really bad.” Raj comments as Isaac added “It does! Events in history are fixed points of time of a reason. Like how one of my ancestors fought and survived the Massacre of Goliad back in 1836! If you were to do something to change that, then certain events wouldn’t happen at all.”

            “Isaac’s right! You can’t just tamper with history! Countless carefully balanced equations have made the world the way it is!” Grace says, seeing and expanding of what he warned. “There will be differences, yes but you will remain together. And those of you’ve lost will be returned to you.” Rourke continued on. That make Jake ask in disbelief “You mean…”

            “Your sister, Rebecca will be alive.” And shit, he goes and bring their families into this. “Taylor, if that’s true… it would mean everything to me.” He tells me with sorrow in his tone. “Imogen, too, would be as she once was.” And he drags Iris into this, hoping to get Aleister back on his side. “Guys, we can’t do what _Rourke_ wants! What about Varyyn?!” at least Diego saw the dangers of believing Rourke. But Varyyn says to him with resolve “Do not be concerned with me, my love. The Vaanti have prepared for this moment for generations.”

            “I’m not talking about the Vaanti, I’m talking about you! I’m talking about _us!!_ ” yikes, never saw Diego get mad like that before. Neither did Varyyn as he pulls him into a tight hug. “We are joined as one. If our bond is meant to last, what happens here will not change that.” and Rourke says to us afterword “I can ensure you all survive. That’s a promise.”

            “The promise of a _snake_ who would kill his own family.” Estela countered as she remember what happened to Ryan back at the MASADA compound. “I suppose skepticism is… understandable. Iris, confirm settings regarding Taylor’s friends.” that’s when Iris asked me while glaring at Rourke **“Only if that’s what Taylor wishes.”** So I answer with “Go ahead, Iris.”

            **“Project Janus will return the Selected to the beginning of their freshman year at Hartfeld University. La Huerta will not exist, nor any trace of its impact remain. Further, Melody’s past will be altered, giving her a family and also placing her at Hartfeld.”** That’s when Isaac yells out “Wait! If that’s true, then I wouldn’t even be at Hartfeld! I was held back in Westchester High at the time!”

            “And I would’ve barely start sophomore year at Oliver M. Berry High during that time.” Ryan adds, I could remember how all his High School years were spent on training and no time for any fun as all. “Exactly my point, won’t we lose everything that’s happened here?” Diego brought up. But Rourke insisted on his plan by saying “You’ll be alive. You’ll have your families. And you’ll all be together. No one’s offering you a better deal than that.” no, we wouldn’t. Isaac would have to deal with recovery from his injuries from the Homecoming disaster, and Ryan would never even know about them, as they would focus on senior year by the time he gets there.

            Aleister was giving a pained look over to Iris, and to my surprise, he suggested to us “If the Mech’s energy is returned to the Heart, it should reverse the vortex, allowing us to stay in La Huerta.” And Raj, the one person Aleister doesn’t get along well with, sides with him! “Then I say we stay. The world’s gone anyway. Maybe it’s okay in another timeline, but in ours we just gotta accept that we lost it.” and it got even Craig to side with them as “Yeah. And I don’t wanna try to go home only to have it blow in our faces again.”

            Grace also sides with Aleister as she suggested to them “We can make a life for ourselves here. We have everything we need.” This makes me ask them in surprise “Guys, what about the people we’ve lost?” this makes Jake speak up with “I’d really like to see my family again… and Rebecca, now that Boy Scout help me and Mike get the evidence we need to clear our names.” And Mike adds “Grandpa’s right. If we do as Hedwig suggested, then taking down Lundgren would be for nothing.”

            “I promised my ma and sis I’d come back from the war one day. I’d hate for my last words to them to be a lie.” Kele brings up, right I almost forgot that Kele was from the 1940s. “There were so many things I wanted to do. To see the world, and go on new adventures...” I couldn’t blame Quinn for her reasoning. But Zahra countered with “I already gave up on all of that once, back when I holed myself up in the ruins. Kinda hard to do it all over again.”

            “With how I was raised, I really want to see life outside of Cedar Cove. Staying here… I’ll never have that opportunity.” Ryan was right. He never did have life outside of home. “I can understand… but isn’t this what the Endless wanted for us? To be safe here forever?” Estela brings up. “She spent decades trying to give us that. And now she’s gone.” I replied as my thoughts drifted back to our last encounter with her. “Taylor, please… wait! Rourke will promise everything… and take away the very thing we’ve fought so hard to protect…” she said as she was crawling over to me…

            Wait a second… why was I feeling the heat? And hearing every scape as her metal arm was against the stone… does that mean… “This is… real!?” I yelled out as I found myself back at the time when we were in Mount Atropo! “Endless, are you doing this?” I asked my older self. “Let me show, Taylor. All that I’ve seen. All that I’ve lived. Every variation of our lives on La Huerta over my 2,139 attempts to save everyone.” She said to me instead of answering my question. The Endless then was struggling to reach my forehead with her hand.

            And I could see them, images racing in my mind… my friends falling in love… working as a team to survive everyday… uncovering secrets… I guess I better accept her memories then…

 

            _Endless POV_

I touch my younger self’s forehead, letting the memories I had flow into her. For the next thing Taylor sees, was that she was in the deep woods. And we could hear laughing and splashing from a distance. So she pushes aside some of the foliage, only to see…

            “No way! That was totally out!” Sean yelled at Quinn as she replies “If it hit the water, it counts!” as they, along with everyone else were playing volleyball in the pool, at The Celestial. Ahh, the time I had tried to intervene directly. And I see myself with them too. “Yes! That’s another point!” that Taylor said to them. I see the Taylor watching this stagger, clearly dazed at seeing this. And that’s when she looks down at herself. “I’m… the Endless.” Despite her starting to panic, the sound of her friends had clearly put her in ease.

            “I don’t remember this. It must be from another timeline.” And that was when Sean had spiked the ball a little too hard, sending it flying at the jungle’s edge, close to Taylor’s feet. “My bad. I’ll get it.” he tells them as he head off to do so. But as he comes to pick up the ball, he stops seeing Taylor. “Who are you?” he asked. “Sean. It’s me.” How foolish I was to do something like that. “…Taylor?” but before she approaches him, I send Taylor to another timeline of had happened.

            This time, the northern snow regions of La Huerta. “Huh? Where did…” she was going to ask, before the Yeti roars in pure rage. Oh was that one quite a dozy. She soon spots herself again, with Grace as they were skiing down the slope, Furball perched on the shoulder. _Mreep!_ “Come on! She’s gaining!” Taylor yelled as Grace repeatedly said “Oh god, Oh god!” right before the Yeti bursts out of the trees, in hot pursuit. **_RAAAAUUGGHHHH!!_**

Once more, I change the vision, and she finds Michelle barely keeping her balance on the catwalk that leads to Rourke’s Observatory Lab, within one of the magma chambers. “Almost… there…” my dear Michelle mutters, right when the platform bends toward the magma. “Ahhhh!” “Michelle!” Taylor yelled, as an unexpected ally comes to save her. “I’ve got you!” Fiddler shouts as she tackles Michelle to safety. One of the rare timelines that Arachnid soldiers would turn on Lundgren. “Jeanine… you saved me!” Michelle said as Fiddler replied… “Yeah, well, we’re even now. So don’t expect it to happen again.” as she smiled. An actual smile.

            “It is a joyous day, brothers and sisters. We finally have a new Clockmaker!” Uqzhaal says to the Anachronist in this timeline, as Taylor sees who he and the Anachronist were bowing to. “We are yours to command, Zahra.” And all she does is smirk at that “Dope.”

            _Clank!_ I see the battle between two clashing blades, as Aleister and Rourke were fighting each other in the ruins of Hartfeld in this timeline that I show Taylor next. “Not bad at all! Perhaps I underestimated you.” Rourke says to Aleister, actually impressed from his son’s tenacity. “Your observations regarding me have been summarily wrong, Father… But I’ll afford you no time to regret your errors! _En_ _garde_ _!”_

            As I sent her in another timeline, Arachnid soldiers were retreating into Elyys’tel, as a horde of Vaanti warriors were assaulting them. “To me, my warriors! Let us slay the Hydra and Spider and reclaim our home!” Ximaedra, who was alive in this one, calls out to her people. Just as Estela appeared, having stolen the Omega Mech to use against Rourke. This one I thought I would have succeeded. But it was one where Raj and Michelle died in the attack from Cetus. **“Let’s do this…”**

Up in the tree, Taylor then sees Tetra, just having snapped Rourke’s neck, tossed his body off the bridge, as he looks down to the battle below. He walks back to the audience hall, addressing of all people, Lundgren, who was sitting on the throne. “They’re getting close, boss.” Tetra reported to him as he merely lights a cigar. “Let ‘em come.  And when they do, we’ll burn this damned tree to the ground with them inside it.”

            In next one, Taylor sees her friends in Rourke’s cloning lab, working hard on the terminal, trying to free… “Help! You must help Gurgi!” the Vaanti merchant said in panic. “Come on, there’s gotta be a way to…” Raj was muttering, as he was using his head to gain access. Only to be stop by **“I’m sorry, Raj. I can’t let you do that.”** one of the few, where they never encountered Iris. “Whoa! Who the hell are you?!” Raj said panicked as Taylor comments “This must be a timeline where we never found Iris.”

            “Taari, where’d you get that necklace?” Quinn asked as this was the next timeline I show Taylor. The little scamp then shows her the golden key that was hanging from his neck. “I found it! Do you like it?” he asked, not realizing that the key was one of my sigils I left on the island for them to find.

            The next timeline then shows the one who was always the one that destroyed Jake’s plane. I guess having young Isaac come to the island was a blessing after all, since he saved Jake’s plane in the current timeline. “I hate to temper with private property… but I have a job to do.” Lila said as she sets a trail of gasoline ablaze, soon engulfing Jake’s plane. “There. That should keep them from leaving.” She comments as I take Taylor to another timeline.

            “Come on… where is it?!” Estela says, as she was in the ballroom in The Celestial. No doubt Taylor found the camera room to see this. Now for a better look. As she uses her pocketknife to slash at the painting, she reaches behind the canvas, grabbing the note. “Found you.” as she opens up to read, that left her shocked about who wrote it. “This handwriting. It’s…

 

            _L,_

_There’s a second Omega Specimen. Whatever it takes, we have to make sure Rourke doesn’t get his hands on her. Contact RC. He needs to know this as well!_

_-O_

 And on the photo was Taylor. “He won’t, Mom. I promise.” She answered reading the note.

 

            And to… one of the more oddball timelines. Somehow, Jake was driving a rusty old taco truck he found somewhere on the island! I still wonder where he got it from, even to this day. “I’ve got it… I’ve got it!” he tries to assure his passenger. “You’re gonna get us killed! Again!” Mike yelled but at him. But then, which I still have to know, how did he make friends with the ‘other’ passenger, who he calls out to “We’ll be fine. Ain’t that right, Sebastian?” Jake says to King Crab, the Shore Guardian. _Shk-shk!_

And to another timeline I take Taylor to… this one just as oddball. “Hold on. You’re telling me that…” the Taylor in that timeline was trying to ask… “For the love of… Taylor, we’ve discussed this protractedly. I’m _Aleister._ ” Aleister said… in Michelle’s body. “And you’re…” she asked “Michelle. Can you please just get us out of this nightmare?!” Michelle yelled frantically in Aleister’s body. “What surprises me most is that Rourke literally labelled this machine ‘Freaky Friday Device’.” Grace calmly stated to them as ‘Michelle’ replied “It’s his favorite movie.”

Then to another timeline at the Rosencraft Manor, with Raj asking everyone “Uh, guys… _Why is Furball purple?!”_ that was enough to make even me gawk, watching that from a distance. _Mrrp?_

“How did he even get up there?” Sean said in another one. “Is he gonna be okay?” Diego asked our pirate friend, Yvonne. “Ugh, just like Malatesta… The fool never knows when it’s time to let go!” case in point, was Cetus rising up from the choppy waters, with Malatesta somehow on top of its head. “Will one of you bloody fools _do something?!”_ he yelled in terror as the Sea Guardian roared. **_HRRRAAAAAAK!!!!_**

But this timeline I show her next, took the cake. So to speak. As she sees a figure floating on the ice, blazing with time energy, Tetra was getting his men to fall back. “Run! That freak’s gonna kill us all!” but it wasn’t Quinn who holding the Island’s Heart, it was **_“Chyeah-heh-heh-boi!”_** Craig answered being powered by the Island's Heart.

           

            _Taylor’s POV_

As she had shown me timelines that brought laughs and moments of hope, it was time to saw the dark timelines. The first broke my heart. “I knew you’d come around eventually. Welcome back… _Wolf._ ” Lundgren said to the one person I never thought would go back to him. “What can I do for you, Commander?” Jake asked him, as they were in Lundgren’s office.

            In another, Aleister was holding onto Grace’s body walking to the others. “This is your fault…” he said to them. “Aleister, I’m so sorry… It was an accident.” Quinn tried to say to him before. “Poor Grace.” Diego sympathized. “Her blood is on all of you, and now your own will be too!” and as he puts her body down, Aleister drew out the snake-hilted knife.

            Within another one, Varyyn was on the beach alone, crying as he was holding onto one of the seashells that would repeat someone’s words that was said inside it. The person whose voice had been recorded, was Diego’s. _“I’ll always love you, Varyyn… I’ll always love you, Varyyn… I’ll always love you…”_ until the echoing had finally faded away.

            In this one, Craig was dangling over the side of a cliff, was Sean trying to pull him up. “I’ve got you! I can pull you up!” he yell to him. but Craig… “Bro… I’ll just pull you over with me.” “Craig, no!” I was trying to hold the pain back from seeing this, but it was starting to get to me “Face it, Sean. I’ve been dragging you down my whole life. I’m done.” And with that, Craig lets go, falling down the sheer ground. “NOOOOOO!”

            And in this one, I was in shock, seeing Rourke in one of The Celestial’s restaurants, eating a thick steak. “I must say, it’s lovely to finally have a family dinner together.” But it wasn’t him that shocked me, it was Estela. As her face was blank of emotion, with an electrical device on her head. “Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?” and like an automation, she said blankly “Yes, Father.”

            And with that, the Endless starts with timelines that brought surprise happiness in people. In this case, Taari running up to Aleister to hug him around the legs. “I love you, Uncle Al!” Of course, like with Grace, that got him a little flustered “I, er… I love you too, Taari.”

            In another one, Diego had just beaten one of the arcade games as it flashed ‘High Score’. This made Craig hoist him up in the air onto his shoulders! “Ha ha! My boy Diego just crushed the all-time leaderboard!” as Zahra adds “Aw, yes. Billy Mitchell who?” as Diego tells them “Couldn’t have done it without you guys!”

            Next one shows Grace, who was crying being talked to by Michelle. “I don’t think you’re timid at all. In fact, you’re probably the bravest person I’ve ever met.” She said to her as Grace asked “ _Sniff…_ Really?” “Really.”

            But this one, caught me off guard. As Jake was pulling the slide on his pistol. “You seriously think I’d let you go it alone? I told you. I’ve got your back for life.” He tells of all people, Sean. “I know, Jake. And you know I’ve got yours.” Especially when they embrace each other, clapping their backs. “But if you tell anybody I said that, I’ll you kill myself.” Too late, Top Gun.

            The one after that, shows me surrounded by my friends as we were on the rooftop, raising glasses. “So this toast… is to all of you. You’re like family to me, and more than that, you’re the best family I could ever hope for.” I see myself say to them.

            And finally, the timelines that show, love could happen to anyone, anywhere. Sean was lifting Michelle up in his arms and spins themselves around. “I can’t believe I ever let you slip away.” He said as she replied “I can’t believe I ever watched you go.” “Never again. I’m yours, Michelle. And you’re mine.” And with that, the two kiss, framed by the sunset in the beach.

            Estela was just waking up in the bedroom she was in with Ryan at the Elysium Snow Lodge. She was starting to get up, when a hand pulls her back. And that hand belonged to… “Where do you think you’re going?” Zahra?! “Just… got stuff in my mind.” Estela tells her. “Then talk to me about it. I’m here for you.” the hacker said simply. “I know.” She answered, before falling but into the bed, and Zahra’s arms. Oh boy, glad Ryan wasn’t there to see that.

            “Like this?” Quinn asked to… if Estela and Zahra were any indication, then seeing her with Kele? Isaac would bring jealousy to a whole new level. Especially since he was teach her how to play guitar. “You’re a natural. So what makes you wanna learn guitar anyway?” he asked her. “Well, because… I want to write a song for you!” yep, Isaac would be jealous, since the two then kiss each other.

            But, there was one thing, the only thing, despite all 2,139 timeline the Endless had gone through, that was always there to happen. The one moment over and over. And that was…

            “I love you, Taylor.” was said in the Jeweled Cave…

            “I love you, Taylor.” in my Suite room at The Celestial…

            “I love you, Taylor.” at the crater of Mount Atropo…

            “I love you, Taylor.” at one of the many waterfalls…

            And finally, at the Elysium Snow Lodge. “…I love you, Taylor.” all of them, said by Jacob Lucas McKenzie. “And I love you, Jake.” The tears aren’t stopping, as I witness that one moment, that always happened in every timeline, falling in love with Jake, more than thousands times. And that’s not a figure of speech. And I find myself back in the cavern with the Endless, her hand on my forehead. “Are you… sad?” she asked me seeing my look of distress. “No… I’ve just… I’ve never been so happy.”

            “You’ve seen everything now, Taylor. You know everything you can know… but this is where my sight ends.” I nod at her explanation. Now with resolution, I say to her “I know what I have to do.” everyone, please don’t hate me for the choice I’m going to make…

 

            **Third POV**

As Taylor returns to the present, she sees Rourke trying and failing to get them to see things his way. “I can’t believe some of you would simply wall yourselves up and consign the world to its fate. Think for a moment of those…” he snarled, just as Estela and Isaac both punch him in the face! Isaac between the eyes, Estela at his jaw. _“HRK!!”_

 _“You_ have nothing to tell _anyone_ about selfishness!” Estela yelled at him as “Trying to tell us that we are selfless, only proves you’ve nothing more of a hypocrite!” Isaac added. “Buckalew’s right. And in my family, we don’t tolerate hypocrites.” She also brought up. Sean however, shakes his head thoughtfully, weighing the options of Staying or Going. “It’s almost impossible to decide this… but it sounds like Rourke’s way is for the best, Taylor.”

            “I guess, we’re evenly split, then. Half of us to stay, and half want to go home. What about you, Taylor?” Diego realized, asking her. “Me? I... I need a moment to think about this.” Taylor says to them. As she takes a few steps away to look out to the starlit sky being drawn into the vortex, she was saying to herself “Somewhere out there… there’s a world I saw in Vaanu’s past.” As she recalling the alien world filled with crystals in her vision. _‘I wish it wasn’t true, but it just makes too much sense… I was brought into being by Vaanu. Then, if I give myself back, if I complete the Heart, Vaanu might finally be able to leave Earth. I’ll be gone… but everyone else will be okay. Not just them, but also the realms that were affected too. And all the timelines will finally merge. Their families and the realms… I could save them all.’_ as Taylor was thinking on this, Furball comes over to sit down by her feet, looking worried at her.

            “Don’t worry, fella. We’re gonna figure this out.” She tells the little fox. That’s when Jake walks over to her to take his hand. “Hey. I’ll know you’ll make the best choice, whichever way you go with this… But that look in your eyes has got me worried. It’s telling me… I might lose you.” he said, knowing her best. “Uh, no, I just…” she tried to say, but he added insistently “Please, Taylor. Something’s going on. I need to know what it is.”

            “…There’s another way.” she admitted, the words swelling in her throat. She swallowing hard, fighting to get past it. “I c-can complete the Island’s Heart… by giving myself to it. The world will go back to normal… but Vaanu and I will be gone, forever.” This made Jake’s eyes flow in complete anguish, realizing he could actually lose her. “Dammit, Taylor… don’t you know I’d come after you? I’d find a _way!_ Cross every mile of space to get you back! My heart is where you belong, not Vaanu’s.” she pulls Jake in hug, holding him tight. “I know… I know.”

            Rourke limps over, heading to them. “Taylor, I know what you are… I know you were cheated out of a normal life. If you see Project Janus through, you’ll be able to make _real_ memories with those you care about. Whatever you may feel about my methods, draining the Heart is the only means of staying with your friends _and_ restoring the world.” Aleister and Ryan glare coldly at Rourke. “A gamble at best. We know what we’re getting if we reverse the energy and stay on La Huerta, Taylor. We’ve done well enough for ourselves here, and can do better still. I believe this is where we’re meant to be.” Aleister said to them.

            _‘Or I could give myself to the Heart and allow Vaanu to leave, taking away all of the time anomalies it created…’_ with her heart heavy, and her head reeling from the immerse decision, Taylor approaches the Island’s Heart, saying “Time is the soul of the universe. It touches everything and everyone.” And with her decision was, to Return to the Heart and free Vaanu.

           

            _Taylor’s POV_

“Diego, can I borrow your phone?” I asked him. This made Diego confused as he answered “Uh, sure… I’m still not getting a signal, though.” So I reply with “That’s okay.” As I was holding the phone in one hand, I reach out to my surroundings. Come on, Taylor, you can do this. Just focus and… It worked! I see that everything, my friends, the vortex, even the plants were frozen in place. But… I can already feel it slipping back… Hopefully I’ve brought enough time to let them know… “Know what?” HUH?! I turn to see that Ryan, and even Isaac were moving still! “W-w-what? How are you…?” and that’s when I see Isaac had let Yubel taken control, and the mark of the Triforce shining brightly on Ryan’s hand.

            “Taylor, we know what happened in your talk with Vaanu. And what you are. Ryan, though has a crazy idea. Least you can do, is listen to it.” Isaac tells me. Sure hope he explains fast though. “I’m gonna plan to use the Triforce to try and bring you back. Not the Taylor that was the final piece of the Island’s Heart, but _Taylor,_ the human we’ve come to know, the one who kept us together, the one we came to love as part of a family, back to us. And more importantly…”

            “…Back to Jake…” I can’t believe it, I could give myself back to the Heart, and when the Triforce came in effect, it would draw the human side of me back! I pulled both of them in to hug them, crying and saying “Thank you… thank you, both.” I look up them asking “But… will it work? Will the wish you make on the Triforce actually come true?”

            “I’m… not entirely sure, but I’m willing to take that chance.” Ryan tells me. Well, better a chance than not trying at all. So I nod to them, saying “Go for it, guys.” and I turn to Diego’s phone and press record… and moments later, everything goes back to normal. I hand Diego back his phone, and lift my hands to the pillar. As the starlight was dancing across the countless facets, I pause, looking at my outstretched arms. “I guess most people spend their lives searching for a purpose. Something they dedicate themselves to. It’s a beautiful journey that I’ll never undertake. I’ve only lever exist to serve my purpose… You. All of you.”

            So I turn to my friends, and let my love for them show on my face. I am not longer desperate, nor panicking, and not because I have to. It’s because I _want_ to. And because I believe in them. “I love every one of you so much. Don’t you ever forget that.” was my final words to them. At least I hope they are… Isaac, Ryan if it doesn’t work, if the Triforce fails… I want you to know, I forgive you. “Taylor…” Diego says to me… right when I touch the pillar…

           

            **Third POV**

As Taylor touches the pillar, to return herself and complete the Island’s Heart, a shockwave of time energy surges out of her! “Taylor!” Jake yells seeing this. The vortex, after forcing the Gods Cards back to their card state, was beginning to descend to the rooftop, spiraling even faster than ever! The building then starts to buckle and split apart! “W-what’s happening?!” Grace asked trying to keep her footing! “Simple! Godzilla is knocking the building down!” Mike said in a joking tone but it didn’t keep.

            That was when the Omega Mech, due to the building crumbling, teeters back and forth, finally falling over the edge! “No! What have you done?!” Rourke yells in shock. As Taylor was struggling to keep her grip on the pillar, Jake rushes over and helps her brace herself against it. “Just… keep holding on… If I can’t go with you, at least I can get you where you need to go… Just remember… you’re in my heart forever, Taylor.” were Jake’s final words to her as he kisses Taylor, just when a column of light engulfs the pillar, rising in the sky. “Jake…”

            “Ryan, NOW!!!” she hears Isaac yell to Ryan… right before her vision is engulf in light. And once again, her vision was engulf in light for the final time. But rather than blindness, she feels a vast charity, as if looking out from a mountaintop on a cloudless sky. She was falling, falling upward. Every future, every present, and every past was occurring all at once as she was rising. “Wow…” and Vaanu’s presence was speaking in her mind, echoing the very same words, Diego tells her back in the beginning. **_“Doesn’t feel real, does it? But we are finally on our way.”_**

_Taylor’s/ **Vaanu’s POV**_

****

**** _As I ascend up to the sea of stars, the effect of my power was starting to leave the Earth as I leave it… the red seas of lava, returning to ocean blue… the burned lands, back to lush greens… and the buried ruins, back to the pristine cities… all is…_

_**“……LOR!!!!!”** what? What is that voice? I looked down and see… a comet of shadow energy coming at me! **“VAANU!!! YOU'RE LEAVING!! NOT WITH TAYLOR!!!”** was that, the Guardian of the Gentle Darkness? Before I could get away… she crashes into me! Before I start falling, a golden light engulf us both! _

_And I find myself in an arena, surrounded by the stars, and across the arena was…_ “Vaanu, I came here to tell, to give back Taylor. Not the fragment Taylor, but the _human_ Taylor, back to us.” _it was the one of the two who came to island unexpectedly. Isaac, Isaac Joseph Buckalew. So I ask him “Why? Why do you want to bring her back? After the choice she made to save you all?”_

“Because, despite her choice of saving us all, it will still make us suffer. Because she won’t be there for them.” _He must be talking about Taylor’s friends. “So how do you intend to make me return her? The power that Yubel, the Gentle Darkness is poses no threat to me. None whatso…” but I stop, and feel it. Ahhh… so that is his motive, to stall for the Golden Power to take in effect. Impressive._

 _“Clever child. However…” I focus deeply, and the hold the Triforce has is starting to weaken. “Not even the Golden Goddesses can keep me from departing.” That’s when I see him sigh and say_ “In that case, Vaanu, the creator of La Huerta. The spirit that help me and my friends rekindle our hopes, I challenge you to a DUEL!!” _and the machine he has, the one the Ascended Pharaoh had given him, comes to life._

_“Very well, young man. Then I wager this, if you win, I will allow the Triforce to come into full effect, allowing Taylor, the human portion to return to you as I depart. However, if I win…” I start to take a form he is most familiar with. Yes, that form will suffice. And he gasps seeing I took the form of the one he was fighting for, Taylor. “…I will have no choice, but to remove the memories of everything you have been through. As you were never truly meant to be on La Huerta. You will be returned to them, but with no memory of any of your friends.”_

_I see him gulp in fear and then… “I accept!” a brave man, he is. So I materialized a disk for myself, and have it ready. And then we both shout out_

_“LET’S DUEL!!!”_

_Ryan’s POV_

I wake up, holding my head. Dammit, Isaac, why did you go and do that?

           

            _Flashback_

As I remember, I summon out the Triforce. And as he had instructed me, I was getting ready to touch the relic to make the wish, when all of a sudden…

            _BAM!!!_

My vision was growing bleary as Isaac walks up to the Triforce, saying to me “Sorry, Badger Boy, but I have to do this. You got something else to take care of. Stop him from taking it the Triforce, or else this will all be for nothing.” And that’s when he touches it saying “Help me find a way to bring Taylor back…” and it starts shining even brighter than ever! Brighter than even the Island’s Heart

 

            _End Flashback_

As I get up, I notice I wasn’t anywhere on La Huerta, but a place where they have a large castle? And then I hear “Oh my! Ryan! Are you alright!” and I turn to see, Princess Zelda. She comes rushing over, with another person following her. I say as I got up sitting “I’m fine… but I blew it. I don’t have the Triforce, since my friend made a wish on it. I’m sorry I let you down.”

            But then she says to me “There’s no need to worry. After all your friend had a truly balanced heart, look!” so I see her pointing and… the Triforce was still intact! How was it… “When those who make a wish upon has an imbalanced heart, the Triforce shall split into three pieces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. To obtain the True Triforce, one must gather those chosen by the pieces in one area. But since your friend’s heart, despite being covered in darkness was in full balance, it didn’t split into three. And he must’ve let it come back to Hyrule. To restore the lands to normal!”

            Wow, never thought Isaac’s selfish act, actually saved Hyrule. But… “Why am I here, though?” I asked her. “It was the will of the Triforce. It summons the one it chooses to where they must go. To protect whatever is in danger…” that made me remember, ‘Stop him from taking the Triforce’. And by him Isaac meant… I had to push Zelda out of the way, just in time to block a saber from hurting her! And not just any saber… “So that’s why he knocked me out, while he would be the one to make the wish, and I would have to stay behind to stop you.” I said to Ghirahim, the Demon Lord as he stands up erect, laughing at how he was stopped.

            _“Boy! I’ve never thought you’d block that! I am truly impressed… but I must say, to think that the Gentle Darkness and her host body found me out so quickly. But Yubel, always had the gift to take down evil… Now out of my way boy! The Triforce awaits, and I shall use it to revive Master Demise and destroy this land!”_ but I glare at him, and draw out the Golden Sword and Mirror Shield, one final time. “Not gonna happen.” I say to him.

            That’s when I felt his tremendous Sak-Ki. I was right, he was holding back in our last fight at the landing strip! And I could see the Malice around him. Literally. So I turn to Zelda and her companion “Princess, can you and your friend guard the Triforce, please? This is gonna get messy.” I ask her as she said “I shall, Link, help me defend it!” so I turn seeing Link rushing over to her, drawing out a sword of his own, and a Hylian Shield as well. And to my surprise…

            _ARF!!_ I see Wolf Link running over to me! He stops and looks at me in the eye, I can tell he wanted to help too. “Alright, be careful, okay?” _Arf!_ And we turn back to Ghirahim, as the malice around him started to solidify, becoming a demonic set of armor, almost like a wild boar. And in his hand… _“Master, the sword he is carrying is his true form! An antithesis of the Master Sword. But the blade is strengthen as it is glowing in a blood-red aura. I must ask, please stay safe, Master, for the wish Isaac has done, needs time to take effect to return Taylor.”_ Fi tells me.

            Then I’ll have to give Isaac all the time he needs. So I look defiantly at the powered Ghirahim as he said to me **_“Tell me, little knight. Do you fear death?”_** as he took a battle stance.

            Isaac, hurry and bring Taylor back!!

 

* * *

 

 

            And I shall leave this… as a cliffhanger! Can Ryan keep Ghirahim stalled long enough for the Triforce to take full effect on Vaanu? And can Isaac defeat Vaanu and bring Taylor back? Find out in the next chapter R&R!


	15. Wings of Destiny

            And thus, it come down to this, Ryan versus Demon Lord Ghirahim and Isaac versus Vaanu, the creator of La Huerta. Will they triumph?

            I owe only my OC’s and this version of Taylor. And for those that know about Yu-Gi-Oh, for some of them I'll be using the Japanese names of the cards used in the upcoming duel.

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 9 Chapter 13: Wings of Destiny**

**Location: ERROR CANNOT LOCATE TARGET**

**Third POV**

Isaac, the Duelist of the Catalysts, stares down at Vaanu, who intends to leave the Earth. And with it, Taylor. However due to the Triforce, it is being prevented to do so. The only way for it to leave is by either winning or losing the duel Isaac has challenged it with.

 

**(Isaac: 8000)                           (Vaanu: 8000)**

**“I will allow you the first move, child.”** Vaanu says to Isaac as they draw five cards each, the latter drawing a sixth one. _‘Alright, no telling what kind of deck it created to duel with. But, it’ll be no doubt difficult. Better play it safe.’_ Isaac thought as he made his move. “I’ll start by play 2 face-downs and a monster in defense mode.” Three cards materialized on his side of the field. “With that, I end my turn.” He said as Vaanu began its move.

            **“I shall draw…”** Vaanu looks overs its card, before deciding on what to do. **“As you have a monster on the field and I do not, I can summon without a tribute, ‘Tenma, the Sky Rising Star’.”** Isaac was surprise at Vaanu, assuming it would summoning summon of the Celestial variety, but not a warrior-type monster. _‘Crud, I probably should’ve kept dueling as a hobby. Have no idea how this guy works.’_ As he thinks that, the monster in question had appearance of a warrior from the Far East, complete with Japanese Armor, oddly with a Chinese sword, and a headdress in the shape of a white horse. ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000

            **“As I summoned Tenma, I activate its effect, I can special summon a Level 5 Earth Warrior monster from this hand, and I select Hayate, the Earth Soaring Star.”** That’s when Vaanu brings out another monster, similar in appearance to Tenma, but equipped with a long staff and a wolf headdress. ATK: 2100/DEF: 0 _‘Okay, two high monsters, this can’t be good.’_ As Isaac thinks that, Vaanu continues on. **“And, like Tenma, if Hayate is summoned, I can special summon another Level 5 warrior, but in Hayate’s case, a Light warrior. So I special summon, Kaiki, the Sky Fusing Star.”**

            That’s when one more was brought out, this one similar yet, not so at the same time. As the armor in the abdominal area had a gap, revealing what looked like a black hole, and having two short staffs equipped. ATK: 1000/DEF: 2100 that was when Vaanu points to Tenma and Hayate. **“And now, I call upon the circuit to appear before us!”** it said, making Isaac gawk! _‘Shit! Is Vaanu actually going to do that new Link summoning?’_ **“Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Warrior monsters. I set the 2 material, Tenma the Sky Rising Star; Hayate, the Earth Soaring Star in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon!”**

As Vaanu does this, its two monsters that were being used combine to create a new monster for Isaac to face. To his surprise however, it was two women, each wearing clothing one would wear in a castle, yet while one had a fairly beautiful look, the other was in sorrow, if as not wanting to be there. **“Appear before, us, Link 2! Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights!”** ATK: 1600/ Link 2 **“Isolde’s effect! When she is summoned, I can add one warrior monster to my hand, however I cannot summon it nor use its effect for this turn. However, I have other ways to use it, by using Kaiki’s effect! I can pay 500 life points to use Kaiki and another monster on the field or hand to Fusion Summon a monster.”**

**(Isaac: 8000)                           (Vaanu: 7500)**

_‘Okay, Fusion summoning. You’ve dealt with people using decks like that before.’_ But as Isaac says that, he sees that Vaanu was using the monster he just added to its hand for the other material. **“Fusion Summon! Appear before us, Idaten, the Conqueror Victory Star!”** and Isaac gasps seeing the fusion monster come, having the right to have the name ‘Conqueror Victory Star’, as it was much larger, and like the others, having Japanese armor, aimed with a more dangerous spear, and demonic Kabuto helmet. ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200

            **“Idaten’s effect. I can add one Level 5 warrior monster from my deck to hand.”** Vaanu says doing so, right before **“Battle! Idaten, attack his monster with Burning Star Spear!”** the monster charges, as Isaac’s facedown appeared, only to get skewered from the attack! “ **Isolde! Attack the false Catalyst, with Tales of Joy and Sorrow!”** it continue, as its second monster went at Isaac, only for him to say “I activate my trap card, Call of the Living Dead! And with it, I bring back the monster you just destroyed Vaanu. And it was, Alexandrite Dragon!” he yells as the said dragon appears, looking defiant at Vaanu and its monsters. ATK: 2000/DEF: 100

            **“Very well, I shall end with a face down, and give you your turn.”** As Vaanu ends its turn, Isaac was thinking _‘Wonder how Ryan is handling Ghirahim right now?’_

_In the fields of Hyrule…_

The quiet fields of Hyrule. As the land was being restored, due to the Triforce having been returned, a fierce battle was taking place, as Ryan, the Hero of the Catalysts and Ghirahim, the Demon Lord were clashing weapons in deadly combat. Ryan was on the defensive, keeping the Mirror Shield up, as Ghirahim kept coming, armed with the sword that was his actual True Form. _‘And I thought it was bad enough he held back! Ghirahim is a beast!’_ Ryan thought, as he as when he got into a sword lock with the Demon Lord. “Quick question, I asked my friends about you, and from what they said, you should’ve been lost and forgotten in a pocket dimension your master made. How are you still here?

            Ghirahim laughed, as no one had thought of asking until now **“Since you asked, I explain. True, I may have been forgotten in that prison. After the brat defeated Master Demise, I was casted aside, trapped there for was a very long time. I was in enraged that a mere child had actually made everything I worked for, gone to waste! But I had no means to escape and enact my revenge. Until…”**

            “Raan’losti. The cataclysmic eruption of Mount Atropo!” Ryan realized as he and Ghirahim got out of the lock. **“As the Endless had constantly went back in time to save her friends, the barriers between the realms were weakening, and in time, Hyrule’s barrier was as well. So when the power reached the prison I was casted in, I had escaped, but instead of going after the Hero and the Goddess, I felt another presence, my Master, Demise. But overtime he reincarnated into a Hylian himself. A man known as the Thief King, Ganondorf. Overtime, the man was thwarted by the Hero and Princess, his rage slowly build him into something else. Something I believe this Princess knows all too well.”**

Zelda gasped, saying “The Calamity Ganon.” **“Of course. I was drawn to its wrath after you banished it away. But when Raan’losti had occurred, the banishment wasn’t going to last for long. But instead of attacking Hyrule like before, I told it of the destructive power that released and convinced it fused with yours truly…”** to prove his point, Ghirahim, unleashes a powerful surge of Malice at Ryan, who would’ve been sent flying had it not been for the Mirror Shield. **“Once I defeat you, I shall use the Triforce to take away Vaanu’s power and use it to make Demise the one Hyrule shall worship, NOT Hylia!”**

“Then I’ll make that never comes to pass. Everyone I know, back in Cedar Cove, La Huerta, even Hyrule, I won’t let them down.” Ryan says as he got back in battle stance. _‘Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha… I’m depending on all of strength you gave me.’_ With that, Ghirahim goes at Ryan again, only for the Hero to backflip out of the way, and using bullet time to strike at the Demon Lord multiple times! _‘His armor of malice is tough! Had the Master Sword not been tempered twice, I would’ve had trouble even making a scratch on it!’_

            Eventually, Ghirahim teleports far enough to gather energy into his blade, before unleashing it as a Demon Skyward Strike! “Holy…” he said before getting hit by it! “Sir Ryan!” Zelda yelled out, still guarding the Triforce with Link. As he gets up, Ryan coughs a bit of blood from the initial impact. “How in the…?” that’s when Fi warns him _“Master, I have analyzed this attack. While the Magic Armor can protect you from physical harm, Ghirahim’s malice infused attacks can bypass the defenses of the armor. I recommend dodging it or repelling it with Shield Bash or Daruk’s Protection.”_

            “Got it, Fi.” That’s when he had to dodge the next one sent at him! But before a third one could be sent… _RRRRFFFF!!!_ Wolf Link rams himself at Ghirahim, forcing the Demon Lord to lose focus! **“Lousy mutt! Know your place!!”** he yells before firing dark crystals, forcing the wolf to dash away from it. This proved to be a mistake, as leaving his back exposed, showed Ryan his weak-point, malicious eyes, similar to the ones that Sea Demon Rahab had. _‘That’s are his weak points!’_ Ryan says before firing an Ancient arrow at one, greatly injuring the Demon Lord! **“GAAHHHH!!! Why you… UGH!!”** he yells out as Ryan lashes at him again!

            _‘Is it possible? Can Ryan actually beat him? And why does he need me to guard the Triforce?’_ Zelda thought, as she turns to the Divine Relic. That’s when see touches it, asking it “Please, show me why he asked me to guard this…” that’s when she sees the wish his friend had made, and why it was important. “I see, that is the reason why. I pray for your friend’s success then.”

 

            _Back at the Duel…_

Isaac draws his next card as he says “Ore no turn! Draw!” he looks over his hand before thinking _‘Well, might as well try this idea then…’_ Isaac thought before “I play the Spell card, Photon Sanctuary! With this I special summon two ‘Photon Tokens’ to the field!” that’s when two orbs of light were brought out. ATK: 2000/DEF: 0 “While the drawbacks of this card prevents me from attacking with them, using them as Synchro material, or special summoning most monsters, I can still use them to bring out this dragon!” as he explains this, the two tokens vanish, revealing something else appearing in their place. _‘Thanks for giving me the permission to use your ace cards, Kaito.’_

“The galaxy that lurks in the darkness, Become the light of hope and my servant! The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!” that’s when Vaanu sees a new dragon appear, and like Idaten, represents the starry sky around them. ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 “Battle! Galaxy-Eyes, attack Idaten!” as the dragon prepares to attack it, Vaanu tells Isaac calmly **“You should be weary of a monster’s hidden potential. I use Itaden’s effect, when battling a monster whose Level is equal or lower than his, I can reduce its ATK power to zero.”**

As it explained this, the Star warrior then aims it spear at Galaxy-Eyes, bringing its attack power down to nothing. ATK: 0 “I can say the same to you as well! I use Galaxy-Eye’s effect! When it battles a monster on my opponent’s side of the field, I can banish my dragon and your warrior from the game, until the end of the turn!” this surprises Vaanu as the two monsters disappear from sight, leaving Isolde alone with his first dragon. “Alexandrite Dragon! Take down Vaanu’s Link monster!” but when the dragon charges, Vaanu says to him **“I activate this face-down… Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy the Call of the Haunted you have on the field!”** as it destroyed the trap card, the dragon was also destroyed as well.

            “I end my turn, and with that, Galaxy-Eyes and Idaten return to our sides of the field” Isaac adds sighing, seeing this was going to take longer than he wanted. As the two monsters return to their respective sides, Vaanu draws its next card, it asks him **“I must ask, why you? The swordsman would have a better chance against me. So why do you face me?”**

“Because the Master Sword, is the Blade of ‘Evil’s’ Bane. Against you, it’s just a normal sword. And since Ghirahim escaped beforehand, no doubt he would’ve gone after the Triforce once more. So that’s why I’m facing you, and Ryan against Ghirahim.” Isaac explained to it. **“Very well, in that case I shall take things more seriously. Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 monsters special summoned from the Extra Deck!”** Vaanu declared to him. _‘A Link monster that requires 2 Special Summoned ones? This can’t be good.’_ **“Once more, I call upon the circuit to appear before us! I set the 2 material, Idaten, the Conqueror Victory Star, and the Link-2 rating, Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon!”** the monster in question however, caught Isaac off guard. **“Once known as the Constellars, then the descendants, the Satellarknights. Remade into the 10 chosen Zefras, manifest into your new form! Link 3! Zefra Metaltron!”** the monster, while have some characteristics of his own Zefra monsters, this one’s armor was that of a golden sheen. _‘No, not gold. Amber. And one I haven’t heard of before?’_ ATK: 2500/ Link 3

            **“Then, I play this spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards."**  That made Isaac react by saying "Wait a minute! That card is forbidden because of the rules! How did you..." only to be cut off as Vaanu said to him **"It is because we are not on your Earth. So they have no influence here. And also... Screw the Rules."** That comment made the duelist blinl in surprise.

 **"Continuing on, I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Idaten, the Conqueror Victory Star!”** as it appears back on the field, Vaanu continues with **“Then, because I have a Light monster on the field, I can special summon another Hayate, and with his effect another Kaiki onto the field.”** That’s when Isaac sees 4 monsters instead of 2. But still, Vaanu wasn’t done. **“And now, as I pay another 500 life points, I fuse, both Kaiki and Idaten together!”**

**(Isaac: 8000)                           (Vaanu: 7000)**

**“Fusion Summon! Bring down your weapons upon thy foes, Shura, the Supremacy Star!”** and Isaac see himself facing an even larger warrior, and unlike the others, this one had a more demonic appearance as it had two heads instead of one. Shura was also aimed with a wicked double-sided club. ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

            _‘Zero Attack points for a Level 12 monster? Must have a deadly abilities for a handicap like that.’_ Isaac thought, hoping that Ryan is doing better on his side…

 

            _Back at Hyrule…_

Ryan and Wolf Link were in sync attacking Ghirahim, as the Demon Lord was getting angry, not able to land a hit on either of them. **“Grrr…. Stop… ugh… moving… gah! ENOUGH!!”** he was saying constantly getting hit from either of them. “No chance, Ghirahim! Not letting you near the Triforce!” Ryan said to him as he used a Back slice to get behind the Demon Lord quickly. As Ghirahim was about to use a spin attack, Wolf Link bites onto his sword arm, weighing it down. **“Let go, you stupid mutt!”** only to be attacked at another weak spot.

            But within Ghirahim’s mind, something stops him from acting recklessly. **_‘MY SERVANT… WHY DO YOU LET YOUR ANGER CLOUD YOUR JUDGMENT?’_** the unknown voice said to him **‘Master… Demise…’**

 _**‘THE BOY IS ONLY GETTING THE BEST OF YOU, AS LONG AS YOU KEEP RAGING… TELL ME, WASN’T THIS THE SAME WAY THE ORIGINAL HERO BESTED YOU?’**_ this made the Demon Lord realize, it was exactly why the Hero of the Sky had defeated him countless times. So… before Ryan could attack again with the Golden Sword… only for Ghirahim to grab it with his hand! **“I was foolish… I nearly let my emotions get the best of me… no longer…”**

“Huh…?” was what Ryan said before getting blasted by an energy blast of pure malice! And this sends him flying back and skidding on the ground hard! “AAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!” and while he’s on his back, Ghirahim then lands a hard kick on Wolf Link making him crashing into the Hylian Link “Oof!” _Yyyyaaappp!!_ “Sir Ryan!” Zelda yelled out in panic! She then sees Ghirahim slowly walking over to her, and the Triforce. **“Now, I shall take the Triforce and revive my master. If you know what’s good for you, you let me be…”** he said as he walks over to it.

            But that also made him cocky, as he left his backside open again. Especially when an Ancient Arrow hits another one of his weak spots! **“Guh!”** he turns back to Ryan, whose armor shown a dent from the last attack! “Where… you going? Our fight… isn’t… over yet.” He said to the Demon Lord. **“So it’s not… very well, to insure I don’t have any more interferences…”** that’s when turns back to face the defiant swordsman. **“…No more going easy on you…”** that made Ryan blanched _‘This is him going easy?!’_

            That’s when he quickly gets his sword out, just getting into another sword-lock! **“You just don’t give up, do you? I wonder, is it because of Rourke’s daughter?”** Ghirahim asked Ryan, as he was gritting his teeth. **“Ahhh… so that’s it, when I’m done with you, I should pay her a visit…”**

            “SHUT UP!” Ryan yells, trying to gain ground! But this made him careless, as he was hit in the chin by an uppercut, and as he was off his feet, Ghirahim sends a flying round-house kick at him! “TCH!” as he tries to get up again, Ghirahim says to him **“Why bother getting up, when you know I’ll just knock you back down?”** right before he kicks the knight in the face! _‘Dammit… I can’t keep up! Fi! What should I do?’_ he asked the spirit. _‘I’m sorry, Master. But I have no idea on how to counter any of attacks… Especially with the Malice giving him this much power!’_

 _‘Dammit, Isaac! What’s taking so long!? Hurry up and get Taylor back already!’_ Ryan thought, trying to get back up… only to get blasted once more by Malice! “AAAUUGGGHHH!!!!”

 

            _Back with the duel…_

**“Battle! Shura, the Supremacy Star, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!”** Vaanu says, surprising Isaac! That’s when he noticed all the other monsters, including his own, have their attack power drop down to Zero! “What the…” he was gonna say before being cut off. **“Shura’s effect! During the Battle step, I can have him reduce the attack power of all monsters on the field to 0! And when during that, the monsters that are in combat gain 200 ATK, multiplied by the Level of the said monsters!”** as it said this, Isaac saw Shura was now at 2400, while Galaxy-Eyes at 1600!

            “In that case, I use Galaxy-Eyes effect once more! I banish my dragon and Shura!” but as he says that, Vaanu then plays something from its hand! **“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow that, Isaac. I play the Quick-Play Spell, Forbidden Holy Grail!”** this makes Isaac gasp in shock, knowing all too well what this card could do! He then hears what Vaanu said to him. **“As you no doubt know well, this card may increase Galaxy-Eyes by 400, but it also negates it effect of the said monster, leaving your dragon vulnerable to Shura’s attack!”** As Galaxy-Eyes went from 1600 to 2000 ATK, this left it open for Shura to crush it with its ogre club!

 

**(Isaac: 7600)                           (Vaanu: 7000)**

**“And with that obstacle out of the way… Hayate, attack him directly!”** that’s when his other warrior charge at Isaac, his attack going to 1000 due to its level! “Crap!!” the Duelist said getting hit by the spear!

 

**(Isaac: 6600)                           (Vaanu: 7000)**

**“I end. It’s now your turn. And my turn ends, the Attack power of the monsters return to normal.”** As he drew his next card, Isaac knew he was in a pinch. _‘Great, just great. I have to find a way to beat that overgrown monster, otherwise, Vaanu has me beat!’_ as he looks as his hand however, he could see a strategy forming. _‘Well, here goes nothing.’_ “First off, I play the spell card, Ancient Rule. With this spell, I can special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster onto the field from my hand. And you, or rather ‘Taylor’ knows who I mean…” he says to Vaanu, as the being realizes. **“You mean…”**

“That’s right! I call out, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” and with that, Isaac’s ace monster comes out, roaring at the monsters Vaanu had on its side of the field. ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 **“But that dragon alone, will not be enough to take on Shura.”** Vaanu stated to Isaac. “I know, that’s why I’m not done yet. Since that was a Special summon, I still haven’t normal summoned yet. And since I have a level 8 monster on the field, I can summon this one without a tribute. Come forth, Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!” the dragon in question had an odd look, looking more like a parasite than a dragon. ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

            “Then, I play my Monster Reborn, to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.” This confused Vaanu as he had three dragons now, yet none of them could hold a candle against Shura. “And now, to top things off, I overlay the Level 8, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Parsec the Interstellar Dragon! With these 3 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!” as he says this, the three dragons in question becomes beams of light, and enter a swirling vortex of light. “Radiant Galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, the soul of Kaito Tenjo! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!”

            And that was when a dragon, while similar yet different to the original Galaxy-Eyes appeared, red in lighting and two additional heads on its shoulders. And it was as large as Shura was. ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3000 **“An impressive dragon, but unless it can overcome Shura, it is no match against it.”** Vaanu said to him. But Isaac was smirking at that. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve never used this one before on the island! Neo Galaxy-Eyes’ summoning effect. Photon Howling!” and that was when it let out a rather large roar, which actually made all of Vaanu’s monsters cringe and fall on one knee.

            “When Galaxy-Eyes is used for a Xyz material, all face-up cards, excluding Neo Galaxy-Eyes have their effects negated.” This made Vaanu surprised, realizing the strongest it had out so far, now a mere grunt. **“This is quite unexpected. And I believed Savior Star Dragon was your strongest monster when you used it to fight off against Cetus.”** it declared to Isaac. “Yeah, well… never underestimate a person! Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Shura, the Supremacy Star! Ultimate Photon Stream!” and as he yells out the attack, the dragon lets loose a powerful burst of energy, striking and destroying Vaanu’s strongest monster!

 

**(Isaac: 6600)                                       (Vaanu: 2500)**

As the dust cleared, Isaac was surprised seeing that in Shura’s place, Idaten was there! “What the… how did he…” Isaac asked before Vaanu says to him. **“While you stopped his ability when he was on the field, Shura has another ability should it go to the graveyard, as you people call the discard pile. Should it be destroyed either by a card effect, I can special summon Idaten from my Extra Deck as a fusion summon.”** This made Isaac think frown as he destoryed Shura by battle. But then Vaanu stated to him **"As Shura was doing battle with your Neo Galaxy-Eyes, I discarded a card called Seiryū, the Azure Protection Star."** That was when Isaac sees another monster, a child with dragon like armor, was next to Idaten, nodding to the stronger monster before fading. 

            **"Should the need come, when I discard this card to the graveyard, I can treat the destruction of my monster as if it were destroyed by a card effect, or vice-versa. So, your Dragon's attack treat as a card effect."** This made Isaac thinkon what to do next, until... “I… end my turn.” Isaac says as says to Vaanu. _‘Even if my life points are higher than Vaanu’s, why am I getting this sense of dread?’_

            **“My turn. I draw…”** as Vaanu drew its next card, it says to Isaac **“I play the spell card, Re-Fusion. At the cost of 800 life points, I can resurrect one fusion monster from my hand”** Isaac then sees the spell card revealed, realizing who Vaanu was bringing back.

**(Isaac: 6600)                                       (Vaanu: 1700)**

            **“This will allow me to bring back Shura, the Supremacy Star, in defense mode.”** It said as the troublesome warrior appeared. “I managed to take it down once, I can do I again!” he says. But that was when Vaanu says to him… **“I’m afraid you will not have the opportunity again. For I have a card, a monster even greater than Shura. I call upon the circuit to appear before us! The summoning conditions is at least 2 Level 5 or higher warrior-type monsters. I set the 3 material, Idaten, the Conqueror Victory Star, Shura, the Supremacy Star, and the Link-3 Rating, Zefra Metaltron, in the Link Markers!”**

 _‘What is Vaanu making? Last I’ve heard, the highest Link they have is the Link-4 monster, Firewall Dragon. But is there something else than that?’_ Isaac thought seeing this. **“Circuit Combine! Link Summon! First, a Conqueror to bring Victory, revealing the Supremacy it has over all it rules over. Now and forever, showing all that he is Emperor of the Stars. Link-5!”** Vaanu called out, shocking Isaac as Yubel asked him **_‘What’s the matter? Is a Link-5 monster dangerous?’_**

 _‘It is, but the thing is, I’ve never heard anything about a Link-5 monster coming out at all!’_ he replies as the monster in question was revealing itself. Like the others, this one had armor that had designs and features of both Japanese and Chinese, but with a more royal appearance upon it, it was also rather small compared to the other monsters, slighter taller than Vaanu itself. The aura it gave off however, was more of bloodlust, but Isaac couldn’t tell as the face had a mask on it. **“Ashura, the Eternal Emperor Star!”** ATK: ????/ Link 5 “Awww… crap. If that means anything, then it’s the same came as the Winged God-Dragon of Ra.” Isaac said seeing its attack score.

            **“Indeed. I have seen of the power the Sangenshin can wield. So I created a monster than even they have no power over. Not even Horahkty, the Creator of Light can stop it.”** Vaanu said to him. **“Ashura’s effect. When Linked summoned, it gains 300 ATK from the total star level of the monsters used to summon it. Idaten was 10, Shura 12. Meaning the combined total is now 6600!”** _‘That makes it stronger than even Neo Galaxy-Eyes!’_

            **“And secondly, I can declare one type of Monster, and for the remainder of the duel, no one is allowed to summon that type. And I call out, Divine-Beast!”** this make Isaac pale, as he realizes Atem’s gift to him, is now useless. _‘Dammit… dammit! I was going to try to think of a combo to use them, but now Vaanu’s all but killed my best chance at stopping this… this monster. Maybe if I can…’_ that’s when it continued with **“And it is immune to card effects, so such cards you hold, have no power over it.”**

            _‘No! So the only thing that can stop it is battle?! Now I see why Vaanu calls this monster an Emperor!’_ but regardless, Isaac stares down at the new threat. **“Battle! Ashura, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Blade of the Emperor!”** and that’s when it drew out a Chinese sword, dashing at the dragon and utterly destroys it.

 

**(Isaac: 4000)                           (Vaanu: 1700)**

**“And I’m not done! Hayate! Attack him directly!”** Vaanu declared as its weaker monster dashed at Isaac, knocking the guy on his back! “GAH!!”

 

**(Isaac: 1900)                           (Vaanu: 1700)**

**“I end my turn. With the odds against you, and your memories of this adventure now at risk… How do you intend to defeat me? The Sangenshin are no longer an option, your dragons don’t have the power to slay Ashura… how exactly do you intend to take back the final piece from me?”** Vaanu said, as Isaac was trying to get back up…

 

            _Hyrule…_

Ryan was now in a pinch. Ghirahim had gotten smart, and was making sure the Hero didn’t have a chance to counterattack. **“What’s wrong? Is that all the strength you had inside yourself? Pathetic. And the Triforce chose you?”** he stated as he picked up Ryan by the throat. **“You have no chance, boy. All this resistance, all this fight… it was all for naught. The Triforce will be mine, the power Vaanu had mine as well, and all the realms, will so belong to Master Demise…”**

“Not… on my… watch…” Ryan choked saying out, before grabbing a few bomb arrows, and stabbing Ghirahim in the face! The result caused an explosion, sending them both to skidding back hard! As he took the worst of it, Ryan was instantly healed by Mipha’s Grace, restoring his strength. “Shit… I can’t use that for at least 15 minutes. And he’s not gonna let me last that long.” Ryan said as he picked up his weapons again. But as he grabs his bow, he saw it was broken in half, no longer of any help. _‘Not good. The Ancient Arrows were the only thing that slowed him down, aside from the Golden Sword. How am I gonna beat…’_

            That’s when he heard footsteps rushing over to him, so he turns, seeing the Hylian Link, holding a bow that looked like it was made of gold, but actually wasn’t. _“Master, the Hero of the Wild has given us the Bow of Light, a powerful weapon in the face of evil. It’s capabilities in destroying Malice is greater than the Ancient Arrows. Our chances of stopping the powered Demon Lord has increased to 75%”_ Fi tells him. “…I guess I might have a chance then. Thank you.” Ryan said to Link as the Hero nodded. Then they hear laughter as Ghirahim walked out of the smokescreen.

            **“You actually think you have a chance with that? How sad… but you made your choice…”** the Demon said as Ryan whispered to Link _“Get back to protect the Princess, I’ll stop him. No matter the cost.”_ As Link ran back to protect Zelda and the Triforce, Ryan looked at Ghirahim, defiant to the last… _‘Isaac, hurry… this goes on any longer… I might not survive this fight…”_

_La Huerta…_

As the battles with the Duelist and a Deity and a Hero against a Demon with taking place… the remaining of the group were gathered outside at the entrance of the Celestial. Tranquil stars were filling the night sky as the vortex was no longer in sight. “We… were on the roof. How did we get down here?” Raj asked everyone. “A parting gift, I imagine.” Rourke said gritting his teeth. Jake just looks up at the rooftop, where a plume of smoke could be seen, with Quinn holding onto a binder of cards. Isaac’s cards.

            “Taylor…” he said sadly. That’s when Rourke said “Not to worry. We’re all going back.” as he drew out a portal gun from his coat aiming at them! “And this time Taylor will make the _right choice!”_ this makes Zahra say quickly “He’s gonna send us back in time…”

            “Like hell he is!” Craig shouts as he, Estela and Mike rush him, but Rourke had already pulled the trigger! “…” but to his shock, nothing happened at all! “What? I tested if only yest…” was all he got out, before getting tackled to the ground! He then struggles to reach his pocket, only to find it empty! “The crystals! Where… Where are they?” he said in panic as Quinn answered him with “They’re gone, Rourke. Forever.” This makes him squirm in panic, his thoughts running behind his eyes. “Th-that’s not possible! There were too many! I built everything on…”

            That was when The Celestial’s tower finally gives out, coming down with a thundering crash! “Move, Move!” Mike yells at them as they flees toward the beach! As they made it there, they see the Vaanti had Lundgren tried up tightly at one of the trees. He was growling, seeing both Jake and Mike, holding his computer that had everything on his ‘side’ business. That’s when Michelle asked them “Wait, where’s Kele?”

            “I don’t think he made it down.” Raj thought as Varyyn says to everyone “Everyone, look! The horizon no longer burns!” this makes Diego ask in realization “Does that mean… the world’s okay?”

            “The anomalies, the crystals, the energy… it’s all gone.” Grace answered. “And the disparate timelines are finally united.” Aleister added. “Then that means that our WWII friend is back in his own time then.” Mike bought up as he stared down at Lundgren. As the group gaze out to the sea, Furball looks at the ruins, pacing nervously. _Mrooo…_ Rourke however, begins digging through the sands on his knees. “Th-there are more… There must be more crystals…” as he does this, Craig looks up and says to everyone, “Guys… why are those stars shining brighter than the others?” this makes them look up as well, and that’s when Jake and Estela say “Pegasus and Phoenix…” the former started as the latter “Buckalew’s and Hikari’s Hadean signs.”

            “I… I think they need help…” Sean thought as Diego asked “But how do we help them, if we don’t know where they are?” that’s when Quinn says to them “We pray. If the Triforce was real, then… our prays should reach it… and help bring Taylor home.” That was when they heard Rourke yell out “No… No, no, no… Damn you, Selected! This island was _mine!_ Now you’ve taken it… you’ve taken everything! My dream, m-my ambitions!” this makes Estela walk over and crouch to him, saying with no sympathy whatsoever… “Ambition, yes. ‘Hard work and thrift’… but not dreams. Dreams come from the heart. They’re for those who see the goodness in mankind and want to enlarge it.”

            “You wanted only to enlarge yourself. And here you are, weeping over handfuls of sand as they slip through your greedy fingers. Had you heeded Ronan Chantry’s warnings from the beginning, and you could still have had something.” Aleister added to that. “M-mine…” Rourke weep in defeat. “You own nothing. Varyyn, can you tie him up, please? We need to go with Quinn’s suggestion and start praying…” the Vaanti nods and does as he was asked, while the others start to pray to give Isaac and Ryan support.

            And as they did… a miracle was happening…

 

            _Isaac’s POV_

It’s all over… I can’t defeat Vaanu… not with that God-tier monster of his. The only cards that could hold a candle? Useless… my strongest monsters? Either not powerful enough, or already gone… sorry, Quinn… after this match… I won’t remember you at all…

            _‘……….’_ Must be hearing things… _‘…….s………….’_ huh? What was… _‘…a……v………m…..’_ I get up, as the voices started to get louder. _‘Come on, Boy Scout! Don’t give up!’_ was that… Jake? _‘Don’t you dare lose… I promised you I’d show you my cards!’_ Zahra… _‘Come on! You took down that super-powered sea monster! You can do it!’_ Craig… _‘Highball, I owe you my life. Don’t you dare lose yours right now!!’_ Mike… _‘You’ve done a lot to keep us together. Only proper we try to make sure you win your duel in the end.’_ Sean… but then I hear the one voice that truly mannered…

            _‘Isaac Joseph Buckalew… I have complete faith in you. Now… don’t you dare surrender, and finish your duel against Vaanu!’_ Quinn… she’s right, they are all right. I have to finish this. Ryan is doing everything he can to hold Ghirahim off. I can’t lose now! So I get up, and say defiantly to Vaanu… “This is not over. Not by a longshot, not until the last card is drawn! ORE NO… TURN!!!!” I draw my next card and it was… whoa… guess I can do this after all. “I play Card of Sanctity!”

            **“Card of Sanctity? Isn’t that card downgraded to the point to where it is useless to you?”** Vaanu said to me, as I answered “If it were the RL variant, but thanks to Yubel and Atem’s help, its effect is from their world!” this makes the spirit actually flinch as it said **“What? The Pharaoh has aided you with more?”** so I reply with “Yeah, and in their world, this cards lets us draw until we both have six cards each!” as we drew them, my eyes grow wide! I have a way to take down Ashura! So I go with “I summon this monster, the card Mike gave me, Marauding Captain.” And man was I glad seeing this classic come out to the field. ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400

            “And thanks to him, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. And I choose, Winged Kuriboh!” never been more glad to bring this little guy out again. And he was growling at Vaanu! _Kuri~!!_ ATK: 300/ DEF: 200 “And why stop there? By sending one card from my hand to the grave, I special summon the Tricky!” I stated as I sent one of my cards to the grave, bringing out the monster in question. ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200

            **“You may have three monsters out, but what good will they do? None of them can take on Hayate, nor Ashura.”** So I counter with “Maybe not alone, but together is a different story! Since you done least 3 times, why not me? I call upon the circuit to appear before us!” I shouted as the circuit appeared above me. “Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions is at least 2 effect monsters! I set the three material, Marauding Captain, Winged Kuriboh, and The Tricky, in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear now, Link-3, Decode Talker!” I shouted, glad that before our trip, I actually bought the most recent start deck. ATK: 2300/ Link 3 “Battle! Decode Talker, attack Hayate, the Earth Soaring Star!” I see my new monster charge at Hayate, but it had one more trick.

 **“I activate Hayate’s ability. When a Warrior-type monster is targeted for an attack, I can decrease Hayate’s attack by 500, negating your attack.”** but to Vaanu's shock, Hayate wasn't able to block it at all, as Decode Talker manages to strike it down, causing his life points to drop a bit.  **"What? But... it should have been able to block it..."** so I corrected Vaanu with "Your right. It should have. But due to Neo-Galaxy Eyes from earlier, its effect was negated. And with it negated, Hayate's effect is null and void.

 

**(Isaac: 1900)                                      (Vaanu: 1500)**

 

"I place a face down. And I end my turn." I declare, as Vaanu drew its next card, before saying to me  **"I draw... Battle!"** but i interrupt with, "No battle phase for you! Trap Card open! Threatening Roar!" i shout as the trap I had just place revealed itself. "With this, you cannot enter the battle step." so Vaanu says to me  **"Then I end my turn. Your move."** manage to stall it's God-tier monster for a turn, but if I don't do something, I'm toast! “My turn! Draw!” as I drew the next one, I was surprised this card was in my deck, but beggars can't be choosers. Might as well. “I play Pot of Greed! With this, I can draw two cards from my deck.” As I did, my eyes widened! This might actually be crazy enough to work! But will it be enough? “I play Swords of Revealing Light!” I say as the spell barricades Hayate and Ashura. “Now you can’t attack for 3 turns. And I play a face down. That’s all for me.”

            **“Then I shall go again.”** Vaanu said before it said **“I end my turn with two face-downs.”** Before I start mine again. “I draw.” I comment as I look at the card. When did I…? I sigh and ask Yubel, did you…? **_“Yes… I did… and it’s not banned either. Looks like being here had its benefit after all.”_** Well, that’s something. Could also give me a chance. “I play Mirage of Nightmare. With this, at the start of your turn, I can draw four cards! Though at the start of my next turn, I have to discard them. And I end it now.” as Vaanu drew the next card, I drew my four cards. Thankfully the face down I had is gonna help.

            “I reveal my face down! Emergency Provision! I can send one or more spell and trap cards to the grave and gain 1000 life points for each one! And I send Mirage of Nightmare to the grave!” I said as the spell cards leave the field.

 

**(Isaac: 2900)                                       (Vaanu: 1500)**

**“Then I reveal my face-down! Curse of Darkness!”** Curse of Darkness? Why have that? **“Whenever a spell card is play, the owner takes 1000 points of damage. And I play the Spell card, Poison of the Old Man. This lets me either gain 1200 or make you lose 800. I shall chose the former.”** But that wouldn’t do much! So why… **“And as the trap effect is applied I play the Counter Trap, Barrel Behind The Door!”** shit! Then that means… I had to hold my arms up before getting shot at by the trap!

 

**(Isaac: 1700)                                       (Vaanu: 1500)**

            **“I end my turn.”** Alright, Isaac. One more turn, have to make this count. Else I’ll kiss my chances of getting Taylor back… and memories… good-bye… so as I get ready to draw, I whisper  _"Heart of the Cards. You were there for everyone that believed in you. Now, guide me to the path of victory."_ as I look at the card I just drew, I smile.

            “First off, I discard Hanewata, preventing me from taking any effect damage!" I could feel an aura surrounding me, protecting me from Vaanu's trap card. "Next up, I play the spell card, Hand Destruction! Now both of us must discard two cards and draw two more from our decks.” So I discarded the ones I had to and drew the next two. “Then I play, Dragon’s Mirror! By removing play the right fusion materials, I can special summon one dragon fusion monster from my Extra Deck. So I remove all three of my Blue Eyes…” I declared as I took them out of the card to be removed. “And Fusion Summon… Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!”

            Vaanu took a few steps back, seeing my most powerful, other than Neo Galaxy-Eyes. ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3800 **“Impressive, but it is no match against Ashura, Isaac. And when your turn ends, your Spell will no longer hold me back… allowing me to end this once and for all.”** so I say to it simply “I know. So I intend to bring someone stronger!” Not sure why, but I call out the circuit one more time. “Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two special summoned monsters from the Extra Deck! I set the two materials, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Link-3 Decode Talker in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon!”

            And the monster in question it gonna help me win this match. “A child in the Endless Summer, then a teen in the Forgotten Autumn, and now a warrior in the Sorrowful Winter. Guide Andromeda to the Blooming Spring! Arrive in light, Link-4! Jack-Knights Palladion Astram!” and that’s when Vaanu stepped back in what I assume was worry. ATK: 3000/ Link 4 “This is it, Vaanu. I going to bring Taylor back, to the people that care and matter to her! Battle! Palladion Astram! Attack Ashura, the Eternal Emperor Star!”

            **“What? Have you gone mad?”** Vaanu asked me “No. I haven’t, I activate his effect! When battling a special summoned monster, he gains the attack equal to the monster it battles!” and true to what I said, Astram’s Attack went from 3000 to 9600! But that’s when Vaanu **"Then in that case, I reveal my own face-down. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"** Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Oh no... I see Yusei Fudo's favorite trap card flip up, and block my monster's attack. Then I won't... dammit... this duel was taking it's toll on me. My strength is...  _ **"Focus! You still have that spell card you can use!"**  _I hear Yubel telling me. But I say to her "But how? Even with that spell, Astram can't use his effect again. He wouldn't be strong enough to..." then I see it... one of the cards I drew from Mirage of Nightmare... so that's how... I might win this after all...

            “Then I play the Quick-Play Spell, Double-Up Chance! This not only doubles my monster's attack, but it allows him to attack again!" I say as Astram has his attack goes from 9600 to 6000.  **"Even with that spell, it is no longer a threat to Ashura."**  So I smirk, saying to Vaanu, "Then I'll have to even the odds." I declare as I discarded the card...

             And the Angelic monster, Honest, appears behind Astram! "By discarding Honest, I can raise the attack of one Light-Attribute monster, by the attack of the monster it is facing! This made Vaanu actually say in shock **“Twelve thousand six hundred attack points!”** that's when I see it sigh… finally asking me **“Taylor is truly important to you, isn’t she?”** so I answer with “More than just me, she’s important to everyone that knew her. And most importantly, she’s important to Jake.”

            **“…Then I yield to your determination. Now, Isaac Joseph Buckalew. Deliver the final strike!”** so I nod to Vaanu, saying “Alright then. Jack-Knights Palladion Astram! Attack! With Blue Earth Saber!” and as my monster charges, I hear from Vaanu…

            _“…I’m coming home, Jake…”_

And Astram's attack strikes down, Ashura, making the Star-Warrior gasp in awe, before an explosion sends both of us flying!!

 

**(Isaac: 1900)                                         (Vaanu: 0)**

And with that, the Triforce finally uses its full might on Vaanu…

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

I had to keep fighting, to make sure Ghirahim doesn’t get the Triforce. But I didn’t have any options to fight him off with. And with Mipha’s Grace recharging… that’s when I noticed it… voices… it sounded like… _‘Hikari… you are still my cousin. Don’t give up!’_ Aleister… _‘Come on, little doddle! You got to win, or I won’t be able to give you party!’_ Raj… _‘This is the last battle! Don’t let the Dark Lord Sauron get the one ring! Or the Triforce for that matter!’_ who was ‘Sauron’ Diego? _‘You dare let yourself get badly hurt, I’m making sure you don’t hold a sword away!’_ I’ll try not to Michelle. _‘Ryan, I know things seem tough, but I know you can do it. You always do!’_ Grace… that’s when I hear…

            _“Ryan… You are not Chantry, as I am not a Rourke. And I have complete faith in you. Now, take that Demon Lord has-be down!’_ Alright Estela. I will! That’s when Ghirahim says to me **“Well then boy, ready to give up? I don’t have…”** that’s when we saw a golden glow. The Triforce resonating! Did Isaac do it then? _“Master, the Triforce is using it full might to grant the wish he has used. The time to defeat the Demon Lord is now among us.”_ I heard Fi say, so I chuckle a little.

            **“What is it… why are you laughing? Tell me, boy.”** Ghirahim demanded, so I answer with. “The wish my friend made? It’s finally coming true. And that alone is enough to help me win.” As he charges at me, I can see it… I can finally see the pattern he was using to fight! So just as he was about to strike, I use the Shield Bash to make him stagger, and the next thing I do, is pull out the Bow of Light and fire one of its arrows. But not at Ghirahim, at his sword! And much to my surprise, it actually hurt him far more than the Ancient arrows did! Especially with how he screamed in pain. **“AAAAAAUGGGGHHHHHH!!!! What?! How did you…?!”**

“Because Fi mentioned that the sword was actually your true form, not your body. That's when I realized, even if I take down that malice infused armor and attack you, I wouldn't hurt you at all. So I had to wait, until the Triforce can finally use its full might on Vaanu, separating Taylor from it as a full-blood human. And with that… I can finally focus solely on defeating you.” this only made him laugh as he comments...

 **“Heh… Hehe… HAHAHAHAHA!! Focus on defeating me? Surely you jest, child! What makes you think you can?”** so answer while putting away the Mirror Shield and drawing out Chouchou, the cutlass Malatesta had let me keep. “Because of this simple fact... 'Strong men, stand up for themselves. Stronger men… Stand up for others.' And I stand up for my friends… no, my family I made on La Huerta.”

            And most importantly, Estela… so I focused the Ken-Ki I had inside myself into the both the Golden Sword and Chouchou, and I could feel them gathering in strength… I can… No… I HAVE to do this! So the two of us charge at each other, but much to my surprise, my speed was even faster than Ghirahim’s! **“What!?”** but I didn’t give him a chance to counter, as I unleash slash after slash, greatly injuring him. I have to keep going… keep going! I can’t let Ghirahim take the Triforce! At one point, I jumped behind him, striking at his weak spots. **“Damn… Damn you!”**

“Demon Lord Ghirahim! You say this is for your Master Demise, but he only sees you as a tool, a minion. But I don’t see my friends as such, I see them as my strength. And more than that, I see them as my family!” I said to him as I knocked his sword away! And before he could go for the counterattack I struck again, sending him flying a few feet! I focused my strength into the swords again… this time feeling the Triforce giving me the strength needed to stop him. "And that's why, I will never be defeated by YOU!" Isaac, Taylor… I’m on my way… 

 

            **Third POV**

As Ryan was being aided by the Triforce, his Ken-Ki had mixed in with the Divine power, along with spirits, Fi, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, and Mipha, all it channeling into the Golden Sword. Zelda took notice of it and says to him “Sir Ryan, the spirits of Light and the Champions are sending their power into the Golden Master Sword! Use the full might to defeat the Demon Lord!” this makes Ghirahim gasp in realization and tries one more time to reach his sword…

            Only to be frozen by the Stasis Rune! This lets Ryan to head over to the sword Ghirahim was using and says to the Demon Lord. “May the Light of the Future, be no longer plagued, by your Malice!!” and he stabs his sword down onto the demonic weapon, breaking it at the crystal in the hilt! As Ghirahim breaks free, he stops seeing he was too late to prevent his defeat!! **“NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!”** as the demon sword was Ghirahim’s true form, the wielder in question, started to crack, showing fractures among his body… until as last, he lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the Demon Lord Ghirahim, finally ceases to exist.

            With that finished, Ryan finally collapses in exhaustion. “I did it… I’ve took down that mad demon…” that’s when he hears someone walking over to him. So he turns his head, seeing both Link and Zelda walk over to him. “You did it. You’ve defeated the Malice that Ghirahim was strengthened from. And the Triforce is finally back where it belongs.” She said to him as she pointed to the Divine Relic. “As a way to repay for all you have done for us, I will allow you to ask of it, a wish. A wish that will come true from what your heart desires most.”

            _‘A wish from my heart?’_ Ryan thought as he slowly got up. That’s when he limps over to the Triforce, ready to make the wish that was in his heart. And finally… he touches the Divine Relic…

 

            _Back in the sea of stars…_

Isaac had his eyes closed, as he was panting for breath, was trying to keep focus as the Triforce was separating Taylor from Vaanu. The last attack from his monster striking Ashura had knocked them both back. But then he feels a hand being offered to let him up, so he opens them, and to his surprise, he smiles, seeing who it is… “Hey there… glad to see you again… Taylor.” Isaac says, accepting the hand to get up. Taylor replies to him “I’m surprised you actually got the best of Vaanu. Considering that Ashura was a card he created by himself.”

            “Yeah, well, never underestimate the bonds a duelist has with his or her deck. Have to say though, those Star Warriors are pretty tricky themselves. Might need to start playing some more as a hobby.” He said getting up on his feet, the two of them looking to Vaanu. **“To think, that the possibilities of mankind could go even further to actually draw the final piece out of me, now as a pure blooded human. The Human Heart truly does process limitless potential.”**

 _“It is more than just the potential they have. It is also the bonds they can create, from trust, friendship, family, and love.”_ They turn to see Yubel next to them as well. Isaac however, nods to what she stated. “Yubel is right, Vaanu. And because our bonds as the Catalysts can even transcend Space and Time, there is nothing we can’t do. And if something threatens those bonds, then the Pegasus and Phoenix, the Duelist and the Hero, will be there to protect them.” He comments.

            _“Vaanu, though your planet may have burned in the fires of your dying star, I can take somewhere that I have no doubt those that dwell there will accept you. The realm of Neo-Space.”_ Yubel suggested to the celestial being. Vaanu looks over to Yubel, showing surprise in its light-filled body. **“That is… quite the unexpected offer from you… but if my home-world is truly gone…”** that’s when Isaac thought “Why not let him carry your cards, Yubel? If Vaanu isn’t sure right now, then your cards could guide it toward Neo-Space well it believes it’s ready.”

            “Not sure if this ‘Neo-Space’ is a diferent place all together, but the two have a point, Vaanu. If your world truly is gone, then they are offering a place of refuge for you.” Taylor said to Vaanu. **“Very well. I accept these cards and decide on this option in time.”** Vaanu stated, as he took the cards in question from Yubel. **“Taylor… I am forever grateful for the choice you have made, but now the future is open for you. May you find happiness… whenever the path takes you…”**

As Vaanu departs for the heavens again, Yubel turns to Isaac, saying to him _“I must also leave, to return to Judai. Isaac… I thank you for all you did to aid me in my mission. As a token of mine gratitude, I shall leave you with some of my power…”_ and this was when Yubel puts her hand on Isaac’s forehead, giving him some of her strength. _“Should the time call for it, my gift will aid you against those who threaten you… Farewell, Duelist of the Catalyst…”_ and as Yubel leaves too, Isaac and Taylor’s vision, goes white...

           

            _La Huerta…_

As the group continue to pray with the sunlight slowly rising over the horizon, they get surprised, seeing a golden light appear, and as it dissipated, they see…

            “Taylor!!” “Ryan!!” “Isaac!!!” Jake, Estela and Quinn shouted in awe, seeing them alright. This makes everyone rush over to them! “Hey, guys… We’re back home…” Taylor says to them. While seeing this, Rourke believed that with Taylor back, meant the crystals had returned as well. But then he hears from Ryan, who was back in his normal clothes, and with any of his equipment “Don’t bother, Grand-Uncle. The wish Isaac had made on the Triforce… has made Taylor a pure human. She is no longer a part of Vaanu, anymore.” This makes him turn, seeing his Grand-Nephew right in front of him, looking down at him. “My father may not have been able to stop you, but I did for him. You’ve lost.”

            Hearing this makes Rourke balk in denial, as he says “No… no, no, no… you’re lying. You have to be.” But Ryan shakes his head, answering with “No. I’m not lying. All that work you done… all that planning… it’s now gone… blown away by the breath of the wild.” As he finishes with that, Ryan then knocks out Rourke with a punch to the face!

            “Dammit, Badger Boy! I wanted to do that!” Isaac complained. But then he and Jake hear… “Grandpa… Highball… I don’t feel so good…” from Mike… right before he was engulfed in light! “MIKE!!” the two yelled, running over to him… but as the light faded… they see Mike… only without the combat gear that was forced on him by Lundgren years ago… “N-no way…” Jake said seeing this in disbelief…

            “Mike? Is that…?” Isaac asked… as Mike opens his eyes, revealing both of them being brown. “I don’t… I don’t feel those scars… my legs…” he says, touching them from the knee down, and pulls up his pant sleeves, seeing they were not prosthetic anymore! “But… how? How did they…” Mike wondered as he, as well as Jake and Isaac get an answer from Ryan. “Yeah… about that… because Isaac’s heart was in perfect balance, the Triforce stayed in one piece, allowing me to make a wish. And it was… to help you recover what you lost.” This makes them looks at Ryan in disbelief, at the fact he used the Triforce, not for himself, but for someone else in need. "I don't know how, Samurai Jack, but I will  _always_ remember what you did for me. Thank you, Ryan Hikari." Mike said in gratitude. 

            “The hell…? How did you return looking like that Mouse?” Lundgren says seeing that himself. Jake and Mike glare at him as Isaac says to him “Because, it was all thanks to Ryan’s selfless wish. Unlike you, he did not out of greed but of kindness. But I doubt you understand anything like that. So to show you, here is something out from of the kindness of my heart…” that’s when Isaac throws a haymaker at Lundgren, right as his jaw as they heard something crack! “GUH!!!” the ex-commander got out feeling that punch. “That was for everyone you made suffer. I hope you enjoy your time behind bars." Isaac says as he rubs his knuckles, also adding "Wow… I guess you’re the _one_ with the glass jaw…” this makes the two pilots laugh their asses off! Until they hear from Craig…

            “Yo, I see ships out there. Two of them, coming this way!” he tells them. “Those are American Coast Guard cutters.” Jake added seeing the design of them. That’s when Ryan brings up “Joker! You still have that flare gun we found at the Marina, right?” he asked Jake. “Right! One flare, coming up!” he answers, aiming the gun in the air, firing the shot! This in turn makes a searchlight aim straight at them! With the first light of dawn gathering away the stars, the CG ships arrive on the shore. “How are we gonna explain this? Where’d we’ve been? What we’ve seen?” Diego said, worried they would be taken seriously. So Ryan pulls out the Sheikah Slate, only to see it has returned to its original state, the Nintendo Switch that was given to him, by Maria and the people he knew back at Berry. That's when he remembers, saying to them “Well, we still have those SD cards with all that data we copied, right?” this makes everyone realize and Rourke pale, hearing what they have done...

            That makes Isaac look in his deckbox and lo and behold, finds the SD cards in question. “Right. With all the intel we have, on both Lundgren and Rourke, I have a feeling tomorrow’s gonna be one hell of a news day.” Jake said, as he held onto Taylor. “You right, Top Gun. It’s also another thing, though.” She said. “Oh? And that is…?” he asked.

            “The beginning… of our new life… guided by the Wings of Destiny…” she replied, as the Coast Guard officers disembark and meet with the group. “Holy… sir, it’s them! The missing students!” one of them said. So Isaac walks up to them saying, “I glad you all arrived, officers. We have a lot to talk about.” As Quinn goes by his side to latch onto his arm…

            And as he said that, Ryan added “Maybe we should gather our stuff. I did store it all back at the hangar…” this makes Michelle realize and hug onto him in glee! “Oh, Ryan! I thought I lost all my stuff when the building fell! Thank you!” she then looks to Estela asking “Is it alright I give him a kiss as a sister?”

            “Only as a sister, Michelle. He’s mine now.” Estela replied. “Deal.” The med student said as she kisses him on the forehead. And at least 15 minutes, with their stuff gathered, the group is brought aboard, with both Everett Rourke and Rex Lundgren, in handcuffs…

            And the ships finally depart for the mainland, carrying Taylor, Isaac, Ryan, and their family to one final destination...

            Back Home…

 

* * *

 

           

            One more chapter, the Epilogue is left to do. And Also info on the custom cards I had to make for Vaanu. R&R people.

 

* * *

 

             **Seiryū, the Azure Protection Star**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Level: 5**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 3000**

**Effect: When a Level 5 or higher Warrior type monster battles, you can discard this card. You can only use this once per turn Apply only one of the following effect(s):**

**Target 1 Level 5 or higher Warrior type monster. Should it be destroyed by battle, treat it as if it were destroyed by a card effect.**

**Target 1 Level 5 or higher Warrior type monster. Should it be destroyed by card effect, treat it as if it were destroyed by battle**

 

           

**Ashura, the Eternal Emperor Star**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Warrior/Link/Effect**

**Link Rating: 5**

**ATK: ????**

**Summon Conditions: +2 Level 5 or Higher Warrior-type Monsters**

**Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Link Summon. When summoned, this card gains 300 Attack times the combined level of the monsters used as Link Material. Once per duel, declare one type of monster. For the remaining of the duel, neither player can summon monsters of the declared type. This card is unaffected by card effects.**

 


	16. Finale: A Leaf in the Wind

            The end of a long journey. Although this is the end of the Catalyst’s adventures, doesn’t mean we won’t see them again. Why you ask? Not telling. Well… maybe in some sneak peeks that will be shown after the Epilogue…

            **Vaanu: This writer, StarflareKnight, does not own anything from Nintendo, Pixelberry, and Konami. Only his Original Characters and this version of my final piece.**

On to the final chapter of one adventure… and possibly the start of another…

 

* * *

 

 

            **Finale: A Leaf in the Wind**

**Third POV**

Later on the same morning they left the island, everyone was huddled on the deck, with the distant shore growing closer. One of the officers asked them “Do you need anything else? We’ll be in Miami in a few hours.” With Michelle answering them with “I think we’re fine for now. Thank you.”

            That was when they hear Diego’s phone beep. So he pulls it out of his pocket, holding to his ear. “…Taylor… is this what you need it for?” he asked her. Taylor replied with “Yeah, I had that recoded, should Ryan’s plan end up being a flop… you can delete if you want…” but to her surprise, Isaac said in response… “Come on, Taylor. The speech you gave was heartwarming… even if when you thought you’d never see us again.” so she sighs at him and says “All right… all right… might as well play it then, Diego.”

            So he presses play and the message starts…

            _“Hey… it’s Taylor… I hope you get this. And I hope you can forgive me for going on one last adventure alone. If this is the case… then don’t get mad at Isaac and Ryan… they only wanted to help from the bottom of their hearts.”_ As they hear the first portion, Diego silent forwards it to everyone else’s phone, for them to hear.”

            _“…This is what I was meant to do. You might even say it’s why I was born. I’ve realized something that I think I must’ve known all along. There’s a reason you can’t quite remember me from before La Huerta. And why I have trouble talking about my parents or school. The truth is… I’m not who you think I am. I’m me. I’m Taylor. But I exist because Vaanu, and all of you, willed me into being. The exception being Isaac and Ryan, since they were dragged into this by the Ascended Pharaoh and Reincarnated Goddess.”_

 **The next day,** everyone was seated on a plane. They lean back as it gathers speed to takeoff from the tarmac. Jake looks to his right, sees Mike dozing off from everything that happened across aisle as he was with Isaac and Quinn. He then looks to his left, seeing Taylor next to him. Smiling, he play the part of the message that was meant for him… _“Jake, I promised you a year and a day, and I’m sorry I won’t be able to fulfill that vow… Part of me will be with you always. And you I take with me, wherever I’m headed next. It’s because of you that I’m able to face this decision. The strength and confidence you taught me… You gave me a lifetime worth of love in a few, short weeks.”_

            “And I’m willing to give you even more, Princess…” Jake said to Taylor, as he stops the message. She smirks at this, replying with “I’m holding you to that, Top Gun.” As the two kiss, they hear Isaac go “The least you two can do, wait and get a room…” but it wasn’t said in annoyance, rather, in humor.

               **Craig and Zahra** were sitting on the couch in their dorm apartment, watching TV on a very interesting news update. _“Zahra and Craig, on an island where nothing was what it seemed, your perspective grounded me. You never took anything at face value, and you taught me that the truth can sometimes be complicated.”_ As the portion meant for them was playing, they see on the screen, Rourke being restrained by security guards. His face was slick with sweat and his eyes wild in madness. **_“Don’t you understand?! The crystal people are coming… THEY’RE COMING FOR US ALL!!”_** he was yelling, before spotting his nephew, Ronan Chantry, his son, Aleister, and Grand-Nephew, Ryan at looking at him in silent contempt. **_“One day, my dear nephew, one day… YOU WILL REGRET NOT HELPING ME!!!”_**

            “What a douche.” Craig said seeing that. “Heh. Least the kid and Al had the sense not to say anything.” Zahra added. As the news shifted to another court in question, involving their pilot friends, Raj was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a platter of nachos that was loaded with melted gourmet cheese, jalapenos, and avocados. _“Raj, thank you for your big heart. You never took any credit for being the one person, aside from Isaac of course, of holding the group together, but I saw what you did. You made us more than a group of friends. You made us a family.”_ His portion stated, as he puts a handful of cilantro across the nachos, kissing his fingers saying “Bon appétit!” before he takes the platter to the living room, for everyone to snack on. “Guys, we should really start planning out on a party for the little doddle…”

            **Hartfeld University’s** dean was addressing a crowd gathered in the campus quad. “I’m proud to present your Class of 2018 Valedictorians, Grace Hall and Aleister Rourke!” the dean says to the crowd, as they cheer, seeing the two in question come up to the stage. “Thank you. Before we begin, I’d like to share some words from someone very special to us…” Grace comments as she recites the portion from the message Taylor left for her…

            _“I’ve learned that sometimes, when trying to get from place to another, you can end up somewhere unexpected… You shouldn’t give up hope. You’ll find a way if you keep moving. In the meantime, savor every moment right where you are. Chances are, you won’t be back.”_ as she was saying this, Grace finds Taylor and Jake in the crowd with the rest of her friends, smiling at how she has grown of out her shell at last.

            **Sean was** sitting in an empty locker room, setting his phone on the bench, putting it in speaker mode to hear her message to him. _“Sean, you showed me what a true leader is. Compassion is strength. Selflessness is bravery. You made us all better just by knowing you.”_

 **Diego is** walking in the streets of London. Next to him was someone in a trench coat with braided hair. He stops to help adjust the guy’s sunglasses and hat. Varyyn was smiling through the disguise. “Shhh.” Diego advised his lover. _“Diego, what would we have done without each other? No one makes me laugh the way you do. You were the missing piece that completed my heart, and I carry you with me always.”_

 **Quinn had just** place a tray of cupcakes into the oven, sitting down gazing at her phone. Michelle walks in, asking her “Whatcha doing?” so she answered with “Just a little baking for the trip… and listening to Taylor’s message again.” as she puts in on speaker, Isaac comes in to the apartment, with Furball inside his jacket to keep people from spotting the little fox. “Okay, little guy, out please. I’m starting to get cold.” _Mmph!_

            _“Michelle, I have no doubt you’re going to get what you want out of life, and you deserve everything. Quinn, more than any of us know, you know what it is to fight for something with every fiber of your being. You weren’t willing to give up on a better tomorrow, so neither could we. Whenever things felt bleak, the power of your hope was a beacon, reminding us to look toward the future with optimism. And Isaac, you… You were truly someone who_   _I_ _could call an older brother. The way you kept us from falling apart in disputes, and helping us reach an understanding... Always remember, you’re our wings that will forever shine in the moonlight, our Pegasus…”_

As Quinn was reaching for the antique set of dog tags, Isaac putting an old but well-kept guitar strapped to his back, memoirs from Kele’s family. “I miss Kele…” she said as Isaac “But he’ll forever be in our hearts, Quinn. Always remember that, and his spirit will never die.” Assured her with. She smiles at him as Michelle said to Furball “Come on, little guy. They need probably five minutes of private time.” Despite the two being red, they nod to her as Michelle and Furball heads to the other room.

            **Estela places** a pile of clothes into a suitcase, and gazes outside at the sunny shores of San Trobida, her heart filled with joy, knowing she and Ryan will meet up again. That’s when she looks at her phone, and presses play to her part of the message meant for her. _“Estela, you are a force of nature. Your unbridled fury can level mountains, evening out the landscape for all who reside within it. You taught me how to be fair, how to be true, and how to be just. I didn’t get very much time with all of you, but our memories will last forever, I can promise you that.”_

 **As Ryan prepares** to leave for the airplane, he looks to his parents, now with Rourke behind bars, no longer needing to hide, nod to him. They were still at odds after that one afternoon, but learn to at least support his dream on being a photographer, not a police officer. “Well, I’ll be leaving to meet up with everyone.” He says to them. “Alright, Ryusei… I’m glad you actually met some people you consider your friends, but is it really necessary to meet them every year?” his mother Seika asked.

            “Seika, it is important to them and to Ryan. If not for the poor woman, they would never of survived without her aid.” Ronan said, knowing everything after Ryan told them. “Father’s right, Mother. Had it not been for Ms. Lila… we would've never survive... All the more reason to go… for her memory…” after seeing the saddened look in his eyes, Seika sighs, relenting as she understands. “Then, we’ll be seeing you at our next visit to Hartfeld then, son. Take care.”

            “I will Mother… Bye, for now.” he said as he leaves for his flight. _“Ryan, like Isaac, I consider you a brother… a younger headstrong brother… the way you defend us from harm, even at the risk of your own life. Never lose that resolve, and keep those Blazing wings burning bright like the Sun, our brave Phoenix…”_

_“Although our summer is over, another will come soon. When it does, imagine me there with you… spending our days on the beach… watching the sunset melt into the sea… And gazing at stars that fill our hearts with wonder… Because with you is exactly where I will be.”_

**Five Years Later… At La Huerta…**

Diego has just put away his phone, turning to everyone else, gathering around a bonfire on the beach. “Happy reunion, everyone. Here’s to five years!” he says as he raises a bottle to the sky. The others follow suit. Craig, who was next to Zahra. Grace, with Aleister. Sean, by Michelle’s side. Raj, who was holding the platters for everyone to eat. Quinn, by one side of Isaac as Mike was on the other. Estela, next to Ryan, who had Chouchou in its sheath. And Jake, who was side by side with… “And to Taylor. Our dear Andromeda.”

            “Thanks, Diego.” She answered back. Since she had nothing to show her life in the past 22 years before La Huerta, Aleister, along with Jake and Zahra had to forge documents showing she was a U.S. citizen. It took a few months for make them, but the effort was worth it. And she, along with Isaac were there when Lundgren had recieved his life sentence, as well as Jake and Mike being cleared of false accusations and charges.

           “So, Boy Scout. What was it you wanted to show me?” Jake asked Isaac. The lawyer in training/ pilot only smirks in amusement as he says to Jake “Oh… you’re gonna love this. Everyone, follow me to the airstrip. I’ve got something to show you all. Something big…”

            As he leads them, Ryan says to Estela “Least the Vaanti ain’t sending T’Kal to jump us in the dark anymore.” This makes her nod to that comment, adding “No kidding. I’m still surprised that Princess Zelda had a barrier created around Elyys’tel though. How did you manage that?”

            “Well, after making the wish to restore Mike with the Triforce…”

 

            _Flashback… Five Years Ago... In Hyrule..._

"Thank you, Ryan. I can now see why both the Master Sword and the Triforce chose you." Zelda says as Ryan made his wish, and the Golden Power returning to her. "I must ask though, what did you wish for?" so he answered with "To give someone, who is relative to my friend, something he had lost from betrayal." This in turn surprised the Princess and her Champion, as they assumed he would make a selfish wish instead. But instead, he made one for someone else. "I must admit, that is truly selfless of you." she commented as Ryan took off the Magic Armor, revealing he had his button-up shirt under it. That's when he looks at his now torn high school jacket. This makes him sigh sadly. "Now I think about it, I never had a chance to wear this... only during our stay on the island..." seeing his dismayed look, at his garment, Zelda steps forward to take the jacket in from his hands and with her better understanding, uses the Triforce to restore it, as if it were still new.

            "...Wow..." Ryan said in awe, seeing his jacket restored, as he places everything that was given to him in a neat pile. This makes Link smile, knowing that the younger Hero deserved some kind of reward. "With Vaanu no longer on your planet, no doubt as with here in Hyrule, will your home no longer be affected by the destructive power." Zelda says to Ryan. This, however made him realize one thing.  _'That means the Vaanti could be at risk of being discovered and treated as a threat by people. Maybe I can...'_ he though before turning to Zelda...   

            “Umm, before I get sent back to my friends… can I ask you of something, Princess Zelda?” Ryan asked, as he returned the Golden Sword, Mirror Shield, Magic Armor, Golden Gauntlets, Sailcloth, and Bow of Light to Link. “Of course, I don’t mind.” She answered to the young hero. “Well… if the time anomalies at La Huerta are no longer there, the Vaanti could be at risk of being discovered and accused of being a threat. Could you use the Triforce to create… I don’t know… something to keep them safe?”

            “Like a barrier?” she realized what he was trying to say. “Yes… I saw how they lived their life. I would hate to find out if anyone were to disrupt it.” after seeing his concern for them, the Princess smiled, by how selfless he was. “Very well, Sir Ryan. I shall create a barrier in which only you and anyone the Vaanti trust, can get in or out. They shall remind safe for all time.” And as he was being taken back to the island, he sees her raise her hand that had the Triforce mark start to glow… 

           

_End Flashback…_

“So that is why no outsider sees our home.” Varyyn said, grateful for this gift, listening into their conservation. What Ryan didn't know however, was that he still had the abilites the Champions had given him, along with the Hylian Shield Craig needed to give back to him. That was when the group had finally made it to the hangar, just as Isaac says to Jake. “Five years ago, you asked me to see if I could do the repairs on the plane. Back then I didn’t have the means. And it was nearly burned into a crisp had I not been in the hangar at the time…”

            “Still grateful for that, by the way, Boy Scout.” Jake comments as he nods to that. “But now, after five years… and a lot of searching for the right parts… Jake, say hello once again…” Isaac said as he opened the hangar doors, revealing… “To your old girl, Delilah.” Jake’s old plane, the very same that brought them to the island, fully restored to prime condition… “I-Isaac… is it really? She’s…” Jake stammered out as he walked to his pride and joy… “Yeah… sorry it took so long. I would of finished it sooner, but I had to stop when an old friend called me to help out with a problem back at a town called Pine Springs. And because of that, I got held up from everyday stuff."

            This made Quinn look to him asking “Wasn’t that where…” but he answer quickly with “Yeah, it was… I managed to put an ghost from the past to rest.” What he didn’t say however, was what kind of chaos was happening there. _‘Just thankful Yubel’s gift saved me from those crazy cultists!’_ was what he was thinking as Jake comes up to him, pulling him into a hug! “You are a godsend, Boy Scout. I’m glad to know you. Anytime you want to borrow Delilah, her wings are yours.” He said as Mike walks up to them, patting Isaac on the back “Never seen Grandpa cry like that before. Don’t know if I can be any more proud of you, Isaac.”

            “Thanks, you two. That means a lot.” He said as he goes over to Quinn. _‘Maybe this will give me the courage to ask her the question.’_ He thought as he was checking his pocket for a certain item in it. That’s when Ryan says to everyone “We should get going. It’s almost time to visit her again.” that’s when they grew solemn, realizing who he meant. Estela especially. “Ryan is right. Let’s get ready everyone.”

            Ten minutes later, they arrive at their destination. Where Rourke’s Celestial once stood, now resides a memorial stone, showing the names of the people who had died on the island. Both Human… and Vaanti… Ryan steps forward, and lights a few incense sticks to put on the marker. Quinn, Michelle and Grace, each put a bouquet of flowers next to the marker. Everyone else kneels down, offering prayer to those that parted as well. After at least 10 minutes, Ryan stands up and says to the marker “May all those who pass on, become a leaf in the wind, and find safe passage to the heavens.” He turns to everyone and says… “Okay, let’s go everyone…” they leave the marker, and if one were there, they’d find names of those fallen had died. One name however, stood out more than the others did…

 

_Here on this island,_

_Lays Lila Sethi,_

_May she forever guide those under her care to safety…_

            For the Catalysts, the Endless Summer had come to an end, their paths will divert from each other overtime. But every year, they return to La Huerta, to remember that despite their differences…

            They will always remember one thing…

            They will always be a family…

 

THE END

 

* * *

 

 

            And thus the end of an era… but, despite this adventure ending, doesn’t mean it’s over for our Catalysts. Here’s a sneak peek at a Future project…

 

* * *

 

 

            Yubel appears to the audience…

            **“Isaac Joseph Buckalew… the Pegasus Catalyst…”**

            Isaac gets a call while repairing Jake’s plane… “Isaac, it’s me… Tom. I could use some help…”

            **“As he returns to back to Oregon, he comes to the one place he doesn’t want to be at…”**

“Dammit, Sato… why here… why Pine Springs?” the duelists complained as he reaches the lake town, where his late older brother, Thomas Buckalew, died…

            **“But upon arrival, he learns of the dark secrets the town has kept since its founding…”**

“Hey, Harper, Ned… you two hear a buzzing sound?” he asked the young college kid and the ‘crazy’ resident, as they look to a bracelet… which was buzzing about, warning them of danger. “But that means…” Harper said before Ned pulls him to his feet, his face pale… with fear… as glass from a window shatters in the next room…

            **"As well as those who will kill to keep those secrets hidden..."**

            “ENOUGH!!” a cult member yells, before he holds his hand out, using telekinesis to send Harper and his deputy friend flying! Isaac however, was unaffected “You called that telekinesis?” he said opening his eyes, revealing them to be emerald green in one, gold in the other. _“My turn…”_

            **“And when** **the dark spirit in the waters below breaks free of her prison…”**

 ** _“It’s time for Arthur to pay! It’s time they ALL pay for what they did to me and my little girl!!”_** the violent specter says, before leaving the group that freed her, to unleash her wrath on the citizens of Pine Springs. “What have I done…” Harper says in dread…

            **“Will the Duelist be enough save the town?”**

“If you want to get to these people, you have to get pass me and my friend FIRST!!” Isaac says defiantly at the Specter’s minions, with Blue-Eyes White Dragon roaring in agreement!

             **"Can he rely on Harper Vance and his friends for support?"**

"Harper..." Imogen Wescott says slowly in building anger. "Yeah?" The worried college student asks. 

            "I'm going  _that way."_ was what she replied in righteous fury, pointing to a hoard of monsters in her path.

            "Imogen... what a coincidence, so am I...." he answered just as determined as he, Tom Sato, Danni Asturias, Deputy Parker Shaw and Isaac, all gather to help her out...

            **“Or is more help from an unexpected ally required?”**

 **_“Hiii… don’t… hurt… FRIIIIEEEENDSSSSSSSS!!!”_** a dark spirit from the forest yells before burning away a corrupted monster…

           

            **“Find out in ‘Moonlit Wings: It Lives Beneath’…”**

A wooden coffin is seen sinking into the dark depths of Lake Triumph...

**“How long can you hold your breath underwater?”**

Two minutes later, something within the said coffin breaks the lid apart...


End file.
